Justice League Power Ring Corps: DCAU Series Part 21
by Loki's Son
Summary: Members of the Justice Leagues are set to go on trial and the fate of the United States is tied to the outcome. And with the demise of the Guardians of the Universe, Volthoom the First Lantern, has been freed. He's created a Power Ring Corps and is set to conquer the Prime Universe.
1. Chapter 1

18

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the DCAU or its related properties. All such right s are the properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation under the conglomeration of Time Warner.**

* * *

Six weeks had passed since the conclusion of the Legion of Super Villains campaign to reenter their own time had ended. That conclusion had resulted in the arrests of the brainwashed members of the Justices Leagues Unlimited and International that had unwittingly served Saturn Queen, Cosmic King, and Lightning Lord. Those self same JLers were being held on a variety of charges to be prosecuted by the World Court in The Hague. Indictments included crimes against humanity, terrorism, kidnapping, property destruction, and murder. The kidnapping and property destruction charges were being filed by the United Nations for their delegates and staffers being held hostage and the utter destruction of the recently rebuilt UN facilities in New York City. Murder charges had been brought by Germany, Russia, and China.

The Hague's prosecutors felt they had an open and shut case. Everyone was confident the appointed defense teams would bow to official pressure and throw the case. But the prosecution and the defense hadn't counted on how desperate the remaining JLU was to exonerate Superman, Martian Manhunter, and the Atom. Dr. Mist and Belphegor were also hard pressed to see to the release of the JLI team members facing trial.

Green Lantern and Shayera Hol had reached out to Batman but he hadn't received either John Stewart or his wife. Wally West had paid a visit to Wayne Manor as the Flash but Alfred Pennyworth had broken heartedly dismissed him with a message that neither Bruce Wayne nor Batman was receiving guests. Yet, by spying on the manor, Flash learned Batman was frequently visited by both Jaina Hudson and the White Rabbit.

What no Justice League realized was that the White Rabbit was pulling every string that owed her favors to dismiss the charges against the JLU and JLI members. But so far, she'd had no success. The players involved were far more afraid of their political masters than her leverage. So White Rabbit toppled dozens of politicians' careers as a reward for their intractability.

* * *

The United States Department of Justice had appointed the legal defense team for the JLU. Each nation with a JLI member provided their own defense for that member. That included the United States in the cases of Echo, Reverb, Man-of-Bats, Raven Red, Blue Beetle, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai , who held dual citizenship in the US and Japan.

While the staff duly appeared to be working on behalf of their clients, they had received executive orders from POTUS to intentionally lose the case. An example was that data had been provided to them from Kalea-El, Superman's half-Almeracian daughter that clearly demonstrated the moment's when Saturn Queen took over each individual's mind. Yet this evidence had not been reviewed by the judge nor had it been shared with the prosecution. It had simply been buried and ignored.

Kalea had provided the Justice League of America with the data. Col. Steve Trevor had then "unofficially" slipped the materials to Selina Kyle, the Catwoman. Selina had then presented it to her old romantic rival, Gotham City Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon. She'd transferred it to the FBI and they'd forwarded it on to the Justice Department.

* * *

After six long weeks of waiting for movement with the evidence, Trevor decided to pay a visit to the legal defense team. He only had one basic question, "Why hasn't your team, and all of the international teams, submitted all of the evidence you've received for review for admissibility from the judges?"

"We can't account for the provenance of some so-called 'evidence'," the chief counsel replied, "Did ARGUS provide it?"

"My understanding is the DOJ received it from the FBI who in turn received it from the GCPD," Trevor stated.

"Who received it as an anonymous tip," the counselor sneered, "I'm afraid we deal with facts, not convincing looking YouTube mock ups."

Trevor decided it was best he'd been disarmed, "You're preparing to lose this case. I'd guess you've been ordered to. Why?"

"You're asking questions that don't need answering, Col. Trevor," Superwoman told him from the doorway.

"Superwoman, isn't it?" he inquired.

"It is," she smiled as she answered, "I have to admit I've admired your career."

"Until now, I take it," Trevor retorted.

"That all depends on what you do next," Superwoman replied.

"I wonder why the President isn't willing to give these people a fair trial," Trevor admitted.

"He is. It's The Hague that won't," Superwoman happily informed him, "Or so it'll appear."

Superwoman knew Trevor had to be wondering why the green kryptonite in his pocket wasn't affecting her. She in turn also knew he suspected Gen. Wade Eiling of complicity. But did he suspect Gen. Sam Lane?

More to the point did he realize Lane had been the one to convince the President to crucify the JLers and convince the rest of the world to do so as well? And was the JLA aware that Lane had decided to use military forces to execute a few domestic super villains? And were they ultimately aware that Lane had a coup prepped and ready in case the President's resolve faltered in making the Justice Leagues an example of meta-human justice?

* * *

Having returned to the Hall of Justice in Brooklyn, Trevor gathered Amanda Waller, Sue Dibney, and Hula Hula in a room Trevor had just overseen as it was swept for bugs and cameras. Trevor warned them all, "The Justice Dept. is committed to tanking the Justice Leagues' defense."

"We were instructed to let that matter drop," Waller reminded everyone.

"That's what Superwoman magically appeared to tell me," Trevor informed everyone.

"Why would a military operative be concerned over a civilian courtroom drama?" Sue wondered.

"I've been wondering that myself," Trevor confessed.

"Any information you'd like to share, Amanda?" Sue asked.

"The military convinced the President to disentangle himself from the affair concerning the prosecution and defense of the JLers on trial," Waller admitted.

"Or you could simply say Wade Eiling and Sam Lane threatened the President into ordering the Attorney General to instruct his defense teams to operate at less than a competent level," Ralph Dibney, the Elongated Man, stated as he stretched into the room through the crack between the doors and the floor.

"Why should the military even care?" Hula Hula wondered, "ARGUS is tasked with meta-human security."

"Except the Army has a Meta-Human Response Division that paralleled CADMUS' responsibilities and now ARGUS' as well," Waller revealed, "But ARGUS has law enforcement powers where the Army doesn't except under martial law."

"So what happens when our two generals decide to push for martial law?" Sue asked, "And what happens if the President refuses to along with it?"

"Sam Lane's division is tasked with finding extreme countermeasures for extreme threats," Waller clarified, "And every Justice League except the JLA is now considered a threat."

"And what happens when the President is considered a threat for being too moderate?" Trevor asked.

"I don't like where everyone is going with this," Waller admitted, "I worked with Wade Eiling for years."

"And he was an extremist who injected himself with a Nazi mutagen and had to be incarcerated until he was cured," Ralph reminded her, "Who's to say he still doesn't have a radical bent to him?"

"Amanda, we need to talk to the President," Sue insisted.

* * *

The Black Marvel's conquest of Kahndaq had occurred in a day. But consolidation of Black Adam's newfound power took weeks afterwards. At first, the presence of the Black Marvels had dissuaded Egypt and Libya from invading. But now the two nations had a pact to carve up Kahndaq in a manner similar to Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union's hidden alliance to partition Poland.

Shazam was increasingly incensed by their actions but Black Adam was diffident and Isis took her lead from him. That made Black Mary his sole remaining hope for a reasonable solution. So he summoned her to the Rock of Eternity.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Mary asked apprehensively upon arrival at the Rock where it stood outside the Multiverse between Heaven and Hell.

"You seem to think I'm going bite rather than bark," Shazam noted curiously, "Could it be you have a guilty conscience?"

"Black Adam told us about your summoning him and the threats you made," Mary replied, "Should I be expecting more of the same?"

"I'm certain Teth-Adam regaled you all with his version of events," Shazam snorted.

"Black Adam is a good man at heart," Mary protested.

"And the fact you can see that and believe it is why I still hold out hope for you," Shazam remarked, "And why I allowed the Teth-Adam of Earth-3 to empower you with the gifts of his entire family."

"That was your call. I never asked to have their Black Adam, Isis, and Osiris' power added to my endowment. And what is this really about? Are you opposed to us saving Kahndaq's people?" Mary wondered.

"I agree the people of Kahndaq need to be saved from peril. But placing Black Adam on the country's throne is not the way to go about it," Shazam warned her.

"We've all been following the Wisdom of Zahuti. He is the Egyptian god granting that divine gift, isn't he?"Mary asked pointedly.

"And you also receive the Wisdom of Solomon," Shazam retorted, "What does he say about these actions?"

"I don't know. He doesn't say much to me these days," Mary admitted.

"I never should have struck a bargain with the Egyptian pantheon," Shazam muttered darkly.

"They want to assemble their worshippers and grant them safety in which to worship in," Mary stated the gods' obvious goals, "Is that so wrong?"

"And what of you?" Shazam asked, "Do you worship them now?"

"No, I worship the one true God above all gods," Mary replied, "But you shouldn't have to ask that."

"What I know is they want Osiris on the throne of their hub of worship so that he can rule after either Luthor dies or Grail kills Darkseid," Shazam pointed out, "I never should have allowed the Egyptian gods' savior to be born. I should have slain him in Isis' womb."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Mary gasped in horror, "Ever since the Lords of Order brought you into their ranks it's like you aren't human anymore."

"I'm not," Shazam conceded.

"It shows," Mary flew back to Earth Prime.

"That could have gone better," Shazam murmured to himself.

* * *

In Hell, Shazam's half-demon offspring, Blaze and Satanus, laughed and cackled in delight. Now they would send their champion into the fray.

* * *

Mary returned to Kahndaq to find Black Adam patrolling one border and Isis the other. Mary immediately checked on Osiris, having learned Shazam wanted the infant dead. Inside Osiris' nursery, the nurse lay on the floor, stunned. A figure dressed as a Marvel loomed over Osiris.

Mary shoulder checked him through the wall. Grabbing Horus' tunic she drew back her fist, "Why did the wizard send you to kill Osiris?"

"Kill him?" Horus scoffed, "I'm protecting him. He's my nephew after all. And I'm hardly a servant of Shazam."

"Prove it," Mary demanded.

"Ahmud?" Isis froze at the hole in the wall.

"Hello, sister. Imagine what I've become," Horus revealed at last.

"Let him go, Mary. This is my brother. I don't know what he is called in this form," Isis eased Mary off of him.

"I'm Horus and I receive the power of my patron god just as you do," Horus shared.

"As pleased as I am to see you, you have to admit your timing is rather…coincidental," Isis tried to be polite.

"I don't serve Shazam," Horus told them, "His children gave me my power. And they sent me here to protect Osiris from Shazam."

"Shazam has children?" Isis was startled.

"Let's wait for Black Adam and then I'll tell you all about their family politics," Horus promised, "In the meantime, I know Osiris is immune to conventional harm but let's move him to where he can be watched at all times."

"Agreed," Isis decided. She gathered up her son and scooped up a basket to lay him in as they went to the royal residence.

* * *

The Hall of Doom had set down in the Gobi Desert some hundreds of miles from Red Socialist Guardsman's fortress. Luthor had reinstalled Brainiac's crystalline CPU and the AI navigated the faculty down to the ground. Once the Hall was inside the Earth's atmosphere and reentry friction was a thing of the past, Brainiac had used the stealth dampers to make the Hall of Doom indivisible to conventional means of tracking. This included optical means.

Since boom tubes created spatial rifts that could be detected miles away, the Legion of Doom relied upon the International Security Agency's teleporter network. Saturn Queen had used her contact within Spyral to initiate the ISA's opening of the network. But Helena Wayne's loyalties to the Court of Owls had become known and Matron was now a fugitive.

But the UN had never investigated who the ISA had been trafficking across its network. Despite internal efforts by Spyral Director Katherine Webb-Kane, the Secretary-General had shut down any and all investigations into the ISA's activities. A move which benefited the Legion since many secure sites now had spatial disruptors to block boom tubes but had relays or beacons to home an ISA teleport jump onto.

"Are you certain you still wish to go through with this farce?" Grodd asked Luthor as they approached the designated gathering place for a new squad being assembled by Luthor.

"It's always valuable to have expendable distractions to throw at one's opponents," Luthor said with a smile that could sell Bermuda shorts to the Inuit tribes.

"If you don't mind, I'll pass on this. I doubt I could keep a straight face," Grodd moved on down the corridor while Luthor entered into the conference room

All conversation died as he did so. Luthor knew this collection of "super villains" had to be wondering why they rated an audience with a truly "superior" individual, "Don't get up."

Luthor stood at the head of the oblong table, "Shall we get down to business? Each of you were assigned tasks to assess your skills and problem solving abilities as well as your native cunning. I'm pleased to state that you have all passed the requirements."

 _For being abject failures,_ Luthor thought to himself. How else could you explain this assemblage? He'd gathered such forgettables as Kite Man, Mr. Polka Dot, Dr. Doom, Multi Man, the Mighty Bruce, Bird and his falcon named Talon, Tiger Shark, and Cluemaster. Every one of them had failed to secure their objectives except Tiger Shark and Cluemaster. And even they had walked away with forgeries. But Cluemaster had actually fought the JLA in the process of securing his fake.

The real crystal that he'd been tasked to acquire was already back on display and Brainiac had been forced to disable a tracking device at the heart of the phony substitute. Cluemaster's one stroke of genius had been to enlist the aid of a man called Libra. But when Luthor attempted to contact Libra he'd been unable to. It was like he'd vanished from the Earth.

But Libra wouldn't have joined these ranks anyway. He was too competent to do so, "Welcome one and all to the Kings of Catastrophe."

Everyone liked the name. He'd chosen it to inflate their already swollen egos. He dismissed them with a minor task in hand just to keep them busy and out of the way.

* * *

Next, Luthor met with the remnant of Black Seven. Once upon a time, before Intergang crushed its competitors, Black Seven had been a rival of HIVE. Two members had been the design geniuses. The remaining five conducted high profile raids and assassinations with the gear they wished to demonstrate for sales purposes.

The four remaining operatives were also being courted by the League of Assassins. But Luthor had persuaded Talia al Ghul to order Lady Shiva into revoking any and all employment offers. So that left the four unemployed and still hunted by Intergang.

Luthor's sales pitch was simplicity itself. He'd get Intergang to back down if they joined the Legion of Doom. He knew the decision rested with Dragonfly. Whatever she decided, Silken Spider, Tiger Moth, and Black Beetle would comply with. Fortunately for them, they agreed to join. Luthor had Boss Moxie standing by if they would have refused the offer.

* * *

Five and a half weeks ago, Mother of Champions had given birth to twenty-five Doomsday-meta-human hybrids. The rampage had been a thing of horrific beauty. The JLA had been called in beside the JSA All Stars to confront them. Even the government sent in its Meta-Human Response Division.

Which begged the question of who was Superwoman? Was she Kryptonian? Argoan? Daxamite? A clone of some kind, like Superboy?

Military and police observers at the United Nations had spotted Saturn Queen's withdrawal from the site. So she obviously hadn't been dislocated through time with the rest of the Legion of Super Villains. So where had she gone to?

And the mysterious time ship had left this century ferrying Booster Gold, Claire Connelly, and Goldstar in it. And Deathstroke's Titans had been obscure since they skipped the final battle with the LSV. As had Nyssa Raatko's Injusticers. So where were all of Luthor's thorns located?

* * *

The nascent Secret Society of Super Villains was recruiting. Saturn Queen had hypnotized every ISA agent assigned to the Watchtower. They'd carved out a meeting space and a training facility as well as quarters for Eve Aries herself. Working with the Other, Saturn Queen had gathered a host of villains overlooked or slighted by the Legion of Doom. Libra was her handpicked field commander.

The others were divided into two complements. First was the Superior Five. They were composed of Hindenburg, Jongleur, Lagomorph, Splitshot, and Tremor.

The second grouping were individuals who'd never worked together before now. They included Captain Comet, Hi-Jack, Captain Stingaree, Funky Flashman, Matter Master, Angle Man, Silver Ghost, Killer Moth, Quakemaster, the Sizematic Twins, the Cavalier, Dr. Psycho, Cicada, Crazy Quilt, Fadeaway Man, Double Down, Humpty Dumpty, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Hyena, Jinx, New Wave, Sabbac, Sea Wolf, Torpedoman, Skorpio, Sting, Typhoon, Vault, Ubermensch, Virtuoso, and Zebra Man. Saturn Queen knew she had work ahead of her to turn this lot into an effective force. But they were united by their greed and lust for power. Prime motivators for her to work with.

* * *

Nyssa had an artificially rejuvenated Lazarus Pit transferred to Seattle. When she wasn't with Dinah Lance, she was reviewing intelligence reports and planning the Injusticers next missions with each squad's commander. The squads were all in a training mode since they'd all infused fresh blood into them.

Nyssa could see Mia Deardon was uncomfortable with her intentions towards her former guardian. Mia in turn was also uncomfortable with Nyssa's attraction to Dinah. And Dinah was unwittingly starting to return the affections. But Mia doubted Dinah realized she was slowly falling for Ra's al Ghul's _other_ daughter.

And, Black Canary and Speedy had been hunting for the mysterious perpetrator called Cupid for six weeks now. But Cupid had a wide hunting area that spread across the Puget Sound region and all around Lake Washington. And whoever it was had no shortage of Green Arrow effigies.

Even when there were multiple, arrow filled victims; no witnesses ever came forth to testify against Cupid. So either there were none, they were too terrified to speak, or a misplaced sense of gratitude prevented them from coming forward.

Which Mia had pressed Dinah on the why behind Nyssa's absences while Black Canary and Speedy hunted down a killer. What neither of them yet knew was Nyssa was further ahead on the trail than either of them. And just as how Dinah reacted to her growing feelings for Nyssa would make or break things, so would Cupid's reaction to being cornered by Nyssa.

* * *

Auburn sat in the valley south of Seattle. Once rural farmland now it was a network of warehouses and distribution hubs. The United States Postal Service was one of the rare vendors to locate their principle sort facility in Federal Way instead of Kent or Auburn. The Injusticers had acquired a former Costco hub facility and modified it into a training facility. It also housed Nyssa's Lazarus Pit.

Plunder had returned to Earth Prime after acquired a cure for the Top and the Golden Glider for the Top's illness that was killing him from the use of his power. Now two of the Rogues owed Plunder and the Injustice Rogues a favor. One Blacksmith intended to collect one day.

The Injustice Rogues were incorporating two new members into the team. Scandal Savage was Vandal Savage's daughter the way Nyssa was Ra's al Ghul's. Knockout was a New God who'd escaped Apokolips and worked as a stripper. Scandal had been told about "Kay" by associates and she went to see the act herself. She immediately recognized that Knockout wasn't from Earth.

One date became several and Scandal and Knockout began living together. Nyssa had tracked the lovers down after meeting Knockout in Mexico. And she'd quickly convinced them to move on to better things by joining the Injustice Rogues.

The Injustice Titans had totally restructured themselves after so many new members. Match had returned with a rambling story about the dark side of the Moon and a hidden fortress there. But Match rambled at the best of time. With Sun Girl and Inertia's help, Enigma was teaching Dreadbolt, Persuader, Disruptor, Windfall, and TNTeena to work together as a unit.

David Cain only had one fresh face to learn about. Killer Frost had come to Nyssa after Godiva's death and Goldilocks' declaring she'd carry on in her sister's name. Denied a clean opportunity to honor the first woman Killer Frost had loved since Crystal Frost's death, Killer Frost looked forward to breaking civilization in order to make its strongest pieces even stronger.

* * *

Sir Justin joined Goldilocks on the porch of the singles' residence on the K-Star Ranch. She was already dressed in her new white body glove suit adored only with a blue belt and matching choker. And like every morning for the past few days of this ritual, she nursed a mug of breakfast tea.

"Milady, whilst thou be joining thy comrades in the dining hall?" he asked her.

"I'm not certain they consider me a comrade yet," Goldilocks said mirthfully, "And Roxy's automatons already provided me with a proper English breakfast."

"Why hast thou chosen to dine alone?" Sir Justin wondered, "Thou even departest early from the communal supper."

"I think it's best to break everyone in to my ongoing presence rather slowly," Goldilocks told him.

"But they were already accustomed to having thee for an ally," Sir Justin argued.

"They were accustomed to a future incarnation of me that will never come to be anymore," Goldilocks reminded him, "I'm someone else entirely. And I'm not entirely sure of who I am just yet."

"But I do know I'll never be Tessa no matter how many hopeful looks you pass my way," Goldilocks warned him.

"Pardon?" Sir Justin was startled by the comment.

"I'm not Tessa even though I'm not entirely myself. But someday soon I'll just be…me. And everyone will have to cope with that fact. Even you and even me," Goldilocks advised him.

"Mayhap, yet the loathsome Saturn Queen imparted something in you. An echo of fair Tessa. It may not be who you are entirely but it is a newfound portion of who you are now," Sir Justin spoke up, "Can'st thou fault me for noticing the eye and facial expressions you now make that mirror Tessa's own?"

"No, but I can fault you for holding out unrealistic expectations of where that will lead to," Goldilocks explained, "I have no memories from Tessa even if she is in my head. She simply doesn't exist except as a frame of reference that I can view the world through."

"But that is still a noble end for her," Sir Justin assured her.

"I have enough noble causes to fulfill right now," Goldilocks replied, "I've taken up Dorcas' mantle to carry on Godiva's legacy. But rather than shame us both I'm doing so as me," Goldilocks explained, "I can't be Dorcas anymore than I can be Tessa."

For the first time she could see he accepted that simple truth, "Very well, milady. How did'st thy meeting with thy sires go?"

"Mum and dad knew about Dorcas' death. I don't think they expected me to mend fences with them or to readily endorse Dorcas' last will to donate all her earthly goods to a children's hospital where she's had her tonsils and then her appendix removed. I suppose they were expecting me to object on monetary reasons," Goldilocks shared, "Little did they realize I'm individually wealthier than the entire rest of the family combined. Even with anonymously returning stolen cash and jewels. Working for the Legion of Doom is quite lucrative. I suppose that's why so many stay with it."

"I see," Sir Justin allowed, "And I suppose they joined me in giving you the freedom to be whomever you will be."

Goldilocks laughed, "I've always had that. But the sentiment is appreciated even if a tad condescending."

"Whilst thou be joining the group exercise today?' Sir Justin asked.

"No, I have a private session with Alan, Jay, and Ted again. They say I'm close to working with Michael and Sandy's group," Goldilocks shared.

"Why hast thou been relegated to these single sessions for so long?" Sir Justin took umbrage at this fact.

"Easy, I've only been here a week. And they need to test my loyalties and motives as well as my skills," Goldilocks reminded him.

"It seemed an eternity between your decision to join with us and your actual arrival," Sir Justin commented.

"I like you too, as a friend," Goldilocks clarified.

"It seems young Courtney Whitmore is fast becoming a bosom friend," he conserved.

"And she's dragging poor Billy and Freddy along with her," Goldilocks chuckled, "And Anna Fortune and Al Rothstein are always trying to make me feel welcome."

"I suppose Anna's time as our resident outcast taught her many things about unwelcome resentment," Sir Justin finally realized.

"I get the impression Anna has always been the odd man out in any age," Goldilocks told him.

The Flash appeared, "It's time, Goldilocks."

"Thank you, Jay. I'll be there shortly," she informed him. He streaked off again.

"Don't get into trouble without me," Goldilocks winked at Sir Justin as he returned her mug to her room through the open widow even as she vaulted over the railing. Sir Justin wondered how the JSA Founders could be so concerned when she had that precise control over her magically imbued hair.

Sir Justin donned his chainmail and strapped on his sword belt. The Legion had stripped him of them and delft them in OmniTech for ARGUS to find. ARGUS's scientist stated the blade, forged from a meteorite that Stonehenge had been built around, wasn't indestructible owing to Merlin's magic but rather it quantum flux density which Merlin had obviously known how to manipulate in order to forge the sword. Which Sir Justin called magic.

* * *

Goldilocks joined the three JSA Founders where Sentinel had already created a fortress-like construct with his magic power ring. Wildcat intercepted her first, "Ya ready? `Cause today we're throwin' everythin' at ya. If ya pass this test, ya graduate so's ya join the group sessions and we can start fittin' ya into the team dynamic."

"I do believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Goldilocks admitted.

"Ah, mush," Wildcat stomped off and entered the citadel.

"Remember, be ready for anything," Flash advised before joining Wildcat inside.

"The object is to liberate a teammate," Sentinel told her at last, "But once freed, they will be simulating being powerless and wounded. You have to get them out without further injury being inflicted."

"Who is my erstwhile teammate?" she wondered.

"You'll find out," Sentinel sank into the citadel construct.

Goldilocks hesitated despite knowing she was on a clock. She'd only failed one test before when Sentinel had created a construct of her dead sister. Even though she'd known it wasn't Dorcas it has still taken her precious seconds to respond to it and it had scored a simulated kill against helpless civilians.

Goldilocks didn't intend to repeat that error again. Neither did she expect to walk through the front door. It was time to get creative.

* * *

The Injusticers had taken the rest of the day off when Nyssa brought Dinah and Mia to the facility and brought them to the sectioned off portion where the tank holding the reinvigorated Lazarus Pit sat. They climbed the catwalks and Nyssa took them to the gangplank extending over the bubbling mud-like liquid.

"You understand the risks and the rewards?" Nyssa asked Dinah and she received a nod in reply.

"And you understand the physical state you have to achieve in order for the pit to work?" Nyssa got another affirmative answer. Mia wasn't aware of a condition to be in.

"And you understand the temporary consequences of entering the pit?" Nyssa inquired. Dinah nodded more firmly.

"And yet you still want to go through with this?" Nyssa finally asked. Dinah nodded several times and squeezed Nyssa's hand. Nyssa seemed to lose her normal poise and composure over that,

"You'll need to strip before immersing yourself," Nyssa took a little too much delight in that act for Mia's taste. Nyssa shed her own jacket. Dinah approached the gangplank and walked out on it and turned to face Nyssa.

To Mia's despair, Nyssa produced a knife and stabbed Dinah through the fourth and fifth ribs and twisted it at the end. Dinah was dead before she went beneath the Lazarus Pit's surface. Mia almost screamed as she charged Nyssa.

Nyssa held her back with the knife in the teenager's throat, "It's a _Lazarus_ Pit. It only works on the dead."

Mia wondered what else Nyssa and Dinah had neglected to mention. Dinah came out of the muddy water with a gasp moments later. She climbed the framework to reach the gangplank. Confronting Nyssa, she struck Nyssa a savage blow to the face and then another.

Mia wondered why Nyssa didn't even attempt to passively defend herself. And then Nyssa swung behind Dinah and draped her own jacket over her and held her with two arms and they sank to the decking.

Dinah struggled at first but the madness eventually began to subside. Mia couldn't stand it anymore, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because the world is a better place with a whole Dinah Laurel Drake Lance," Nyssa simply stated.

"Why is she like this?" Mia wondered.

"The madness and bloodlust are temporary effects. The bloodlust lasts longer if you openly fight it from the very beginning. Let the person draw first blood and they calm rather quickly," Nyssa explained.

Mia thought that explained why Nyssa accepted the split lip and black eye so easily. Dinah suddenly spoke, "Whuh…what am I doing here?"

"Dinah! You're talking!" Mia exclaimed.

She felt for the scars on her throat and Dinah was amazed that they were gone…as promised. She belatedly realized she was still naked and then Nyssa had a firm grip around her waist. And she was even more startled to find she felt safer than any time since Ollie died.

"I can talk," Dinah fully realized.

Nyssa helped her get to her feet and Dinah realized that Nyssa had sacrificed an outfit worth more than her entire closet in order to keep her privacy as intact as possible. She turned and saw the damage to Nyssa's face.

"Did I do that?" she wondered.

"We discussed it. It was no matter whatsoever," Nyssa promised her, "Now, there are showers in the restrooms but I think it's best I gather your clothes and handle them. Keep the jacket on."

Nyssa had brought a change of outfits and was replete except the eye and her lip. But the lip was no longer bleeding. Mia disapproved, "I thought you'd stay for the show."

"You misunderstand. I'm not a voyeur nor do I demand sexual favors for an act such as this. This was a gift. I guess you could say it was from...love. I've admired Dinah since her earliest days as Black Canary. Her military records and time with Team 7 only add to her allure. But I'm not asking for anything in return for this other than Black Canary to regain her life as it was before tragedy struck."

"So if she did mention anything and turned you down?" Mia asked.

"I'd fully expect it," Nyssa replied, "But, if she were to begin to reciprocate some of my fascination…I really don't know what would happen next."

"And whatever happed to letting my personal life remain my own goddamn business, Mia?" Dinah said from the restroom entrance, "At least Nyssa seems too respect that thought."

"Dinah…I…" Mia faltered.

"You mean well, but Ollie's death has made your clingy." Dinah warned her, "If there's a mistake to make, it's mine just as the reverse is true."

Dinah turned to Nyssa, "As for you and your confession. Now that I'm speaking again, I'd like to explore just what you meant. So, when are you free?"

"All month," Nyssa assured her.

"Then tonight at 7pm? You come to the estate and we'll head out to a favorite restaurant. Dress casual. Sound good?" Dinah asked.

"Better than good," Nyssa confessed.

Dinah touched Nyssa's face, "I'm still sorry about that."

She took Mia and they drove off back to Kirkland. Nyssa felt a little overwhelmed by all the possibilities facing her now. She supposed there was only one way to find out what could happen.

* * *

Dinah and Mia startled the staff when they greeted them and Dinah spoke back. They were so astonished they almost forget to announce the guest. The butler warned them he'd been waiting all afternoon.

The young man's name turned out to be Conner Hawke. Dinah recalled the name, "There was a specially sealed portion of Ollie's will with your name on it."

"I was told you couldn't speak anymore," Conner replied.

"Things change, but not the subject," Dinah verbally sparred with him.

"Oliver Queen was my father. I was born before he took over Queen Consolidated and I was the illegitimate heir he never embraced until I was a teenager. I took on as Green Arrow when he died and I'm here about Cupid and her obsession with dad," Conner reported.

"Son?" Mia yelped

Dinah felt bad. Ollie had bastards all over the world. She was surprised he'd reached out to Conner.

"You say Cupid is a she," Dinah latched onto that fact.

"She's been sending me photos of her crime scenes including this one of her breast. I think it speaks for itself," Conner handed over a picture.

It was a woman's breast with a heart shape tipped arrow above a heart with an arrow in it drawn above it in scar tissue. Conner couldn't refrain, "This is one serious psycho."

"Do you think this is one of Ollie's former conquests?" Dinah asked Conner.

"You'd know better than I would," he replied, "I think she's just a nut job."

"It definitely classified the perp as female," Dinah conceded.

"And horribly obsessive," Mia observed, "She probably thinks she's carrying on Green Arrow's work."

"Which means you're a target," Dinah pointed out to Conner, "Pretender to the throne and all that stuff."

"So where do we look for her?" Conner asked.

"I think I know someone to ask," Dinah hated to break her date but Nyssa's tracking skills were needed more than a night at the Old Spaghetti Factory.

* * *

The Crime Syndicate finally reported to Luthor. He was skeptical to say the least, "So now there are more of you, including the supposedly dead members."

"We were never dead," Owlman replied.

"Obviously," Luthor snorted, "Why are you all on my Earth?"

"We want your help in conquering our world," Owlman spun a half truth, "Your doppelganger is dead. Max Lord has chased Darkseid's forces from Earth-3. Together with Darkseid or independently we can take his world if we're united. Afterwards a deal could be cut with Darkseid."

Power Ring's Ring of Volthoom flared to life and she whispered, "He's coming."

* * *

In the heart of the dead Sector 666, Volthoom had forged an army's worth of power rings. He'd done so across most of the multiverse. But now, with Jessica Cruz wearing a Ring of Volthoom, he knew the Prime Universe was ripe for the plucking.

So Volthoom sent his rings forth to capture proper bearers and follow Volthoom as the Prime Universe's Power Ring Corps. With the Guardians of the Universe dead and the Lantern Corps splintered, this universe would also be his.


	2. Chapter 2

20

"Bruce, you need to stop pushing yourself so hard. Your suit telemetry is constantly spiking," Jaina Hudson warned him from the monitoring station added to the Bat Computer.

"Tell that to the Bobbi Twins," Batman tersely replied as he exited the new, repulsor levitated Batmobile, "Two-Face was holding them for twenty-two millions dollars ransom. And why does Alfred still allow you access to the Bat Cave, Jaina?"

"Because he cares about you and is hoping I can talk you out of plunging headlong into a self imposed grave," Jaina replied, "Or are you too blinded by selfishness to see that?"

"Selfishness?" Batman took umbrage with both her words and her tone, "How is making a city safer selfish?"

"It's selfish when you won't allow others to help you. Especially when there's a physical need to," Jaina retorted.

"No one knows that except Alfred, Dick, and Plastic Man whom I trust to keep their mouths shut. You and White Rabbit, however, are just damn lucky I don't lock you away down here for your own good," Batman grated.

"Does that include Alfred? Jaina asked, "Because he'd release us as soon as you left the cave. And you always leave the cave. It's a compulsion with you."

"Why do you even care?" Batman snapped.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Jaina confessed.

"Answer the question," Batman's implied threat of violence lurked in that statement.

"I'm not even remotely afraid of you," Jaina warned him, "And your manners are deplorable."

"Then _please_ answer the question," Batman angrily amended.

Jaina gave him a pained look. Batman stared her down. She shrugged.

"If you don't know why by now I'm not going to disillusion whatever fantastic reasoning you've cooked up to explain it," Jaina countered, "But one reason among many is people like Olive Silverlock."

"Olive Silverlock is hardly a victim," Batman almost spat.

"But her mother was. And you bear enough residual guilt to pay Olive's tuition to Gotham Academy and its year-long program now that she's effectively been orphaned. You even convinced Grayle Hudson to act as her legal guardian," As sanguine as Olive seemed about things, Jaina new from meeting Olive in the course of the girl's detective work around the academy that Olive had a burning desire to right the world's wrongs. Her mother's death chief amongst them.

"So that's two kids you've dumped on Grayle's lap," Jaina pointed out, "Is that enough of a penance for her hiring the original Wrath to kill you and Jim Gordon or do you want her to run an orphanage filled with your collateral damage on top of helping Leslie Thompkins run her clinic in Crime Alley?"

"You have ten seconds to leave this cave," Batman warned her.

"Or you'll what? Beat a defenseless woman into the stones around her?" Jaina scoffed, "You'd get away with it, after all. No witnesses and I'm sure you could pressure Alfred into lying for you."

"So what've I missed so far?" White Rabbit and Alfred descended the stairs carved into the stone.

Batman just glared at Jaina in silence. Jaina turned away from him, "Nothing. I'm done here. Good luck killing yourself, Bruce. With your heart in the shape it is, it shouldn't take long."

White Rabbit's gaze followed Jaina's exit and then she glanced back at Batman, "Um…I think I'm going too."

"Master Bruce, perhaps you should reconsider…" Alfred began to say.

"I'm done reconsidering," Batman snarled, "I will carry on my mission as I always have."

"Despite the fact you're no longer physically capable of doing so as you did before," Alfred realized, "Very well, Master Bruce. Before I condoned your activities because there was a fair chance you would survive them. But if you're hell bent on committing literal suicide, you'll do so with no help from me."

Alfred followed the trail blazed by Jaina and White Rabbit before him. Batman pondered his words. Then he knew he had to get out on patrol. Everything would make sense out on Gotham's streets and rooftops. Alfred would cool off. He always did.

* * *

Nyssa Raatko arrived at the Queen estate in Kirkland, Washington in full fighting gear. She drove a harmless looking utility van but inside, on its racks, it contained a full arsenal. Black Canary had asked her here to join in the hunt for Cupid, not knowing Nyssa already knew most of what there was to know about the woman.

Speedy sullenly bid her welcome and led her to the bunker underneath the building that Oliver Queen had insisted be built as a headquarters for himself, Black Canary, and Speedy back when she was still called Red Arrow. Nyssa saw they were joined by someone new. Someone who bore an uncanny resemblance to a young, clean shaven Oliver Queen. Introductions were made.

"For a Green Arrow, there isn't an abundance of green in your outfit," Nyssa remarked, "You should allow my outfitters to equip you."

"It's enough for me back in Los Angeles," Conner Hawke retorted.

"I'm sorry about canceling our date," Black Canary was truly repentant.

"Date?" Green Arrow sputtered, "You were engaged to marry my dad before he died and now you're dating… _her_?"

"Someone is a tad parochial," Nyssa commented.

"I'm not a hick," Green Arrow shot back.

"No, but you should change the first letter of that term because you're definitely thinking with it," Nyssa replied.

"You get used to the idea," Speedy promised him while he ramped up for a verbal sparring match.

"Enough," Black Canary insisted, "We just have to work together. We're not becoming an instant mix family."

Black Canary stared down Green Arrow, "This isn't about gender or sexuality. This is about fitting together. There is a real chance Nyssa and I could fit together very nicely. As nicely as Ollie an I did before. So I owe to myself, to both of us really, to find out the extent of that compatibility."

"And it so happens I can narrow our search down tremendously. Cupid is actually a woman named Carrie Cutter. Carrie was a spec ops soldier years before Dinah was. As she began to age out of her effectiveness, Carrie volunteered to undergo a rejuvenation procedure loosely based on the Lazarus Pits," Nyssa shared, "But they seemed to have located and studied spent pits before I perfected the revitalization process to reuse a pit."

"Cupid regained her youth and gained increased hand eye coordination and enhanced vision. But she lost her long term memory and her sanity. Cupid engaged in obsessive rituals revolving around love and/or being loved scenarios," Nyssa reported, "The original Green Arrow intervened in domestic violence dispute between Carrie Cutter and her then-husband, who'd been the object of her previous obsession. Green Arrow killed the husband but his culpability was never learned because Cupid hid the arrow. And that's the very one she used to carve the scar on her chest."

"And you just happen to know all of this," Green Arrow sneered.

"I had imagined recruiting Cupid to my cause but I learned she'd serve no cause but her own," Nyssa shared, "She wishes to replace your father and kill all of his 'family' in order to become his true heir and partner in her own mind."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Speedy asked.

"I've been in the area for six weeks," Nyssa replied, "More than enough time to track Cupid and her history down."

"But you haven't reported any of it to the police," Speedy pointed out what she felt was a glaring hole in Nyssa's logic process.

"It swiftly became obvious that Cupid would decimate a police force seeking to capture her," Nyssa pointed out what she felt was glaringly obvious, "Carrie Cutter was _the_ premier female special forces operative of her day. She took her obsessively augmented powers of discipline and control and applied them to archery and applied it to what she already knew about hand to hand combat and knife fighting. When Cupid was born, she was born a honed and lethal instrument. An equal to fill Oliver Queen's heart. And she blames his loss on Black Canary."

"Of course," Black Canary muttered.

"And you didn't think to bring her in? Even for Dinah's safety?" Speedy was outraged.

"Dinah can take of herself," Nyssa replied, "And Cupid may still be persuaded to incorporate a larger cause into her microcosm."

Black Canary intently listened in as Green Arrow and Speedy challenged Nyssa's motives and methodologies. Nyssa was slowly beginning to lose patience with Black Canary's younger charges, "I am who I am and my goals remain the same. I will restore the League of Shadows to its principle, time honored role by any and all means at my disposal. Cupid could easily be an agent in my cause or she could prove to be an obstacle in my path. Either way she needs to be dealt with. However, the means of dealing with her are negotiable."

Nyssa let that sink in before adding, "But people did not join the Justice League of America without permanent solutions in mind for habitual offenders. But, Cupid has not proven herself to be one yet and therefore your secret tribunal has not condemned her to a death sentence per se. Yet your willingness to enforce such a legally sanctioned sentence gives me hope that we could eventually unite under a common banner."

"Are we hunting Cupid down tonight or what?" Green Arrow blurted.

"Brash impulses never hurried a task along in a meaningful way," Nyssa warned him.

"You said you could narrow the hunt down. How?" Speedy got back to the original point.

"Cupid travels and stays in her chosen target ranges. She never hunts beyond a twenty mile radius from where she roosted the night before," Nyssa revealed, "And last night she slept in Bremerton across the Puget Sound."

"But the police think her pattern is random," Green Arrow stubbornly held out.

"It is random, if you don't know about her nesting behavior," Nyssa informed them, "Carrie Cutter lives in an apartment in Tacoma. But she travels throughout the month targeting men who abuse women. That's why none of the witnesses come forward. They feel an obligation to keep silent. And Cupid spends her day scouting out target rich environments within her customary twenty mile radius."

"But her neighbors had to have seen her lugging bows and arrows back and forth with her when she travelled," Black Canary pointed out.

"She has a lair hidden somewhere within the SeaTac region," Nyssa told them, "She stores her paraphernalia there when she isn't using it."

"And where is that, precisely?" Speedy wanted to know.

"I haven't found it yet. But I'm narrowing the options down," Nyssa stated, "I suggest I continue my search while you three cover the radius surrounding the Gull's Motel in Bremerton."

"You sound intimately aware of how she operates," Green Arrow insinuated.

"Before one is chosen to lead the League of Assassins, one had to first become its premier agent," Nyssa said, "I led the League of Assassins for several years before breaking with them in order to begin my restoration work of their masters, the League of Shadows."

"But your sister leads the Leagues," Speedy reminded Nyssa, "What are you going to do about her?"

"Talia is already dead and just doesn't know it yet," Nyssa replied, "And her death wasn't by my hand or any of those that serve me."

"All right, I'm opting to go with Nyssa's suggestion. We'll check out Bremerton while she eliminates leads until she finds Cupid's lair and we'll set a trap for her if we don't catch her tonight," Black Canary decided.

As Black Canary and Speedy raced off on their motorcycles and Green Arrow borrowed an untraceable car, Nyssa knew they wouldn't find Cupid in Bremerton. She was spending her evening in her lair. And Nyssa already knew just where it was.

* * *

Climbing into her van, she made an important phone call that would shape how Nyssa spent her evening.

Poison Ivy was adapting to her new life with Harley Quinn. As Pamela Isley, Ivy had opened up her arboretum into being a bio preserve and engineering lab. Top minds in bio engineering and botanical research now worked beside her.

White Rabbit's "clean slate" program had allowed Harley, as Harleen Quinzel, to work as a psychiatrist again. She worked part time with a women's shelter with intimate knowledge of what they'd experienced since she had as well at the hands of the Joker. And Harley and Ivy had paid select visits on certain significant others to "persuade" them to never even think about their wives and girlfriends.

Ivy even got along with Harley's male lover, Rodrigo Porthos. He didn't have a single sick fantasy of sharing the bed when Ivy and Harley were intimate. And he was faithful to Harley. Harley had always wanted to settle down with the perfect guy and the perfect gal and as far as she was concerned, she'd done both. Despite Rodrigo and Ivy being comfortable with things just the way they were, Harley was already eyeing china patterns.

And the three maintained separate residences within the building Harley owned. It wasn't uncommon for Harley to show up on Ivy's door after exhausting Rodrigo, still energized and wanting more. Ivy rarely complained.

So Ivy was at her arboretum when she received a call on her new secure phone. Unlike the old, where Ra's al Ghul and Lex Luthor also had the number, only four women had her private phone number. Obviously Harley was one. And it was hard to tell Jaina without informing the White Rabbit. Nyssa was the fourth. And everyone, including Harley, knew Ivy had retired to settle down with Harley.

The caller ID identified Nyssa, "I hope this is a social call."

" _Business actually. And before you protest, It's about your botanical distribution business,"_ Nyssa told her.

"Why are you interested in that?" Ivy wondered.

" _I've been monitoring a new costumed vigilante in Seattle. She may show promise or she may be too unstable even for me to work with. But Black Canary, Speedy, and a new Green Arrow are on to her,"_ Nyssa informed her, _"Now; some of the arrows she left behind in victims have shown traces of hemlock toxins. Hybrids the SPD still can't trace. That brings me to you."_

"Do you have a customer name? I can easily search through the invoices and shipping labels," Ivy promised.

" _Her name is Carrie Cutter and she lives in Tacoma, Washington unless she's using an alternate address. Possibly on 6_ _th_ _St. in Seattle,"_ Nyssa offered.

"We have a winner on 6th St," Ivy told her, "She ordered starters, which you wouldn't typically be able to extract toxins from, but she must be knowledgeable in botanical warfare."

" _She's a former spec ops soldier with a Green Arrow fixation,"_ Nyssa explained.

"I understand there's some new person attempting to fill that role in Los Angeles," Ivy remarked.

" _Oliver Queen's illegitimate heir. Wants to be daddy now that Queen is gone,"_ Nyssa retorted.

"Is he a threat to either Dinah Lance or Mia Deardon's financial well being?" Ivy asked.

" _Dinah was well provided for and Mia was specifically named the heir while Roy Harper was cut out. This Conner Hawke received an unspecified portion in a sealed section of the will. Only he knows what it said,"_ Nyssa replied, _"So he isn't an obvious threat but he could still challenge Mia on the basis of biology versus foster care."_

"But Dinah herself is untouchable," Ivy reminded her.

" _But Dinah would be devastated should this cretin harms Mia,"_ Nyssa rebutted Ivy's confidence.

"Look, I'm assuming you're interested in creating a state of homeostasis. I can email you a formula to perfect whatever this Cupid has been doing," Ivy offered.

" _It's appreciated. I've kept tabs on you and Harley. Things are looking good. Rodrigo was a surprise though,"_ Nyssa admitted.

"Not if you know my history with Harley," Ivy said ruefully, "At least he isn't another Joker."

" _Hopefully she'd never go there again,"_ Nyssa wished.

"Oh, and Nyssa? Call off your spies or I will find them and feed their pieces to my plants," Ivy warned her.

Nyssa chuckled, _"It'll be my very next call."_

* * *

Cupid was at her shrine. Pictures and printouts of Green Arrow, the _real_ Green Arrow and not the bastard upstart, lined one wall. Another was filled with pictures of Dinah Drake Lance and Black Canary as well as Mia Deardon and Speedy, and even photos she's snapped of Conner Hawke and the wannabe Green Arrow. Most of those had arrowhead punctures in them. Others had been slashed by thrown knives. The few head portraits that remained unmarred had target crosshairs drawn on them.

"Excuse me, but I let myself in," Nyssa spoke.

She was impressed with how fast Cupid spun, drew an arrow, nocked it, drew it back, and fired in one fluid motion. Nyssa swatted the arrow aside with her compound bow. Like her idol, Cupid used a recurve bow.

"Who are you?" Cupid snarled.

"A concerned citizen of the world," Nyssa said, "Very clever this. Renting the storefront next to Sherwood Florist so you can watch your rival without her suspecting a thing. Very astute and even more cunning. Except, Dinah Lance has moved on beyond Oliver Queen. In fact, she's moving on with me."

"The slut is an even bigger whore than I thought," Cupid spat.

Nyssa repeated Cupid's earlier effort but her speed was even beyond Cupid's enhanced motor control. Her arrow knocked Cupid's bow out of her hand. Cupid desperately drew her knife but Nyssa already had a second arrow drawn and aimed at Cupid's chest.

"Now, shall we try this in a more civilized fashion?" Nyssa inquired.

"Why are you here?" Cupid asked.

"A much better straightforward question," Nyssa lectured her, "Your three principle targets are on to you. They're in Bremerton because I sent them there but later tonight they will be coming here. I'm going to make you a proposal and how you reply to it will determine whether or not you stand and fight. But if you do, you won't be hunted by them again anytime soon."

"Why?" Cupid wondered.

"Because you'll leave the scene in a body bag," Nyssa answered, "And for general purposes, you'll be dead."

* * *

JLA Director Amanda Waller, JLA Chief of Operations Sue Dibney, and JLA Field Commander Col, Steve Trevor were granted a meeting with POTUS at midnight EST. And as soon as they entered the Oval Office, Superwoman, Cyclotron, and Reactron took them into custody while Agent Liberty shielded the President. The President looked miserable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice in this. Any of it concerning the Justice Leagues. Eiling and Lane warned me they'd suspend the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branches of government if I resisted. The state governments would resist and we'd have a brand new civil war on our hands. You three sacrificing yourselves will save this nation from a destructive and bloody conflict," the President laid it out.

"Well, now we have to hold them," Superwoman snickered.

"And you're fine with this?" Waller asked Agent Liberty.

"I'm protecting my President, even from himself," Agent Liberty declared.

"My grandfather, my father, and I all fought beside men called Guardian on various battle fronts. None of them ever betrayed the public trust like you have. I can only be grateful they changed the name when it came time for you to wear the uniform," Trevor remarked, "That way their legacy remains intact."

"You're breaking my heart," Reactron sneered.

"Easy, Reactron. Col. Trevor and Ms. Waller are patriots. So they'll eventually come to understand why we're doing this," Superwoman cautioned him.

"You're doing it so we'll be bait to draw the JLA in," Sue commented,

"I was told you were smarter than your husband. You'd best hope he responds to our invitation. Otherwise I'll see to it you suffer from his negligence," Superwoman advised Sue.

"You'll use Kryptonian styled powers on a helpless woman," Sue said distastefully, "Will I have to be tied down as well in order to better satisfy your blood lust?"

"Take them away!" Superwoman snarled at Reactron and Cyclotron. She turned to Agent Liberty, "Call the Hall of Justice and speak with the JLA Operations Center. Let them know we have their administrative officers in custody. Don't bother telling them where to look for them. I suspect they already know."

* * *

Hula Hula and Elongated Man gathered the JLA. Wonder Woman was the first to comment, "Col. Trevor is an excellent fighter. If he hadn't been betrayed by his leader, I doubt he would have been taken."

"No one is denying that, Artemis. And Sue would have kicked up a fuss that would have brought the house down," Ralph admitted, "But Steve and Sue saw this coming even if the Wall was taken by surprise. They had me research where the Army's Meta-Human Response Division hangs its hat. I admittedly had to call the Question in to help crack their encryption but we have layouts for the base named Ft. Siegel."

"And an operations personnel manifest," Question brought up.

"He's right. The costumes we've met are just the public face of the division," Ralph confirmed it; "There are three specialized classes of soldiers working beneath Superwoman and her buddies. The first is code-named the Sandmen in a vague reference to Sand's mentor. There are a dozen men and women in this unit. Then there are four called the Psycho Troopers. And finally, The US Army has been outfitted with two Black Razor mechas that have been highly modified to deal with common meta-human abilities."

"Bat-Girl and I began as Black Razor operatives. So we can provide details on how the mechs function and theoretically on how they've been modified," Starling offered.

"The base itself has four principle means of affecting an entrance," Question spoke up, "The first two are obvious. The aerial approach is defended by standard antiaircraft munitions. We should send in our agents moist likely to draw out Superwoman and her comrades through this means. Second most obvious entrance is the front gate. Again, we apply overwhelming force and allow the military to overreact. The second entrance is a runoff sewer pipe inserted into the river. And finally, the base relies upon a fusion reactor for power. But it utilizes a thermal exhaust vent to stabilize the fusion core's temperatures."

"All of these entrances will be monitored," Hula Hula pointed out, "So in order to be effective, all four have to be penetrated at the same time in order to confuse their command structure on how to respond."

"In other words, we hit hard, fast, and so completely they never recover from the first blow," Bat-Girl summed it up.

"And we know who they'll throw the most personnel at," Ralph shifted his gaze.

"Me," Power Girl acknowledged, "Because the Reactron armor was specifically built with me in mind after I'd supposedly eliminated Superman and Supergirl."

"But we'll send Wonder Woman, Hawkman, and Troia in with you," Hula Hula shared, "So that will occupy their three big guns."

"And gold kryptonite only neutralizes my power for fifteen seconds," Power Girl reminded them, "But even then, I've been trained to fight back."

"I would aid any sister in need," Artemis promised, "But I will never abandon a comrade in arms."

"So let's get to work assigning people to specific entry points and assign a 'go' time," Hula Hula declared, "And Question and Ralph can address those nagging question of just what can the Sandmen and Psycho Troopers do exactly."

* * *

The Crime Syndicate's offer to help the Legion of Doom conquer Earth-2 in exchange for help in taking back Earth-3 wasn't going over very well. Luthor scoffed, "I can take Earth-2 at any time I choose with what I already have. That world is shattered. But it's an afterthought. You want to provide help? Help me topple Per Degaton on Earth-9. Ending World War II after it's stretched on for seventy-five years will have us hailed as gods."

Power Ring separated Atomica and Johnny Quick. Her ring made a facsimile of Volthoom, "He's coming."

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"Volthoom," Power Ring answered.

"The guy that made your ring?" Atomica gleefully squealed, "He's coming here?"

"We give him this world and he'll give us the multiverse," Johnny schemed.

"He's creating a Power Ring Corps in this universe like he did in yours," Jessica Cruz informed them.

"So we hand him Luthor's head and the people of Earth and call it good and he sails us back to our Earth and he takes over with hardly a finger lifted," Atomica envisioned it.

"He doesn't care about Earth so much," Power Ring warned them, "But the Lantern Corps and some people called the New Guardians can still imprison him. Take them out and Volthoom will do anything to repay his benefactors."

"Let's interrupt Owlman and Baldy. Owlman needs to know this," Atomica promised them.

* * *

Libya and Egypt had struck in unison and invaded Kahndaq's borders simultaneously. Black Adam decided to deal the Egyptian forces a blow while delegating Black Mary into dealing with the already shattered Libyan army. This left Isis and Horus guarding young Osiris.

And it was in this environment the Lords of Order agreed to dispatch Kid Eternity to bring Shazam the child. Kid Eternity stormed the palace gates and threw Montgomery's Desert Rats at the palace guards. The Desert Rats simply overwhelmed the guards and Kid Eternity slipped into the palace unnoticed.

Once inside, Kid Eternity summoned Tomahawk's Rangers from the Revolutionary War to scout out the grounds and report back to him where the royal residence was situated. Tomahawk himself brought the report and led Kid Eternity to the rooms.

"Something or someone is in there," Tomahawk warned Christopher Freeman, "All of my men are down."

"Just follow me and be prepared to act," Kid Eternity instructed.

As Horus struck, Tomahawk shattered his namesake weapon over Horus; head. Horus knocked him senseless with a backhanded swat. Kid Eternity held up his hands.

"Who are you?" he asked, "I know all the Black Marvels and you're not one of them."

"No, I don't serve Shazam but I receive my power from my patron god just the same," Horus warned him.

Hector of Troy suddenly appeared and Achilles' greatest foe began to battle Horus. And just as Achilles had been granted demigod status in the afterlife, so too had Hector. So Horus literally fought one of the greatest legendary warrior of ancient times armed with the power of the gods.

Kid Eternity entered the royal bedroom where Isis sat with Osiris in her arms, "Stay back, assassin. I don't need my hands to battle the likes of you."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. Shazam wants to examine the child. Nothing more or less," Kid Eternity promised.

"He regrets not killing Osiris in my womb and now you expect me to hand him over for a so-called 'examination'?" Isis was incredulous.

"That implies things about him I find hard to believe," Kid Eternity admitted.

"Ask Shazam his reasons for leaving his own children to be raised in Hell," Isis suggested.

"Excuse me?" Kid Eternity certainly didn't want to believe that of Shazam.

"Don't take my word for it," Isis insisted, "Ask him yourself."

"Hold that thought," Kid Eternity vanished from the Earth.

* * *

In the building leased by the Justice Dept. to house the international defense team representing the JLers, every lawyer and staffer had been summoned to a midnight meeting. After assembling in a standing room only filled conference room, the counselors began demanding to know who it was had summoned them at such a god-awful time.

"I cannot lie, it was I," Maxwell Lord declared as he and L-Ron entered the room.

"This was supposed to be about an emergency," the US' chief counsel for the accused blustered.

"And it is," Max assured him, "The emergency is that you're all out of work."

"What?" the question came at him in a dozen languages.

"You're all fired, terminated, sacked, and shitcanned," Max said more loudly, "You have five minutes to vacate the building. Afterwards you will be escorted off the property and anything you've left behind will be donated to a homeless shelter."

"You can't do this!" came the inevitable protests.

"My teams have already unearthed all of the evidence you were suppressing. I'm sure the legal tribunal will be more than happy to accept my legal team as the duly appointed representatives for the accused."

"There is no such evidence," the chief counsel blustered.

"I'm not even going to dignify that remark with how insulting it is. It took my professionals five minutes to crack every safe in the building. Do you really think file cabinets held up any longer?" Max wondered, "I even have the memos from the Attorney General ordering you to ensure your clients were convicted. I'll be happily presenting those to the tribunal as well. And seeing as how you've all disgraced the various legal ministers of your assorted countries, I'd expect you to be prosecuted as sacrificial lambs in order for your superiors to save themselves in the eyes of the public trust."

Everyone in the room looked like a survivor from an atrocity as Max added, "And in case you're wondering about this building. I own it so I just broke the lease and am shifting my legal team to these premises to utilize what little beneficial paperwork and filings you accidently produced."

"And you now have less than three minutes to grab your things. If you resist being escorted from the building, I'll have you detained as trespassers," Max warned everybody.

A literal stampede began. The upper echelon lawyers let the masses depart. So Max imparted some advice.

"The next time you agree to take a fall. Destroy the evidence rather than hide it. And if you choose to be stupid enough to hide it anyway, do it offsite," Max shared, "I'm just saying."

The lawyers stormed out and L-Ron was practically humming with excitement, "Masterfully done, Lord Maxwell."

"Contact Morgan Edge. I want this on the news cycles for the next week. And if the bastard objects tell him I'll expose his connections with Intergang," Max instructed.

"These are the days I live to serve in," L-Ron happily burbled as he connected with Edge's private phone.

While L-Ron silently communicated with the media mogul, Max twirled an abandoned chair. Now the Justice Leagues would be further indebted to him than ever before. He'd financed the JLI and contributed the Hall of Justice to the JLA. Now he'd have his hooks into the JLU's sense of honor. The JLD would just have to be eliminated before they became a problem.

And the United Nations had shut the Justice League International down before Max arranged for their destruction. Saturn Queen had just accelerated his time schedule. Although, he never would have known about the hidden evidence without the tip off from the White Rabbit. And in doing so, she'd revealed she'd guessed something of his future plans. Now the question remained whether or not to incorporate her into his plans or to have her eliminated before she could talk.

* * *

Goldilocks had been tasked with rescuing Jakeem Thunder, it turned out. And he hadn't especially been happy with it. Especially the part about not summoning the Thunderbolt.

Jakeem had verbally abused Goldilocks until she cocooned him in her hair and fought her way out Sentinel's base. Flash and Wildcat had used the distraction of booby traps to ambush her. Flash was still smarting from being hurled into a grinder. Wildcat refused to even speak to anyone how she'd tickled him until he could barely breathe and then choked him into submission.

Sentinel's final constructs had been as ingenious as ever but she hadn't let them stop her. And by setting the pace of conflict she actually managed to outmaneuver him and render him "unconscious". The actual premise of the exercise didn't allow for actual injury but anyone that wasn't wearing a power ring would have been rendered out cold by her beating their head off the walls.

* * *

At the celebratory dinner, it was painfully obvious to everyone that Jakeem resented the hell out of Goldilocks for accomplishing in a week what he'd trained to do over the last two years. His blistering comments to her riled Sir Justin, "I shall deal with the ungrateful whelp."

"No," Goldilocks used her body to block his path, "He needs to learn his lessons in a way he'll actually accept them in. Besides, I think his Thunderbolt would be a little too challenging given the amount you've had to drink."

"Aye, but verily `tis good ale. And we are welcoming a new comrade in arms to the fold. `Tis time for revels throughout the night," Sir Justin declared.

"Next you'll be wanting a boar roasting on spit over a fire," Goldilocks smirked.

"Thou dost mock me, milady," Sir Justin looked hurt.

"I'm teasing you," Goldilocks smiled in a familiar way, "You do remember the difference don't you?"

Sir Justin gave her a surprised look before he did start to recall.

* * *

"This doesn't make sense," Green Arrow protested, "We're back in downtown Seattle. This is hardly just twenty miles from her bed stop."

"You asked us for time to narrow down leads, not lead us on a chase for phantoms," Speedy complained.

"I have narrowed leads. My final lead is that shop," Nyssa declared.

"Next door to my Sherwood Florist," Black Canary said dismally.

"It's the perfect location. Who would look for a target next door?" Nyssa asked.

"You said Cupid doesn't remember her life before her rejuvenation procedure but she obviously retains the old skill sets," Black Canary pointed out, "How does she explain being an instant adult?"

"She believes she was dead and revived by a similar process as the Lazarus Pit," Nyssa told her, "And she's heard word of Slade Wilson's own rejuvenation. Which illustrates the point someone perfected the process. A process she wishes to subject Oliver Queen to."

Black Canary looked at her in horror, "Would that…?"

"Unlikely, the process Deathstroke was subjected to was solely intended to reinvigorate living tissue and roll back the clock as it were. A corpse might be temporarily energized but it would probably be a mindless husk," Nyssa shared.

"Who perfected the procedure?" Black Canary asked.

"I-Ching. A man that has opposed my father and now my sister and is an erstwhile ally of mine. He currently assists the Spanish Inquisitor's Dead Bastards. Victor Ruiz leads the group. Red Fury and Angelica are independent operatives that frequently work beside the Dead Bastards in their efforts for the International Security Agency and INTERPOL. Angelica is also a frequent informant for Slade Wilson as well as an occasional lover," Nyssa explained.

"Mixing business and pleasure," Black Canary remarked, "That was always Slade's style."

"I've already warned I-Ching to expect Cupid's arrival," Nyssa told her.

"Unless we bag her now and hand her over the cops," Black Canary retorted.

"There is that possibility as well," Nyssa allowed.

"I'm going in there," Black Canary decided.

"I'll come with you," Nyssa readily volunteered.

Green Arrow and Speedy began their protests and Blank Canary shut them down, "She might not even be in there. Keep an eye out and ambush her if she shows up."

* * *

Black Canary and Nyssa descended from the rooftops. Nyssa was going to pick Cupid's door but Black Canary simply kicked the door in, "I'll buy whoever a new one if we're wrong."

Inside was a simple, and tasteful, gift shop. The back stock room looked innocent…at first. Black Canary eyeballed the length of the room.

"There's a false wall built here," she shoved a shelving unit out of the way to reveal a hidden door.

Black Canary burst into the secret room and Nyssa was right behind her. Black Canary just gaped at the scene before her, "Oh. My. God."

"She's certainly…committed," Nyssa offered.

"She's going to be committed all right," Black Canary growled.

* * *

Green Arrow was pacing when an arrow pierced his leg, " _Argh_! What the hell?"

"It's her!" Speedy declared but Cupid was already on the move and drawing back another arrow as she leapt off of upper rooftops onto the lower one Green Arrow and Speedy occupied.

Cupid fired before Speedy even got her arrow to her bowstring. It plunged deep into her shoulder, "Dammit!"

Green Arrow was trying to line up a shot. Cupid shot his bow. It didn't knock it loose from his grip but he had to waste time pulling the heart tipped arrow free to balance the bow properly.

Cupid's next arrow sank into his drawing arm. Cupid nocked another arrow and began to laugh, "Ollie certainly surrounded himself with blondes. Blonde slut. Blonde heir. Blonde bastard."

"And you're special because you're a redhead?" Speedy was incredulous.

"At least I stand out in the crowd. It's probably why he loved me enough to save my life," Cupid reasoned it out.

"Horseshit," Speedy snarled.

"Temper, temper," Cupid chided her, "I'm just pointing out the staggeringly obvious."

"So now you kill us both?" Green Arrow asked.

"No, I kill _you_ , wannabe. And then I get away and track down the man that can bring Ollie back to me," Cupid said happily.

The Canary Cry knocked her off of her feet. Cupid shook her head as she got back onto her feet, "Wow! I thought you couldn't do that anymore."

"You're not the only one who gets regenerated," Black Canary coldly informed her.

Dinah, Speedy, and Green Arrow didn't know Cupid enough to recognize the tremor quickly overcoming her hands. Nyssa knew the hemlock was taking effect. Cupid would be "dead" in seconds.

So she drew and fired a special arrow. It hit Cupid's chest and she collapsed onto her back. After twitching for several moments, she "died".

"Are you nuts?" Speedy shouted.

"She was a sociopath who wouldn't stop until she'd achieved her agenda. Which coincidently included killing all of you," Nyssa warned her.

"That wasn't for you to decide," Green Arrow accused.

"Really? The 'Arrow' of Los Angeles is going to compare collateral damage counts now? How many alone died in your raid of the Calculator's insurance building?" Nyssa asked.

"How many? That doesn't matter," Green Arrow protested.

"Because counting the Calculator, you've brought four crooks in alive and killed over sixty. Is that a close enough tally for you?" Nyssa wanted to know.

"Don't bother arguing with her," Black Canary sighed, "As long as she feels she has the moral high ground, there's no arguing with her."

"So you'll missionary date her into joining civilization?" Speedy snapped.

"She doesn't need to change anything," Black Canary promised her, "You didn't see Cupid's shrine. This was the only possible solution."

"Since when?" Green Arrow asked.

"Since we joined the JLA," Speedy sighed, recalling Nyssa's early argument, "This is the kind of field call we're encouraged to make."

"I only use lethal force when I deem it absolutely necessary," Green Arrow declared.

"Absolutes occur every time you go out," Nyssa pointed out, "Necessity is you rule rather than your exception."

"Can we all play 'point the finger' later?" Black Canary was wearied by all of it, "We need to contact the police and get Conner and Mia medical attention."

"I'll get on that straightaway," Nyssa pulled a small flat phone out beneath her leather armor covering her left breast and began making a series of calls.

Black Canary had wondered why Nyssa wore leather armor versus something sturdier. But Hawkman had been the one to deduce that Nyssa's armaments, except her compound bow, and her protective gear was all Scythian in origin, designed for fighting light and on horseback. Dinah realized Nyssa was undoubtedly a master horsewoman.

* * *

After the medical examiner did a preliminary study of Cupid's body, the MEs loaded her into their official vehicle and drove off. But rather than deliver Cupid to the coroners, they went straight to a funeral parlor where David Cain and Malcolm Merlyn awaited them.

As arranged, the medical examiners each received one million dollars and their vehicle would be attacked by the Injustice Titans before making "delivery". Meanwhile, at the funeral parlor, Dark Archer and Cain would apply the antidote to the hemlock poisoning Cupid was actually suffering from and not the glue arrow that was her official cause of death.

"Gah!" Cupid came awake while a local detective on Nyssa's payroll delivered Cupid's weapons. Inertia had staged a break-in to cover for the items being missing. One million dollars later, Cupid was escorted to the same hotel the Injusticers were staying at.

White Canary and Killer Frost had raided Carrie Cutter's closet and retrieved luggage and passports as well. Cupid stared in disbelief as Cain gave her airline tickets to Albania with open rail passes to Greece and Macedonia.

"I-Ching is at the Dead Bastards' compound in Albania," Cain handed her a token, "This is your pass to get you on the grounds without being killed. After you're in the compound, it's all on you."

"I'm impressed. This Nyssa seems to be playing all sides yet she was honest with me," Cupid allowed.

"Nyssa is honest with everyone but sometimes she has to tailor the truth so the listener can accept it," Cain told her, "Now, Dark Archer will escort you to the SeaTac Airport."

"Thank her for me, will you?" Cupid gathered her things, "And tell her I will honor the favor she asked for when the time comes."

"Which is repayment enough," Cain convinced her.

* * *

"I'm really sorry tonight turned out this way," Black Canary regretfully confessed to Nyssa.

"I'm not. We removed a threat to you and those you call family. I'm honored to have participated," Nyssa assured her.

"How about breakfast tomorrow?" Black Canary asked.

"I think that would be too early after tonight," Nyssa told her.

"Brunch? Say 11am?" Black Canary asked.

"Which will give us nine hours to wrap this up and get some sleep," Nyssa teased her.

"God, is it really Two in the morning?" Black Canary complained.

"I'm afraid so," Nyssa's enthusiasm remained undimmed, "Might I suggest I choose the restaurant? It'll even be my treat. I think there's an unspoken rule the pursuer pays for the first date."

"Okay," Black Canary smirked, "You know, I've never been romantically anything with another woman before. So I'm painfully naïve."

"Just be yourself and nothing can go wrong," Nyssa assured her, "And I will take you to my favorite family owned dining treat in Seattle."

"No IHOP?" Black Canary smarted off.

Nyssa shuddered, "Chain restaurants will be the death of culinary satisfaction in the world."

Nyssa raised her hood and lifted her veil over her mouth again, "Tell young Green Arrow I don't believe he has a place in your Justice League and he'll clamor to join."

"How did you know I was…?" Black Canary stammered.

"I'm a student of human nature and behavior," Nyssa went to find her van, "Until later."

Black Canary tested Nyssa's theory and Green Arrow demanded to join the JLA. Dinah Laurel Drake Lance decided to find out just what observations Nyssa Raatko had made of her so far.


	3. Chapter 3

29

In rural Vermont, Fort Siegel had been carved into a mountainside. Helipads had been built but the airstrip resembled a private airport. Local residents believed it to be a LexCorp development or a Ferris Aircraft testing area after the loss of the Mojave Desert complexes. The truth was far more revealing and considerably more sinister.

Fort Siegel was the command headquarters for the US Army's Meta-Human Response Division. Top secret medical innovations were being developed surrounding the meta-gene found dormant in select humans. Both activation and the very creation of an artificial meta-genome were being actively pursued. Recently, some of that research had been applied to test subjects.

But currently, the base was on alert and awaiting an attack against it. The upper echelon agent troika had captured three of the highest ranked ARGUS administrators for the Justice League of America. They'd dared confront POTUS over his illegal orders for the US Justice Dept. to guarantee the JLers standing trial would universally lose their cases.

The President, in turn, was obeying orders issued by General Sam Lane, father to both Lois and Lucy Lane, and the four star in command of the USArmyMHRD. Lane had effectively announced his intentions to enforce martial law after the sitting President had declared it. With the might of the US military behind Lane, he would unseat the President and unleash surgical strikes against national and international meta-humans.

But Lane hadn't arrived at his conclusions alone. General Wade Eiling had walked him through those mental doors. Eiling had once served the Justice League Unlimited interests in the United Nations Security Council. But he'd returned to what he knew attitude-wise and now viewed all meta-humans as unnatural distortions of humanity. The monsters either needed to be chained or eliminated. And throwing the full industrial might of the United States at the problem seemed equitable to him.

* * *

Fort Siegel had a very small detention facility. Fortunately, it only held three prisoners. The JLA Director, Amanda Waller, sat in an interrogation room facing her old comrade, Eiling. Eiling was growing exasperated with Waller's intransigence.

"Damn it, Amanda!" he threw his Class A uniform cap on the table between them, "We used to share an equal distrust of all things Justice League and meta-humans in general. Then you got twitterpated over Batman. Now you're in charge of _a_ Justice League when there used to be only one of them."

"But our Justice League answers to the same command authority we both do," Waller argued, "The Justice League of America lives up to its name. We're designed to be the ultimate threat response."

"Not anymore," Eiling snorted, "You've been shelved into law enforcement. _We're_ the sharp sword now."

"I thought this was Lane's show," Waller's eyes narrowed. Something was being left unsaid.

"I hand selected Lane after his daughter died. That was motive enough to drive him where I needed him to go," Eiling stated.

"Why, Wade? I could see you staging a military coup if you felt it was absolutely necessary. But Lane will do it as part of his morning physical training. It's a checklist. First, do one hundred pushups and then detain the President I'm sworn to serve," Waller countered, "He's borderline psychotic."

"What you call delusional I call committed," Eiling protested.

"He'll be committed all right," Waller promised, "Just as soon as I leave this cell block."

Eiling stood and retrieved his cap, "Then prepare to never see the light of day again."

And he exited.

* * *

"Mrs. Dibney, you've been a linchpin helping keep the JLU together since your husband joined the original version," Lane stood opposite Sue flipping pages inside a manila envelope, "Your efforts recruiting the JLA team together have paid off handsomely, both in the planning stages and mission logistics. You've served both ARGUS and the United States itself reliably until now. So why won't you endorse our current mission?"

"Fighting enemies both foreign and domestic never included my elected representatives before. High school civics classes can demonstrate toppling civil society only breeds anarchy and dissension," Sue said with an eerie confidence in Lane's opinion.

"Your type of civil servant will be the first echelon we'll have to 'persuade' into service or 'retirement'," Lane shared.

"Mass shootings galore, you mean," Sue said sourly, "And you don't have the excuse that the elected officials have betrayed the public trust beyond the accepted norms. You're just pissed because they won't let you kill meta-humans indiscriminately."

"Tread lightly, Mrs. Dibney. I still hold your life in my hands," Lane counseled her.

"God, that's so cliché! Are you actually trying to make this stuff up or are you quoting comic books?" Sue laughed at him.

Lane yanked her head back by her hair, "Shut your filthy mouth, woman! Can't you even respect the uniform?"

"I respect it," Sue said between clenched teeth, "It's the disgrace wearing it I have a problem with."

Lane threw Sue's head forward, "I hope your husband enjoys finding you in a body bag."

"But you know as well as I do that he _is_ coming," Sue wore a vicious smile, "And that has you scared shitless."

Lane punched her in the mouth before exiting. Sue spat the excess blood onto the floor, "I'm glad we finally agreed on something."

* * *

"Major," Trevor nodded Lucy Lane's way as she sat down across from him.

"It's not me you have to worry about, Colonel," Lucy assured him.

"Really? Because I'm under the distinct impression you're your father's lapdog. If he ordered you to shoot me your only question would to ask how many times," Trevor remarked.

"The General is…" Lucy wavered in her defense.

"A lunatic?" Trevor asked sharply, "Because his hidden, initial fitness reports all indicate he'd been battling a fixation on murdering Superman and any meta-humans in proximity to him. And that he'll take whatever steps are necessary to accomplish that aim. Including destabilizing his own country. Or at least they would if he allowed those reports to be turned in rather than incarcerating the psychiatrists who wrote them and doctoring up falsified reports."

"How…what makes you say that?" Lucy fumbled.

"Your father should have killed the doctors and buried the bodies in the woods," Trevor told her, "We found them and they confessed."

"Even if any of that were true…or provable…we're still talking about defending humanity from perversions of nature," Lucy argued.

"You can do better than that, Major," Trevor chided her, "You're United States Air Force Security Police Special Branch. You've seen real monsters in Iraq and Afghanistan. In fact you've received just about every medal and commendation available to you short of the Congressional Medal of Honor. So why the change in emphasis?"

"I go where I'm called to serve," Lucy said by rote, "General Lane transferred me to this command and I volunteered upon arrival."

"For what?" Trevor asked.

Lucy opened her mouth and then smirked, "Very good, Colonel. Now you're interrogating me."

"And you evaded my question," Trevor allowed, "A point goes to you. But the JLA is a natural civilian complement to your own division."

"Civilians agencies can't be trusted," Lucy warned him, "Everyone will serve _one_ unified command or they won't serve anyone."

"And your father is that command," Trevor surmised.

Lucy smirk turned smug, "Now it's a point to you, Colonel."

"People will resist military rule," Trevor advised her.

"Then they'll simply be suppressed, for their own good and for public safety," Lucy predicted.

"And when do the mass executions begin?" Trevor wondered, "We expelled an imperial power over taxation and lack of representation in the governing body. You really expect a one-man military junta to have an easier go of it?"

"We have better weapons," Lucy argued.

"We had better weapons than the Vietnamese and look how that worked out," Trevor snorted.

"You don't understand at all," Lucy accused in a quavering voice.

"I understand CADMUS created Doomsday because they thought like you do. Doomsday was searching Metropolis for Superman. Your sister, Lois, being Lois Lane, was past the police barricades. She died saving a life. I doubt she was cursing Superman and asking for his life in return when she died," Trevor retorted.

"But we'll never know! Only Superman heard her last words and that coward won't tell anyone!" Lucy snarled, "And CADMUS had good reason to create Doomsday."

"Superman has acted against public safety twice and both times he was under someone else's mental control," Trevor knew he was wasting his time.

"But we can't prove that, can we?" Lucy sneered.

"You really want Darkseid to sign a confession?" Trevor had to know.

"No, but where is this mystery woman they all claim took control of him? I'd like to talk to her," Lucy admitted.

"I suppose the simple truth that Superman has saved every life on this planet countless times is just indicative that he's secretly lulling us into submission so he can enslave or eradicate us all," Trevor ventured.

"Your sarcasm notwithstanding, that's the precise scenario that we're looking at," Lucy confessed.

"So kill him now before he can really threaten us by saving our lives once again," Trevor suggested.

"We'll do what needs to be done," Lucy promised.

"A proactive execution to prevent what _might_ happen someday," Trevor digested the presumption.

"It has already happened. Twice now," Lucy protested.

"Because you won't accept the fact that mind control was at play both times," Trevor groaned, "I guess presumed innocent until proven guilty has already been shot to hell."

"Presumption of innocence is what gets these monsters minimum sentences. Even when they're remanded to the GULAG it has a massive revolving door letting everyone walk free," Lucy accused.

"No one has escaped from the GULAG in almost a year," Trevor reminded her of the facts, "It's been a work in progress and they seem to have a good handle on what needs to be done _within_ the mandates of existing laws."

"But the GULAG was broken _into_ six weeks ago," Lucy threw back in his face, "Superman's bitch daughter visited his cell while Deathstroke ran interference. They both escaped but Superman remained in custody."

"Voluntarily, it sounds like. Kalea was obviously there to free her father," Trevor amended his earlier statement.

"He'd been under a red sun lamp for three days. Maybe he didn't think he could manage to escape," Lucy attempted to explain Superman's decision away.

"Red solar rays limit his physical power. They don't make him an invalid," Trevor replied, "And your version desperately grasps at more straws then I care to count."

"Then why do you think he chose to stay?" Lucy snapped at him.

"Because he's an honorable man who respects the rule of law and expects to be exonerated," Trevor offered, "And let's face it, either Kalea or Deathstroke could have gotten an invalid out of the GULAG with the whole prison after them."

Alarms began to sound and Lucy looked annoyed, "Damn! Your team is here ahead of estimates. I can't have you escorted back to your cell, so enjoy it in here. Soon the entire JLA will be filling this cell block."

As Lucy left, he wondered if his growing suspicion about her was right.

* * *

The aerial team was the first spotted and the last deployed from the Invisible Jet. Penny had cloaked the aircraft so it had never been detected as it delivered the three other insertion teams. Finally Power Girl, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, and Troia exited the aircraft at a high enough altitude to guarantee they'd be detected.

They closed to within a few miles of the base and held position overhead in order to draw out Superwoman, Reactron, and Cyclotron. They weren't disappointed. As Hula Hula had planned into the incursion, those three intercepted the JLA aerial foursome.

As equally predicted, Reactron went straight for Power Girl's throat. His opening attack was with the gold kryptonite. Power Girl plummeted beyond the fifteen second window where she was powerless. She counted on Reactron being sadistic enough to simply watch in gleeful anticipation of Power Girl splattering across the helipad dead center between the base's quad buildings.

Much to Reactron's disappointment, Power Girl set down lightly on her feet. Soldiers backed away from her in fear. A blast of hard radiation turned the concrete beneath her feet molten. She easily stepped out of it.

Reactron landed near her and shot her with gold kryptonite again. Reactron had received basic hand to hand combat training from the US Army. But he wasn't very sophisticated in his brute force attacks. Power Girl knew she'd be spending more time powered down so she used leverage and momentum to throw Reactron around and evade his grasping hands. She didn't bother striking him except when she still had her full strength. And those attacks were devastating.

* * *

Superwoman was amazed by Wonder Woman's ferocity. She'd nearly been skewered by the Amazon's sword several times. And Wonder Woman's shield was a recent gift from Hephaestus in response to her last one being cleft in half by Bernadeth's red hot Feron blades.

"Who the hell are you?" Superwoman asked in between attacks, "I mean, I recognize the outfit and all but you sure as hell aren't Princess Diana."

"I'm Artemis, the Wonder Woman to Man's World and Champion to the gods across the universe," she declared.

Artemis bounced the edge of her shield off of Superwoman's forehead. Superwoman tried to clear her vision and punch back. Wonder Woman absorbed the blow and then almost took Superwoman's head off with her sword.

Superwoman steadily began to retreat. Here she had the powers of a Kryptonian and some upstart, no-name Amazon had her backing down. It was beyond frustrating.

* * *

Cyclotron found Troia's Amazon crafted bracelets could deflect his electromagnetic blasts. And Hawkman's Nth metal sword simply cleaved the blasts in two and deflected them to either side of him. But Hawkman, despite obeying the rules of aerodynamics, proved to be a greater threat than Troia. Until she lassoed him.

"Go ahead and question me," Cyclotron laughed, "I don't know anything worth asking about."

"Then it's a good thing this isn't a golden Lasso of Truth like Wonder Woman's," Troia wore a grim smile, "Blue means this is a Lasso of Persuasion. As long as you're roped by it you have to obey what I say to do unless your will is greater than mine. And I've commanded Green Lanterns."

"Help Power Girl," Hawkman requested as he flew by, "I'll aid our humble champion."

* * *

The gate team had acquired transportation and was driving the Greyhound bus straight at the fort's front gates. Despite taking some shots at the JLers, the sentries offered little resistance. Behind the gates were two highly modified Black Razor mechs.

Trajectory had raced through the gates several minutes ago and the mechs had lost track of her and were counting on the interior sentries guarding the four quad buildings to capture the speedster.

Guy Gardner came in fast and low and attacked one Black Razor. Starling and Bat-Girl exited the bus and used heavy ordnance against the other. Their ostensible goal of disabling them was futile. But they were merely a distraction until Vibe set up and shook the mech apart.

General Glory pulled the two operators out its wreckage. Lt. Gwen Poole and Sgt. Herb Tasker only surrendered after Starling and Bat-Girl disabled the mech's auto defense features that could have still been deployed. Guy carved up the reamaining Black Razor mech and dropped Sgt. Burt Bertelli and Pvt. Cynthia Kincaid off with the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're being surrounded," General Glory announced.

Half the fort's troop complement had surrounded the gate team and Power Girl's ongoing struggle with Reactron.

* * *

Animal Man and Vixen channeled aquatic animal powers to enter the runoff drainage and scout ahead at the actual water main complex beneath the base. They switched to more aggressive imprints and took out the four guards stationed in the water main. Then they signaled Plastic Man to proceed.

Plas had transformed into a stretched out submersible and he brought the remaining team members up through the pips in single file. Crimson Fox was relieved to be reunited with Animal Man. Vigilante had been confident in Vixen's ability to take care of herself but he was still overjoyed to see her unharmed. Ri and Darknight were just pleased to be beginning the mission proper. Batwoman was still trying to determine why Spoiler treated her oddly. As though she wasn't supposed to be the one in the Batwoman costume.

Smoke pellets made the air hazy and two Psycho Troopers descended the stairwell just before Sandmen began phasing through the walls. It was obvious to everyone they'd walked into an even greater trap than expected.

Catwoman and Catgirl led the insertion through the reactor's thermal vent. Katana was right behind them. Question habitually wore his trench coat despite the oppressive heat and Huntress wanted to strangle him. Elongated Man pushed past the couple to check in with Catwoman. Azrael brought up the rear.

Azrael was still sullen regarding Sister Lilhy's perceived betrayal to leave him and the Order of St. Dumas to become an independent operator. He rather enjoyed subduing the half dozen guards and dozen techs monitoring the reactor.

And then the Psycho Troopers revealed themselves just seconds before the Sandmen emerged out of the reactor itself.

* * *

Trajectory was a rushing wind and a red blur with static electricity discharges as she searched quads to find the prisoners. After locating the fateful trio, she echoes to liberate Trevor first. He was her field commander and if she needed any help, he was far more likely to be a provider of it.

"Fancy meeting you here, Colonel," Trajectory said in a chipper tone.

"How long did it take to find me?" Trevor was curious.

"Forever," Trajectory groaned, "Maybe a whole three minutes. Of course, I'd pick your building to be the last of the four to explore."

"Any guards?" he wondered.

"Not many," she said elusively.

"You didn't happen to grab the keys, per chance?" Trevor had to wonder.

"Oh. Sorry. Probably on one of the guards, right?" Trajectory asked, "But never mind. Flash showed me a trick I've been wanting to try out."

"Wally or Jay?" Trevor asked.

"Um…I'm not sure?" Trajectory admitted.

"Wally wears a mask and Jay wears…" Trevor began.

"A saucepan on his head," Trajectory supplied the rest, "It was Wally."

"Anything I need to do?" Trevor asked. His handcuffs were latched around a bar set in the table.

"Sit real still and don't move," Trajectory instructed. She flattened her hand and made like she was going to chop the table a few times and then in blur there was a loud _crack_. Trevor wondered if she'd done anything.

But then he noticed the chain links between his cuffs were severed…as was the bar they'd been latched around. And a large, growing crack dominated the table as it split in two, "I'm impressed."

"It kinda hurts but Flash…Wally…said I'd get used to it," Trajectory predicted.

"You know where Sue and Amanda are?" Trevor asked.

"Next door," Trajectory pointed at the wall.

"Any weapons?" he wanted to know.

Trajectory wore a pained expression, "Everywhere. It _is_ an Army base."

* * *

Trajectory repeated her trick for Sue. Sue grinned, "You are such a sore sight."

"But not as good of one as Elongated Man, I bet," Trajectory guessed.

"Ralph came?" Sue was and wasn't surprised all the same, "Did he get medical clearance?"

"His exact words were, 'Screw the doctors', end quote," Trajectory laughed.

"That's my hubby," Sue smirked.

"See ya!" Trajectory was a blur in motion.

* * *

Sue stepped out and found bodies littering the corridor, "She's been busy."

Trevor handed her a pistol, "You know how to use this?"

"I'm married to a superhero," Sue dryly replied, "I get kidnapped all the time. I can usually free myself before Ralph finds me."

Sue noticed he was edgy, "Feeling useless, Steve?"

"Not so much. I've just figured a few things out and I don't like the conclusions," Trevor admitted.

"You should sit down for a powwow with Ralph and I. He doesn't miss the mark very often and when he does I'm there to figure it out for him. Sometimes the end result is pretty ugly," Sue shared, "Is there any hope of redemption?"

"I really doubt it," Trevor confided.

* * *

Trajectory jogged up with Waller struggling to keep pace, "I'll scout ahead to see if anyone else has entered the building. The layout is simple. We're inside a pentagon. The entire outer ring is made up of cells. The interior has interrogation rooms, which you've met, and a guard shack. Just follow this corridor straight down. Hit the end and take a left and then take the first real door on the right. Then you'll be outside."

She darted off as a crackling red blur. Sue sighed, "Our girl's all grown up."

* * *

Troia brought Cyclotron down near Reactron, "Blast your buddy."

"We're hardly pals," Cyclotron argued.

"Semantics later, atomic energy now!" Troia commanded.

His barrage distracted Reactron to the point Power Girl regained her strength. And watched the soldiers surrounding them, edge away as she ripped the storm drain grate off. Then she marched up to Reactron. Troia called a cease fire.

Power Girl opened Reactron aperture on his chest and yanked the gold kryptonite out of its housing. Then she sprinted to the drain and threw it down the waiting pipe. Reactron went insane and shoved his way clear of the soldiers and hurried into building to try and intercept his kryptonite rock before it washed out into the river.

"I guess we know which building Vixen's team is under," Power Girl opined.

Troia knocked Cyclotron out with a single punch. Removing her lasso loop from him, she coiled it back up, "I'd say we should help Artemis and Carter but they'd just be insulted by the gesture."

"What is it between the two of you anyway?" Power Girl was curious, "One minute you seem like an item and next just bosom buddies."

"Ever date anyone with the memories of a thousand lifetimes?" Troia asked.

"I never dated anyone besides Blackhawk. I didn't need to," Galatea reminded her.

"Lucky you," Troia grinned, "Anyway, Carter's not entirely Carter all of the time. It makes for some very interesting moments. Especially when it comes to sex."

"I really don't need to know," Power Girl promised her.

"Carter would probably dump me if I told on him anyway," Troia smirked.

* * *

Hawkman hadn't done anything but circle the combatants. But he weighed heavily on Superwoman's mind. His Nth metal sword could possibly affect her powers.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was still putting up a hellacious fight. If it weren't for her powers she'd already be dead. Superwoman was an expert combatant and yet Artemis made her seem amateurish without even trying.

But Superwoman managed to land a kick into Wonder Woman's shield and send her through a guard tower. As Artemis excavated herself from the wreckage of the toppled tower, Hawkman struck her with his sword. A violent discharge enveloped Superwoman and the energy pulse knocked Hawkman away.

Superwoman plummeted just as Power Girl had earlier and she landed in the same manner. Power Girl wore a strange expression while Troia tooled up to fight. Hawkman landed nearby. Wonder Woman also rejoined the fray. Superwoman knew she couldn't take all of them. Especially with the reincarnated Thanagarian brandishing the damn sword.

Power Girl motioned for the others to hold back. Superwoman suppressed a groan. Now was not the moment she would have chosen to confront Galatea. She was still assessing if she'd taken any damage.

Power Girl attacked. Superwoman responded in kind and found her powers were intact and at full strength. And the pair was too evenly matched. Even their extensive hand to hand training was at a parity. And then Trajectory raced out of a quad and almost ran into Superwoman.

"Whoa!" Trajectory exclaimed before darting off in another direction.

Trevor, Sue, and Waller exited the quad bearing small arms. Superwoman groaned. Power Girl grabbed hold of her head and Superwoman twisted away and her mask stayed in Power Girl's grasp.

"Major Lane!" Trevor called out, "It's over!"

"You're not surprised," Lucy realized, "When did you know?"

"You slipped a few times during our mutual interrogation. It wasn't hard to put it altogether afterwards," Trevor declared. Artemis bristled at the word "mutual".

"You're hardly Kryptonian," Power Girl grated, "Why do you have the powers?"

"You're largely to blame, clone," Superwoman nearly spat at her.

Power Girl's right cross knocked Superwoman over but she got back up, "Well, obviously the mask isn't vital."

One of the many discs studding Superwoman's costume began to ring, "Excuse me, I need to take this call."

And she rushed off with super speed. Trajectory tracked her, "She's going into the command center. I could follow her."

"Observe and do not engage," Trevor ordered.

A red streak shot across the compound. Trevor addressed Power Girl, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, and Troia, "You four split up and assist our other teams. I can only assume that because they're not present they must've met heavy resistance."

Power Girl pointed out where the water main team would be, "Good luck and give Reactron my regards."

Troia and Hawkman eagerly went that way. Artemis held Power Girl back, "Let's deal swiftly with our comrades' foes. I want to finish having words with this Superwoman."

"You're not the only one," Power Girl promised her.

"Uh…Steve?" Sue yanked his attention away from the four JLers who the soldiers made a path for. The remaining division pressed in around the remaining JLers and their admin staff. Guy created a force bubble with his ring. General Glory talked him out of it.

"Hear me out, fellow patriots," General Glory implored the soldiers, "Your orders are illegal. You think you've been asked to hold traitors but what you've really been called upon is to support General Lane as he overthrows and imprisons your Commander-in-Chief, the lawfully appointed executive in command of your forces. Yet General Lane now sees his mandate as being higher than the President's. Under what right ever does a commanding officer have to overthrow his President? That's for Congress to do by impeaching him in both Houses. But if this President truly deserves such a fate, how can Congress be expected to perform their sacred duty if the President sits here in your stockade?"

"How can a military justly rule?" General Glory asked next, "A military is designed to fight the enemies of this country and to win thereby defending the safety and future of the country's citizens. How can rule of law succeed if the military has taken control of this proud nation built on freedom and the guarantee of individual rights? The military isn't about the individual. It's about what's best for the corps. Yet civil society revolves around safeguarding the well being of the singleton. If the military is to rule, how will this nation adapt without bloodshed and will it ever return to its historical course?"

General Glory paused for a moment, "Now some of you deem such actions as necessary. And that only a strong hand can redeem America from its fallen course. You believe Gen. Lane can dictate policy and rule effectively better than any civilian option. Then I suggest you export yourself to Mother Russia or Red China, or even to wonderful North Korea. We don't exactly hold these countries up as paragons of effective ruling freedom lovers. Yet their system of government is precisely what you would be installing."

"Finally, my brave defenders, I ask you bluntly are you prepared for civilian casualties? Because people will resist this type of change. How would you feel shooting your neighbors from back home? Or you mother and father? Brothers and sisters? You might even be called upon to execute your girlfriends and boyfriends because they've been deemed insurrectionists. Would these people deserve to die simply because they disagreed with official policy? Didn't you take oaths to defend this country as it is and its protections of the right to disagree and hold one's own opinion?" General Glory concluded.

The soldiers slowly began to lay down arms. Guy was irate, "What the frak? They're givin' up? How can we bust heads if they just roll over?"

"It's better this way, Guy," Bat-Girl promised him.

"Shut up, ya lezbo skank," Guy snarled.

Bat-Girl took him out with a single punch, "For the last time. I'm neither lesbian nor a skank."

"Oh boys and girls?" Starling called out, "Feel free to kick Guy here while he's down."

Trevor shot Starling a glare. She sighed, "But only one kick per customer."

"Steve, get to it. Sue and I will rally the troops to get us back in touch with the Hall of Justice," Waller instructed.

"Everyone, you're with me," Trevor motioned for them to follow and they headed where Superwoman and Trajectory went before them.

* * *

The Sandmen Corpsmen phased in through the walls to surround Vixen's team. The smoke made everything hazy and blurry. Animal Man accessed a bat's sonar ability. His target was one Sgt. Harry Stamper of the Sandmen Corps. Like the original Sandman, who'd been a mystery man in the Forties and a founding member of the Justice Society of America, the Sandmen utilized a gas gun to knock people out.

But the design wasn't anywhere near as primitive as the Sandman's had been. Their blueprints had been stolen from Sand, Sandman's protégé and current member of the JSA All Stars. Sandmen also carried "sand" grenades. The particulate dust was an even more potent anesthetic. And when all else failed, they wore stun gloves which were trigger activated and then had magnetic sensors and pressure switches to determine when they were applied to flesh.

Sandmen also wore gas mask helmets that filtered out airborne contaminants. They also granted them night vision capabilities and a skull-like appearance. It would have seemed incongruous to Stamper to discover that Animal Man protected himself from the gas attack by harnessing an orca's breath control.

Animal Man didn't require the marine mammal's diving abilities. But the capability of holding his breath for up to thirty minutes as well as the killer whale's pressure born strength was invaluable. Stamper was quickly driven into being on the defensive. So the Sandman Corpsman holstered his ineffective gas gun and dropped an armed sand grenade.

Animal Man waded through this as well and Stamper was on the verge of panic. He activated his stun gloves and grabbed hold of Animal Man's arms on his next attack. Animal Man shrugged off most of the voltage but he ended up on his knees and panting heavily. So Stamper gassed him again and Animal Man passed out.

* * *

Crimson Fox would have been dismayed to discover that Sandman Corpsman Joe Jones shared his name with the original General Glory. But where that Joe had been such a decent and honorable fellow the Spirit of Lady Liberty chose him to be her champion, this Jones was morally bankrupt.

Crimson Fox could tell by the bulges in the man's jumpsuit that he spent a great deal of time lifting weights. And since she was unaware that the filter mask screened out her seductive pheromones, she assumed that the bulge in his crotch was a result of her having controlled him.

"So, _mon ami_ , is there anything you'd like to confess to me?" she purred.

"You're under arrest," Jones replied, "Drop your panties and raise your hands and try not to scream."

"Wh…what?" that was not the reply Crimson Fox had anticipated.

Jones gassed her and even in repose, she looked startled. He dragged her behind some pipes and began unbuckling his equipment so he could strip down. He studied her body leotard and began seeing how to cut away a crotch hole.

* * *

Vigilante found himself at cross purposes with the Sandman Corpsman named Don Dranier. Vig took in the sight of Dranier, "Ya'll look like a Mardi Gras reject."

"At least I'm not some rodeo clown," Dranier sneered.

Vigilante quick drew his pistol and shot Dranier between the eyes. The filter mask shattered there and his eye lenses starred. Dranier dropped the sand grenade he'd been arming. With his mask compromised, he fell victim to his own weapon. Vigilante had simply backed away from the particulate cloud. Taking a quick look around, Vig flew back into action.

* * *

Vixen was faced with the Sandmen Corps' highest ranking junior officer. Capt. Bryce Tanner was also the highest ranking female corpsman. And Tanner was having a hard time bringing her opponent down.

Vixen channeled through animal personifications so fast Tanner didn't ever have time to adjust to one before Vixen shifted again. But Tanner had noted that everything rolled around Vixen's totem she wore around her neck. Without touching that, Vixen couldn't alter her abilities. And Tanner suspected it was the very source of Vixen's powers to begin with.

Finding her issued weaponry to be useless, Tanner fell back onto plain old Army issue and drew her 9mm Beretta sidearm. And it was shot out of her hand, nearly taking her fingers with it. Vigilante cocked his revolver again as he drew his second one as well.

"Now, now, ya'll might have a temper and whatnot but ya'll should know better than to draw on an unarmed woman," Vigilante lectured Tanner.

"Her? Unarmed?" Tanner scoffed as she went for her gas gun. Vixen mauled her at that point. When Tanner ceased to resist, Vixen made certain the woman was unconscious before embracing Vigilante.

"Nice timing, Cowpoke," she said happily, "You came to the rescue of a damsel not in distress."

"Well shucks ma'am, it ain't like ya'll leave much room to be in distress about," Vig confessed, "But us men folk try to help out in our way as best we kin anyhoo."

"And that's why I love you, Rustler," Vixen confessed, "You can wrangle my ranch whenever you want."

"All this talk `bout love gives me ideas, Mari. Ah might just have to make an honest woman outta you," Vigilante unexpectedly told her.

Vixen blinked back her surprise and swallowed down her heart after it had nearly leapt out of her chest, "I'd love to hear more. You really have no idea. But duty calls."

"Shore, shore, let's rescue our critters `fore we talk about settlin' down and plantin' roots," Vigilante agreed.

As he moved back into action, Vixen's heart sang a song, _He wants to marry me!_

* * *

Plastic Man found himself facing Col, Wes Dowd, the Sandmen Corps commanding officer. Dowd gassed Plas. Plastic Man coughed, wheezed, and contorted into dozens of chaotic shape changes before transforming into a giant bullhorn speaker, "A-rooga!"

A nearly deafened Dowd never saw Plas' hand transform into a giant anvil and fall on his head. Plastic Man became "human" again, "Sorry chum, but I have up on breathing a long time ago."

* * *

Ri fought Pvt. Sven Nader of the Sandmen Corps. He'd immigrated to the United States as a child. His plan was to use the GI Bill to finance his education after he served for several years. Being selected for an elite unite such as the Sandmen brought him extra educational credits to be applied as cash towards his future degree. And it made it so when he and his boyfriend ended their tours, they could afford to get married.

But nothing in his training had prepared him for a foe like Ri. She seemed to shrug everything off. But he finally found a combination of gas, sand grenades, and stun gloves brought her down. And he'd never been so relieved in his life except when "Don't ask, don't tell" was repealed and open service was mandated.

While Ri battled Nader, Darknight fought his boyfriend, Nute Killroy. The Sandman Corpsman easily subdued Darknight. Then he checked in with Nader. Finding they were both okay after their first official actions as Sandmen, they decided to check out the rest of the squad.

* * *

Batwoman faced the first of the Psycho Troopers assigned to this ambush. Lt. Archie Goodwin was the ranking trooper on scene. Goodwin was a chemical engineer with a Master's in the field as well as several applicable undergrad degrees. He was well aware of the nature and original of the toxic gas he was spewing at Batwoman.

The Army had confiscated Professor Jonathan Crane's fear toxin. Hiring a brilliant assistant to Crane's research, the Army had been dismayed when she heightened the toxin's effects but left the service to become her own megalomaniacal criminal called Fright. But Fright's innovations on the fear toxin had tripled its effects and its duration.

But Batwoman used her own filter mask to wade through the billowing gas. Her batarang startled Goodwin as it shattered his eye lenses and Goodwin found himself falling victim to his own attack. Batwoman felt bad about his terrified screams but she heard other ones that made her rage.

Maj. Sgt. Phil Linkletter had gassed Spoiler and the fear toxin had devolved her into a primitive beast screaming and wailing in absolute abject terror. It even broke a hardened heart like Linkletter's. But he found a knife to his throat.

"Whatever this gunk is, fix her before I end you," Batwoman growled in his ear.

Since Batwoman wasn't wearing her filter anymore, Linkletter gassed her as well. Kathy Duquesne had thought she'd conquered all of her fears. She painfully discovered just how wrong she was.

* * *

Reactron burst into this scene and dove into the main filtration tank where all the pipes led into before all the water was funneled outside. Minutes later, Hawkman and Troia arrived.

"Let's end this," Troia grated at the sound of Batwoman and Spoiler's screaming.

"With pleasure," Hawkman agreed.

* * *

Capt. Bess Harding led the Psycho Troopers. She held a doctorate in chemical engineering, was an MD, and had Master's in half a dozen disciplines as well as being a graduate of West Point. She knew the potency of her chemical weapon and thought Katana would simply be reduced to an animal state after being dosed.

But Katana stayed upright and swung her sword at imagined threats. Then Takeo and Maseo appeared before her. In life, both brothers had loved her. She'd married the safer Maseo in order to quell her own wild side. Takeo killed him in a fit of jealousy.

Katana had tracked Takeo halfway across the world and easily seduced him into dropping his guard before she ended his life to exact Maseo's revenge. Now the specters of both brothers and lovers took her at the same time. As they each penetrated an orifice, Katana was humiliated by the decomposing creatures sexually assaulting her.

But Katana knew their souls were trapped within her ancient, enchanted SoulTaker. So this was all imaginary. Tatsu Toro broke free of the toxin induced nightmare and her cleared eyes fixed on Harding.

"You want suffering?" Katana asked, "I will give you suffering."

Now Harding supplied the screams she'd expected from Katana.

* * *

Question was gassed by the junior ranking Cpl. Pavel Romanski. The corporal knew nothing about the fear toxin's origins or composition. But he'd seen it used on volunteers. And he almost pitied the Question. _Almost._

Question knew the provenance of the Psycho Trooper's weapon and how Fright had modified it from the Scarecrow's original specifications. Still, the experience was harrowing. But Vic Sage approached each heightened fear with the same detached rationality that allowed him to cope with them when he wasn't gassed. He didn't suppress the fears but he embraced them instead and controlled them.

Question ripped the gas mask off of Romanski and degassed him with his own dispensing wand. Romanski wasn't as clinical when facing his own fears.

* * *

Huntress faced the junior-most officer of the Sandmen Corps. Lt. Tawny Kitten had taken years of abuse for her name. She'd developed a very tough exterior because of it. But Kitten found her gas gun and sand grenades to be neutralized by Huntress' filter mask that she carried in her utility belt.

And then Kitten found a crossbow bolt imbedded in her leg. She dragged it along trying to grab hold of Huntress with her stun gloves. Huntress reloaded and shot the other leg.

As Kitten paused, Huntress warned her, "Make a move and the next one is in your chest."

Kitten could tell Helena Bertinelli wasn't bluffing.

* * *

Azrael was faced with Maj. Art Schilling, the Sandmen's executive officer. Schilling had begun the engagement overconfident in his gear. But after being gassed, grenade, and jolted, Azrael kept bearing down on Schilling. Jean-Paul Valley had no filters or other aids. He kept moving be sheer force of will.

Schilling wondered what it would take to slow Azrael down. He had no clue that this was Azrael slowed down.

* * *

Cpl. Steve Erwin's victory over the Elongated Man surprised him as much as it surprised Ralph. Pvt. Valeria Hooper was held at a distance by Catwoman's whip but even Selina Kyle had to breathe when Hooper threw a sand grenade at her. Pvt. Dan Coolidge had been startled by Catgirl's age and ferocity but she fell victim to the Sandman Corpsman's gas gun. Much to his own relief.

* * *

Trevor joined Trajectory. General Glory, Starling, Bat-Girl, and Vibe joined them as well outside of Fort Siegel's operations command room. Generals Lane and Eiling were guarded by a plethora of costumed men and woman. Superwoman was not among them.

But a slew of familiar faces were. Dr. Mist stood side by side with the generals. Belphegor and Owlwoman stood within earshot. Behind them was a who's who of former Justice League International members who were supposedly still in custody.

Owlwoman inspected the former JLers to make certain they were all present and ready for action. They included Tasmanian Devil, Olympian, Fleur-de-Lis, the Knight and Squire, Centrix, Tundra, Sandstorm, Cascade, Chrysalis, Hood, Dark Ranger, Nightrunner, Wingman, and Man-of-Bats and Raven Red. And two newcomers stood by them as well.

The first wore a Jack O'Lantern styled mask and that mask was engulfed in flames. Which seemed to make sense since he carried the former Jack O'Lantern's actual power lantern. The second was a half dressed African teenager that the JLA would later learn was called Kid Impala. He'd been recruited to the initiative by Dr. Mist.

Five others were also assembled. Lane was addressing them. From what could be overheard, four out five were former United States Marine Corps officers that were now called Warmaker One, Glob, 4-D, and Pulse 8. The fifth was a Japanese import called Goraiko who was in the US Army's protective custody. And from Lane's comments, the veterans had all been Marine Force Recon. Now they, and the former JLers, were all grouped together in something Lane referred to as the Ultramarine Corps. A military sponsored version of the Justice League if Eiling was telling the truth.

"I need data. Fast," Trevor told Trajectory.

"You asked the right person," Trajectory was gone as soon as she spoke.

"Is this accurate info?" Bat-Girl asked from behind Trevor.

"I don't know yet," Trevor admitted.

"Let's just shoot them all," Starling suggested.

General Glory and Vibe looked distinctly unhappy with the idea. Trajectory suddenly returned with a stack of file folders, "Here's everything I could find."

She'd brought the service jackets of the four Marines and a summary proposal covering the entire project. Trevor handed out the rest and kept that one, "Thanks, Eliza."

"Anything, Skipper?" General Glory asked after Trevor had done some reading.

"The four military vets were implanted with an artificially created meta-gene. But it's had unexpected side effects. So the JLers were recruited in exchange for all charges being dropped," Trevor informed them all, "The Japanese sent their version of Captain Atom in hopes of stabilizing his condition. He's the hulking bruiser with a rising sun on his chest."

"Dr. Mist personally recruited that kid. He's got animal powers similar to Vixen's without relying on a totem," Trevor read aloud, "And our new Jack O'Lantern is one Liam McHugh. He's a cousin of Daniel Cormac, the original man chosen by the fairies to carry the lantern. They chose this Liam McHugh as well but he has a colorful past. He was involved with the Real IRA a few years ago when they murdered several Royal Army members as well as Royal Ulster Constabulary officers. McHugh wasn't implicated outright but he is wanted for questioning regarding the murders. The RUC and Scotland Yard Special Branch are willing to drop everything if McHugh serves this Ultramarine Corps as Ireland's Jack O'Lantern."

"They're making deals with terrorists now?" Starling was outraged, "I know Reactron and Cyclotron are crooks and thugs but _terrorists_ now?"

"Dr. Mist, Belphegor, and Owlwoman were never charged with anything," Bat-Girl pointed out, "Why are they with this group?"

"We should ask them," General Glory said as he entered the room.

General Glory cleared his throat loudly and every eye in the operations center turned and fixed on him, "I just came by to rescue my superiors from your clutches and I have to wonder whether or not they're vile, evil clutches or not."

"And why is that?" Lane sneered.

"I'll answer your question but let me pose a few first," General Glory didn't wait for permission, "The first is how can you, as a father, live with suiting your daughter up as Superwoman?"

Now everyone stared at Lane. Major Lucy Lane's identity had been held as a secret from them as well. Lane never flinched.

"Major Lane volunteered for the program as soon as she transferred to this base," Lane calmly answered, "I don't send her anywhere. She volunteers."

"Very well, another question is why embrace and endorse criminality as long as it brings you the firepower you desire to have?" General Glory asked, "You have felons and terrorists working for you. Isn't that a conflict of interests?"

"I gather my assets from the appropriate sources. Anything else you'd like to intimate about illegality on my part before I have you executed?" lane asked.

"Yes, would you like to surrender straightaway or after we have a protracted fight and you lose?" General Glory wondered.

"Excuse me?" Lane almost shouted back at him.

"America's fighting forces have a long history of dealing with foes as clearly delineated by the United States government and authorized by said government to deal with those same enemies. They are deployed to safeguard the American way of life here in the homeland," General Glory launched into his litany, "The reason executive power isn't applied through any one man but through Cabinet members and appropriate agencies is the same reason legislative power isn't given to the executive. Laws are first created and then implemented and enforced by separate branches of government. The military is neutral in this process except in taking orders from the executive to prosecute wars declared by the legislative."

General Glory finally took a breath before launching back into it, "The reason for these delineations is clear in both political circles and biological ones as well. A cell's first imperative is to ensure its own survival and then to pass on its genetic knowledge through mitosis. So does any politician or political agency who strives to insure their own survival and then expand their mandate in order to acquire more resources, and circumspectly, more power with which to continue their insurance policy."

"Is there a point to this cockamamie bullshit?" Lane snarled.

"Just this, once you achieve ultimate power, when will you ever set it aside?" General Glory wanted to know.

"As soon as the threat has passed," Lane sniffed.

"And since you'll be determining precisely what the threat is at any given moment as well as how to respond to it, how can the threat ever end when people are born across the globe every day carrying a recessive meta-gene? It can't be a campaign limited to a national level. It has to be a worldwide attack aimed at eliminating every single life form carrying an activated or recessive meta-gene. Including your own forces after the war is won or else the gene could still be passed on and therefore undo everything you've accomplished."

"Stop that man from uttering another word!" Lane demanded.

Only the four former Marines acted. Warmaker One moved to General Glory's extreme right. Glob sloshed over to the extreme left. 4-D chose center right and Pulse 8 matched her to the left. General Glory actually smiled in response.

"Thank you for presenting yourselves as prime targets," he grinned.

* * *

Vibe blasted away at Warmaker One with his vibration powers. Lt. Col. Scott Sawyer had received the artificial meta-gene and it had transformed him into a being of translucent, pure energy. He wore what was effectively a stealth suit of armor. The armor allowed him to channel his own limited ability to project his own energy as well as mounting various missiles and granting him super strength and durability.

But the suit had never been designed with Vibe in mind. Every missile and every energy blast were simply shaken apart on an atomic level. Warmaker One's own armor was being shaken apart. So he flew through the Ultramarine Corps crowd and out the emergency exit.

* * *

Trajectory ran at Glob. Maj. Daniel Stone was now a being of mental energy with the power of hydrokinesis. So he created bodies out of water. Trajectory sped headlong at Glob, and into Glob, and ended up floating inside of him. Glob could also transform his surface tension and temperatures so that he could solidify any part of his watery body or even freeze it. With his outer layer hardened, Trajectory couldn't even break the surface to catch a breath.

Vibe broke Glob's body apart and water spilled everywhere. Vibe drug Trajectory out of the operations center while she coughed and gagged.

* * *

Bat-Girl stared down 4-D. Capt. Lea Corben existed in three dimensional space but could flatten herself into two dimensions or access four dimensional energy. So 4-D wasn't threatened at all by Bat-Girl's handgun. But Jack O'Lantern protected those behind her.

4-D suddenly pulled energy out of the fourth dimension and smashed Bat-Girl up against a wall. Bat-Girl slid down the concrete to slump on the floor. 4-D clucked her tongue.

"Poor little bat, you never stood a chance," 4-D remarked.

* * *

Starling released her submachine gun as Pulse 8 crushed it with magnetism. Then he used electromagnetism to fry and dismantle her pistol. He melted her knife's blade with solar radiation.

Starling had no idea that Capt. John Wether was now tied into the Unified Field Forces. So she wasn't prepared when he electrocuted her.

* * *

Trevor and General Glory got the drop on Generals Lane and Eiling. But Dr. Mist intervened, "I despise opposing you, Col. Trevor. Especially after all your salient points, General Glory. But we're committed now and we'll have to watch over our _sponsors_."

"We have proof you're all innocent," Trevor protested.

"It's already too late for that, Colonel," Belphegor warned him.

Glob swallowed Trevor and General Glory up. Trajectory darted through Glob and carried Trevor out with her. She watched in horror as Glob hardened his body.

"Pleasebeokay! Pleasebeokay!" Trajectory chanted.

General Glory tucked into a ball and then exploded into the classic jumping jack. Glob's internal watery mass erupted out through his high tension "skin". Trajectory rushed into General Glory's arms.

"You'realive!" she gushed.

Glob rose up behind them. Trajectory began rubbing her hands at high speed and plunged them into Glob. He was transformed into steam and circulated throughout the complex through the ventilation system.

"Wally or Jay?" Trevor grinned at her.

"Jay," she smiled as she hugged General Glory tighter.

"I think both Flashes would be proud," General Glory assured her.

Donovan Wallace's last girlfriend had seen him lying helplessly on a bed having been made a quadriplegic and left the room angrily declaring his worthlessness. He's suspected Eliza Harmon's feelings were moving beyond their original crush phase. But now he knew with certainty she felt the same way he did.

"I know you feel you've accomplished something here but there are still twenty of us versus you and that's if Goraiko stays clear of it," Owlwoman warned Trevor.

"Just answer the 'why' behind your decision to stand by Lane," Trevor requested.

"Because the Ultramarine Corps takes US money and patrols the world," Owlwoman answered, "Our mandate is to be proactive and neutralize threats before they even manifest themselves."

"So it really is my original vision for the Global Guardians," Dr. Mist interjected, "We just have to do a few favors for our American general friend in exchange."

"And you think the military will let you operate without controls in place?" Trevor asked.

"The JLA certainly seems to think they do," Dr. Mist replied.

"ARGUS is a civilian agency so the rules are different," Trevor rebutted him, "And we patrol America and not the world."

"So we'll patrol it for you," Belphegor offered.

"And just when will we have to bow down before Lane's imperial throne?" Trevor retorted.

"Right now," Lane emptied his handgun at Trevor.

General Glory shoved the Colonel out of the way and took fifteen rounds in the chest. Trajectory disarmed Lane and threw a punch into his throat, "He'd better live or you won't."

"Ultramarines Corps!" Dr. Mist's voice magically echoed throughout the chamber.

The ceiling collapsed and Superwoman arrived in the midst of the debris, "Miss me?"

"Major Lane, dramatic as always," Trevor allowed, "Are you going to stand in the way of my seeking medical attention for my agent?"

"That depends. Will you allow my father, his agents, his staff, and the Ultramarine Corps to withdraw?" Superwoman inquired sharply.

Trevor was considering it when Waller barged in, "Done, _if_ you leave US soil. But our bargain won't include US Territories."

"Now see here…!" Lane blustered.

"This really isn't a negotiation," Superwoman advised Waller.

"Major, we've contacted the Hall of Justice," Sue warned Superwoman, "ARGUS has deployed five Black Razor squads and the WildCATS. Agent Liberty has been dismissed as a Presidential bodyguard and the Secret Service has secured the President in an undisclosed location. General Lane is now being sought by the US Army's Criminal Investigative Service on charges of treason. If you accept our deal, you all get away but Generals Lane and Eiling will remain wanted criminals. You will be considered AWOL if you escort him to his next location."

"A neat little trap," Lane sneered.

"Take the deal, dad," Superwoman insisted.

"I agree, Samuel. We needed to relocate anyway," Dr. Mist added.

"Wade?" Lane asked Eiling.

"You go, Sam. Keep the dream alive. I'll stay behind and take the heat. I only have a few months left to live anyway," Eiling offered.

Waller and Sue exchanged glances. That fact wasn't in Eiling's medical report. Eiling would die in disgrace but the Army had such high regard for his record he'd probably die a free man.

"Let's talk terms," Superwoman offered.

* * *

Vigilante and Vixen quickly rounded up Stamper, Nader, and Killroy. Nader and Killroy took careful pains to ensure that each one got the other out of the water main node unscathed.

"I think those boys were a couple," Vixen observed.

"Yup, Ah reckon so," Vigilante would have disapproved once upon a time. But after dating a transwoman his whole outlook had been rewritten.

Goodwin and Linkletter were unnerved by the fact Plastic Man was immune to their weapons. They fled from him…and revealed Jones with his pants and underwear around his ankles as he finished cutting Crimson Fox's panties off. Her body suit already had a hole cut open over her crotch. Plas smashed the Sandman Corpsman's face off of a nearby pipe several times.

When Vigilante pulled Plas off of Jones his face was battered beyond recognition. Vig got Plastic Man to help deal with Batwoman and Spoiler while Vixen revived Animal Man and they tended to the awakening Crimson Fox. Animal Man sacrificed his own tunic to be a wraparound skirt for Crimson Fox to hide her pubic region.

Reactron let out a big whoop as he found his gold kryptonite rock and reinserted it into his armor. Then couriers arrived to carry General Lane's orders to stand down and begin a retreat. Reactron left while Hawkman and Troia took custody of Jones. Ri and Darknight came to and were approached by Trajectory in hopes of saving General Glory.

Plastic Man formed restraints for both Batwoman and Spoiler while Vigilante rummaged through Batwoman's utility belt looking for the Batman supplied antitoxin formulated for Scarecrow's fear gas. But because Fright had retooled it, the two women still suffered from heightened anxiety when the antitoxin took effect.

* * *

Katana, Question, Huntress and Azrael had all dealt with their opponents before they rounded up Erwin, Hooper, and Coolidge. Power Girl and Wonder Woman merely checked in before exiting and looking for Trevor's team. They arrived in time to witness the end of negotiations.

Trajectory returned with Ri shortly thereafter. General Glory was still alive despite the massive trauma. Ri couldn't answer why he had survived that long without treatment.

"The Spirit of Lady Liberty won't let him die," Trajectory asserted.

Ri thought she was mad. But General Glory made a full recovery within seconds of Ri's power being applied to him. She realized at that point something had not only kept him alive but had also been healing him already. So Trajectory's theory could actually be the right one.

* * *

Lane handed command of the base over to Lt. Col. Beth Sanders. The bulk of the Ultramarine Corps loaded up in a specialized flying wing styled aircraft. Superwoman had found a new mask and replaced the one she'd lost. She pulled her cowl over her head as well. Warmaker One had returned after his suit was repaired. They'd be flying escort beside Owlwoman and Jack O'Lantern as the wing flew out to an unrevealed US Territory.

The Sandmen and Psycho Troopers stayed behind at the base as the wing flew off over the Atlantic. They were all military officers. Jones was remanded to JLA custody for a handover to CID investigators. Eiling remained in JLA hands.

Gen. Lane and Major Lane were now fugitives from military justice. The Ultramarine Corps would be setting up in a hidden base Lane had prepared already. The President was safe for now. Agent Liberty had left the White House and ditched surveillance in order to rejoin Lane.

Before Superwoman lifted off, Trevor told her, "I'll be seeing you, Major."

"You'd better not, Colonel," and then she flew away.

Trevor felt a firm but gently grip on his shoulder as Wonder Woman came up behind him, "Adversaries always intrigue us but in the end comes the inevitable betrayal as they return to their original focus and try and kill us just as they always had before."

Artemis walked off and Trevor wondered just what had brought that pithy wisdom on. But before he could attempt to ask her, the Black Razors and WildCATS began to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

20

Grodd caught Luthor out in the corridor leading to the main conference chamber within the Hall of Doom, "Lex, Brainiac informs me you're headed off to brief more new recruits to the Legion."

"And Brainiac would be correct," Luthor confirmed it.

"Why wasn't I ever alerted to this latest effort?" Grodd was growing suspicious.

"You've been taking your duties of coordinating with the expanded Crime Syndicate since they've discovered this First Lantern character is headed towards us," Luthor breezed the question aside.

"His name is Volthoom," Grodd supplied the unasked for information. He was more concerned with discovering whether or not Luthor suspected him of the very treachery he was planning.

"I know there have been quite a few new faces around. And I know you terribly despise the nature of the Kings of Catastrophe project," Luthor admitted, "I'll warn everyone to stay out of your way."

"Just give me a roster so I can research these people," Grodd requested.

"I thought you might," Luthor said smugly as he handed over a tablet computer.

Grodd looked over the names and scowled, "Roxy Rocket is a menace not only to herself but to those around her."

"Roxy has agreed to limit her sexual gratification stunts to solo projects. She intends to see if cooperating in larger, profit producing projects will give her the same orgasmic experiences," Luthor explained.

"How did you track down the Council of Spiders?" Grodd had to ask.

"Talia al Ghul gave me their location in exchange for a promise to deliver her sister's head to her," Luthor answered.

"And Talia wouldn't personally confront Nyssa Raatko because Nyssa would put Talia in a body bag in return," Grodd surmised, "And Nyssa controls the only working Lazarus Pits."

"I believe that was the unspoken agreement," Luthor chuckled.

* * *

Grodd delayed his meeting with the Crime Syndicate in order to research Luthor's latest roster. Inside the library, Dr. Sivana and Mr. Mind were researching potential methods for killing the Marvels and Shazam and taking over the Rock of Eternity once and for all. Grodd left them to their folly.

Grodd decided to begin with the loathsome Kings of Catastrophe just to see if any of them had any redeemable value. Cluemaster was the designated leader so he began there. Arthur Brown had been a successful game show host who had designed the very show he hosted as well as a half dozen others spread across network lines. But when reality programming was surging, Cluemaster's shows all failed in quick succession. Morgan Edge, the owner and CEO of Galaxy Broadcasting Systems blacklisted Arthur Brown as an embezzler. Despite an utter lack of evidence, Arthur Brown was forever labeled a crook that'd been caught.

Seeing as how something in Gotham City's water bred costumed villains, Arthur Brown became Cluemaster. Modestly successful heists were his forte. And his trademark was leaving behind clues that fingered who had committed the crimes. Batman never bothered with him and the GCPD under Commissioner Maggie Sawyer, and then Barbara Gordon, caught up with him. A police report filed by Lt. Harvey Bullock labeled Cluemaster as a second-rate Riddler.

But Cluemaster had attracted the attention of one teenage vigilante in Gotham. The so-called Spoiler specialized in thwarting Cluemaster. No one knew exactly why Spoiler had a death wish for Cluemaster's criminal career. Some said she was even his daughter. Others said she'd briefly been a part of Batman, Inc. before its demise with the Wayne-Powers merger. And now she'd shown up in Monaco to harass Cluemaster alongside known and suspected members of the Justice League of America.

It seemed Spoiler bore more watching than Cluemaster.

Tiger Shark had begun as a smuggler who created a distribution network throughout Gotham utilizing the sewer tunnels as a highway system. Tiger Shark did it all, guns, alcohol, cigarettes, human trafficking, narcotics and any illicit product you wanted brought in while avoiding customs. But the GCPD got wise and set up checkpoints within the sewer system.

In deep to Roman Falcone and Black Mask, Tiger Shark fled Gotham for greener shores. And while he tried to make arrangements to settle his debts to Falcone and Black Mask, Luthor had found him.

Kite Man was a hang gliding enthusiast so his shtick was an obvious choice. He was also a thrill seeker in the vein of Roxy Rocket. But Kite Man desperately needed the cash generated by his crimes. He was deep into gambling debts to Black Mask. So the promise of a payout to Black Mask had been Kite Man's price for recruitment.

Mr. Polka Dot hadn't been as ludicrous as his name suggested when he first appeared. He'd stolen technology and incorporated it onto the pastel polka dots littering his white body suit. Each polka dot would transform into a formidable weapon when detached from the body suit. He'd given the GCPD a three week chase. He'd lasted five minutes against Batman.

Mr. Polka Dot managed to escape Arkham Asylum but his suit's polka dots had been returned to the technologies original manufacturers. So now he had a polka dot studded suit that just made people laugh at him. And he carried an aluminum baseball bat for when they did.

Now a three time loser, Mr. Polka Dot merely wished to avoid a twenty-five year stretch at Blackgate.

Multi Man was afflicted with multiple personalities and frequent, and unpredictable, mood swings. So, no one could ever quite know how he'd respond to any given situation. Or if he'd consistently respond that way through it.

Because of his mental illness, he was frequently self destructive and this led to his arrests. Luthor's bait had been a promise to stabilize the neurochemical imbalance in Multi Man's brain that led to his condition.

The Mighty Bruce was even more laughable than his moniker suggested. While the Mighty Bruce was a hacker par excellence, he was also a neurotic social misfit with delusions of grandeur. Mighty Bruce's self proclaimed goal was to liberate all information for all the people to access all the time. His goal in practice was to liberate all the people from all their funds all the time.

His latest scheme had been to infiltrate the Brother Sun cult. Brother Sun had a money making engine in his Sunday morning broadcasts where he pandered self help and goodwill messages to the audience and asked them not to donate money but rather to purchase the cookies the cult sold at every grocery and convenience store.

Mighty Bruce had heard a rumor matriculated from a former cult member that Brother Sun kept the proceeds from the cookie sales that weren't dedicated to expenses converted to gold bars he kept hidden on the cult's estate. Mighty Bruce saw it as a personal challenge.

So he joined the cult and eventually overrode the sophisticated security system. Having convinced more gullible members of the cult that Brother Sun wanted the gold loaded into a cookie delivery truck, Might Bruce drove off the estate with a truckload full of a half a billion dollars worth of gold bullion. And he drove straight into a roadblock set up by the FBI and County Sheriffs. It seemed the coincidental timing had Mighty Bruce departing just as the FBI was undertaking a raid of Brother Sun's operations on suspicion of domestic terrorism.

Luthor's legal team got Mighty Bruce off and now the hacker was merely interested in a big score that would set his financial well being up for life.

Dr. Doom had the misfortune of sharing the name with a comic book character. But Dr. Doom had once been the most successful smuggler on the East Coast. His operation brought contraband in from Florida to Maine. But the Five Gotham Families had wanted military grade hardware in order to combat the emergent Batman and Robin. So Dr. Doom had personally overseen the delivery. And Batman had intervened.

Dr. Doom slipped away and applied a homing device to the early model Batmobile. He then tracked the signal to the Bat Cave where he managed to not only infiltrate the cave but snuck up on Batman, who thought he was Robin, and knocked Batman out. A thirteen year old Robin then beat the crap out of him. Something his fellow inmates never let him forget.

Dr. Doom merely wanted to avenge himself on Batman and Nightwing in order to partner up with Tiger Shark and reestablish their lost empires.

Bird was simply named after his singular talent. He trained falcons to do his bidding no matter what the command was. His current "accomplice" was a falcon named Talon. Bane had actually hired him as an apprentice during one of Bane's jobs in Gotham. Bird had miscued Talon during the fight with Batman and Talon pulled Bane's Venom delivery line out of the base of his skull rather than attack Batman.

Luthor had mollified Bane with predictions of Bird's abject humiliations after he joined the Kings of Catastrophe. Grodd could only hope Luthor was right. Bird thought he was getting a chance at redemption and Bane wouldn't spoil the surprise in store for him. Bird's inflated sense of self worth would only make his fall more glorious to Bane.

* * *

The Former Black Seven members were a study in multicultural diversity. Dragonfly was their unofficial leader and she was Asian. Cool and methodical, Dragonfly was also a technical genius who could construct weapons, explosives, and communications devices out of household spare parts and chemicals.

Silken Spider was African-American and she was the member that saw things got done. She was a relentless taskmaster that ensured the plan was followed as devised by Dragonfly.

Tiger Moth was the bleached blonde Caucasian homicidal enforcer of the group. From single slayings to spree killings to small scale genocides, Tiger Moth was happiest when people died.

Black Beetle was not only Latino; he was the only male among the surviving group. He claimed to be from the future and some of the technological attributes of his armor attested to the real possibility of that being the actual truth.

* * *

The Council of Spiders was as elusive as the League of Assassins and nearly as reliable. They were ghosts in the law enforcement world. Mere rumor and innuendo.

Sac was able to control actual spiders, singly or by the thousands. And with his ability he could cause spiders to breed, gestate, and grow to maturity in an hour, bolstering their numbers. He could command them to attack as he caused their venom to increase in potency.

Widower used a twin set of swords. As a master assassin he was known only by his work and not by sight. And his swordsmanship was rumored to be on par with Katana's.

Goliath was a meta-human with spider-like attributes and features. The giant had been born with six arms and two legs. He could scale any wall or ceiling his fingers and toes could touch. He had fangs and his venom was unimaginably deadly. His thick hair almost seemed furry. It was suggested that Goliath also had web spinning capabilities but no living witness had ever emerged to corroborate that theory.

Wolf had so envied Goliath he'd had four cybernetic arms grafted to his torso. He was an expert marksman with every arm.

Funnel was an expert with poisons and the group's lone female. She also utilized a funnel web spinner to trap her victims.

Tangle used laser projectors to create webs. He controlled the hovering projectors with a unit wrapped around his left gauntlet.

Recluse had blades surgically attached where his fingers had been amputated.

* * *

The remaining recruits had all been solo operatives before this. Hummingbird was really Marci Hester Morgan. She inexplicably had wings and could fly. And she possessed a passion for killing both Shayera Hol and Carter Hall that rivaled Sparrow Hawk's.

Hummingbird had established a localized criminal empire within St. Roche, a district within Quebec City. Her lock on local power was so absolute the government had effectively ceded all control to her, including public services such as Fire and Police.

Gudra the Valkyrie was a literal demigoddess Chooser of the Slain. Felix Faust had recommended her membership and reported on how she'd helped take Shazam hostage and inadvertently set the wheels in motion for the creation of what became the Justice League Dark. Now Gudra wanted revenge and an opportunity to slay enough worthy warriors to prove to Odin she needed to have her place in Valhalla restored.

Armadillo was an early experiment of Santana's. He was a Shaggy Man sized armadillo with a human brain. His musculature and armored carapace were increased in strength to a Commander Steel-grade level. His weakness was a poor intellect. Grodd sensed a perfect recruit being added here. But Armadillo had an annoying habit of smoking cigarillos at all times. Even in his sleep.

Ocean Master drew a blank even when Grodd requested Brainiac's assistance. But Luthor's personal notes indicated he was an Atlantean with a personal vendetta against the Justice League, particularly the Justice League Unlimited.

Electrocutioner wore a nuclear battery on his back to power electrical discharge gauntlets that gave him similar abilities to Livewire. Only he didn't have to constantly recharge his energy or draw it from other sources. But the nuclear battery was an experimental model and the safety coefficient of its shielding was unknown.

Electrocutioner had been a mid-level assassin and bounty hunter before Luthor found him. His ole motive was to enhance his professional reputation in order to earn bigger payouts later on.

Dr. Phosphorous was a one note Batman foe. Having been charged with nuclear energy and given the ability to spew radioactive fire, Dr. Phosphorous had thought to profit by holding Gotham City hostage. But Batman had overpowered him in mere minutes and Dr. Phosphorous was subsequently confined to a special wing in Blackgate. Which he'd escaped from during the Injustice Titans and League's rampages through there.

Luthor's incentive was a cure to Dr. Phosphorous' condition.

Grodd still objected to Roxy Rocket. Her only desire was to engage in greater and riskier stunts in order to achieve greater and more pleasing sexual climaxes. She would put her entire team in jeopardy in order to achieve a potentially mind blowing orgasm.

She belonged in the Kings of Catastrophe not the Legion proper.

Fright would create a stir with Scarecrow. She'd reinvented his fear toxin, tripling its strength and potency and then dosed him with it before running off to work with the United States military. Then she had just as abruptly left the Army's service to join the Legion of Doom.

Grodd mistrusted Fright's motives. Her ultimate ambition was unclear and it could disrupt Scarecrow's ongoing development of a Venom based fear toxin.

But Luthor had notes concerning a subharmonic weapon capable of creating mass hysteria Fright was looking into.

Duchess was the last candidate. And she was another complete unknown. Talia had introduced her to Luthor and given Duchess a chance to prove herself to him. Talia sacrificed thirty Ubu clones in order to allow Duchess to demonstrate just how deadly she truly was. Luthor's note indicated that the formidable Ubus had lasted fifteen seconds against Duchess' assault.

Grodd was pleased that Luthor believed the lie he and Lashina had put together with Talia's cooperation.

* * *

Finally Grodd reviewed his own notes on the newly rejoined members of the Crime Syndicate who crossed over the dimensional barrier between Earth Prime and Earth-3. Owlman was obviously the true leader of the Crime Syndicate. Even Superwoman bowed before him. And he seemed to be a parallel between Batman and Earth-3's villainy the way Ultraman was their Superman and Superwoman was their Princess Diana. But since he was just as cunning as Batman it meant he was just as duplicitous. So he bore careful watching.

Johnny Quick had all the Flash's speed with a homicidal attitude to accompany it. But Reverse Flash, Rival, and Inertia could all boast that. Just as the original Flash, Jesse Quick, and now Trajectory could rival Wally West for speed.

Where Johnny's weakness lay was with Atomica. The homicidal lovers actually cared about one another. This meant they both had exploitable feelings and triggers.

Sea King was a counterpart for Aquaman. Only Sea King had stood loyally by the Crime Syndicate even while they lost a world.

Deathstorm was a true mystery though. Was he a fusion of people like the Earth Prime Firestorms or was he a single entity and that explained his burnt skeletal appearance? But his powers seemed highly similar regardless of appearance.

Brainiac activated a gentle chime and signaled Grodd it was time for him to meet with the Crime Syndicate in person.

* * *

Before deploying the newly established Secret Society of Super Villains, Saturn Queen cross checked the targets with the Other. Being the Alfred Pennyworth who served Thomas Wayne of Earth-3, the Other monitored and directed Brother Eye's activities. It was Brother Eye who had alerted Eve Aries that the United Nations was launching a probe into the International Security Agency's assisting a rogue Spyral agent in helping the Legion of Doom.

But the US Dept. of Defense had acted quickly in evacuating and shutting Fort Siegel down. So the Secret Society just shut up shop at the fort with the US Army being none the wiser. The official DOD policy was to deny the existence of General Sam Lane and his Meta-Human Response Division. The Sandmen Corps and Psycho Troopers were being reassigned to ARGUS in its paramilitary law enforcement role.

Brother Eye took the DOD's efforts one step further and erased all records of Fort Siegel ever existing. Then the Secret Society's teleport logs were scrubbed and a backdoor into the teleport network established so that the ISA would transfer Secret Society operatives around the globe and never even realize they were doing so.

But the Other agreed with Saturn Queen it was far better to field their pawns immediately in order to ascertain what their weaknesses individually and as a team were. So, they devised _two_ tests in order to fully comprehend the skill sets of differing teams. One team had a mission at Grand Central Station while the other would strike offshore outside Florida's international boundary.

* * *

Captain Stingaree commanded the _SS Cutlass_. A twin masted schooner, the sailing vessel approached the casino cruise ship _RMS Good Fortune_. He fired two shots over the larger ship's bow as he came alongside. Then he fired grapples to keep his vessel tied to the casino ship.

Captain Stingaree signaled Sea Wolf and the man transformed into an amphibious werewolf. Sea Wolf climbed up a grapple line and then went amuck on the upper deck of the cruise ship. As screams filled the afternoon air, the Superior Five floated in on the cruise ship from its other side.

Drifting with the prevailing wind, the inflated meta-human known as Hindenburg carried his four teammates along with him. As Hindenburg passed over the ship, the other four threw ropes down and descended to the upper deck that Sea Wolf was terrorizing. They quickly descended into the bowels of the ship while Hindenburg deflated and came to rest in the water beside the _Cutlass_ , where Captain Stingaree's men retrieved him.

Jongleur led the team to the ship's vault. He stood by as the others dealt with the massive safe. Jongleur himself was an expert martial artist but he weighed a slight ninety-eight pounds. He'd only ever been able to beat children in fair fights. But he was something of a tactical genius in using his teammates' neuroses to their advantage.

Splitshot looked deadly with her arrow nocked to her bowstring and ready to draw it back. Unfortunately, Splitshot was unerring in private. But an audience made her nervous and that anxiety meant her shot would invariably go wild. And occasionally even strike her target.

Lagomorph literally attacked the door. She'd been born with an Amazon's strength but the IQ of a tree. Tremor moved her aside. He had the strength of a Superman or a Majestic but a nearly crippling lack of confidence. He was also an amphibian who needed to at least douse himself with a glass of water every thirteen hours.

Tremor easily ripped the vault door off and cast it aside. Using the tote bags they'd lugged with them, the four loaded the bags up with cash. Tremor and Lagomorph carried it all. Jongleur wasn't psychically capable of lugging the bags of currency around and Splitshot needed to be free to inflict whatever damage she could at whatever she managed to hit.

As the Coast Guard approached, and explosion ripped out of the cutter's hull and it began to sink. A white swirl of turbulence raced through the water and Torpedoman erupted out of the ocean surface to land on the _Cutlass_. Sea Wolf took that as the signal to withdraw and dove off the _Good Fortune's_ upper deck and doggy paddled to the _Cutlass_.

Jongleur and Splitshot hit the water and pirate crewmen expertly tossed floatation devices with lines attached to them. Tremor splashed down and expertly floated while awaiting Lagomorphs' arrival. She hit and sank like a stone so he buoyed her up.

Before departing, Captain Stingaree cut all lines and then cast off. Once separated from the casino ship, he detached the twin masts into the water. They began moving on their own as propellers drove them. When the masts struck the casino ship's hull, they detonated like the disguised torpedoes that they were.

Using the engines, Captain Stingaree sailed away from the stricken vessels and headed toward Florida. The US Navy had begun to respond to the distress calls and sent vessels after the _Cutlass_. In response, Captain Stingaree deployed the hydrofoils and then activated the jet turbine and they cruised away towards shore at over one hundred knots. Funky Flashman received word of the successful outing and claimed credit for it in the name of the Legion of Doom.

Captain Stingaree, having made an obvious turn towards Florida, reset his course for Vermont and the river passage to Fort Siegel. There he would reunite with his boyfriend, the Cavalier.

* * *

Libra led the Grand Central Station team. First he sent Captain Comet and Dr. Psycho out to clear the station with their telepathic powers. Dr. Psycho was just demented midget with mental powers. But Captain Comet had been selected by an alien race to participate in an augmentation program on order to defeat their enemies. Now he'd been released from service and discovered the hard way how much the world had changed from the Fifties to the present day.

Captain Comet had counted the Justice Society of America as heroes when he departed. Seeing their failure to contain the evils of the world, he'd decided to take a radical course. He would assist those same forces to force the heroes into making a choice on whether or not to truly impose law and order.

While Captain Comet and Dr. Psycho divided up the station in order to repel police and other intruders. Half the Secret Society was tasked with looting ticket offices and baggage cars. While Captain Comet had repelled the outer ring of passengers. Dr. Psycho had emptied the rail cars and the actual loading platforms. "Mysteriously" every person had dropped their cash and valuables were they'd stood before evacuating.

The thieving was slow work but Libra had assigned Hi-Jack, Angle Man, Silver Ghost, Fadeaway Man, the Cavalier, Double Down, Tweedles Dee and Dum, Skorpio, Sting, and Zebra-Man to that task. Angle Man's portal opening Angler would provide their escape to Fort Siegel. Libra then had a list of personnel guarding the station from the likes of a Justice League or other super team. Those included Matter Master, Killer Moth, Cicada, the Hyena, Jinx, New Wave, Sabbac, Typhoon, Vault, and Ubermensch. And he had special tasks for Quakemaster, Humpty Dumpty, and Virtuoso. Humpty Dumpty's being the objective all others revolved around.

* * *

The remaining JLU were the first to respond. John Stewart, acting as the sole Green Lantern on Earth, was designated the temporary team leader. Shayera Hol followed his lead as he split the team up. Wally West was the Flash that belonged to the JLU and he happily leapt into action. Barda and Captain Atom calmly, if grimly, faced down their foes.

Matter Master used his Mentachem Wand to convert railroad ties into a golden luster and hurl them at John. After nearly being decapitated several times John backed away to give Matter Master some room while the Green Lantern considered how to defeat a foe that could control the nature of material objects.

Typhoon called in torrential rains and forced Shayera to land. At which point, New Wave began to control the water in order to try and drown the Thanagarian.

Flash had fought Cicada before so he knew not to let the elderly man touch him. Cicada's grip transferred other people's life force to him, extending his own life unnaturally. But the Speed Force provided all the energy Cicada needed to rejuvenate himself and supercharge his restored youthful body. Flash's only consolation was that the Speed Force kept him from dying or aging in the process. But Flash had never dealt with Jinx before and was unaware she was a sorceress capable of erecting mystical barriers around. But he soon found out.

Captain Atom confronted Sabbac and Vault. Sabbac used his name to summon the dark powers of the demon lords whose names formed the acronym of SABBAC. The idea had been entirely Blaze and Satanus' but the six lords thoroughly enjoyed participating in the effort to bring down Shazam and his champions. And seemed blithely unaware of the fact they weakened themselves by doing so therefore making them more vulnerable to the twins' ambitions.

While Captain Atom struggled with Sabbac, Vault used his armor, designed to harness his own meta-human abilities, to create an impenetrable force field around the combatants. Even if Captain Atom managed to overcome the occultic warrior, he'd never escape Vault's trap.

Barda fought the Hyena, Killer Moth, and Ubermensch simultaneously. She had no idea the Hyena was an infected Summer Day who was now a werehyena. Killer Moth struck her as a Batman-styled moth fetishist. Ubermensch was the one foe that was a true challenge.

Per Degaton had learned of the Multiverse through the Justice League's intervention on Earth-9. So he'd managed to construct a viewer that could show him the wonders of parallel Earths. Finding Earth Prime to be the source of the Justice League, Degaton had sent Jenni Quick, his own foster daughter and lover, to Earth Prime to create a fifth column to prepare for Degaton's invasion force.

She quickly found children and grandchildren of the scientist that had created Captain Nazi as well as Captain Nazi himself. Learning of a nearly worldwide Reich inspired the scientists to resume work on Hitler's master plan to create an Axis Amerika to conquer the "Home of the Brave" with. Using Captain Nazi as a template, the converted a Neo-Nazi into Ubermensch.

He had Captain Nazi's strength, durability from harm, and speed, but he could leap great distances rather than actually fly. Ubermensch, who would have served Hitler as a brownshirt in the glory days, grew impatient with Axis Amerika's slow rate of coming together after Jenni Quick went back to Earth-9 to receive further orders, left the fifth columnists behind and returned to his Aryan Nations Brotherhood band where he was recruited by the Other after several successful Army and Marine depot raids.

Barda quickly subdued Hyena, who transformed back into a very naked Summer Day. Killer Moth watched over without actually watching her. Ubermensch fought Barda to a standstill in the meantime.

* * *

Humpty Dumpty was mentally disabled but he had an uncanny knack. He could disassemble any device or vehicle and reassemble it so that it past inspection. Yet unerringly, Humpty Dumpty's repairs would result in catastrophic failure. Brother Eye had identified the key components of train that kept it going. Libra had described these sections to Humpty Dumpty and explained how they were all broken down on every train. So Humpty Dumpty was applying his special brand of repairs to them. When the trains failed and derailed, hundreds of passengers would be injured and with luck dozens would be killed.

And the Legion of Doom would receive the blame as Funky Flashman took credit for it in their name. Saturn Queen and the Other were setting up the Legion in order to build a confrontational attitude between the Legion and the Secret Society. Owlman would use this opportunity to set Grodd on the Legion's throne while he assumed leadership over the Secret Society. Today was just the opening salvo in a campaign that could stretch for months.

Virtuoso stood guard over Humpty Dumpty's endeavors and was the only one outside of the Secret Society's cabal of leaders that knew just how important the work was. And best of all, Virtuoso was totally indifferent to the fate of the passengers.

"Explain to me how you came by that instrument and what it does," Libra asked.

"Here's a history lesson for you. Back in the Forties, during the war and beyond, a man that would call himself the Fiddler created a violin that controlled people's minds through subharmonic suggestion. The Fiddler used this violin to commit robberies. And in time became an enemy of the JSA. But when the Justice Society vanished, Fiddler retired because crime had become boring," Virtuoso explained, "Eventually he passed this knowledge on. But his successor was more interested in the technical side of playing the violin than in committing crimes. He supported himself as a violin instructor at a music academy while he delved into making the instrument itself more effective and broadly ranged. I became his student and in an effort to impress me, he revealed his long held secret."

Libra was still interested, "I detect a 'but' coming."

She wore a shrewd smile, " _But_ he taught me how to use this violin and repair it. When I no longer needed him, I played for him and put him in such a deep slumber, he died from it."

"Now I know why you're here," Libra admitted.

"Have you noticed Saturn Queen gathered fresh blood and barely known notables?" Virtuoso asked, "It's like they're grooming us for some more sinister purpose."

"Taking over the Legion isn't enough for you?" Libra chuckled.

"Is it for you?" she asked archly.

"Hold that thought," Libra left.

* * *

He checked on Quakemaster next, "Remember, you're our exit strategy."

"Not a difficulty," Quakemaster promised.

"Can your jackhammer fill all the requirements being asked of it," Libra wondered.

"I could create a much larger seismic event then what you're asking for. The directional focus is also easily done. I've field tested all of these results so I'm certain you'll get what you want," Quakemaster promised him.

"Then just standby until you get my signal," Libra instructed, "Captain Comet will extract you."

"Isn't he really playing for the other side?" Quakemaster asked.

"He thinks he is but by the time he flips sides, the Justice Leagues will crucify him," Libra enjoyed the thought.

* * *

Inside a briefing room within the Hall of Doom, Grodd signaled Brainiac, "I thought some discretion was advised so I've booked you all rooms in an exclusive chalet in the Swiss Alps. There you're ever desire will be sated while we discuss business."

The teleport flash was unseen by anyone. But the chalet employers stood at attention when the blue ISA flashes delivered Grodd and the Crime Syndicate. Owlman curtailed the more extreme requests from his fellow Syndicate members. But he booked a joint room with Superwoman and Atomica and Johnny Quick did the same. Sea King, Deathstorm, and Ultraman booked the services of sex trade professionals. Power Ring looked nauseated by the whole idea.

"Once you've killed Luthor and I take his place, I'll order the Legion to assist you and your version of the Secret Society in taking control of Earth-3. But when that has been accomplished, I want you to cede control of the Secret Society to me," Grodd demanded.

"In order to do so, we'll abrogate our offer to further assist you in taking control of Earths-2 and -9," Owlman counter offered.

"I'd expect nothing less," Grodd allowed.

"And we may have further assistance coming from yet another Interdimensional being," Owlman revealed, "Johnny?"

"There was a speedster from an unknown Earth. He lost his connection to the Speed Force and cannot reestablish it. For now, he relies upon Velocity 9 to regain his powers," Johnny Quick shared, "But this man, called Zoom, is travelling across the multiverse stealing Speed Force power from unsuspecting speedsters. Since Earth Prime hosts so many, it's only a matter of time before Zoom travels here. And when he does, we can feed him everyone you want powerless."

"Why is he travelling across worlds?" Grodd wondered.

"He's seeking a man named Max Mercury," Owlman answered, "And Max only exists on this world."

Max Mercury had appeared in the Forties some years after Jay Garrick became the Flash. But Max had been the first Earth Prime speedsters to directly touch the Speed Force. And in doing so he translated himself across the years to 2012. Now he served as an unofficial guardian to Bart Allen, the Kid Flash.

"I'll give you Max Mercury's location if you can kill him," Grodd suggested, "Then Zoom will be beholden to us to restore his powers on a permanent basis."

"Sure we can. It isn't every day you kill an Interdimensional legend," Johnny Quick replied without thought. He quickly glanced towards Owlman.

"For once, Johnny's impetuous nature is right on target. You provide the precise location and we'll kill Max Mercury and return here for dinner and recreation," Owlman agreed.

* * *

John created a plow blade construct and carved up the concrete beneath Matter Master. That dislodged the Mentachem Wand from his hand. John's ring plucked up, and destroyed, the wand. Matter Master fled before him vowing to simply build another wand to replace the destroyed one. Then John spotted Shayera's difficulties and abandoned pursing Matter Master.

New Wave had Shayera floating in a bowl of water. John hit her with a freight train engine construct. The water collapsed all around Shayera. While she coughed it out of her lungs. John dropped another engine on Typhoon and the rains abated.

"You okay?" John asked his half drowned wife.

"Never better," she lied, "Dry me off so I can operate under my own power."

"You'd better check on the kid," John suggested as his ring wicked Shayera dry.

Shayera flew at Jinx. Jinx threw mystical bolt after bolt at Shayera. But her Nth metal mace was designed to destroy magical energy. So Jinx was ill prepared to defend herself when Shayera smashed her upside the head.

"Look out!" Flash yelled as the barrier walls fell around him. Shayera happily bashed Cicada's head as well. The old man toppled.

"Look out again! Midget alert!" Flash pointed at Dr. Psycho as he approached.

Dr. Psycho was startled when Shayera didn't succumb to his telepathic barrage. And Flash knocked him around so fast he couldn't switch targets. Shayera wasn't out but now she had a splitting headache and had someone to take it out on.

"Ooo! That's not right!" Flash exclaimed as Shayera walloped Dr. Psycho.

* * *

Vault's efforts were caught up in Captain Atom and Sabbac so he never noticed Green Lantern come up behind him and then take his armor apart with the merest twitch of willpower. Vault was an easy target afterwards. John joined Captain Atom's battle against Sabbac. The demon champion escaped back into Hell. Then the JLU united to assist Barda.

Captain Atom stunned Summer Day as she started to recover from Barda's mega wand. Flash was drooling, "Hot naked chick! Free boob galore!"

"You're my next target if you don't stop raping that girl with your eyes," Shayera warned him

"Yes, mom," Flash sullenly replied.

Killer Moth was holding John off and then stymied Shayera's efforts as well. But Flash tied him up with his own snares.

Barda fought Ubermensch to as standstill before the Nazi bounded away. "I'm going after him," Barda declared as she slipped on her hover discs and plucked her mega wand off of her belt.

"I'll go with her," Captain Atom promised.

* * *

Libra checked on Humpty Dumpty's progress. Seeing he was done, he signaled Quakemaster and Captain Comet. Angle Man received the signal as well and transported all of the Secret Society thieves with his Angler. He then vacated the train depot and met up with Libra, Virtuoso, and Humpty Dumpty and moved everyone to Fort Siegel. Captain Comet teleported every unconscious or fleeing member of the Secret Society.

Quakemaster generated a directional 6.0 quake and then ceased as the JLU scrambled to respond. Captain Comet teleported both of them to the fort.

* * *

Saturn Queen was pleased to report the Secret Society's ongoing success to the Other. Brother Eye had kept watch over the Society's actions but Saturn Queen could relive it through the participant's memories. So while the team members celebrated, she and the Other dissected areas to improve in.

Funky Flashman already had the press release claiming responsibility in the Legion's name prepared to go. Brainiac reported to Brother Eye Luthor was already frothing at the mouth to learn who was acting in the Legion's name without his authorization. Brainiac claimed ignorance and touted "technical difficulties" in tracking the Secret Society or Brother Eye down.

Eve Aries was still pleased by the dual successes accomplished by the Secret Society. And she noticed a now clothed Summer Day hanging back in a corner. Given that stress could trigger her transformation, it was probably for the best.

"Go ahead Summer, they won't bite and I'll make certain you don't either," Saturn Queen promised her.

"Did we really hurt the Legion of Doom today?" Summer clung to that hope. Her desire, like Captain Comet's, stemmed from a sense of justice and an inability to achieve it on their own.

"Let me show you the footage," Saturn Queen summoned Captain Comet, "I'll show you precisely what we achieved today.

Brother Eye, under the Other's direction, had edited the footage they were about to view.

* * *

Events were unfolding throughout the Multiverse. But particularly in the Prime Universe so Kismet decided to intervene in a modest way. Using her nearly unlimited power, she transformed Sharon Vance into a being of pure electromagnetic energy. Sharon was a former resident of Smallville and school chum of both Lana Lang and Clark Kent.

Finding herself altered, Sharon set course for Metropolis to see Lana. Between her friend and Superman, Sharon hoped to make sense of her newly turned blue skin and the energy that seemed to spark off of her. And why she could fly at nearly the speed of light.

* * *

Kid Eternity stood before Shazam at the Rock of Eternity. Neither of them was pleased.

"Isis is telling stories about you," Kid Eternity warned him.

"Such as I intend to murder her child?" Shazam scornfully mocked Kid Eternity.

"Among others," he admitted.

"I intend to erase a mistake I allowed to happen. Call it murder if you will. I call it a correction," Shazam freely admitted.

"And you left your kids in Hell," Kid Eternity realized it had to be true.

"They were monsters. But even they weren't on the scale Osiris will become," Shazam warned him.

"I see I've been on the wrong side of this," Kid Eternity decided, "Send your worst. We'll be ready for them."

He vanished and returned to Kahndaq. Shazam regretted what he had to do next. He would not only send the Marvel Family to champion his cause but he would also seek a favor from the new Dr. Fate. Nabu would convince Khalid Ben-Hassin of the worthiness of his cause.

* * *

Grodd signaled Owlman, "I found Max Mercury."

"Then we'll just kill him," Owlman promised.

* * *

Beast Boy tried knocking on Red Robin's door but all he heard in reply was music playing very loudly. So Gar Logan transformed into a door mouse and slipped underneath it. The bathroom door was open and he went in.

After all, they were both guys and everything was blurry behind the glass shower door. Then Beryl Hutchison threw the door open. And Beast Boy suddenly realized Red Robin wasn't even remotely a guy. And she had red hair not black.

"Holy Christ!" Beast Boy yelped. Then he got a randy look in his eye, "Lookin' good, Red Robin."

"The name's Beryl, Beryl Hutchison, and what the deuce are you doing in my bath?" she asked.

Beast Boy noted that she was also suddenly British, "Um…yeah. Someone is attacking Max Mercury and Bart. Some kinda Justice League wannabes."

"They're called the Crime Syndicate, Gar. Do you bloody mind?" she pointed at the towel rack.

"Um…sure," he quickly handed her a towel, "Does Ravager know you're…?"

"A woman?" Beryl asked, "Intimately."

"Right," all sorts of realizations were underway in Gar Logan's mind.

"So you two are…?" Beast Boy asked, "After all, this is San Francisco."

"We're exactly as God made us," Beryl wanted to strangle his immature hide, "And you'll be meeting Him if you don't walk away now."

* * *

The Teen Titans were more than aware of Gar's discovery when Red Robin joined them. Her shoulder length hair and its color startled them all. And her breasts, no longer hidden by a padded vest, were snugly fitted out by her tunic.

"To set your records straight, my actual name is Beryl Hutchison. I was the original Squire to the UK hero called the Knight. But he chucked me into the rubbish bin to make his son my replacement. Despite the fact the little sod had no training whatsoever," Red Robin explained, "I made my way here to America and met with Batman. He didn't want me as a Robin but he allowed me to sculpt the Red Robin identity. When NOWHERE scooped me up, Ravager helped me disguise my gender because the powers-that-were didn't want anyone knowing I had a few years of experience the other cadets lacked. Red Hood fell under the same category."

"When Jason led us out, I continued the charade because that's how you knew me," Red Robin shared, "And you accepted me on my own merits rather than those I accrued as the Squire."

"But you're still a…" Superboy began.

"Watch what you say next, Conner," Wonder Girl warned him.

"We all have secrets," Raven defended Red Robin and pointedly looked at Miss Martian, "Red Robin felt the need to hide who she really was. Haven't we all done the same at some point?"

Red Hood had his helmet off so Red Robin could see his supportive look. M'gann M'orzz also felt kinship with Red Robin's plight. Raven was the most vocal advocate.

Wonder Girl and Fairchild looked the most disapproving. Cassie because she felt betrayed and Caitlin because she'd had a crush on the man she thought Beryl was. That left Beast Boy, Superboy, and Solstice deciding her fate it seemed.

"I absolutely can't take sides in this," Beast Boy bowed out.

"I can't go along with this. Our paramount gift to one another is trust. If we can't trust you to even know you're a woman, how can we trust you with our lives?" Solstice tied up the opposition.

"Look, you and Ravager scheming up all of this is something off the books. It is what it is. But that was in NOWHERE. That was a while ago and you still lied to us all afterwards," Superboy complained, "Kiran is right. We all just began to really believe in you and now that's all gone. Maybe there was a real reason why the Knight ditched you."

"Very well," Red Robin tried not to look as crestfallen as she felt, "I'll just pack up my things and leave then."

"At least we now know why she never wore regular clothes in her down time," Beast Boy opined.

"So who leads us now?" Solstice asked.

"He won't," Wonder Girl pointed at Red Hood.

"I say you will," Fairchild nominated Wonder Girl.

"Hey! I'm for it," Superboy chimed in.

"I agree," Solstice happily voted.

"I go where the group goes," Raven was noncommittal.

"Why not?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"You already have a majority," Red Hood reminded her.

"M'gann?" Cassie asked.

"I prefer to keep my opinion to myself," M'gann deferred.

"All right, Superboy and Miss Martian, you fly ahead and assist Kid Flash and Max Mercury," Wonder Girl instructed, "The rest of us will pile into the SUV."

* * *

When they reached the garage, they discovered Red Robin's motorcycle was missing. Beast Boy looked wounded, "She never even said goodbye."

"We're better off," Fairchild dismissed the idea.

Red Hood started the engine and thought the Teen Titans were becoming a bunch of judgmental losers. So what did it matter if Red Robin were a man or woman? She'd proven herself in every way that counted. And for the second time, she'd been kicked to the curb for it.


	5. Chapter 5

20

Max Lord addressed the assembled crowd of prisoners composed of members of the Justice Leagues Unlimited and International still in custody, "My legal teams have submitted new evidence acquired by ARGUS and turned over to your previous defense teams. They were under political pressure to suppress this evidence since it exonerates you all."

"May I ask where this evidence came from?" J'onn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter, inquired.

"It was given to the Justice League of America by Kalea-El, derived from an Almeracian surveillance system in this solar system," Max reported, "But that's secondary to the fact. I should be receiving word of the legal tribunal's decision to dismiss all charges against everyone or if we'll proceed to trial."

"Max, just how did you get access to us in here?" Superman referred to the GULAG, the meta-human supermax.

"Well," Max chuckled, "You pay off a few billion dollars worth of the national debt and suddenly even a president stifling evidence in a legal case gives you access to the very people he's trying to crucify. And the JLA just saved the US government from a military coup that General Sam Lane was launching to eradicate every meta-human on the planet. And it seems the new mystery Superwoman is his daughter, Lucy."

J'onn steadied Superman, who looked gut punched. L-Ron entered the cafeteria, "Your Lordship, we have word. All charges against the various JLers have been dismissed. Once some paperwork is processed, they're all free to go."

Fire and Ice shared an overjoyed hug. Echo and Reverb nervously held hands. Rising Sun and Dr. Light were both giddily crying as they held one another tight. Many of the other former JLI members wore expressions of mixed relief and sorrow. The JLI had been disbanded. Dr. Mist had recruited those he'd thought would integrate well into the newly established Ultramarine Corps and abandoned the rest.

"God, I hope they'll finally let me call Jean after this," Atom hoped.

Superman understood. Ray Palmer and Jean Loring had married early into the Atom's career. The burden of his dual life had driven her into an affair with fellow lawyer at her firm. She'd divorced Atom and married her lover. But even after they'd moved away and established their own practice, Jean's obsession with Ray's careers as a scientist and as the Atom had driven a wedge between Jean and her second husband. And once again she divorced.

Jean had moved back to Opal City with a job offer to join the senior partners of a prestigious legal firm. Over time, she reconnected with Atom. Finally, after many tentative overtures, she released him from his financial obligations to her. She'd even ceded their old home back to him, despite her living in it once again. And Ray had never asked her to leave.

If Lois had still been alive, Clark Kent would have desperately contacted her. Or if Diana hadn't left for Themiscyra and taken their daughter with them, he'd do the same with her. But then again, Diana would have been with him when he'd been arrested and would likely have been a fugitive during this time with Alexandra staying with the Dibneys or Tawky Tawny.

"It'll take your respective governments time to process your release papers," Max warned them all, "But I'll have transportation arranged to take you where you want to go. Just file your requests with L-Ron here."

"Some of us are slightly adrift now that the JLI and the Global Guardians no longer exist," Seraph lamented.

"No worries for some of us, mate," Tuatara told him, "Some of us are about to get job offers. And Max, just for the record, I accept."

Max knew having Tuatara join his new Conglomerate team was risky towards his long term goals but the short term payout would be enormous, "As Tuatara has shared, I've hired Claire Montgomery to assemble a new Conglomerate team. I've managed to persuade all of the team's former sponsors, and then some, to fund and equip a second effort. I already have volunteers in place. If you accept my offer, you'll be joining Vapor, Gypsy, Praxis, Little Mermaid, Red Tornado, and a new Maxi Man…and of course, Tuatara, as a member of the team."

Max quickly worked the room and Fire and Ice joined Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, Samurai, Dr. Light, Rising Sun, Echo, Reverb, Blue Beetle, and Starman in enlisting with the new Conglomerate. Max gathered his chicks like a mother hen in the corner of a room and described a yet-unmentioned new teammate. She was called Matrix. Unlike the Infinitor called the same, this Matrix was the interdimensional being who was eth sole survivor of a pocket universe outside the Multiverse. In her universe she had been called Supergirl. But with the Prime Universe's Supergirl missing, no one and least of all Matrix, knew if that name was now available.

Superman could overhear Max. Matrix had first revealed herself to him wearing Lana Lang's face. But then she'd reverted to her own appearance which was vaguely similar to Kara and Galatea's but unique to her all the same. Matrix was an artificial protoplasmic life form with psychokinetic and shape changing abilities. She emulated Kryptonian powers through mental abilities. She'd brought him to her Earth only to discover it had already been destroyed by three Kryptonian escapees from the Phantom Zone.

General Zod, Ursa, and Non had attempted to conquer Earth but had met heavy resistance. So they utterly destroyed the planet while Matrix sought Superman out and came against a time dilation effect separating her pocket universe from the Prime Universe. Superman and Matrix fought them on the Moon. They destroyed the renegades' oxygen supplies and then returned to Earth Prime. Superman hadn't killed them outright but they would soon suffer oxygen deprivation and die from decompression as the vacuum sucked them inside out.

Matrix briefly had a career as a costumed hero in her Supergirl outfit. But then she'd disappeared after the press continually hounded her. Lana Lang opened her farm house in Smallville to Matrix and Ma and Pa Kent watched after her. It seemed to Superman that Matrix was finally open to rejoining the world. He was happy for her.

"It's good to hear you and Jean are getting along so well again," J'onn offered Atom, "Your divorcer was tragic and rather…"

"Like a bloodletting?" Atom asked, "I can only blame myself for that. Jean's a top flight attorney and she skewered my lawyer. She walked out of the marriage with another man and she ended up with just about everything o f value. It was one of those rare cases where it was actually better for her to represent herself. But I just signed the paperwork she offered me releasing me from all the financial obligations the court had assigned me. She even gave her half of my patents back to me as well as the house."

"Doesn't Jean live in the house?" Superman asked.

"She does," Atom said simply.

Superman blushed at the implications, "I guess things _are_ going well between you."

"What about you, J'onn?" Atom asked, "Is there anyone you'd care to visit after you're released?"

"I would desire to revisit M'gann M'orzz and see how she is acclimating to the broader world now that she has left the desert," J'onn replied.

"Just how did she survive the White Martians' genocide of your people?" Superman asked.

"M'gann was taken prisoner by the White Martians and transported here to Earth so they could watch her more closely while they invaded this world," J'onn told them a filtered version of the truth, "When they abandoned their efforts, they also abandoned M'gann in her cell."

"Yet she escaped," Atom pointed out.

"She is highly resourceful," J'onn stated.

"But she lived here for years before contacting you," Superman was flummoxed by that idea.

"Yet she saved my life when she did reveal herself to me," J'onn reminded them both, "There are few secrets between us."

"Sorry, I guess I'll always be a reporter," Superman apologized for the scrutiny.

"There are worse things to be," J'onn managed a slight smile.

* * *

Jennifer-Lynn Haden, Jennie to her numerous friends, had been embarrassed to learn the Legion of Doom had made a headquarters out of a skyscraper in her home of Los Angeles. Then the JLA and the JSA All Stars, as well as other unrevealed entities, had tromped all over OmniTech without her ever knowing a thing. At least not until her father, Alan Scott, the man commonly known as Sentinel, had told her about it later. The LAPD, whom Jennie worked closely with as Jade, were less than happy about it.

Alan Scott had been empowered by the Green Flame with a magic ring and a lantern shaped battery and he'd called himself the Green Lantern. Later it became revealed that the Green Flame was actually a manifestation of a fragment of a semi-sentient entity called the Starheart that the Guardians of the Universe had created and deployed before enlisting Volthoom as the First Lantern. But the Starheart had been damaged by an alliance of evil and fragments of it landed all across the universe.

Earth's fragment became sentient over the course of the centuries and had selected Alan Scott to shape its power along the lines of its original mission. As the Green Lantern Corps emerged on Earth, the original Green Lantern changed his moniker to Sentinel. And Sentinel discovered the Green Flame's power infused his very being and not just his ring.

His children, Jennie and her twin brother Todd Rice, were each born with reactions to the Green Flame. Jennie's power manifested itself in her adult years as green skin and a Green Flame controlling Power Pulse in her left hand. Todd tapped into the Shadow Realms and became the sometime hero and sometime villain called Obsidian.

Todd was in hiding after the events in Detroit that had led to his being consigned within the Shadow Realms. Jennie had abandoned her Jade persona before then and moved to Los Angeles to be a Hollywood costume designer. Those same events in Detroit led Jennie to picking up the mantle of Jade once again. Until she'd readopted her superhero persona, everyone had just considered her green hue to be an eccentricity of hers. After all LA was full of such people.

But being one of Los Angeles' only superheroes and being blithely unaware of an entity like the Legion of Doom being in town made her feel utterly useless. So Alan Scott was in town to cheer her up. And he'd brought her half-sister, Briar Rose, with her. Briar was also a costumed adventurer called Mayflower. Mayflower had been a member of the Force of July, the Suicide Squad, and now Checkmate. All covert government sponsored units.

Briar's mother was named Rose and Rose had been married to Alan Scott and was also Jennie and Todd's mother. But Rose had secretly been Sentinel's arch nemesis, Thorn. And when Thorn's personality became dominant again and she ran away without every letting Alan know she was pregnant. She'd given Jennie and Todd up for adoption at birth and they went to separate families.

Afterwards, Thorn traveled to England and married a rector. Thorn became Rose again after Briar was born and the two personalities merged. So Briar learned of her mother's previous life and the life lived by Thorn. Briar shared Thorn's floral powers and eventually came to the United States to search for Alan, Jennie, and Todd.

Briar had been recruited by CADMUS to join the Force of July under the name Mayflower. Eventually Mayflower encountered Jade and revealed their dual parentage to her. Jade introduced Briar to Alan and kept him as a contact between them in case Briar couldn't get a hold of Jennie directly. Todd would have nothing to do with her or their mother's memory.

So, on this occasion, they explored Griffith Observatory and then enjoyed the nearby park. Alan went to the vendors lining the parking lot while Briar enjoyed a private moment with Jennie, "I've never really met your father before. Now I understand why mum felt like she'd lost something by having Thorn separate them. He has that quiet bedrock strength that assures you that he'd move the planet for you. Reminds me of my own father."

"I never met Todd until we were out of high school. But we'd always been aware of each other. My power gives away the fact I'm related to Dad. Todd's is the exact opposite," Jennie shared, "Todd and I met after leaving home and then we blindly groped at the fact, based on my power, that Sentinel was our actual father. But until we met him, we never knew about Rose or Thorn."

"You couldn't really expect Thorn to live with her mortal enemy, could you?" Briar asked.

"I guess not, but after Rose returned and then their memories merged, she could've at least told dad we were alive," Jennie accused.

"I never understood that bit either. But I can help change some of that now. I can tell you about her…if you'd care to listen and ask questions about her," Briar suggested, "I'm no substitute but I'm the closest you'll get now that she's passed on."

Briar saw that hardly mollified Jennie, "You're still upset you never met her."

"It's deeper than that. She let us go to random chance. I ended up with the Hadens. They were decent folks and treated me with love and respect. Todd was adopted by the Rices and he was beaten by a drunken father until he was old enough to come out to his dad in a moment of anger and then Mr. Rice sodomized him every time he got violent. The whole incident in Detroit happened because Todd wanted revenge and he'd stopped taking his medication," Jennie told her.

"Medication?" Briar was confused.

"Todd's schizophrenic. When he's on meds, he's the nicest guy. When he stops taking them, he's literally hell on Earth," Jennie confided.

"You said he knew you were alive. How?" Briar asked.

"Todd and I share a psychic link. We 'hear' each other's minds," Jennie explained.

"Then how did Todd know you were real?" Briar had to wonder.

"Because I was the only voice that stayed with him after he started taking meds," Jennie revealed.

"So where is he?" Briar wanted to know.

Jennie wore a rueful expression, "It doesn't exactly work that way. He can block me out to a degree if he wants. I know he's in North America but I can't get more specific than that without him letting me to. And I know he's okay but he really doesn't want to share much more than that right now."

"So his grip on reality is more fluid than yours," Briar realized, "Just like mum."

"I never thought of it that way before," Jennie realized.

"That's the advantage of half-sisters, they can tell you the family's dirty laundry," Briar laughed.

"I'm glad you contacted dad when you had some time off," Jennie admitted.

"I wasn't certain if I should at first," Briar confessed, "Dredging up old wounds and all that."

"He wouldn't have agreed to bring you with if it did," Jennie assured her.

Alan returned with bags of food and a tray of cups, "You look knee deep in conspiracies. Anything good?"

"I was telling Jennie I can help fill in blanks about what happened to Rose…and Thorn…after she left the States," Briar cautiously offered.

"I think I'd like that," Alan shared.

* * *

"Well, I'll admit brunch was as fantastic as promised," Dinah Laurel Drake Lance admitted, "And that Woodland Park Zoo seems to be a buzz kill."

Nyssa Raatko wore a rueful smile, "I'm sorry. I just hate cages."

"These are environmental recreations of natural habitats," Dinah said pretentiously.

"A cage, no matter how gilded and lovely, is still a cage," Nyssa replied.

"This is personal for you, isn't it?" Dinah asked.

Nyssa sighed, "My personal history is a bit of a mystery to those outside the Leagues of Shadows and Assassins. I'm guessing your own JLA barely scratched the surface."

"You seem to have just appeared in 1946," Dinah wore a goofy grin, "Which means you look utterly fabulous for your age."

"Thank you, but I was actually born in St. Petersburg, Russia in 1775. My father left while I was still a toddler. My mother moved us east to the Steppes because the serfs were more accepting of unwed mothers and their children," Nyssa paused while Dinah gasped at this revelation, "I aged slowly compared to others. I was biologically in my late forties and living in the Ukraine when the Nazis invaded. I was taken prisoner for being a Partisan and because witnesses knew I was half-Jewish on my mother's side. Since the Racial Purity Laws dictated if anyone was a quarter Jewish was to be exterminated, I was taken to Auschwitz. I survived five long years in the death camp, staying alive while others all around me died."

Nyssa's gaze still rested in Dinah's eyes, "After the Allies liberated the camp, I eventually made my way across North Africa into British Mandate Palestine. There, my long lost father found me and reclaimed me. Like you, I've experienced the rejuvenating powers of the Lazarus Pit first hand. After my youth and vitality were restored, I was relocated to Hong Kong where my slow rise to power within the League of Assassins began and my eventual move to Nanda Parbat."

"So Talia is your _younger_ sister?" Dinah caught on.

"Yes," Nyssa confirmed it.

"But she inherited," Dinah pointed out.

"Father wed Talia's mother. And Talia was always the dutiful daughter and true disciple even when she was being rebellious," Nyssa explained.

"Whereas your experiences taught you Ra's al Ghul wasn't a god incarnate walking the Earth," Dinah finally realized.

"A fact now lost on the League of Shadows," Nyssa complained.

"I'm so sorry," Dinah shared, "I know it's almost meaningless, but I can't imagine the horror."

"It taught me life is cheap unless we make it precious," Nyssa told her.

"I can agree with that," Dinah confided, "More than you know."

"I also have a report on that other matter if you wish to hear it now," Nyssa offered.

"You found Conner's history?" Dinah asked.

"Conner and Cassandra Hawke and her time with Oliver Queen," Nyssa elaborated.

"That was before Ollie and I ever met so I can't judge," Dinah warned Nyssa.

"A wise sentiment," Nyssa allowed, "Moira Queen set up an annuity for Cassandra Hawke that provided for both her and her son until Conner reached his eighteenth year. Afterwards, he received the sealed stipulation in Oliver's will that Moira had dictated be passed on through his estate. Conner received a pittance in comparison to you just as you received nothing compared to Mia. And now Conner Hawke sits in his father's house knowing he will never inherit it."

"If Ollie had known Conner was alive he would've overwritten Moira's manipulations at circumventing Conner from receiving a greater portion of the estate," Dinah promised.

"Does Conner realize that?" Nyssa had to ask.

"I suppose I should tell him," Dinah realized, "This is beginning to sound like your family dynamics in action."

"Yes, it does. And that means it's a cautionary tale at best," Nyssa warned her.

* * *

Cupid followed Angelica's trail through the streets of Seoul, South Korea. Nyssa had loaned her a supersonic transport so she'd made the flight from Seattle to Myanmar in just a few hours. Time had been blurring when Cupid learned Angelica's trail now led to South Korea. Cupid had studied Nyssa's dossier on Angelica again in the air.

The Russian was a black market information broker. The more exclusive and elusive information went to high rolling elite customers. Deathstroke was chief among them.

Rarely known outside of Angelica's circles was the fact that the woman possessed regenerative powers rivaling Deathstroke's. But the facial scars and ruined eye that transformed the otherwise supermodel caliber appearance of the woman indicated her meta-gene had been gen activated after she'd been mutilated and that the scars were locked in a form of stasis. Another tidbit was the fact Angelica frequently tortured her prize winning data out of unlucky participants. A handful of mercs and law enforcement officials enjoyed quality relationships with the otherwise glacial Angelica.

Deathstroke, Red Fury, and the Dead Bastards were among her working companions. INTERPOL, the ISA, and Spyral were frequent information buyers. But she saved her personal best for Deathstroke, in and out of the bedroom.

Cupid noticed that Angelica had led her to a rough patch of city. Which confirmed that the Russian knew she was being followed. Angelica ducked into a gangster bar and later five toughs emerged with Angelica accompanying them to enjoy the show she'd paid for.

"Foolish American, did you not think you would stand out in this crowd?" Angelica sneered.

"I always stand out in any crowd," Cupid boasted.

"Who are you anyway?" Angelica wondered.

"Don't you know all and see all?" Cupid snorted, "I'm Cupid, stupid."

The thugs caught Angelica's flick of her wrist and they attacked all at once. Cupid considered her clothing before responding. Nyssa had provided an entirely new, and customized, outfit. Which meant Nyssa had been planning on recruiting Cupid longer than she'd let on. But her new coat, pants, gloves, midriff baring tee, and boots all color coordinated with her new compound bow and quiver. The last two of which she wasn't currently sporting.

Bows and quivers stood out in a crowd but knives could be discreetly worn almost anywhere. So she pulled the first two free and killed two of her five attackers before they even saw what was coming. A third had his throat filleted open before she killed the fourth as he went for a gun. The fifth fell almost as soon as he went for a pair of Sais.

"Impressive, but then again I've always had a weakness for muscle that's prettier than it is effective," Angelica taunted her.

Cupid threw a knife before Angelica fully registered what was happening. She intercepted the blade with her own hand. Then she pulled the knife free of her hand and Cupid could see it had already begun to heal.

"You shouldn't have armed me," Angelica warned.

Cupid and Angelica fought knife to knife but Cupid pinned Angelica's hand to the wall with a blade through her wrist. Then she deftly drew a third knife and stabbed Angelica through the throat.

She twisted both blades. Angelica began perspiring, "Very good but do you have the stomach to see it through?"

Cupid drew the knife out of Angelica's throat and slit her bowels open, "No, and neither do you anymore. I'm just getting started. Tell me; does your regenerative capacity have an overload?"

"You don't even have a clue as to how to kill me," Angelica boasted.

"I thought I'd cut your head off, toss it in the river, and then chop up your body and mail it to your most esteemed clients," Cupid offered a thought on that, "How's that sound?"

"What do you wish to know?" Angelica was a tad more respectful this time.

"Where's I-Ching?" Cupid asked.

"With the Dead Bastards," Angelica managed to laugh.

Cupid stabbed Angelica's intestines and began twisting the knife like she was spooling spaghetti, "Come again? You see, this is the problem with not being able to die. Pain can endure forever."

"Malta," Angelica gasped at last.

"Don't warn them," Cupid pulled her knives free and sheathed them. Then she plucked the third knife out of Angelica's limp hand.

"I won't need to," Angelica sank to her knees and tried to scoop her guts up and shove them where they belonged.

Cupid dropped a bag filled with high grade diamonds, "Here's the payment I had for you when you gave me the information. Keep it. You earned it."

Cupid quickly vanished and Angelica was left wondering just what the hell had just gone down. She had research to do. Fast.

* * *

Nyssa reported in at the training center in Auburn, WA. Outside, it was still a deserted Costco warehouse. Inside, a partitioned section held Nyssa's restored and portable Lazarus Pit. The rest of the space had been converted into a fully programmable automated obstacle course. The various Injusticers themselves were housed in nearby motels. Not even the Injusticer squad leaders knew where Nyssa was staying. But they knew she was spending the bulk of her free time with Black Canary.

"Are we ever going to actually _do_ something?" Blacksmith wanted to know. The nominal leader of the Injustice Rogues was not only bored but she mistrusted her newest recruits, particularly Scandal Savage. Scandal and Nyssa had too many similarities in their background for Blacksmith's tastes. And it was Nyssa that had chosen that Scandal would join Blacksmith's team, not Blacksmith herself.

"Then it's a good thing I have missions prepared for both the Injustice League and the Injustice Rogues," Nyssa was pleased to tell her, "The Injustice Titans will remain here for much needed continued training."

David Cain and Blacksmith couldn't argue. Over half the Injustice Titans were recruits and Enigma was brilliant but she was still a largely inexperienced field commander. But still, Nyssa's news was welcomed.

"We have real missions available?" Blacksmith asked beyond hope.

"The Injustice Rogues will report to Fort Siegel in Vermont. The Army base was recently deserted and all records of its existence erased. Literally _all_ electronic records with a worldwide order to destroy hard copies also in effect. Fortunately, I'm beyond such jurisdictions," Nyssa explained, "But the base is already occupied once again. I need to know by whom."

"And if the occupants should object to our presence?" Blacksmith smirked.

"Let me clarify. I want to know who is there now. I don't care how many of them are still alive after you verify their identities," Nyssa allowed.

"Why is this base so important to you?" Blacksmith wondered.

"Because until yesterday, it was the command headquarters for the Meta-Human Response Division and the building site of the newly created Ultramarine Corps," Nyssa told her, "So it has some small relevance to us."

Blacksmith sobered as Nyssa handed her a file folder, "I see. Paper?"

"Whoever destroyed those records is capable of accessing any Wi-Fi capable device. So we do it the old fashioned way for now," Nyssa explained.

"We'll get it done," Blacksmith promised before gathering her team.

"And the Injustice League?" Cain asked.

"Has two separate targets so you'll be dividing the team up," Nyssa stated, "Dark Archer and White Canary will be heading to Los Angeles. Once there, they'll set up a frame operation to implicate the new Green Arrow in a series of grisly murders. White Canary simply needs to know that doing so strikes at Black Canary's family."

"She'll be happy," Cain allowed, "What about the rest of us?"

"Find the Meta-Human Response soldiers and the Ultramarine Corps. Despite their recent conflict with the JLA and being labeled renegades, they won't simply lie down and roll over. ARGUS shut their operation down after the JLA's meeting with them but none of the operatives were taken into custody. However, two units were absorbed by ARGUS itself. So someone in ARGUS has the first clue as to where to find Gen. Lane and his top operatives."

"It'll be done," Cain promised her.

Nyssa smiled, "I never doubted it."

* * *

Kid Flash and Max Mercury had changed clothing on the run. But that slowed them fractionally so Johnny Quick and Ultraman caught up with them. Afterwards it became apparent that the Crime Syndicated pair was herding the speedster duo. And it proved it was into a trap at Golden Gate Park laid by Owlman. Power Ring and Deathstorm were the actual instruments of Max and Kid Flash's capture. Superwoman, Sea King, and Atomica stood by gloating as Owlman prepared to kill Max and Kid Flash.

Superboy and Miss Martian suddenly touched down at that moment. Superboy hunched down and laid his palms on the pavement before any Crime Syndicate member could react. Then his tactile telekinesis took everyone by surprise as the ground reared up in a tidal effect and kicked every off of their feet except for Max Mercury and Kid Flash.

"Go!" Superboy yelled as M'gann M'orzz began a telepathic assault to slow the Earth-3 villains down.

Max and Kid Flash got to the other side of Golden Gate Park while Superboy and M'gann pushed their meager advantage. Deathstorm flashed fire at M'gann and forced her to retreat. Ultraman hit Superboy from behind and made him break contact with any objects.

The Teen Titans' SUV pulled into the park and they offloaded. Wonder Girl began issuing orders, "Red Hood, take the owl. Superboy can keep Ultraman. I'll take Superwoman. Solstice, the ring slinger is yours. Bart, are you up to taking out the speedster? Good. Beast Boy, you've got the woman in the Atom costume. Raven, protect Max Mercury."

The Teen Titans mobilized and Raven felt as useless as Max obviously did. She could only hope at this point that Bunker and Skitter would make it back from Sacramento in time to make a difference.

* * *

Owlman threw razor sharp bird-shaped discs at Red Hood. They even had little owl faces etched into them. Jason Todd thought it was like having someone throw Angry Birds at him.

He had no way of knowing that Thomas Wayne Jr. had been raised by the Court of Owls after they'd murdered Thomas' parents and younger brother. Trained since childhood to be a Talon, he eventually rose to become the premier Talon in the history of the Court.

He took the persona of Owlman and united the greatest criminals on Earth-3 into a single fighting force and conquered a world. And the Court of Owls was toppled as revenge for killing his entire family down through the ages. And then Alex Luthor had turned the tide against the Crime Syndicate and they'd sought a refuge from which to launch their campaign to retake their world. And Max Lord stole it while they were away.

Red Hood opened fire on Owlman and made him waste valuable time and opportunities evading gunfire. Owlman utilized smoke grenades to confuse Red Hood. But Jason's helmet included thermal imaging. The seams between Owlman's body armor still glowed with body heat. But Owlman deduced Red Hood's ability to still track him so he threw flares in a circle around the area and Red Hood was effectively blinded with or without thermal imaging.

* * *

Wonder Girl frequently regretted not accepting Queen Hippolyta's offer to train her. But never so much as the current moment. As Zeus' daughter, Cassie Sandsmark had greater strength than Superwoman but the Amazon princess was an infinitely better fighter. So Wonder Girl was just barely hanging on.

* * *

Superboy soon realized that Ultraman was as powerful as Superman. But he was a simpleton. So Conner's continued tactile telekinesis tricks kept Ultraman confused but he was ultimately getting closer to where Max Mercury was. So Superboy threw everything he had at Ultraman. Only it wasn't enough.

* * *

Solstice threw all sorts of yellow light at Power Ring assuming she was some sort of Green Lantern copycat. When that didn't even slow Jessica Cruz down, Solstice employed negative light blasts and photon bursts. Jessica actually pitied the girl so Power Ring used the control she'd learned to harness over the Ring of Volthoom to allow the ring to feed off of Solstice's terror without paralyzing her into a state of shock.

* * *

Beast Boy kept trying to capture Atomica but it instantly became obvious she shared the Atom's powers as well as costume. When Atomica began to shrink once more, he became an anteater and snared her with his tongue. But she went microscopic and vanished.

As he became human again, he began experience sharp stabbing pains in his ear. They eventually became crippling and then a shrill whistled made his brain practically explode. Gar Logan simply fainted at that point and Atomica grew to stand beside his fallen body.

"Aww, poor baby," she cooed.

* * *

Deathstorm's fiery head was deadly enough to M'gann but his ability to start fires anywhere pushed her to turn invisible and withdraw. She sought out Raven and also Max Mercury's greater experience in these matters.

* * *

Sea King was simply amazed that Caitlin Fairchild had an Atlanteans' fabled strength. When he couldn't beat her fairly, he dragged her over the sea wall and plunged underwater where he half-drowned her until she submitted before bringing her back above the ocean's surface.

* * *

Kid Flash was slightly faster than Johnny Quick. But Johnny was a homicidal maniac. And he'd practiced ways of killing opponents with his speed that Kid Flash had never even guessed existed. Johnny quickly beat him into the ground.

* * *

"We need to do something," Max insisted.

"I'm open to suggestion," Raven agreed.

M'gann became visible again, "Then I suggest we listen to her."

Everyone followed the Martian's gaze and found it rested on Red Robin standing beside her motorcycle. Raven was delighted, "You followed us!"

Max was confused, "Weren't you a guy the last time I saw you?"

"A regrettable but still necessary deception on my part for a time, sir," Red Robin somewhat explained.

"Please, I'm just Max," he assured her.

"Seeing as how the Crime Syndicate has barely registered Bart's presence, I have to assume you're the real target here, Max," Red Robin pointed out. She saw his skeptical look, "What?"

"When did you become British?" he wondered.

"The day I was born," Red Robin asserted, "What about my theory?"

"I have to agree," Max Mercury sighed, "I thought that nonsense ended with the demise of Savitar and his Speed Disciples."

"Apparently not," Red Robin advised him, "Raven, you help Wonder Girl and then roll off to assist Beast Boy. M'gann, you'll first assist Fairchild before switching targets to aid Red Hood. Max, you'll assist Kid Flash against the speedster. The new Power Ring seems less than blood thirsty so maybe we'll even learn the criteria of why she was selected to bear the ring. Bunker and Skitter are ten minutes out from this location."

"And who helps Conner?" Raven asked.

"I have a surprise reserved for Ultraman," Red Robin promised.

* * *

Nyssa drove her van back to the Queen estate that afternoon. Despite her casual attire, her fighting garb and her customary weapons were placed on the van's racks with the inclusion of a few heavy duty additions. To Nyssa's amusement, Black Canary, Speedy, and now Green Arrow had been summoned to the Hall of Justice for a briefing or some other gathering. The household staff assured her Dinah had called ahead to alert them that the trio were returning within the hour. So Nyssa enjoyed high tea while waiting.

Black Canary quickly double-checked to make certain Nyssa was still present when she got back. Speedy announced that she was changing into civilian attire before reporting to Queen Consolidated's CEO. She lamented the fact it had been little wonder Ollie had to be dragged to such things.

Green Arrow had been briefed that his lair now included a teleport platform so Conner Hawke was returning to Los Angeles. Nyssa studied his reaction to Mia Deardon's litany with intense scrutiny. Conner was good at hiding his emotions. Nyssa decided she wouldn't wager in a game of chance against him.

Dinah purposefully led Nyssa to her bedroom. For the briefest moment, Nyssa wondered if the afternoon would go in another direction entirely as Dinah stripped on her way to her private bathroom. Dinah gave her a wicked smile before slipping into the shower.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Dinah teased her.

Nyssa waited while sitting on the bed. Dinah both amused and disappointed her by having a towel tightly wrapped around her when she emerged from the bathroom. Dinah had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"What? Were you getting ideas?" Dinah was relentless, "I practically expected you to join me."

"Oh, good god!" Mia blurted from the open doorway, "What is it with you two? At least close the door."

"Do you have an actual reason for interrupting?" Dinah mused.

"I'm leaving now and Conner is already gone," Mia announced.

"Stay out of trouble," Dinah urged.

"You're one to talk," Mia smirked. She closed the bedroom door on her way out.

Dinah took Nyssa's hands in her own and pulled her up off the bed and wrapped her arms around Nyssa's neck. The kiss began gently but became more aggressive and insistent as Dinah grew comfortable with what was happening and why. Her towel fell from her now naked boy.

"Oh. My. Whatever shall we do?" she grinned.

Nyssa tore out of her clothes and the couple fell in a tangle on the bed. Dinah whispered in her ear between kisses, "I was disappointed when you didn't join me in the shower. Isn't this more like what you were hoping for?"

Nyssa never had chance because Dinah filled her mouth up again with hungry kisses.

* * *

Cupid's supersonic loaner landed in Greece. There she contacted a recommended smuggler and was taken at night by boat to Malta. The Dead Bastards occupied the old fortress built by the Hospitallers when they abandoned Jerusalem and shifted their operations first to Acre and then Malta. Renaming the order the Knights of Malta, they'd fought pirates for hundreds of years before their sponsors, the Catholic Church, made them a ceremonial order only. But the Spanish Inquisitor had rebuilt the ruins.

Cupid drew a heart tipped arrow and nocked it to her bowstring. She was going in tonight and finding I-Ching with any collateral damage being damned.

* * *

Raven sat cross-legged next to the Teen Titans' SUV and released her soul self. The dark energy manifestation of her very being assumed a bird-looking shape and flew out to meet the Crime Syndicate. First it passed through Superwoman. The effect short-circuited her entire nervous system and higher brain functions. Wonder Girl took care of the lower functions with a good pounding.

Raven then did the same to Atomica before remerging her two states of beings. She vanished in a thick cloud of smoke and reappeared next to Beast Boy. There, she touched him and drew in his injuries which manifested in her body. He was instantly healed and she quickly joined him.

Gar grinned at her, "Hold that thought."

He turned into an electric eel and draped over Atomica's body. Having discharged several times, he rejoined her, "Now, let's discuss how I can repay you."

* * *

M'gann shoulder checked Sea King away from Fairchild. Her Martian Vision blasted him across the parking lot. She helped a soaked Fairchild to her feet.

"I've implanted a temporary suggestion in his mind where he's averse to returning to the water. He'll process through that quick enough. Until then, he's all yours," M'gann informed her.

"How did you know…?" Fairchild was incredulous.

"Actually, I didn't. But Red Robin did," M'gann flew off after that.

* * *

M'gann dropped behind Owlman. He threw several owl discs at her. She phased and they went harmlessly through her.

But she found the mental war she fought with him was an even battle. He even retained enough awareness to repulse Red Hood's repeated attacks. Sensing his growing mental fatigue, she was relieved when he retreated.

"Let's get after him!" Red Hood insisted, "We can't let him get away."

M'gann was actually inclined to let him do just that. But she accompanied Red Hood anyway.

* * *

Max quickly sized Johnny up. Johnny's use of speed was all about inflicting pain and killing helpless souls. So Max just shut him down. As one of the few beings in human history to directly touch the Speed Force, Max could emulate Wally West's ability to impart Speed Force energy on others…as well as drain it away.

So Max sucked away Johnny's abilities derived from the interdimensional Speed Force. Kid Flash then got the satisfaction of delivering a high speed lesson in why not to anger a speedster. Afterwards, Kid Flash just gazed at Max in awe.

* * *

Superboy was amazed as Red Robin, still revealed as herself, attacked Ultraman. But he was grateful for the reprieve. Red Robin simply used Ultraman's strength, speed, and velocity against him by throwing him all across the park. Then she extended her quarterstaff and swiped him across the jaw. It bent from the force of the blow as it met the ultimate resistance.

"Tough luck, girlie," Ultraman said sinisterly.

Red Robin opened her hand where she'd palmed the kryptonite from the lead lined pouch on her belt, "Oh, I agree."

Ultraman staggered back as Red Robin aided Superboy back onto his feet. He was still flabbergasted, "You followed us."

"I knew who you were up against," Red Robin told him, "I don't agree with your majority vote but you're all the closest thing I have left to family. One doesn't run out on family. So I couldn't just wander off and let you all get killed, could I?"

Superboy guessed not. Red Robin tucked away the kryptonite shard as Deathstorm neared, "Care for a go?"

"With pleasure," Superboy grinned.

* * *

But Owlman had spotted Bunker and Skitter's arrival. And more importantly, he'd witnessed what had happened to Johnny. He could guess why Zoom wanted Max Mercury now.

"Deathstorm, push the cretins back. Power Ring, gather everyone around," Owlman ordered.

Deathstorm created a dome over the Crime Syndicate. It was composed of a substance harder than titanium and yet flammable all the same to prevent M'gann from phasing through it. Once Power Ring had the Syndicate held in a construct, Owlman contacted Brainiac and requested an evac. It seemed their original plans concerning Max Mercury had just been intrinsically altered.

* * *

The JLA arrived moments after the Crime Syndicate vacated the premises. Guy Gardner cracked the dome with Vibe's help. Only half the JLers were present since a separate team had been deployed as well. Col. Steve Trevor led this unit.

Red Robin and Wonder Girl conferred with Trevor. Trajectory greeted Max and got to know a living legend. General Glory was excited to meet him as well.

"It seems they let anyone wear that emblem these days," Power Girl snarkily commented to Superboy.

"Then why don't you?" Superboy asked testily.

"I don't need to," Power Girl grinned.

"Huh?" he was confused.

"You'll catch on someday," Power Girl promised him.

* * *

The Teen Titans gathered around their three vehicles. Bunker was complaining about Red Robin's disclosure, "Skitter and I didn't get a chance to vote."

"And neither did I," Kid Flash pointed out, "I vote we reinstate Red Robin as our leader."

"So do I," Skitter said in a way that dared anyone to challenge her.

"And I do too," Bunker added.

"Seems we have a new majority," Red Hood delighted in rubbing in Wonder Girl's face.

"Even more than you know. Because I'm changing my vote to include Red Robin on the team and as our group leader," Wonder Girl confessed.

"Thank you everyone," Red Robin said modestly.

"Does Ravager know you're a girl?" Bunker wondered.

A collective eye roll answered him.


	6. Chapter 6

21

In a rather posh town home shared by Nightwing and the Little Mermaid, Dick Grayson was having a serious discussion with Ulla Paske, "You're certain you want in on this Conglomerate business?"

The American public was far more familiar with Nightwing than the Danish Little Mermaid. But Ulla had made her mark as a founding member of both the Global Guardians and the Justice League International. Only, both entities were defunct now. And Ulla had declined Dr. Mist's invitation to join the Ultramarine Corps.

Nightwing was happy to restrict his patrols and obligations to just Bludhaven. But Little Mermaid had been on the international scene almost her entire career as a cape. So Max Lord's invitation to join this latest iteration of the Conglomerate under Claire Montgomery's guidance was a blessing in disguise. Bludhaven was driving her insane.

"I need this, Dick. No offense to your style of law enforcement but I've always represented something larger in scope than just myself," Ulla truly didn't want to hurt her fiancé's feelings.

Dick smiled instead, "I understand. I had a taste of the life with the Justice League Unlimited and then Spyral. I just don't trust Max Lord."

"Neither do I," Ulla confided, "But I trust Claire Montgomery. Even Dr. Mist praised her when she ran the original Conglomerate."

"Booster Gold vouched for her as well. And more," Dick recalled before being struck with a thought, "I wonder if his working relationship with Montgomery lent itself to his romance with Claire Connelly."

Ulla wore a pained expression, "Booster met Claire years before he worked with Ms. Montgomery."

"Still, I wonder where Booster, Claire, and Goldstar vanished to," Dick admitted.

"Or when," Ulla reminded him that Booster and Goldstar were from the 25th Century.

"I also wonder if they'll ever come back," Dick shared.

"They might not. Claire enjoys full gender rights in Booster's time whereas a transwoman here in contemporary history is openly misunderstood and frequently hated for being who she really is rather than the gender she was born in," Ulla fumed, "For her sake alone, I hope she never has to deal with the hate and prejudice we're still growing out of."

"If he had the opportunity to make his home in the future, he might. Just for Claire's sake. He loved her without reservation, her genetic gender origins never being an issue with him," Nightwing happily recalled.

"Unlike some JLers," Ulla snorted.

Dick knew she was largely thinking of the Huntress, "Claire helped open Helena's eyes to a degree as well. Helena was forced to see Claire as a person and not a monster to be burned at a literal stake."

"Maybe she just couldn't find a big enough stake and enough gasoline," Ulla said scornfully.

"We'll try to keep you two separated. How's that?" Dick suggested.

"We're still on the same coastline and that's still too close," Ulla griped.

"Why Ms. Paske, I've never seen you hold a grudge before," Dick realized.

"You never heard Claire's stories about Huntress' hate crimes," Ulla said tersely, "And don't give me that look. Huntress spewed filth at Claire while waving a Bible she didn't even read at her."

"I'm sure Helena will face up to her prejudices and their consequences someday," Dick promised.

"I hope I'm there to deliver the bad news," Ulla asserted.

Dick realized this wasn't going away.

* * *

JLers and former JLers awaited release at the GULAG. With the paperwork all signed and verified the bus rolled out to deliver the freed prisoners to the airfield after they'd attended the locker rooms to change into their various costumes. The former Justice League International members were being flown to Paris to collect their belongings from the now deserted Dome. Out of Charles de Gaulle Airport the former JLI would be divided amongst chartered flights. With those recruited to the Conglomerate flying to Manhattan where the team was being assembled.

J'onn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter, left under his own power. The GULAG was located within a mountain range in the Sierra Nevada Mountains so it was a straightforward flight west to arrive at San Francisco where M'gann M'orzz resided. He was interested in how she was adapting to life amongst Earth's population and as life as a superhero.

Superman returned to Metropolis almost as fast as the Flash could have covered the distance. And Wally West would have been traversing the varied terrain and still arrived first. After landing on his balcony and clearing the security checkpoint Mr. Miracle had devised for him, Kal-El entered his apartment and quickly changed into being Clark Kent once again.

And as he emerged from his bedroom, he found Scott Free's wife, Barda, standing on the balcony gazing out over the cityscape while waiting for him. Clark knew Barda as many things: New God, former leader of the Female Furies, soldier of New Genesis against Apokolips, and member of the JLU. And now a grieving widow.

"Barda, can I help you?" he asked her from the doorway.

"I hope so," she said despondently.

"This is about Scott, isn't it?" Clark guessed. Scott Free had been Mr. Miracle.

"I've lost comrades in war. On both sides. I've never lost a loved one before because I didn't love anyone," Barda told him simply, "I just don't know how to cope."

"And you thought because I'd lost Lois and then Diana ran off with Alex that I would have an insight," Clark realized, "Please, come inside."

"How do you get through it?" Barda asked.

"At least you realize it's an ongoing process," Clark praised her insight, "That's the first hurdle. I keep going because I have hope."

"In what?" Barda asked him she sat on the couch.

"The fact that I can make a difference," Clark replied, "Lois died and I couldn't prevent that. Diana left and I didn't prevent that from happening. Lois' surviving family hates me with a passion that has twisted them. But I may be able to change that someday."

"My own eldest daughter tortured me with the intent of killing me. But now she returned to save me from Saturn Queen and provide the evidence used to exonerate the Justice Leagues," Clark shared.

"Your daughter is…formidable. She was relentless as she chased us across the Multiverse until she reached Maxima," Barda recalled.

"And she sat Max back on her throne at the cost of her own lover's life," Clark was still dismayed over that one, "And she recently enabled the process that will save Almerac from the Gordanians' genocidal campaign."

"I played a portion in some of those events because I simply refused to give up on Kalea because I had hope she'd become that person someday," Clark divulged.

"But these are such slim hopes," Barda pointed out.

"And they came true," Clark replied, "Imagine what my broader hopes for humanity will bring."

"It's true the Source has chosen humanity for a destiny unknown to even the gods," Barda admitted, "Humanity has a grander destiny in store for it than even it can imagine."

"So what happens when you put your hope in making it a reality?" Clark asked.

"I think I see your point. Rather than shedding anymore blood in the war between New Genesis and Apokolips, I could focus my efforts on bringing humanity to its ultimate destiny," Barda ventured, "That would be a struggle to carry me through the centuries."

"At least a thousand years that we know of," Clark added, "And you get to not only mark progress in years and societal shifts with changes in history but also in individual lives."

Barda suddenly looked very relaxed…and very fatigued, "Thank you."

"You look tired," Clark had to mention.

"I haven't slept for six weeks," Barda confessed.

"I have a spare bedroom and I moved all of Diana's things into it. Help yourself," Clark offered, "Meanwhile, I was about to cook myself my first decent meal in six weeks. Care to join me? I could use the company after being locked in solitary this entire time."

Barda slowly smiled, "That would be…nice."

* * *

Atom was flown to Opal City's private airstrip amidst the commercial airport backdrop. Inside the hangar, Ray Palmer's ex-wife, Jean Loring, waited for him. She merely grinned as she handed him a change of clothing and brought him to the locker room.

After he'd changed, she took him out for an opulent meal. Ray ate like he hadn't been fed in six weeks. But he and Jean still managed to catch up. They each employed the special code words for his career as the Atom despite his identity being public. But he still wore the mask so moments like this were still private. Ray was just delighted that he and Jean's relationship had mended itself to this level.

When they returned to their shared home, Ray thanked Jean again and started towards his bedroom but she refused to release his hand, "You don't have to disappear so fast."

Ray was a little startled. Jean hadn't had that look in her eye in a while. At least not while looking at him.

She pulled him into her bedroom and towards the bed. Ray got a sly smile and gleam to his eye. Jean pretended to protest.

"Why Dr. Palmer, I'm not certain I appreciate that look you're giving me," Jean said playfully.

But Ray stopped in midstep. Jean looked wounded at first and then she doped it out, "Um…hey genius, this is where you kiss me."

It felt natural to both of them when he did so. Jean gasped, "God, Ray! Take me! Take me now!"

He shrank out of his clothes and then regrew to his natural height stark naked. Jean laughed as she tugged at her own, "A little help here?"

Ray was happy to oblige.

* * *

Grodd met with the Crime Syndicate privately inside of the Hall of Doom, "We need to contact this Zoom immediately. Now that we know Max Mercury's secret, it can be exploited so that Zoom either cooperates with us and benefits or we use Max Mercury to destroy him."

"Zoom seems to understand the principle behind Max Mercury's power," Owlman shared with him, "Our experience with Johnny Quick is that the chemicals that gave him his powers are drawn from an interdimensional source. That is why your original Flash and Rival also share his abilities where Jesse Quick utilizes a spoken formula, and your second and third Flashes also drew from this essence through unknown means. Inertia, Reverse Flash, and Kid Flash are all from your future and have unlocked this mystery already. I suggest we begin to isolate them and extract the information we require…through appropriate means."

"Do it quietly," Grodd agreed, "And then dispose of the potential witness."

"I wouldn't do it any other way," Owlman confided.

* * *

Cupid had already killed nearly a dozen Dead Bastards. She'd made them live up to their name…with a single arrow. Not knowing how many foes she faced, and only having twenty-six arrows in her quiver, Cupid shot the various outlying sentries and then retrieved the arrow from the body. Cupid eventually reached a gestation chamber comprised of a dunking tank and life support gear.

"Do you like what you see?" I-Ching asked, "Slade Wilson certainly did."

Cupid had spun on him and drawn her arrow back but held her fire, "Are you I-Ching?"

"You already know the answer," I-Ching bowed his now youthful head having recently undergone his own rejuvenation process.

"Either you're coming with me or I'm bringing someone to you," Cupid declared.

"Why?" I-Ching asked, "You're obviously an early by-product of work stolen from me. So if this isn't a personal request, who is this for?"

"Oliver Queen," Cupid happily told him.

"If memory serves, and it usually does, Oliver Queen is dead," I-Ching reminded her.

"I know he's dead," Cupid was getting frustrated now; "You're going to change that."

"For that you need a Lazarus Pit and Ra's al Ghul expended the power of every pit," I-Ching informed her, "But word has it, his daughter Nyssa can revitalize a pit the way I can a human body and resurrect the dead herself."

"Nyssa?" Cupid choked on the name.

And then she felt the puncture as a half dozen tranquilizer darts penetrated her skin. And she fired the arrow she'd held onto as she passed out. I-Ching caught it in midair.

"Poor confused child," he lamented.

* * *

Dinah Lance awoke to find Nyssa Raatko's arm wrapped around her waist and Nyssa's lithe body pressed up against hers. And Dinah realized she hadn't felt so safe and complete since Ollie died. And she couldn't believe she came five times the night before. She'd never even neared that number with Ollie. Even then, she'd only stopped because she and Nyssa had exhausted each other.

Mia Deardon was trying to keep her misgivings over Dinah's developing relationship to herself but she was hardly being successful. And Dinah already knew there was trouble ahead. She, along with Speedy and the new Green Arrow, belonged to the Justice League of America. Nyssa headed up not one, but three, Injusticer squads. The names said it all: Injustice League, Injustice Rogues, and Injustice Titans. And the disparity between "justice" and "injustice" was obvious to anyone. But Nyssa had led her Injusticers alongside the JLA and its allies against the Legion of Super Villains.

And Dinah still had nightmares regarding her military career as it capstoned with Team 7. Those final missions still haunted her. As did the face of the woman that would become White Canary and serve alongside Nyssa's Injustice League.

So Nyssa had her secrets and Dinah did as well. But Dinah suspected Nyssa knew more of hers than she did of Nyssa's. But when they were together, the world fell away and things became right once again. But someday soon, Either Dinah would have to join Nyssa's Injusticer squads or Nyssa would have to join the JLA. Or they could cut loose and abandon all responsibilities to either.

Dinah began lightly brushing Nyssa's arm with her fingernails. After a few twitches, Nyssa came awake, "Is it morning already?"

"Yes, it is, sleepy head," Dinah chuckled, "It's almost noon already."

"God, no!" Nyssa bolted out of bed, "I had a training session to monitor at 9am."

"I think you missed it," Dinah said with amusement as Nyssa struggled back into her clothes, all while wondering how they'd been spread across the entire palatial room.

"It isn't funny," Nyssa complained.

"Yes, it is," Dinah assured her, "The always unflappable Nyssa Raatko has been utterly flapped."

Nyssa stopped and stared at her. Then she grinned and leaned across the bed to hungrily kiss Dinah, "Save that thought for later."

Nyssa bolted out of the room and Mia yelped down the hallway, "Whoa!"

Mia came to stand in Dinah's doorway, "So the big day has already arrived. You know this is a horrible idea, right?"

"I can't help it," Dinah plaintively confessed, "The only other relationship that ever made me feel this complete was with…"

"Ollie," Mia finished for her, "I get that. But many have said that before the inevitable heartbreak that soon follows. And by the by, I always meant to tell you while Ollie was here, but you scream so loud during sex it kinda triggers your Canary Cry. Everyone in the house knows the exact moment of every orgasm. And you went for a personal record last night. Just thought you'd like to know. See ya."

Mia disappeared and Dinah's bliss turned to mortification.

* * *

Blacksmith brought along every Injustice Rogue…including Scandal Savage and Knockout. Silver Sorceress' teleportation spell delivered them a mile up the road from the supposedly abandoned Army base in Vermont. The unmarked gravel road leading off of the highway to Fort Siegel was barricaded with no evidence of what lay further down the road.

The Injustice Rogues travelled by foot until Blue Jay's sharp eyes caught sight of the fort's gates. Then the team slipped into the woods to near the fenced perimeter. Scandal made a note of what they'd found so far.

"There are no guards. No cameras. No movement of any kind. Are you certain Nyssa wanted us here?" Scandal asked.

"These were the precise coordinates she provided Silver Sorceress," Blacksmith grated.

"There's something in the air," Knockout warned, "There's a presence here."

Scandal knew better than to argue with a New God, particularly a former Female Fury. Blacksmith felt far too threatened to let it go.

* * *

Eve Aries had felt the sudden brush of minds when the Injustice Rogues appeared on her horizon. Saturn Queen vaguely recognized them. She knew they were part of Nyssa Raatko's rabble and had been pitted against the Legion of Super Villains during Saturn Queen's efforts to conquer Earth Prime beside Cosmic King and Lightning Lord.

She explored their thoughts and knew this was a simple scouting venture. Still, several members of the Secret Society of Super Villains remained largely untested after the raids on Grand Central Station and even out at sea. And the Injustice Rogues were deserving of some punishment as well as the fact Saturn Queen had a quartet currently at the base for a try out. This would be a perfect opportunity for them to prove themselves.

* * *

Captain Stingaree and the Cavalier had wandered into the woods around the base. The two men were idly enjoying one another's company and quietly stealing kisses when the mood struck. And then they happened upon the Injustice Rogues.

Captain Stingaree drew his cutlass, "Go! Warn the others! I'll hold these scofflaws back."

"They already know," Cavalier promised him as he drew his saber.

"Is it any wonder why I love you?" Captain Stingaree asked as they charged the Injustice Rogues together.

Suddenly a trapezoid window to another location opened and Angle Man stepped through the doorway his Angler had created. Silver Ghost, Crazy Quilt, Double Down, Skorpio, Virtuoso, Tweedles Dee and Dum, Sting, Zebra-Man, the Sizematic Twins, the Darklight Twins, and the Flamesprayer Twins all followed him through the portal. All of the twins possessed polarized abilities from each other.

The Sizematic Twins were made up of one who could grow and increase his density and one who could shrink and decrease his density. The Darklight Twins were sisters, one of whom projected clouds of darkness and the other increasing orbs of whitest light. The Flamesprayer Twins simply projected fire and the other water.

Saturn Queen had ordered the varied Twins engage the Injustice Rogues first. Sizematic Grow met Girder on his own terms. Sizematic Shrink leapt at Blue Jay. Blue Jay thought to outwit his opponent and shrank to the size of a bird. Sizematic Shrink matched his transformation and clamped onto Blue Jay's back as the Injusticer flew off into the verdant forest.

Darklight Cloud released an ever expanding cloud of purest darkness. Plunder switched his helmet filters to infrared and sighted in Darklight Cloud. Then he opened fire and had fun making her first retreat and then run for her life while he hunted her until he finally grew bored and killed her.

Darklight White tried to blind Murmur. But he used his hearing to find her and begin to gut her. Her screams were silenced as he slit her throat and she gurgled in her own blood.

Silver Sorceress simply cast a spell that caught each Flamesprayer's projection, one of flame and one of water. Then she warped the delivery lines of each and emptied them both into the opposite twin. So Fire drowned and Water was burned alive. Silver Sorceress felt no pride over this but the loss of her home world, Angor, had taught her that a price had to be paid to save society.

Magenta disarmed Captain Stingaree and Cavalier and then chased them through the woods with their own swords. Zebra-Man attacked Magenta with his own magnetic powers. Varied forms of energy warped and discharged between their implementation of a fundamental force of nature.

Silver Ghost grabbed a hold of Blacksmith and then tried to transmute her into pure silver. Blacksmith reversed his power and tried to convert him into an organic steel slave. They basically overloaded each others' powers and they both passed out.

Crazy Quilt used the Quilt Crown to throw energy bolts at her target. Which in this case happened to be Scandal. Crazy Quilt panicked and began to run as Scandal drew nearer. But Double Down's attack distracted Scandal from chasing Crazy Quilt down.

The magic cards melded to his chest deployed and all fifty-two circled Scandal and tried to lacerate her. Only she used her Lamentation Blades to the opposite effect and was shredding Double Down's deck. Soon, he joined Crazy Quilt's flight of terror.

Skorpio stood up to Knockout…for an entire ten seconds before her first punch knocked him out. The Tweedles' insanity kept her busier longer but she nearly crushed their heads together before moving onward. Sting reduced himself to insect size and used his own bioelectric stinger as he controlled a nest of wasps to attack Knockout. She never even noticed.

But she was amused by the sight of Virtuoso preparing to play her violin. Knockout openly scoffed, "Oh, this should be good."

Virtuoso began to play and Knockout decided enough was enough. And that's when she discovered she couldn't move. She couldn't even speak to threaten Virtuoso. And then of all the appalling things, she began to dance.

* * *

Saturn Queen froze all of the Injusticers and dropped them into a hypnotic state. Crazy Quilt was the second person to hold the title. It seemed it was time for a third to replace their current holder.

Captain Stingaree and the Cavalier would be offered a simple choice: employ state of the art weaponry, tastefully modeled after period appropriate pieces, or prepare to be mind wiped. The Sizematic Twins proved themselves. The Darklights and the Flamesprayers had died proving their unworthiness.

Skorpio was less than effective but he'd always been intended to be menial labor. Double Down was…interesting. But he was too reliant on the nature of his already reconstructed deck of cards. He would be trained and reassessed. Another failure and he'd be terminated.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum were something of idiot savants so they would stay. It was just a matter of deducing exactly what triggered their moments of genius. And what needed to be avoided to prevent their moments of utter stupidity.

Sting still had potential and Zebra-Man had held his own against Magenta. Silver Ghost was ludicrous but perhaps Funky Flashman had a use for him. Virtuoso was the true winner today. She'd held a New God in thrall as well as her lover, Scandal Savage, when Vanda Savage's erstwhile daughter attempted to assist Knockout.

Saturn Queen recalled all of the Secret Society members except for Fadeaway Man. He'd pulled his cowl up to turn invisible while Saturn Queen erased all memories of the conflict from the Injustice Rogues' minds. And when Silver Sorceress teleported them away, she took Fadeaway Man with them. Saturn Queen thought a little reconnaissance deserved a little reciprocation.

* * *

Dark Archer and White Canary arrived at LAX through a chartered flight. From there, they utilized Los Angeles Underground contacts developed by Scandal Savage. They even set up their temporary headquarters in the apartment Scandal and Knockout maintained in LA.

What they quickly learned was that Conner Hawke, first as the Hood then as Arrow, and finally as Green Arrow, had been targeting gangs and organized crime. But there were glaring exceptions to his efforts. The Russian Mafia, the Vietnamese gangs, and Korean crime lords had all been studiously avoided during Conner's opening campaigns. Approaching the other enemies Green Arrow had managed to make so far, it was little wonder they rolled on their rivals so easily.

So the pair decided to attack the Russians on their opening night. The Russian Mafia was centered on an automotive garage whose nearby warehouse was the distribution point for all of their illicit sales. The garage itself handled the captains and lieutenants of the Brotherhood who managed the criminal activities.

So the pair attacked the garage. They employed arrows painted the exact green Green Arrow used. And they carried extra disposable green leather quivers to account for how many arrows were expended. Even White Canary limited herself to a bow during the strike. They left no survivors but plenty of corpses killed with one arrow apiece.

Returning to the apartment, Malcolm Merlyn and White Canary began gearing up for the next campaign. The next night they would split up and slaughter the rival Crips and Bloods before moving on to the Koreans and then the Vietnamese. Finally, they would terrorize all of Green Arrow's original targets until they pushed organized crime and the police into a united front to kill Green Arrow.

* * *

The Meta-Human Studies and Research Facility was a legitimate enterprise. Underneath was ARGUS' secret national headquarters. The Injustice League landed in Virginia by means of a private plane. Reporting to the resort Enigma had booked for them, each Injusticer got a private cabin. Except Major Disaster and Big Sir because the child-like Big Sir barely functioned without Major Disaster watching over him.

Lady Flash took off early on to observe the facility's layout and employees' comings and goings. When she returned, she'd made several observations, "Penetrating security will be most difficult. But acquiring an employee would be simplicity itself."

David Cain knew the former Col. Ivanka Christina Borodin Molotova of the Russian Security Services knew what she was talking about. But Col. Molotova had become Lady Flash, the Velocity 9 junkie. So Cain owned her soul.

"White Lightning, you and Aresia will approach the facility and come back with a date," Cain ordered, "Wrath; you look into more conventional ways of getting into the base."

"I'm taking Big Sir to the beach tomorrow," Major Disaster announced.

Cain glared at him. Major Disaster shrugged, "He'll sulk if I don't. You approved the beach front resort."

"Killer Frost, you'll be our resident natural disaster while the Major is busy," Cain grated.

"And so it begins," Killer Frost predicted.

* * *

Volthoom settled into Earth orbit and began observing humanity. Meanwhile his Power Ring Corps battled their way through the Lanterns to join him. Distantly, he could sense a White Lantern leading other Lantern Corps members against him. But the White Lantern hadn't gathered any Black or Orange Lanterns. So the impending attack would be futile.

* * *

Kid Eternity returned to Isis, "You were right about Shazam. He's gone off his nut."

"Or it's how he's always been and no one ever noticed before," Isis offered a counter theory.

"You!" Horus spat as he entered the royal bedroom. Kid Eternity had called off Hector and Tomahawk's Rangers.

"Horus!" Isis chided him, "You will be respectful of our guest. He's our presumed ally now that he's acquainted with the facts."

"When Shazam originally sent me here, he knew all about the Black Marvel Family. He neglected to mention you," Kid Eternity pointed out.

"I'm not empowered by that dawdling fool," Horus boasted, "I receive the god's might through Shazam's children."

"Didn't you tell me Shazam's kids were demons?" Kid Eternity asked Isis.

"So Horus revealed to me," she sounded skeptical now.

"Well, he admitted it," Kid Eternity shared, "So what's your story?"

"Blaze and Satanus wish to rectify their father's evil," Horus proclaimed.

"Evil is a relative term for demons," Kid Eternity countered.

"They made me a champion of justice. How can that be evil?" Horus wanted to know.

"Justice is another word warped in Hell," Isis accused.

"Don't be naïve," Horus urged, "The Lords of Order will use anyone, serial killers and mass murderers alike in order to achieve their ends. Anything or anyone that serves their cause, they embrace. Blaze and Satanus have put no restrictions on my activities because they know everything I champion will discredit Shazam."

Space warped around them and they found themselves outside with the palace guards unconscious all around them. And Captain Marvel, Dr. Fate, and Captain Marvel Jr. confronted them. Junior gaped.

"Christopher?" he asked his brother.

"Sorry Freddy, but the Lords of Order wouldn't let me tell you I now work for them," Kid Eternity shared.

"It seems our leash was a little too long," Dr. Fate opined.

Lightning struck at Captain Marvel's feet. He looked up and Black Adam and Black Mary were overhead and she warned him, "Back the hell up, Billy. Or I won't be responsible."

"Shazam is not killing my child," Isis vowed.

"That remains to be seen," Dr. Fate warned her, "The child poses an obvious threat. The Lords of Order will hold a conclave to determine his fate."

* * *

Kid Eternity summoned Jonah Hex and the Rough Bunch to guard Osiris. Cinnamon, Bat Lash, Scalphunter, El Diablo, Johnny Thunder, Madame .44, Matt Savage, Nighthawk, Pow Wow Smith, and Strongbow took the toddler back inside the palace and geared up for the worst. Having been freed up, Isis joined in the defense.

Kid Eternity also brought forth Hector once again, joined by Agamemnon and Archimedes to battle Dr. Fate alongside Horus and Isis while Black Adam faced Captain Marvel and Mary confronted Junior. Kid Eternity couldn't foresee any real winner to this conflict. But he had also summoned a discreet ace in the hole.

* * *

Cash Cole met with Slade Wilson inside a biker bar inside Starling City. Slade looked out the window to the young woman lingering across the street, "Who's your backup?"

"She's called Voodoo," Cash explained, "The Daemonites experimented on her and messed with her mind. So she has a real hard on for killing all of them. Who's the kid on the rooftop pretending not to be here?"

"My daughter Rose," Slade answered.

"I heard about Grant and Joshua," Cash was honestly remorseful, "I was sorry to hear what happened in each case. No one should outlive their kids."

"Life goes on," Slade was terse but Cash knew him well enough from their Team 7 days to see Deathstroke was hurting, "Why am I here?"

"You hooked up with Zealot from time to time. She had to have told you about the conflict her people, the Kheribum, brought here against the Daemonites," Cash ventured.

"Must have slipped her mind," Slade played dumb.

"God, I can't get used to you being this young," Cash suddenly blurted, "I-Ching really did this?"

"Get to the point," Slade insisted.

"These bastards are tied into every industry and banking corporation. The amount of money to be made here is astronomical," Cash explained, "All you have to do is kill the faces the Daemonites inhabit."

"This was the reason we always called you Grifter," Slade reminded him, "What's your angle in this?"

"I actually don't care about the money. But these monsters found out I'm gen active and they tried to play around with me too. I'll just sleep better once they're all dead," Grifter confessed.

"So you want me to work for a potential payout that might not materialize," Slade wanted to confirm it.

"Call it a fifty-fifty shot each outing," Cash was upfront.

"I'm not sure what's worse. The odds or the fact you're playing straight with me," Slade opined.

"The deal is as sweet as it's going to get," Cash warned.

"I'll give the idea a fifty-fifty once over and get back to you," Slade offered as he rose to leave.

After Slade and Rose vacated the area, Grifter joined Voodoo outside since she was too young to legally enter the bar. She simply asked, "Any luck?"

"It's an even coin toss right now," Grifter told her, "But he's going to dingdong Zealot's door and get back to me."

"Who is Zealot?" Voodoo asked.

"The only person on Earth that hates Daemonites more than you do," Grifter promised her.

"Sounds like someone I want to meet," Voodoo smiled.

"You'll get your chance," Grifter assured her.

* * *

Saturn Queen contacted the Other to have him start looking for a new Crazy Quilt now that the last one had "unexpectedly" died. Next she wanted Brother Eye to reprogram every nations' spy satellites to regurgitate imagery taken between Fort Siegel's periods of occupation and spit out the pictures of the area being empty every time one was tasked to deliver images.

White Lightning and Aresia brought a boy toy back to the resort. Whereas Ned Flange thought he was getting himself into a three-way, what he found was White Lightning gave him her whammy and he hacked ARGUS' computer network to find Gen. Sam Lane's location and with him the Ultramarine Corps. Killer Frost took care of freeze drying Ned.

"New venue people," Cain announced as they gathered in the club house, "We're off to American Samoa in two days. So pack light."

"Ugh. The tropics," Killer Frost lamented.

* * *

Enigma gathered the Injustice Titans around for a scoring session after a grueling day of simulations and tests. Nyssa had already left, leaving Enigma to do the dirty deed.

"Inertia and Sun Girl, excellent teamwork between you two. But you screwed everyone else who needed your help. So in the end, you get counted as dead too," Enigma began, "And Match, where the hell was that Bizarro brain of yours? You completely abandoned the team to score a few inconsequential kills and ended up with a team loss despite your efforts. Do better next time."

Now that she had the original members out of the way, she turned to the former Terror Titans, "And don't look so smug, Disruptor. Once the simulator figured out how shut down your gauntlets from being a factor, you simply folded. Dreadbolt, you actually devised two of the methods to achieve the goal out of the last four sessions. All too little and too late. Persuader, you're hell on wheels but once you get rolling, you're a threat to your own team. Bring it under control."

Enigma ended with the youngest members of the team, "Windfall, you've made the greatest amount of improvement. You're learning how to control your powers and work with teammates. But you still can't control yourself well enough to help your team without creating a catastrophe. TNTeena, you're doping out how much energy to push into targets to make them explode. You have a one hundred percent kill ratio. But you aren't looking out for collateral damage. Eight out of ten times, you would have killed or maimed members of your own team. We can't work that way."

Enigma sighed, "But we've put in the hours and earned the weekend off. Go do whatever the hell you want to do and call it good. `Cause Monday, this training facility owns your asses all over again."

The entire group was clearly grateful for the time off. And Enigma figured she was even more grateful than the others.

* * *

Rhosyn Forrest was speechless. Finally she began to recover herself, "I just never saw you with…"

"Another woman?" Dinah supplied for her, "Neither did I. But it seems so…right."

"Dinah?" Nyssa entered wearing biker's leathers and carrying her helmet.

Rhosyn had to admit Nyssa Raatko was as impressive as hell. Dinah smirked at Rhosyn's obvious envy, "Ready to man the fort?"

"Would I be here otherwise?" Rhosyn said ruefully.

Dinah lifted her own helmet off of the register counter, "Don't sell the shop while I'm gone."

"As if," Rhosyn protested her innocence.

She heard the street bikes' powerful engines fire up. And just as quickly, both bikes could be heard rapidly departing. Rhosyn had once been Rose to her friends and Thorn to her foes.

Unlike the original Rose and Thorn, Rhosyn had no meta-human abilities. Just a lot of hard training at Ted Grant's gym. And then her sister had been raped and killed by gangbangers. So Rose became Thorn and she targeted street level crime in the Bronx.

Until one day some punk utilized judicious use of a baseball bat and shattered Thorn's knee and femur. She would have died but Wildcat had been keeping tabs on her. Rhosyn went through a year of surgeries and another year of physical therapy before Ted recommended she leave town. The gangs knew who she was. He and friends were watching out for her family but they couldn't secure her safety and leave her room for a life at the same time.

So Oliver Queen flew Rhosyn out to Seattle. Ted had learned Rhosyn was a florist by trade and Dinah had just opened Sherwood Florist on 6th Street in Seattle. When Dinah had to duck out as Black Canary, Rhosyn could man the store.

Since Rhosyn couldn't even walk without her external leg brace on, she wouldn't be joining Dinah out in the field. But having lived the life, she could listen to the stories and help maintain appearances. It was an arrangement Rhosyn had never regretted or thought twice about until now.

Rhosyn was a devout Catholic and Dinah's choice in a partner went against everything the Church taught. She'd never questioned Dinah's judgment before. Not even regarding premarital sex and birth control. But Rhosyn wondered if Nyssa represented the bridge too far.

Dinah and Nyssa rode out together down the I-5 South. They were headed to a hotel in Portland, Oregon. Nyssa had acquired tickets to one of Dinah's favorite bands. The concert in Seattle had been sold out for months. But Nyssa secured two premium tickets for the Rose Stadium this weekend.

And the part that made Dinah's heart thrill was that Nyssa had purchased the tickets six weeks ago way before they'd started dating. Ollie had never understood Dinah's taste in music but Nyssa totally got it. So she'd be attending an In This Moment concert with another fan.

* * *

Barda kept giving Clark strange looks. They weren't skeptical or doubtful looks. But they had a degree of intimacy to them that Clark found disconcerting. But then again, they'd discovered they believed many of the same things for similar reasons.

Until now, Barda had never understood Scott Free's impulse to abandon New Genesis for Earth and live like a mortal while being a god among men. Whereas Clark had totally understood Lois and it was Diana, his peer, that he never quite got.

Barda sorted that one out for him, "Lois wanted you to be a man. Diana wanted you to be a god, which you refused to be. She, in turn, was a demigod that pretended to be mortal but came to despise everything mortality represented."

"And what about you?" Clark had to know.

"The exact opposite," Barda freely admitted, "I could never imagine being merely mortal and now I can't think of a higher ambition."

"People have never understood how I can have all these powers and still look at myself as just another man," Clark confided, "But I'm a farm boy from Kansas that just left home to make it in the larger world. That world just happens to encompass fifty-two universes."

"It took Scott dying to show me I was wrong," Barda said sadly.

"And it took Lois dying to prove to me I shouldn't change," Clark said quietly, "That's why I never tried to stop Diana from leaving."

"And like you guessed, she left because you wouldn't be a god with her," Barda confirmed his theory.

"And I didn't chase her because she didn't want to be mortal," Clark confessed at long last.

"We make a fine pair," Barda laughed, "Gods who want to be mortals."

Clark didn't deny that resonating truth but he didn't know how to reply. Barda spared him, "I'll leave you tonight with that paradox. Good night…Clark."

Clark felt the resonating truths behind his and Barda's ongoing discussions. They'd covered a lot of ground over the afternoon and evening. And they'd built emotional bridges. Clark just wasn't certain what was crossing them just yet.

But he'd never view Barda the same ever again.

* * *

Jean helped Ray move his things into her bedroom. Ray had to ask again, "You're sure about this?"

"Ray, I had six weeks of terror wondering if I'd ever see you again. So of course I'm sure." Jean assured him.

"But why now?" Ray asked.

"Because I love you. I've always loved you. I never stopped loving you," Jean desperately tried to convince him; "Even when I was angry and wanted to hurt you, it was because I loved you and you weren't here. You were too busy saving the world. And when you found out about the affair I threw in your face, you went to South America and left me alone again. But hopefully, enough time has passed that you can forgive me and I can actually say what I should have said the first time around."

"How much do you bill an hour?" Ray asked.

"What's…? I charge three hundred and fifty an hour. Why?" Jean was perplexed.

"Because you're underpaid, Counselor," Ray promised her.

* * *

Megan Morse arrived in Presidio Park to find John Jones waiting for her, "It is agreeable to see you again…Megan."

"I knew about your incarceration. I felt it best to not reveal myself until the humans had fulfilled their sense of collective justice," Megan explained her inaction, "If things went poorly, I would have intervened and we could have disappeared together as I once did alone."

"There was no need," John assured her, "I was held voluntarily and could have left any time I wished to. But I wanted them to feel secure."

"Their security came at a steep price," Megan complained.

"I understand you faced the Crime Syndicate yesterday and they had additional members," John decided to smooth Megan over her insecurity.

"Red Robin stated that they had four additional members that had never been seen before," Megan told him, "But they evacuated rather than face us."

"The imminent arrival of the JLA was undoubtedly the trigger for their retreat," John hated to burst her bubble, "Which means the Crime Syndicate has the means to predict when a Justice League will appear."

Megan looked embarrassed, "Something we would have realized had we not been distracted by the drama concerning Red Robin."

"Red Robin is less than he appears to be?" John was curious.

"She is quite a bit more. Her name is Beryl Hutchison and she is the former Squire to the Knight," Megan informed him, "I caught a telepathic flash from Red Robin's mind that Nightwing, Little Mermaid, and Hula Hula knew the truth already and had never shared with anyone."

"Does it really matter in the end?" John asked.

"She has secrets," Megan pointed out.

"So do you. So do I," John reminded her, "The others do not know that you are a White Martian rather than a Green Martian like myself. Do you sense duplicity from Red Robin?"

"Only where Ravager is concerned," Megan admitted.

"Then I suggest you focus on watching that aspect of her life and trust her to watch the others," John recommended.

Megan thought it over before deciding, "Would you care for a tour of San Francisco? Ghiradelli's has exquisite chocolate covered Oreos."

"That is an offer beyond temptation," John couldn't resist.


	7. Chapter 7

23

Inside a briefing room within the Hall of Doom, Lex Luthor wore his most ingratiating smile, "Welcome home, Lady Lunar."

Even through her goggles, he could see her eyes narrow as he added, "You've finally accepted my invitation to join the Legion of Doom."

"I distrusted your early overture because of the fiasco you and Grodd made of the Secret Society," Lady Lunar finally replied, "But with Moonman dead, I need help if I'm to avenge him and make the Justice League pay for his death."

"But there are still three to choose from," Luthor counseled her.

"I'm only interested in whatever group Superman belongs to," Lady Lunar declared.

"Then we have a common enemy," Luthor warmed up to her even more, "Grodd always underestimated you and undervalued you. I won't make that same mistake."

"So where do we begin?" Lady Lunar asked.

"I've had your NASA credentials reactivated," Luthor told her, "The agency is in possession of certain meteorite samples that I require. You will get them for me. Afterwards we'll rid this planet of Kryptonians and their clones."

Lady Lunar liked the sound of that.

* * *

Jesse Chambers, Sonia Sato, and Dawn Granger got Goldilocks out of the ranch house periphery and out on the fence line opposite of the airfield leased to the United Nations for Blackhawk Express. Goldilocks had to make a confession right away, "I was a bit leery of your invitation. I haven't exactly received the warmest welcome from some of you."

Jesse blushed, "I'm so sorry. Rick and I thought we'd learned our lesson with Anna. But it seems we're still suspicious asses."

Goldilocks knew Anna was Anna Fortune and Rick Tyler was Jesse's husband and Hourman when duty called. Dawn interjected, "I've been busy with missions and grad school so I really don't have an excuse but I'll claim one all the same."

Goldilocks found Dawn's honesty refreshing. That left Sonia speaking in her own halting, precise English, "My apologies as well. My time has mostly been spent with Hank. Our…relationship…has drastically changed since we returned from the Subtle Realms."

"I'd say. Before that you were barely dating now wedding bells are in the air," Jesse blurted.

Sonia fell silent and Jesse wanted to kick herself, "Oh God, I've done it again."

"It is all right," Sonia promised, "But Hank and I have begun discussing how our…relationship…could work and become permanent."

"As in marriage or other less formal arrangements," Dawn offered a way out.

"Precisely," Sonia was grateful, "Do you and your Hank ever discuss such things?"

"My Hank has barely evolved out of the hunter-gatherer stage," Dawn chuckled, "Frankly I draw more inspiration from Sir Justin."

Every eye fell on Goldilocks and she began to squirm, "What?"

"You. Sir Justin. You _and_ Sir Justin. Spill it," Jesse demanded.

"There's nothing to spill. He just lost his wife for God's sake," Goldilocks protested.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Dawn ventured.

"Look, whatever scrambled egg goo Saturn Queen put in my mind has never been baked or fried. And it probably never will be," Goldilocks shared.

"Jay, Alan, and Ted feel otherwise," Jesse pointed out, "and Sir Justin himself sees flashes of Tessa's personality in you."

"Sir Justin is desperately grasping at straws," Goldilocks retorted.

"Then what did Saturn Queen put in your mind?" Sonia inquired.

"I don't bloody know!" Goldilocks felt like screaming, "But I felt Tessa's mind disappear while I was touched by Saturn Queen's. She's simply gone now."

"Easy, Sonia. You too, Jesse. These questions have to make her question herself. Probably to the point of going crazy…crazier," Dawn had to make allowances for Goldilocks' elastic mental health.

"All I know is I see the world and everyone in it differently now. I don't know why or how. I really couldn't care because things make sense for the first time in forever," Goldilocks offered.

"But couldn't Tessa be inside you like Sir Justin hopes?" Jesse asked.

"Aaaahhh!" Goldilocks did scream that time, "I'm so bloody sick of everyone trying to make me into Tessa. She'd dead already! I'm not Tessa and I never will be her. And if you want me to be her you can sod off with the rest."

Even Jesse was shocked by the outburst. Dawn tried to mediate, "I think everyone, except maybe Sir Justin, can agree you'll never replace Tessa and you shouldn't ever try to. But Tessa may be the source of your paradigm shift."

"I suppose that's possible," Goldilocks relented.

"You have to admit the timing is beyond coincidental," Jesse asserted, "But still we need an intervention to tell Sir Justin once and for all he's betting on the wrong horse."

"The man needs space to grieve for the loss of his wife," Goldilocks insisted, "Maybe I should leave to give him that."

"No," Sonia said strongly, "He needs to accept what is. If you leave he will simply follow you and keep his hopes alive despite the reality. If he is forced to confront the fact Tessa is no longer with us, the sooner he can move on."

"Ugh," Goldilocks groaned, "This is shaping up to be hell on earth."

"Ladies, we have a mission, should we choose to accept it," Dawn offered, "Spread the word and get the various All Stars to quit feeding Sir Justin's delusion."

"Man, this could get ugly," Jesse already lamented.

"Not as ugly as it'll get if everyone leaves it alone," Goldilocks predicted.

* * *

The Royal Palace in Kahndaq shook as the Black Marvels and their allies battled Dr. Fate and the Marvel Family. Kid Eternity had summoned four heroes from the past to aid Isis and Horus against Fate. Agamemnon directed the combatants against Dr. Fate. Archimedes conjured fantastical siege weapons and defensive fortifications to counter Dr. Fate's efforts. Even with Isis and Horus driving at the host of a Lord of Order, Dr. Fate held his own.

But Paris maneuvered around Fate while Hector joined in the struggle beside Isis and Horus. Paris used his bow to fill Fate's back with arrows. Fate found himself bleeding mystical energy and human blood. And then Isis utilized her elemental control beside Archimedes' constructs to devastate Dr. Fate. Horus and Hector were joined by Agamemnon in hacking Fate apart. Dr. Fate retreated while he was still able to.

"Ho, Brother Paris!" Hector greeted his younger sibling.

"I wasn't going to leave you to his tender mercies again," Paris scowled at Agamemnon, who had pitted Achilles against Hector in his last battle.

"I believe he learned the price of treachery in his past life," Hector allowed. Agamemnon had been slain by his wife and her lover.

"We'll see," Paris wasn't as charitable.

Black Adam pummeled away at Captain Marvel as though he was defending the life of his child. Which he was. Captain Marvel had no motive to equal that imperative. So he was defeated.

With Black Mary's ability to summon lightning and receiving four times the share of power Junior received, she nearly fried him before knocking him out with a single right cross. And Mary was surprised to discover she didn't regret a thing.

After the Marvels recovered enough to depart, Mary did the speaking, "The wizard openly confessed to me and Kid Eternity he plans on 'rectifying' his 'mistake' of letting Osiris be born by killing him now. You don't want to believe that? Then test the theory yourself and ask him directly and see what he says."

"Maybe we should," Captain Marvel sullenly replied. Junior just petulantly glared at her.

"And I recommend you don't return here," Mary advised, "Let the wizard do his own dirty work. He's sent everyone else he could. Let's see what happens if he comes here himself."

"And be quick about it," Black Adam commanded.

* * *

"Ah reckon that clears things up for a spell," Jonah Hex commented to Kid Eternity. The Rough Bunch was gathered around Osiris' crib, "But Ah don't think yore ornery cuss of a wizard is gonna just let things go."

"Thanks for volunteering to stay," Kid Eternity grinned at the grizzled bounty hunter.

"Just don't tell no one Ah'm doin' this fer free," Hex requested.

* * *

Cupid came awake and jerked at the restraints she found strapping her to the chair she sat in. Cupid darkly muttered, "Great."

"Do not fear, Ms. Cutter," I-Ching assured her as he appeared before her, "I merely needed you immobile while I ran some tests to determine how your body was rejuvenated. The chair seemed less…hostile than an examination table."

"Whoopee for you. Find out anything interesting?" Cupid still methodically tested her bonds.

"The process was an early failure of mine. Yet I doubt the thieves and the researchers who applied it to one Carrie Cutter were aware of that fact," I-Ching told her.

"Like I said, anything interesting?" Cupid asked dryly.

"You experienced severe memory loss. In fact you do not recall a single event in your life before the treatment except your name. And that was told to you again after the treatment," I-Ching related to her, "And your current proclivity towards obsessive behaviors is also a result of the treatment process and how it affects the mind."

"This is all swell and dandy but you want to prove your intentions?" Cupid asked, "Let me go."

"Very well," I-Ching aimed a remote control at Cupid and her bonds released.

Cupid had expected a lethal shock, "Um…right."

"Your equipment is on the table behind you," I-Ching told her, "The Spanish Inquisitor is less than happy that you killed twelve of his men. But he conceded the point they were weak to have been killed at all. The Dead Bastards will provide you with transportation and an escort to mainland Greece. From there you can travel anywhere you wish to go…provided you avoid entanglements with ongoing and future Dead Bastards deployments. Angelica is aware of you now and will not be taken as easily next time. Red Fury is also expecting you to visit. I don't believe even your obsessive mind would take you against Deathstroke."

"Why are you doing this?" Cupid asked.

"I am partially responsible for creating you," I-Ching confessed, "My process turned you into what you are today. And your singular goal at this point in time is to resurrect the original Green Arrow, Oliver Queen. I cannot help you with that because it is beyond the reach of my science and my alchemy. But Nyssa Raatko can easily bring Queen back to life. So I am sending you up against her to get what you desire most. So, I do not think you should thank me."

"What've you got against Nyssa, besides that she's a lying bitch?" Cupid asked.

"I opposed her father; Ra's al Ghul, through the ages and now stand against his other daughter, Talia. Nyssa is not mad as her father and sister were and are. But her clarity makes her an even greater danger. She wishes to restore the League of Shadows and their servants the League of Assassins to their traditional role of shaking great societies to see what shall remain after their destruction," I-Ching explained, "Chaos never breeds order. Anarchy is simply the rule of the strongest over the weakest."

"God love it!" Cupid enthused.

"I shall summon your escorts now," I-Ching offered, "We can return you to Greece before dawn."

* * *

Clark awoke to the most delightful smells, "Ma?"

He realized he was still in Metropolis and not Smallville. Shrugging on a tee, he went to the kitchen. Where Barda manned the stove in nothing but one of his old flannel work shirts. Clark was immediately distracted by all the bits peeking out.

Barda caught him staring and found it amusing, "Yes?"

"I…uh…where did you learn to cook like that?" Clark fumbled around trying to regain a composure he never actually had. It was times like this he wished he were Bruce.

"Scott and I had a house in the suburbs beyond Suicide Slum," Barda explained, "A retired couple had sold their upstate farm to settle in Metropolis to be closer to their children. They insisted on showing me how to prepare certain items, like a 'farm breakfast' in order to stop me from 'poisoning' my husband. They never knew Scott and I could actually ingest a human poison without suffering any ill effects or hiccups."

"Are you keeping the house?" Clark wondered.

"No, I signed the deed back to the bank a week ago. I actually only have twenty days left to vacate it," Barda shared.

"Do you have a line on anywhere else to live?" Clark wondered.

"No, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stayed in Metropolis," Barda revealed.

"Why would I object?" Clark had to ask, "And who would give me the right to?"

"Thank you. And how hard can it be to find an apartment like this one?" Barda had to ask.

Clark stifled a groan, "I think you should be prepared to stay with me or other friends until you actually rent a place."

Barda wore that strange expression again, "I'd hate to impose."

"Look, I never realized how much I hated living alone until Diana and Alex left. It'll be my pleasure. And if you keep cooking like that I won't let you leave anyway."

He saw that odd expression on her face again and hoped he hadn't offended her, "Competition in Metropolis and New York City for apartments is notoriously cutthroat and competitive. Gotham City less so but that brings in a whole new set of complications with the GCPD and Batman."

"You're certain?" Barda cautiously asked.

"I'm certain. You're a friend, Barda. And I take care of my friends," Clark insisted.

"All right, then my first priority is finding storage for everything I can't sell right away," Barda decided.

"And I have time to help," Clark offered, "Perry White makes a grand show of pretending he doesn't know I'm Superman but thanks to the paper's owner, Bruce Wayne, I know that he knows and we just simply pretend that neither of us knows anything about anything."

"You would make an excellent New God in Supertown on New Genesis," Barda laughed.

"Please, anything but," Clark pleaded.

Barda wore a strangely contented smile.

* * *

"I'm not sure how the university is reacting to my being arrested and detained," Ray Palmer confessed to his ex-wife, Jean Loring. Ray and Jean had rapidly gone from suddenly cohabitating the same house to doing the same in a bedroom, "They've always condoned my Justice League activities because I'm part-time and I'm there on a research fellowship. As long as I continue to get results they leave me alone. But they've always been fickle over legal matters. I could actually lose my job even though every charge was dismissed."

"Unless someone filed an injunction preventing them from doing so without presenting just cause," Jean told him over breakfast, "I filed one weeks ago because the university contacted me to inform me they were dismissing you because of the scrutiny they were facing at being your employer."

Ray gaped, "You what?"

"I saved your job, Ray. At least until we see what horseshit they present as grounds for termination," Jean replied.

"I…uh…thanks," Ray was nearly speechless.

"I do good work," Jean promised him, "I'll represent you and get this farce dismissed."

"I know you do good work," Ray threw a little innuendo into it.

"Professor Palmer, are you trying to make me blush?" Jean teased back.

"I was actually thinking of a total body flush to the skin," Ray confessed.

"But I don't have time," Jean was more disappointed than even she wanted to let on, "But, there's the rest of the day. Who knows if you could actually manage to surprise me?"

" _If_?" Ray sounded indignant.

"You're not the most spontaneous person on the planet, Ray," Jean accused.

"That remains to be seen," Ray got an impish look in his eye.

Jean decided she liked this new side to him as she slipped her suit jacket on and grabbed her briefcase, "I'll grant you this, the verdict is still out."

Ray surprised her with a sudden, and very passionate, kiss. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as he made way for her to leave, "It's good to have you back. _Really_ back."

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't taken a risk," Ray admitted.

Jean wondered if he'd ever learn just how much of a risk she'd taken…and how much of one she was still taking.

* * *

"First day nerves?" Dick Grayson asked across the countertop as he drank some coffee.

Ulla Paske shrugged, "I know everyone but it's still something new. You were on patrol until an hour ago. Why are you still up?"

"And miss your first day on the job?" Dick asked, "Or any other day?"

Ulla grinned, "It does sort of make up for the fact you try to sneak out every night after midnight."

"Are they sending anyone for you?" Dick sipped his coffee again.

"Nope. I'm going down the coast and up the river to Manhattan," Ulla detailed.

"East River or Hudson?" Dick hated the options.

"East," Ulla said dourly, "I hate it but it's the fastest route to the East Village."

"Everything still breathing in some capacity hates it," Dick commented.

Ulla grinned, "So you don't envy me?"

"Do I look envious?" Dick deadpanned.

"No, just revolted," Ulla confessed.

"But on your behalf," Dick toasted her.

"I'll keep that in mind as I slog through the quagmire," Ulla rolled her eyes, "But it's the fastest seaward approach and I'm already late as it is."

Dick kissed her before cajoling her, "Go kick some ass."

"That's my job," Ulla smirked. She flew out the balcony and dropped into the Atlantic Ocean a few miles offshore. As the Little Mermaid in her watery environment, Ulla's legs merged into a single tail. With it, she could outpace Aquaman.

* * *

Ulla sputtered as she emerged out of the East River. It was even more revolting than she remembered. Sometimes she hated being half-human. The legacy of pollution was horrendous.

But she flew across the East Village to arrive at the three story office complex the Conglomerate had leased. And upon arrival, she was redirected to the new location in the One World Trade Center. Ulla smelled Max Lord's pretentions in all of this. And if she'd been told she could have avoided either river surrounding Manhattan.

The receptionist staff at the Freedom Tower instantly recognized the Little Mermaid and sent her up to the 170th Floor of the 176 to choose. Ulla exited the elevator to be cleared by security and directed towards a conference room where Max and Claire Montgomery were holding court. At least Max was. Claire just seemed to be tolerating her ex-husband.

Ulla snuck over to a small information display while Max entertained himself. The 1WTC was the tallest building in the Western Hemisphere and the fourth largest in the world. Leases had been acquired in the building years before the tower and corresponding surrounding trade center had been completed. Occupancy was a prestige thing so Ulla suspected Max was kissing serious tushy with the corporate sponsors with this move.

Echo and Reverb were the last to arrive. Terri Eckhart had been recognized as the pop star she moonlighted as and been mobbed in the plaza. Armando Ramone seemed to be losing the insecurity he felt at being compared to his younger brother, Cisco. Vibe had been asked to join the original JLU and it had been a few years before Reverb was approached to join the original Conglomerate.

Although Reverb had proven himself through countless engagements, he was still noticeably less powerful than Vibe. But what had started as sibling rivalry had mellowed over time. And now Reverb had become Echo's self appointed protector despite her reflective powers being arguably more effective than his vibration abilities.

Max finally dried up and handed the event over to Claire. She had been Max's fourth wife. But the competitive factor between them had always poisoned the marriage well. Especially since Claire was even more savvy than Max. It had been Claire's idea to join up with CADMUS and manage the Uni-Men. When Max stole that idea and positioned himself with CADMUS, and later ARGUS, Claire had divorced Max.

Her response was the Conglomerate. Max leveraged by positioning a newly recreated JLU as the United Nation's meta-human law enforcement arm. Max's compulsion to win under any circumstances and driven him to steal corporate sponsors and swing them to the JLU. The Conglomerate had subsequently folded.

But Claire had never lost sight of her dream. She honestly believed global corporate leaders could contribute back to the global community they profited from. And when the Justice League International was disbanded by the UN and no team replaced it, Claire played hardball.

The upper tier sponsors she'd gathered included LexCorp, Ferris Aircraft, Microsoft, Apple, STAR Labs, MARS Industries, the Pearl Group, Ford Corporation, Viacom, NBC Universal, Lockheed-Martin, Boeing, Hewlett-Packard, Sony, Sanyo, Samsung, Fuji, Mitsubishi, and LG. Altogether, Claire had recruited over one hundred and twenty sponsors all contributing at different tier levels. But all were entitled to bragging right over funding the team.

And with the JLI now defunct, Max's Innovative Concepts Foundation had rerouted funds to the Conglomerate. But even Dick hadn't been able to discover the level that Max participated in with the Justice League of America and ARGUS. But he'd donated the Brooklyn site the Hall of Justice sat on to the United States government _after_ building the JLA's headquarters. So it was safe for Ulla to guess Max was playing every corner in the super team game.

* * *

"I thank you all for being here," Claire began her remarks; "First and foremost, I'd like to thank our staffers. They're the ones who will identify and analyze situations we would prove best at handling. We have communication lines open with the JLA and the JSA All Stars so we can alert them to our intended involvement."

"The first Conglomerate was viewed by our sponsors as a publicity stunt. That will not be the case here. The varied corporations are looking to generate greater profitability from the goodwill we create," Claire advised everyone, "We're looking to tangibly change lives. While I don't see these as mutually exclusive goals, some may eventually. May the best ambition win."

"Now for the basics, this wing is our control center where situation monitoring and analysis will occur. This bank of offices is for team members and the lounge situated next to it is for down time between missions. Ferris Aircraft donated a helicopter transport which resides at a private LexCorp airfield where the JLA stores their transport aircraft as well. In addition, Lockheed-Martin gave us a corporate jet in case we need to travel further afield."

Alarms began resounding in the control room. Staffers responded and began taking in data. Claire smirked.

"It seems we'll be busy on our very first day." Claire decided, "Alert everyone we're taking this one."

"The All Stars acknowledge," a staffer reported.

"The JLA is standing down," another declared.

"Call the airfield and get the chopper here," Claire ordered.

"The destination is Gotham City," a third staffer alerted her.

"Problematic but we can work through it," Claire mused.

Security cleared the plaza before the helicopter set down and loaded Conglomerate teammates up. Then they headed across the Hudson to set down in Gotham City.

Claire turned to Max, "Did you set this up?"

"No, but I wish I had," he confessed, "The Conglomerate versus the Kings of Catastrophe. You can't get a better sound bite."

* * *

The JLA had been inadequately staffed to respond to a crisis. Given the slow events taking place, most of the team had gone out on the town. As a group exercise, they'd gathered with Blackhawk Express and gone on to explore Manhattan. They had several tables booked for a shared dinner that evening.

Greg Saunders and Mari McCabe drew attention due to their celebrity status wherever they went. Mari was always impressed by how Greg kindly handled the inevitable autograph seekers. But it was still nice when they ducked away for some privacy to have Greg's promised discussion on life, love, the universe, and marriage.

Eliza Harmon had been delighted to learn General Glory didn't have to wear his full regalia when stepping out as Donovan Wallace. Eliza had never been to the Big Apple before. Actually, she'd never been outside of Alabama until she was brought into the Everyman Project by LexCorp. So she was delighted to learn Donovan was as much a stranger here as she was. So they did all the touristy things.

Galatea Hamilton was ecstatic to have the weekend off with her husband, Blackhawk. Between her JLA missions and his UN directed missions, they were always doing what he called "touch `n goes" between them. But this weekend they were just a man and a woman who loved each other. And Galatea surprised him by beating him in suggesting they step down and enjoy a private life for at least a few years. Blackhawk had intended to bring up the very same subject so he listened with great relief.

Lady Blackhawk didn't share the same relational difficulties with Anatoly. As one of the three members of Kapitalist Kouriers, he arranged his own schedule. Of course, Bobeck and Cassiopeia carried the load in his absence but Bobeck was willing to so for a very limited time while Cass was growing indignant. So Anatoly had decided on asking LBH a radical question that would make or break their relationship.

Nikki Nemzer and Randal Wildman had the advantage of being a couple within Blackhawk Express. And everyone knew exactly what they did together in aircraft lavatories but it seemed polite to pretend otherwise. But the team continued to cover up the sexual activities despite the non-fraternization policy the UN had enacted between teammates.

To Ralph and Sue Dibney it seemed as though their daughter, Alyssa, was growing up without them. It wasn't strictly true but rather than average a forty hour week, they put in sixty on average. Which still deprived their daughter of much needed attention. Sue had already made her decision and Ralph decided to emulate her as soon as he heard it.

Plastic Man and Penny brought along Nancy Morgan and Cisco Ramone with them on their day out. Morgan literally looked like the cat that was swallowing a canary. Plas and Penny knew Cisco was in for a wild night that he might even survive before Morgan discarded him before moving on to other conquests. Or, the boy would die happy this same evening.

Elizabeth Kane and Evelyn Crawford felt liberated from the ghosts of Bat-Girl and Starling. And since Lizzie wore both a mask and a wig as Bat-Girl, Ralph didn't recognize her when he and Sue spotted them together in Central Park. Sue got it a heartbeat but Ralph kept glaring at Evie for cheating on Lizzie with herself. Sue almost seemed beside herself with delight.

The day progressed with no knives, bombs, guns, explosions, fights, or life threatening mayhem of any sort. Lizzie was delighted. Evie was bored.

Steve Trevor took Artemis on a tour of New York's cultural highlights. She seemed diffident at best. Finally he promised her she would love the next outing. Her expression plainly declared she doubted it.

Then Trevor led her to Hell's Kitchen where they had tickets for the prize fights. Artemis instantly brightened and gave him a grateful look, "I was beginning to think Man's World was boring beyond belief."

"It has its highlights," Trevor promised her.

"Those museums weren't among them," Artemis declared in no holds barred terms.

* * *

Buddy Baker had secured a modest apartment in Brooklyn in order to get away from it all. Vivian D'Aramis joined him that evening. She was still struggling with the events at Fort Siegel. Vivian's pheromones made her seductive and controlling but a Sandman operative had tried to rape her while she was unconscious. She was trying not to let it bother her but Buddy scraped away the emotional wounds and helped her start to come to terms with it. And she discovered that the ordeal had scarred him as much as her. Which gave her hope for them as a couple.

* * *

Gwen Cormaugh invited Maven to join her and Attila and Irishman. The day was going well but Gwen soon realized Attila and Irishman were on their best behavior. And they expected sexual rewards for being so. Which wasn't going to happen.

As an International Security Agency offer, Gwen knew she could handle just about anyone. And since Maven had spent years as Selina Kyle's personal assistant, Gwen couldn't imagine Catwoman not teaching Maven how to kick ass. So Gwen decided to alert the guys as to the reality of the situation while they were still out and about in broad daylight.

* * *

Kathy Duquesne dropped by Rocki Ballantine's lab and fabrication plant only to discover Selina Kyle and Kitrina Falcone were already present. Kathy came on strong, "Could I have a _private_ word with Rocki?"

Selina and Kitrina stepped out of Rocki's office but stayed on the outer room. Kathy toned it down, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Waller asked me to fill in where she had a need," Rocki shrugged, "I didn't have time to modify a costume to an original identity. Besides it scared the hell out of the bad guys to have Batwoman in two places at once."

"I couldn't care less that you put the costume back on. I'm talking about your pathology report," Kathy almost grated, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were HIV positive?"

Selina opened the door, "Everything all right?"

"We're fine," Rocki sighed.

"Like hell we are," Kathy snapped.

Rocki's face screwed up. Selina tried to soothe her, "The Wall shared your health status with me. She also told me Kathy here was digging into private records."

"Why didn't anyone let _me_ know?" Kathy fumed.

"Because you'd act like this!" Rocki shouted at her. She cooled off, "You don't have an issue with Speedy. So why the hell are you coming unglued on me."

"Speedy was forced into it," Kathy replied, "You should have been more careful."

"Kevin didn't know he was infected," Rocki said at last, "He was repeatedly raped by an inmate in prison. That same inmate bribed a doctor to hide his own HIV status so he could avoid adding years to his sentence every time he intentionally infected someone."

"That's what really killed Kevin," Kathy belatedly realized.

"He died of pneumonia like everyone was told. But the reason it killed him was because he developed AIDS," Rocki shared the unadulterated truth, "And by being literal, no one found out Kevin unwittingly infected me. If he'd known the truth, that would never have happened. He would have made certain of it."

"I thought you hated the costume. Why'd you put it on again?" Kathy was still trying to digest everything.

"I hate the necessity of it," Rocki explained, "But sometimes it's needed in cases like Kevin's or other people who need the same kind of help."

Kathy opened her mouth to protest but Selina calmly squeezed her arm, "She needs this."

"And you're not going to make trouble," Kitrina warned Kathy.

For the first time ever, Kathy doubted she could stop Catgirl from kicking her ass, "Okay then."

"You want to help and not hinder?" Rocki asked.

"I'm all in," Kathy pledged.

And the foursome made a pact.

* * *

J'onn Jonzz was saying goodbye to M'gann M'orzz, "I am very proud of what you're accomplishing here."

"But you still insist I stay here alone," M'gann complained, "Are you afraid of what I am? Of what I represent?"

"I am entrusting your teammates' lives in your hands. With the safety of humanity itself," J'onn clarified, "I do this because I have faith in you."

"Faith is a lonely thing," M'gann commented.

"Trust your teammates," J'onn recommended, "Particularly embrace Red Robin. She knows something of the life you have to lead."

"And if she shares my secrets with Ravager?" M'gann inquired.

"Life is not without risks. But Ravager kept Red Robin's secrets. Perhaps she'll do the same for you," J'onn suggested, "Trust in human nature regarding this."

"I will try," M'gann conceded at last.

* * *

Green Arrow was incredulous. The LAPD was hunting him? For crimes he didn't even commit, no less. Conner Hawke wasn't afraid to get bloody if a lesson was needed but the last few days had been a literal slaughter. Every last man and woman killed to make a point. And that point seemed to be to frame Green Arrow. And now the cops were pulling in their pet meta-human. He'd known he would eventually run into Jade but he would've preferred other circumstances.

* * *

Dr. Emil Hamilton reviewed the work the fabricator had yielded to his specifications and Lana Lang's design, "I believe this is what you require, Ms. Vance. It serves a duel-fold purpose of establishing a colorful identity while serving as a containment matrix for your new electromagnetically based body. With this suit on you won't have to spend all of your time concentrating on keeping yourself cohesive."

"Which is a good thing. The headache is becoming murderous," Sharon finally admitted.

"And my stylistic contribution will establish you as not only a hero, but a hero of the first order," Lana boasted.

Sharon held out the blue and white uniform before melting into it and leaving the tattered remains of her ionized clothing behind. Lana beheld Sharon in the new outfit and started to clap, "It's even better than I'd hoped."

"But why am I wearing a stylized version of Superman's emblem?" Sharon wondered, "Won't he mind?"

"Trust me, once he learns who you are, he won't mind," Lana promised her.

"Dr. Hamilton!" a lab assistant ran in, "Report are coming in from Gotham City. Some sort of super criminals are looting the banking district."

"Is my daughter responding?" Hamilton asked.

"Daughter?" Sharon whispered to Lana.

"Power Girl," Lana answered.

Sharon had a whole new respect for Hamilton. Hamilton seemed distracted by the news Power Girl wasn't involved, "Hmm."

"Wouldn't this be a good field test to find out what Sharon could do outside of laboratory conditions?" Lana suggested in a slight sing-song.

Hamilton brightened, "Do you think you're up for it, Ms. Vance?"

"I just concentrate on doing something and it happens. Just like here," Sharon ventured.

"Theoretically but anything is possible in the field," Hamilton clarified.

"So. Not. Helping," Lana breezed him aside, "You're going out there and proving why you're worthy to wear that shield."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sharon guessed and an electrical streak vacated the building.

"She doesn't have a working name," Lana realized.

"The press will give her one," Hamilton assured her, "They always do. You should have seen some of the early headlines surrounding Tea."

* * *

Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon had made her way to the Conglomerate's helicopter, still parked where it had landed. Vapor was busy arguing with Lt. Harvey Bullock and Barbara could see Harvey fingering his handcuffs. It was times like this that Barb hated her job.

"Look, there's the Commish. Why don'choo chew her rear off instead?" Bullock stomped off.

"What the hell do your people mean we can't intervene?" Vapor wanted to know, "These guys are handing your cops their own asses."

"New Jersey state law prohibits the activities of vigilantes. Only registered and appointed law enforcement officers are allowed to operate inside state lines. Gotham has further made city ordinances restricting those definitions down even further to include bounty hunters," Barbara explained, "You have no valid law enforcement credentials so therefore you're not stepping into the crime scene."

"Then what about her?" Vapor nodded to where Sharon had landed in the central point between city blocks.

"Oh hell, no!" Barbara got on her radio. Vapor advised her people to enjoy the show.

* * *

Sharon shot Kite Man down with a lightning bolt since he was still grounded atop a building. Multi Man witnessed the exchange and his personality rapidly shifted so that he whimpered and ran off down the street. Then he cycled again and screamed a war cry as he charged at Sharon. She used a static discharge to stun him.

Sharon realized she could sense radio traffic nearer than the surrounding police radios. Surging the transceiving router, Sharon blew up Mighty Bruce's laptop and took him out with it. Tiger Shark and Dr. Doom made a show of resistance. Sharon warped magnetic fields to wrap them up with a nearby car she tore in half.

Bird ordered Talon to attack. Sharon hated to do it but she knocked the falcon out with an electrical pulse. Bird was so enraged he threw caution to the wind and physically attacked Sharon. She discovered her physical strength had been as greatly increased as her reflexes. Bird barely stood a chance.

Mr. Polka Dot used Bird as a distraction and got behind Sharon. He cracked her upside the head with his aluminum baseball bat. The metal contact drew energy from Sharon and it discharged through Mr. Polka Dot. He was still smoking and twitching when she spared him a glance.

The GCPD swarmed Sharon at that point and made demands that she surrender. Sharon was indignant, "You have got to be kidding me."

Cluemaster dragged off Multi Man and Kite Man in the confusion and pushed them down a manhole. Underneath, Tiger Shark and Dr. Doom had prearranged transportation to navigate the sewer tunnels with. Beings it was winter, the tunnels were filled with water. So Cluemaster left one Zodiac boat behind for anyone else who managed to get away and drove his two unconscious compatriots away.

* * *

The Council of Spiders had observed the entire ordeal. Funnel was in contact with Luthor, "No, the GCPD wouldn't allow any teams to respond. The only takers to this outing were the so-called Conglomerate on their first day of business. But an interloper did take out the entire Kings of Catastrophe singlehandedly. We have a spy eye on her. Should we continue to observe?"

" _Withdraw for now but leave the spy eye,"_ Luthor instructed, _"Perhaps we can learn more about our visitor."_

The Council withdrew but moments later Batman found the spy eye and disabled it. He'd pick up the Spiders' trail later. In the meantime, he was curious to see how Barbara handled the newcomer in their midst.

* * *

The mayor arrived within minutes of the GCPD trying to arrest Sharon. The news crews set up an informal press conference and the mayor instantly deputized Sharon as a public safety officer within Gotham City limits. Barbara was less than pleased.

After the deputization, the mayor handed over the impromptu conference to Sharon and rapidly beat a retreat. Barbara set course straight for his office. Everyone tried asking questions at once aimed at Sharon.

"Who are you?" was the most common one. Finally one reporter above the others, "Are you a strange visitor from outer space?"

Everyone laughed him down but it amused Sharon who answered, "Of course."

Pandemonium broke out at that point. Between Sharon's cobalt blue skin and stylized "Super" emblem, everyone assumed she'd been telling the truth, "I'm a strange visitor to this, and many other, cities. Take from that what you will."

She darted off through the air and headed back towards STAR Labs. Something in the atmosphere told her she wasn't alone. She sent out energy waves and detected a humanoid shape trailing her. Then a blonde woman wearing a female replica of a Superman uniform became visible again.

""Um…are you Supergirl?" the newly dubbed Strange Visitor asked.

"I used to be but now people call me by my actual name," she replied, "I'm Matrix and I don't believe you're actually a strange visitor from another world."

"Touché," Strange Visitor allowed, "My real name is Sharon Vance. You look a lot like Supergirl but different enough to be your own person."

"Thanks. But I can look like a lot of people," Matrix transformed into Gotham's mayor and back again.

Strange Visitor had assumed her powers were weird. Shape shifting took the biscuit, "So why haven't I ever heard of you?"

"Actually, that's mutual," Matrix reminded her, "But I was the Supergirl of another world before my pocket dimension was destroyed. So like your Superman I came here. I had to heal for a while but I'm ready to fight injustice. And I had to get you out of Gotham so my boss could offer you a job."

"You have a boss?" Strange Visitor was incredulous.

"It makes life easier that way," Matrix confided, "Especially since so much about this Earth confuses me."

"Who's your boss?" Strange Visitor asked.

"Claire Montgomery," Matrix happily told her, "I work with the Conglomerate team. Today was supposed to be our first mission. But you did all the actual work. So we took a vote and we're going to persuade Claire to offer you a job."

"Job? Like actual money?" Strange Visitor found the idea appealing.

"Yes," Matrix frowned, "But I don't understand the why of that part."

"Trust me, it makes life easier," Strange Visitor assured her.

"But my life is already easy," Matrix explained.

"You really are from another planet, aren't you?" Strange Visitor asked.

"It shows, doesn't it?" Matrix was crestfallen.

"Just about the money thing," Strange Visitor confided.

"I'm actually an artificial life form created after our Superman died. The world needed a hero. No one ever mentioned money," Matrix shared, "We were too busy trying just to stay alive."

Strange Visitor realized she was now immersed in a much broader world than she'd grown up in in Smallville, "Look, let me talk to this Claire person. I just became what am now so I'm looking for some direction in where to go next. Getting paid to do it sounds perfect."

"Then follow me," Matrix offered, "By the way, how fast can you fly?"

"Fast enough to keep up," Strange Visitor smirked.

* * *

The LAPD called Jennie-Lynn Haden when she got off work. Her power pulse changed her street clothes to her Jade costume and she flew off to LAPD headquarters downtown. Police Captain Jeff Parker of Homicide spoke with her.

"Another Green Arrow killing occurred thirty minutes ago. CSI is working the scene but we were hoping you could provide information we'd otherwise miss," Parker told Jade.

"Anything I found would be inadmissible unless you could find a way of repeating the discovery," Jade reminded him.

"We'll worry about convictions after we stop the wholesale slaughter," Parker insisted, "This guy has killed over fifty people in just a few days. He was annoying before but he's a damn serial killer at this point. We're barely keeping the feds out of it."

"But according to a press conference two days, Green Arrow is a federally deputized law enforcement official under ARGUS' jurisdiction and a member of the JLA," Jade pointed out, "Just call ARGUS and have them apprehend Green Arrow and extradite him to your custody."

"He's a fed? Are you completely shitting me?" Parker demanded to know.

"He stood next to the President and shook his hand," Jade primly told him.

"I'll call the District Attorney. You go snoop around and find us a new lead," Parker stormed off.

Jade hated doing it but she began to hunt one of her own.

* * *

Oliver Queen, in the sealed portions of his will, left Conner Hawke an abandoned paint factory to convert into his lair. Right now, Conner was using his computer network to search out who could be framing him. He had a pair of part-time associates that helped him in their spare time. But Conner had sent them home along with every trace they could find regarding their involvement.

The red flash on the teleport pad made him snatch up his bow and draw an arrow. To his delight and dismay, it was Speedy who looked frantic, "We don't have time for that now. They're coming right behind me."

"Who?" Conner was ignorant of events.

"Most of the JLA is off duty this weekend, but a few people are still active. ARGUS sent word to Waller to have you arrested. They were gearing up when I got here first," Speedy began pulled Conner to the teleport pad, "Mask! Now!"

The teleporter took them to the Queen estate. Speedy pulled a duffle out of a hidden compartment in eth garage wall. She threw a set of keys at him, "The red pickup with the bike in the back. Get it started and get ready to run."

"But…" Green Arrow started to protest.

"This is my 'safe' fund bag. It only has cash and some spare passports. No credit and no ATM or we'll be snatched," Speedy insisted, "Get the truck started already!"

She climbed in beside him and he had to ask, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're innocent," Speedy told, "You are, aren't you?"

"Why do you even need to ask?" Green Arrow groaned.

"I'll tell you my life story on the road and you'll get it," Speedy promised, "Now go! They'll expect us to head east or south. But they won't expect north across the Canadian border. Ollie set up a safe house in Alaska so we'll go there. Only Dinah knows about it."

"Can she be trusted?" Green Arrow pulled the truck out of the garage and made way to get on the highway.

"I think so. This Nyssa thing has her face in Nyssa's…well, I won't mention what. But I think she'll stay true to us because we're family," Speedy guessed.

"Family?" Green Arrow tested that word out.

"Yeah, you the legitimate son and me the adopted daughter. Close enough in legal terms but we can still get it on without being incestuous," Speedy remarked.

"Okay…wow…I…wow," Green Arrow stumbled all over that description.

"I love a man who is erudite," Speedy teased him.

"How long do we have?" Green Arrow recovered enough to ask.

"Not long at all," Speedy warned him, "After they come up dry in your paint factory they'll check the teleport logs and find my access key used to take me there and then transport two to our house.

"Maybe that will take a while," Green Arrow hoped beyond hope.

"You really haven't spent time with the Question or the Huntress, have you?" Speedy realized, "And even if we magically crippled them, we still have to deal with Katana, which might be even worse. Failing all of that, Hawkman, Troia, Ri, Darknight, and Azrael are all on the case. Every one of them being top operatives in every sense of the word. And Azrael is supposed to be the champion of some mythical order of super knights and no one really knows what he can do."

"Okay, so we're screwed. But we can still get out alive. Right?" Green Arrow grasped any straw he could.

"If we keep them unbalanced, we stand a chance. I learned this all from Jason Hart. He was known as the Protector. Jason began by smuggling sex slaves and addicts away from drug lords. He was very good at what he did," Speedy promised.

"You sound like you two were…close," Green Arrow realized.

"As close as two people could be," Speedy said sadly.

"Tell me about him," Green Arrow requested.

"I…what? Are you nuts?" Speedy wanted to know.

"You respect him so I'm guessing I'll respect him. And besides, my life is hanging on what he taught you," Green Arrow rationalized it, "I'd like to know what he knew."

Mia Deardon decided Jason would've liked Conner Hawk.


	8. Chapter 8

26

Stacy Macklin's progress onto and into NASA's Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center went totally unimpeded. Her revived credentials got her past security and every point of scrutiny afterwards. She was almost disappointed she didn't have to resort to using her own hypnotic powers on anyone.

But still, there were plenty of people there that day that would remember her as being an astronaut and as Lady Lunar. Fortunately, her credentials easily got her into the mineralogy, meteorite, and core sample archive. For her mission to the Moon, she'd been tapped first for her specialty in geology and secondarily for her prowess as a pilot.

Her actual mission had exposed her and her fellow astronaut to a strange meteorite fragment while they explored the dark side of the moon. Subsequently they were both exposed to a previously unknown and undetected radiation signature. He became the Moonman and she adopted her guise as Lady Lunar. Afterwards they thought of themselves as incestuous "siblings".

But Moonman was dead and Stacy had a job to do here on NASA's bowels. Lex Luthor had provided her with the archive coding numbers labeling the exact meteorite core samples that he wanted. So she found everything and discreetly hid them on her person before exiting the archive and departing from the LBJ Space Center.

Her first stop was to drop off her rental car. Then she used access codes provided by Luthor to enter a LexCorp owned private hangar. There she changed clothes back into being Lady Lunar.

Her gravity warping powers could allow her to cross the horizon and reach the Gobi Desert from Texas in just a few hours. But she decided she preferred the International Security Agency teleporter network Brainiac was tied into to whisk her away to the Hall of Doom.

* * *

Brainiac alerted Luthor to her arrival and he immediately summoned her to one of the myriad labs within the dome-like Hall. Luthor rabidly accepted the five samples before grinding away at the rock of each one. Then he used a small pneumatic chisel to break away the remnant. And in each sample, a golden coin was revealed to have been buried within it. Lady Lunar devoutly hoped Luthor wasn't just stocking up on antique coins.

"These seem harmless enough," Luthor admitted as he examined one, "But each coin was crafted by a god. Four Olympians and a Norse god. They bequeathed an unlimited amount of power to those they chose as worthy and weren't seen again until the vessel was dead or otherwise deemed unworthy. Obviously, Dr. Mist captured the coins and used his sorcery to plant them within an asteroid. But I was able to determine that the same asteroid had been pulled from near-Earth orbit into our own moon. Stormwatch built their observation base near the impact sight and never realized what you and your partner found there because they were too busy fretting about the powers you were later granted by the other strike site where you and Moonman gained your incredible powers."

"So, obviously _you're_ not deemed worthy and neither am I," Lady Lunar observed, "Do we just pass them around until someone gets lucky?"

"The gods are notoriously fickle," Luthor said dismissively, "You will take these to Morgan Edge in Metropolis."

"The head of the Galaxy Broadcasting Systems media empire?" Lady Lunar scoffed, "Why? What does a tycoon need with the power of the gods at his fingertips?"

"Edge is second only to Boss Moxie in Intergang's hierarchy," Luthor explained, "He's the true power behind the throne and Darkseid's disciple. I believe Intergang will find these coins useful. And it always pays to throw some _gratis_ your ally's way. But, only Edge should originally handle these coins. Do not give them up to another human being. Understood?"

"You want to revisit old haunts in Metropolis?" Lady Lunar sarcastically inquired, "I didn't think so. Just let me do my job."

"Look some old friends up while you're in town," Luthor deviously smiled.

Lady Lunar had one in particular in mind.

* * *

Stacy navigated a rising spider web of authority as she was sent higher and higher up the Galaxy Broadcasting building's interior. Finally she ran afoul of an associate producer named Dana Dearden. And Stacy realized she'd hit a proverbial wall.

"I really need to see this package reach Mr. Edge," Stacy insisted.

"No, you don't," Dana insisted right back.

Stacy decided to whammy her, "I need to see Morgan Edge immediately and hand deliver this package to him."

Unfortunately, Dana was naturally resistant to Lady Lunar's hypnotic power, "Mr. Edge isn't even in the building. And he's already seen one escort today. I doubt he requires another, particularly one so low rent."

Stacy was more than inclined to crush Dana with her gravity powers for calling her a call girl. Instead, she made a fateful decision, "Fine. _You_ deliver it."

"That's not my job," Dana protested.

"That's not _my_ problem," Stacy threw the box over her shoulder at Dana and stormed off.

Dana had caught the box and slapped it down on her desk. But curiosity being what it is she opened the package. Holding up each coin reverently in turn, she was amazed as they began to glitter in the light and then vanished.

"Oh shit!" Dana exclaimed as she began looking around desperately trying to relocate the missing coins. And then every detail in the room leapt out at her. She spun away from the walls and looked out the window and spotted people on the decks of ships miles out to sea.

As Dana desperately tried to reel her vision in, the phone rang. And she answered before the first ring ended despite being nearly thirty feet from it just a heartbeat ago. Dana got off the phone in seconds.

She started to instinctively realize what was happening to her. She climbed the last twenty-five stories in one second per floor by using the stairwell. Emerging at the helipad on the roof, she unchained the helicopter and lifted it with a single hand. Then she lowered it without a single tremor and rechained the helicopter all before the flight crew could react.

As they began to exit their office space, Dana pointed a finger at the windsock pole and lightning erupted from her digit and struck the pole. The crew retreated and started making calls. Dana took the ultimate test and climbed over the railing and leapt off the building into open air.

And then she flew above the building and went out and did acrobatic tricks around the surrounding city block before returning to the heliport. A contingent of guards waited for her when she landed. One of them, named Gus Savore, checked her into the building every morning.

"Please, Ms. Dearden. Just settle down and come with us," he politely requested.

Dana shot off in a burst of speed that startled everyone. Dana now realized her powers had come from the coins. One power per coin. And one god had made each coin. Mercury had actually made two. One covered her ability to fly and the other her incredible speed. Hercules accounted for her strength. Zeus himself provided her ability to hurl lightning and thunderbolts. And the odd Norse god out, Heimdall granted her visual acuity.

* * *

Touching down on the roof of her apartment, Dana unlocked the roof access door and descended to her own floor and went into her apartment. Her coworkers at Galaxy were already leaving messages. But her focus was on the shrine that dominated her living space.

Superman was her sole focus in life. He was the reason she got up and he was the reason she did anything. But she'd never been worthy of him…until now.

* * *

Dinah Lance and Nyssa Raatko had extended their stay in Portland, OR by one day before returning to the SeaTac region. Dinah and Nyssa enjoyed a smoldering kiss while truck drivers wolf whistled at them. Nyssa went to Auburn to check on her Injusticers. Dinah went home to the Queen estate in Kirkland. Where she found out Mia Deardon was missing.

Dinah was no longer Mia's guardian but Speedy was still Black Canary's unofficial working partner. Dinah activated her phone's ARGUS designed app and tracked down Mia's smart phone. It was still in the house. Heading to the garage, Dinah found Mia's motorcycle, truck, and hidden bag of safe funds were all missing.

Her phone rang and it was Nyssa, "Hi, look I'm really sorry but something bad has come up. Listen, I have a second call coming in and I have to answer it."

"Hello, Amanda," Dinah greeted Waller, "Care to tell me why Speedy is missing?"

" _I have arrest warrants out on both Green Arrow and Speedy,"_ the Wall told her, _"Care to save me time and just hand them over to me?"_

"I really have no clue as to where they are or why you want them," Dinah confessed.

" _How is that possible?"_ Waller wanted to know, _"Or have you spent too much time sniffing around Nyssa Raatko's cracks?"_

"You really don't want to go there right now," Dinah warned Waller, "And it's none of your damn business."

" _You'd be surprised what my business entails,"_ Waller advised Dinah, _"I have a team of JLers landing at your teleport pad. They're there to talk to you. I suggest you be completely open and honest with them. It would be best for everyone involved."_

"They get what they get," Dinah said tersely. Waller hung up and Dinah called Nyssa, "Look I'm sorry but the Wall is climbing up my ass crack."

" _Sounds…interesting,"_ Nyssa tried not to laugh.

Dinah told her what was happening, "I need to get out of here and find Conner and Mia."

" _What you need is my help,"_ Nyssa declared.

"That might actually make things worse," Dinah feared.

" _I'm infinitely more experienced and skilled at running then you'll ever be,"_ Nyssa told her, _"You could benefit from my experience."_

"You'll just follow me anyway, won't you?" Dinah was both grateful and helplessly annoyed.

" _As my Injustice Titans frequently say, 'damn skippy',"_ Nyssa promised her.

Dinah finally laughed, "Okay, get here as fast as you can, avoid detection, and await my signal," Dinah instructed.

" _Do you know how sexy you sound when you get all authoritative?"_ Nyssa wanted to know.

"I guess we'll be having a real road trip to discover all sorts of things about each other," Dinah predicted.

" _Sounds delightful,"_ Nyssa happily agreed.

Dinah thought events were playing into Nyssa's very skilled hands rather well.

* * *

Question led the team that came to the Queen estate. Huntress looked around as they were brought to the main living room, "Reminds me of home growing up."

"May we ask you a few questions?" Question asked.

"Could I even stop you?" Dinah retorted.

"That isn't an answer," Question verbally fenced with her.

"Ask away but take it easy on the domestic staff. I was gone all weekend but they were here. But Mia would've have made certain they didn't know anything," Dinah advised them.

"Yeah, Waller told us you ran off with the happy hooker," Huntress barbed.

Dinah visualized breaking Helena Bertinelli's nose despite having been friends for years now. All it took was Nyssa and Helena wouldn't have anything to do with Dinah anymore. What kind of friendship was that?

Azrael asked Dinah for the location of the command center bunker built beneath the estate. It contained all of the computer records and networks used by the former Green Arrow and now Black Canary and Speedy. It also held a single teleport station with a predetermined destination locked in. And it would send the user miles away.

Ri and Darknight rounded up the domestic staff and brought them to the formal dining hall. There they began with routine questions and narrowed them down to very specific points.

Hawkman and Troia began an aerial patrol of the grounds. They sought out anything unusual to explain where Speedy had taken Green Arrow and how they were getting there. Katana searched the garage itself. Dinah just hoped Nyssa didn't pull alongside the road in an area obvious to spot.

Other than the unhappy couple facing her down, Katana was the single most dangerous person in this group. Question got serious by asking, "Why is Speedy helping Green Arrow?"

"Why are you tasked with arresting Green Arrow?" Dinah countered.

Huntress snorted, "You're kidding, right?

"Humor me," Dinah requested.

"You really do have your face shoved up her twat," Huntress scornfully accused.

Question put himself between the former friends and gently pushed his wife back, " _Ahem_ …let's try a more constructive atmosphere."

"Green Arrow has killed fifty people over the last three days," Huntress got to the point, "The LAPD pulled the Justice League of America and Jade into it to hunt one of our own. Get it?"

"Why Jade?" Dinah wondered.

"She's the local meta-human asset the LAPD is relying on," Question answered.

"I know who Jade is," Dinah dryly remarked, "Where are the witnesses accusing Green Arrow of committing these murders?"

"They don't need witnesses," Huntress grated, "They have fifty people with little green arrows in them. And they're too dead to tell anyone who did it. Not that they need to. It doesn't take a stretch of the imagination here."

"But no one else has come forward," Dinah pointed out again.

"They don't need anyone to," Huntress was impatient now, "Where's Speedy and her new boyfriend?"

"I honestly don't know. But my top guesses, in order, are far away from here and because he's Ollie's son," Dinah let them chew on that distraction.

"Conner Hawke is actually Oliver Queen's son?" Question rolled that around in his mind.

"That's why he was based out of an old Queen Paints factory," Huntress finally put the clues together.

"But why help him?" Question's inferred 'who' was obviously Speedy.

"She probably believes he's innocent," Dinah ventured.

"Do you?" he asked.

"I don't have enough actual facts to base an opinion on," Dinah pointedly stared at Huntress, "But anyone can paint an arrow green and kill somebody with it. Amateurs with barely any practice can accomplish something that simple."

"The techniques, placement of shots, vantage points used, and efficiency of execution indicate our archer isn't an amateur," Question pointed out.

"And the fact Green Arrow shared the stage with the President and shook his hand three days ago hasn't made any senior policy advisors nervous enough to pressure agency directors into quieting things up, has it?" Dinah asked sharply.

"Look, Queen's kid or not, he's been branded a serial killer," Huntress threw another verbal barb at Dinah, "So if you ever want to suck your honey's clitty again, I suggest you give them up. Now."

Question backed Huntress far away from Dinah. Katana reentered the space, "One motorcycle and one larger vehicle are both missing. The bike was probably loaded into the van or truck."

"What's the license plate numbers?" Huntress stabbed a finger at Dinah.

"You saw that garage. Even Jay Leno would be envious. Have Azrael tap into the household garage inventory and get you that info," Dinah recommended.

Dinah counted the seconds until Hawkman and Troia entered the space. Hawkman made their report, "The grounds are deserted. There's nothing suspicious on them or out in the streets."

Dinah was thrilled. They hadn't found her safe funds bag where'd she stowed it outside. And they hadn't detected Nyssa yet. _If_ she was even there yet.

"Let's move to the garage," Question recommended.

* * *

Dinah led the way and hit the 'panic' button on her key fob. But rather than trip a car alarm, it tripped the bunker's self defense program. It isolated Azrael and sealed him in. No communications were allowed in or out. But the teleport platform still functioned. And would deposit him next to scenic Lake Washington.

As they all, with Darknight and Ri still conducting interviews, entered the garage, Dinah hung back trying to appear reticent or even fearful. That played to their psychological needs to assert control over her and fool them into thinking they had. Katana was having a pointed discussion Question over Mia's open locker. And Dinah's reopened locker which would have been invisible to most. But Katana and the Question were hardly average.

"What was stored here?" Question asked.

"Excuse me?" Dinah tried to put a tremor in her voice.

"These lockers, what was in them?" Question was fooled. But Katana wasn't. Too bad for her.

Dinah cut loose with her Canary Cry. It wasn't a high pitched note like usual. This was an unleashed scream guaranteed to nearly liquefy the JLA's brains. Dinah darted out the side door as she quieted down.

Grabbing her duffel from where she'd stashed it in the bushes earlier when she saw Mia's bag was missing, Dinah made her last phone call. And it was to Nyssa, "Where are you?"

" _Southwest corner. Under the elm tree,"_ Nyssa replied.

Dinah managed to vault over the hedge after climbing a tree to clear its height. She dropped down near Nyssa's van and jumped in after Nyssa flashed the lights once, "Are we going?"

"Not yet," Nyssa warned her, "They'll resume aerial patrols now that you've gone. When they've established you're not outside the estate, they'll begin a hard target search for you on the grounds. We'll leave then."

"But they'll see…" Dinah was interrupted by Nyssa handing her a set of night vision goggles,

Nyssa quietly and confidently smiled, "No. They won't. They didn't see me arrive either."

* * *

After an hour, they drove off without headlamps. When they'd made their way to the 405, Nyssa pulled off the road before continuing, "I need a destination."

"Ollie thought he'd hidden buying property in Alaska from me and Mia. So of course we know about it. He used an alias to buy the property and set up a trust to maintain it. Mia will probably go there. Conner will go where Mia leads him," Dinah remarked.

"So we head east first and then cut north," Nyssa decided, "They'll expect us at the closest border crossing."

"And after we cross, I need to get to a clothing store to gear up and get more appropriate attire than my biking leathers on," Dinah decided.

"Too bad, I like the way they hug your body," Nyssa pretended to pout.

"What will you need?" Dinah asked.

"Nothing. I'm fully prepared for any environment on this planet," Nyssa informed. Seeing Dinah's skepticism, she added, "Go through any of the cargo boxes or boxes on the shelves. They're all labeled."

Dinah slid in back and turned the dome light on and began reading labels, "Damn, you weren't kidding. The military isn't this prepared."

"Your military wouldn't last twenty minutes against the crème of the League of Assassins," Nyssa opined.

"I'm a believer," Dinah grudgingly allowed.

"So, just feed me directions and I'll get you there safe, sound, and free," Nyssa promised.

"We have a long drive; you have anything in mind to discuss?" Dinah asked.

"The Black Siren," Nyssa ventured.

"My mom?" Dinah was surprised, "You have to know she died before I was eight years old. Ted Grant raised me afterwards."

"So let's discuss Wildcat's parenting style," Nyssa redirected the conversation.

"You're kidding," Dinah said drolly.

"Would you prefer to discuss Kurt Lance?" Nyssa wanted to know.

"Okay, I didn't even discuss my first husband with Ollie," Dinah protested.

"You were accused of his murder," Nyssa reminded her.

"I was exonerated," Dinah replied.

"Yet you still feel guilty over his death. That's why you refuse to discuss it with anyone. But I'm unlike anyone you've been in a relationship with before. So why not unburden yourself with me?" Nyssa argued.

Dinah was at a loss for a long time. Eventually she sighed, "What do you want to know? And why do you want to know?"

"I want to know you trust me and before you do you have to know you can," Nyssa revealed.

"Somehow I already do," Dinah admitted, "But this will be cathartic because I've carried this secret for far too long."

And Dinah began to share.

* * *

"She planned that!" Huntress fumed from the estate's grounds.

"You think?" Hawkman sneered at her.

"Shove it, Carter!" Huntress yelled at him. He'd reported in to update the others on the dual searches. One for Black Canary and her presumed accomplice and the other for Azrael.

"Both of you back off," Troia warned them.

Ri and Darknight joined them. Darknight spoke for them both, "The staff knows nothing. We should allow them to retire for the evening."

"They know to call us if Dinah or Mia contacts them, right?" Huntress asked.

The former Chinese operatives looked insulted. Katana and Question were holding another of their incessant conferences. Huntress seemed determined to anger or alienate every member of the team. No one but Vic Sage knew it was her coping with her own feelings as she felt compelled to reject Dinah for her current sexual mores.

"She had help," Hawkman reiterated.

"Help you failed to spot," Huntress flatly accused, "And never saw leave."

"The benefactor had to have been Nyssa Raatko," Katana interrupted before Hawkman got physical, "It is no shame to be eluded by the former leader of the League of Assassins."

"Which means this hunt has escalated," Question warned them.

"So, Green Arrow isn't our only confirmed killer," Huntress mused.

"Have you ever heard of 'innocent until proven guilty'?" Troia snorted with disgust.

"We have the proof," Huntress replied, "And this is just more of the same."

"So where will they go?" Hawkman asked the obvious question.

"South, Mexico has no extradition treaty with the United States," Ri ventured.

"Too far and too exposed," Questioned countered.

"East, lots of country and populations to lose themselves in," Darknight guessed.

"Some problems as south with increased law enforcement presence," Question remarked.

"They will go north," Katana answered the question correctly, "Oliver Queen had global resources and both Mia Deardon and Dinah Lance have access to them all."

"So why not offshore?" Huntress asked.

"That would be true flight from justice," Katana replied, "Whereas it is safe to assume that Green Arrow wishes to exonerate himself with help from Speedy and Black Canary."

"Where does Nyssa fit in then?" Hawkman asked.

"We haven't a clue," Question confessed.

"Canada has an incredibly long border with the US," Troia reminded them, "I-5 prove to be the closest crossing, what if they go east then north?"

"Or by sea?" Darknight wondered.

"We can't seal every border checkpoint but we can alert both the Border Patrol and the Canadians that we're in pursuit of murder suspects," Question stated.

"Suspects plural?" Troia asked.

"If need be," Question answered her.

* * *

The same cave network that housed the Justice League Unlimited's headquarters hid away Brother Eye's processors and servers as well as the interdimensional Other who served Owlman of the Crime Syndicate. The Crime Syndicate was currently in a meeting with the Other.

"Alfred, tell us why you summoned us," Owlman ordered Earth-3's Alfred Pennyworth.

"Yes, Master Thomas. As you are aware from Power Ring, Volthoom has arrived. Thanks to Power Ring's efforts Volthoom has negotiated a meeting place where he would begin his subjugation of this Earth by meeting with the Crime Syndicate," the Other reported

"This monstrosity of a computer can reactivate the JLU's Antarctic base?" Owlman wanted to know.

"Yes, master," the Other bowed.

"Superwoman, send us there. Alfred, summon this Volthoom," Owlman commanded as Superwoman locked the ISA's teleporter network onto them and transferred them to Antarctica.

* * *

"Poor Buddy, here we are finally alone for the weekend and I am crying my eyes out," Vivian D'Aramis lamented.

"Vivian, it's more than okay," Buddy Baker assured her, "You almost got raped. I think some crying is not only good but very needed as you come to grips with what almost happened."

"You would have killed him if Plastic Man hadn't held you back, _non_?" Vivian asked.

"Filth like that doesn't deserve to live," Buddy scowled.

"My protector," Vivian sighed in a delighted manner, "And my avenger. It is sweet of you to care so much."

"I care more than you realize," Buddy promised her, "And it has nothing to do with your pheromone load. You just get me and I think I get you. I really can't say that's ever happened to me before, not even with my wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife," Vivian reminded him and her eyes sparked with hope, "I can't tell you how long I've desperately waited for someone to be in control enough to say those words."

She thought about it, "This calls for a celebration, I think. We shall feast on fine cuisine. I know just the place in midtown Manhattan. Reservations won't be a problem for me. You have appropriate attire, yes?"

"I may need some help with that," Buddy was embarrassed to admit.

"You'll be fine," Vivian vowed, "All eyes will be on me anyway."

"Just so I'm straight, you brought evening wear with you for this little sleepover?" Buddy was incredulous.

"Yes. Doesn't everyone?" she wondered.

"Not really," he hated to tell her.

"Pity," she happily went back to his guest bedroom to change.

* * *

Dana looked in the full length mirror situated beside her shrine to Superman. She'd had the material to make a Mrs. Superman costume for months. But she felt it was still in poor taste this early into the relationship. With her enhanced speed, she actually hand sewn a complete outfit in seconds.

Her plan was simple. Jim Olsen and Lana Lang were known friends of Superman here in Metropolis. Lana was problematic. Dana didn't want the competition. But Jim was another matter. And he had that fabulous signal watch that could summon Superman from anywhere in town.

As Dana took flight, she used her super vision to peruse the entire city. And she spotted Jim Olsen covering a story for the Daily Planet. So she went to him.

"What the hell?" Jim yelped as a woman in costume appeared next to him and a gust of wind drove the dust around him, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter just yet. But I'm Superman's next girlfriend," Dana declared.

Her confidence surprised him, "You certainly believe it anyway. But the Almeracian Empress Maxima thought so to and they're still not together."

"But they had a child together," Dana replied, "All I need is an introduction and I'll be the next Mrs. Superman."

"Ah, you want me to use the watch," Jim got it in one.

"Just get him here and we'll let nature run its course," Dana requested.

"Sure, there's gotta be a story in it and it's a slow news day," Jim activated the watch.

* * *

Superman was outside city limits helping Barda load her tractor trailer full of her belongings. With her husband dead, Barda decided to forgo the trappings of a secret identity. Most of the neighbors had already known Scott Free was Mr. Miracle. They just hadn't reconciled the fact that the showman Mr. Miracle was also the JLer Mr. Miracle.

"I have to go now," Superman advised Barda, "A friend of mine is in trouble. He's just lucky we were close enough to be in range of the signal he sent."

"Go," Barda insisted, "Call me if you need any help."

Superman was a blur as he left and Barda continued to astonish her former neighbors as she lifted the trailer over her head with a single hand. Then she activated a boom tube and walked everything through it.

* * *

Superman was surprised that Jim wasn't in any obvious danger when he arrived. Jim shrugged, "Sorry but she insisted."

"And who is this?" Superman asked Jim but stared at the over confident Dana.

"I think she would best be described by the word 'obsession'," Jim offered.

"I like that!" the newly dubbed Obsession declared.

"Can I help you?" Superman asked her.

"That depends, what are doing tonight and then for the rest of my life?" Obsession asked.

"Excuse me?" Superman was baffled.

"Think Maxima in the old days," Jim grumbled.

"You. Me. Tonight. A little wine and some cheese with music playing. Anything and everything could happen," Obsession related her fantasy.

Now Superman realized why Jim had given her that particular label, "Um…Miss? I'm sorry but I'm really not in a position to be dating anyone."

"Trust me, he's not," Jim pitched in.

"While I appreciate the honesty of what you think could happen, I also believe you owe me an explanation of why you think that," Obsession insisted.

"Actually I don't," Superman tried to imagine how Bruce Wayne would handle this.

"Fine. He will," Obsession pointed at Jim.

"Look, wearing a costume doesn't give you the right to pry into my private life," Superman lectured her.

"The fact we belong together does," Obsession argued, "I know how you felt about Lois Lane. And you had to have felt something with Maxima to have a daughter with her. All I'm saying is there's a void in your life I'm meant to fill."

"I'm not arguing over this," Superman decided.

"Then your place or mine at…say…Seven o'clock tonight?" Obsession interjected her own interpretation.

"I don't think you're listening to me," Superman struggled to get through, "I can't."

"Just explain why and I'll let it go," Obsession counter offered.

"I can't get into it," Superman begged her to understand.

"Too bad," Obsession suddenly smirked. Jim vanished in a blur that only Superman could see. The displaced air swirled seconds after Obsession had already taken Jim away into Metropolis.

"So that's what it's like," Superman grudgingly allowed. So Obsession was a meta-human that had at least speed and the ability to fly. So he'd query DEO and ARGUS records to see if she'd been classified yet. If so, someone would have already determined her weaknesses. If not, he could be in for a rough patch.

* * *

Jim had passed out from the physical shock from Obsession grabbing him, jerking him towards her, and flying away at speeds that had nearly burned away his skin from the friction. Now as he awoke, he found himself in the center of Dana Deardon's apartment staring at her shrine to Superman.

He did the obligatory struggling before Obsession had to laugh, "Give up Olsen. I can tie knots you can't break with materials you can't bend."

He looked and realized he was bound with copper cabling like the subways used, "How?"

"Let's just say I have advantages over the competition," Obsession played coy. She held up his watch and twirled it around her finger, "You won't need this before you answer a few questions."

"Superman has X-Ray Vision," Jim tried to threaten her.

"And the owner of this building uses illegal lead paint," Obsession countered, "Any other objections?"

"Why am I here again?" Jim asked.

"Because you accidently gave away that you're in on the big secret that is composed of Superman's dating and marital status. He wouldn't tell me his secret so you will. It's that simple," to Obsession it was very straightforward.

"You'll have to torture me to find out," Jim vowed.

"I prefer alternative means of persuasion," Obsession confided.

"Like what?" Jim grew nervous.

"When is the last time that you ate?" Obsession asked him, "Because I'm not above not sharing food while eating in front of you. It takes time but I've already waited several years to get this far. So I can be patient."

Jim realized he'd just involuntarily declared a hunger strike.

* * *

"So why didn't you just tell her about Diana?" Barda had to ask.

"The public never knew Superman and Wonder Woman had a romantic relationship much less a marriage," Superman replied as they stood in Clark Kent's apartment, "People knew Clark Kent had married Diana Prince but the circle who knew that they had other identities was larger than either of us would have preferred but it was still manageable. Obsession doesn't appear to know I'm also Clark and if I told her about Diana it would lead to revealing Alex's existence."

"So?" Barda couldn't understand his reluctance.

"Alex is the ultimate hostage to some and the ultimate weapon to others," Superman wondered why he had to explain it. Barda's husband had been sent by his father, Izaya, to Apokolips in exchange for one of Darkseid's sons to secure a fragile peace.

"Yet she inhabits an island that can't be found and is guarded by a host of warrior women as well as their patron gods," Barda pointed out.

"I don't know how this woman would react to learning I'm still married," Superman confided.

"You don't have to be," Barda told him, "Marriages end all the time by decree or intended deed."

He struggled to come to grips with that. Barda added, "Human law can break or annul marriages based on the fact Diana abandoned you and took Alexandra with her. One of Scott's assistants had a deadbeat husband. I dealt with him after the marriage was dissolved. Your mortal case is evident enough. As for Zeus, I can get you an audience with him and he can dissolve the marriage he decreed."

Superman slowly relented, "After I find Jim."

"Do you require my help?" Barda asked.

"No, I can handle things here," Superman assured her.

"Good, Bekka is arriving and has promised to finally explain why she joined the damn Sinestro Corps," Barda huffed, "And I'll see if she can explain away this Orion and Mortalla idiocy."

Superman suppressed a shudder at the thought of being alone with Darkseid's third wife on Earth-3, "That could take some doing."

"Do you have any idea of how you're going to find your little friend?" Barda wondered.

"Too many apartment managers paint their buildings with lead paint these days but I know Jim and he's already worked out a way to contact me. I just have to figure out what that signal is," Superman concluded.

"I'll leave you to it then," Barda promised him, "But if you want someone to scare her shitless, contact Bekka and I."

"We'll see what happens," Superman allowed.

* * *

Morgan Edge had spent the better part of his day at the Dante's Inferno nightclub. He was now holding a very private meeting with the club's owner and manager, Angelica Blaze. The voluptuous blonde sitting before was an image of deception rather than the perfection most perceived. Edge was one of the few who knew of Angelica's duality.

"You lost the coins!" Blaze snarled at him. She was profoundly impressed with his ineptitude at this point.

"They chose to impart their power on an employee of mine," Edge repeated for the third time, "Luthor sent them by messenger. A messenger who was intercepted by said employee because I was spending the morning here waiting to confer with you."

"You're blaming me for this?" Blaze grew very quiet.

"If you had _arrived_ here earlier our meeting would have concluded on time and I would have been back at Galaxy Broadcasting to receive the coins as planned," Edge asserted.

Blaze's smile was one of pure seductive menace, "Have a care, Morgan Edge. You are one of the few who know who and what I really am. That's a plus for you and a liability for me. I tend to take care of loose ends."

"Darkseid would never allow you to…" Edge protested.

Blaze leapt out of her chair and reality warped around her and she literally grew taller and her limbs and torso changed shape and her skin became crimson. Horns grew out of her head and curled over it as her face lost its earthly beauty. Now Lady Blaze, daughter of Shazam and Mistress of Hell, stood revealed before him.

"You dare insinuate Darkseid would oppose me? Lord Satanus and I know full well the Lord of Apokolips has limitations and he is well aware of our knowledge. And my brother and I have proven ourselves capable of outmaneuvering the Lords of Order whom even Darkseid can barely face in single combat. Lord Satanus and I have proven our abilities to create champions to our cause even before we united with the lesser pantheons to create champions of the forgotten gods. First we created Skyhook and then Silver Banshee. You remember them, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Edge relented.

Silver Banshee had killed hundreds in Metropolis alone before joining Grodd's Secret Society and then Luthor's Legion of Doom. Skyhook had appeared in the city and began transforming kidnapped children into demonic minions he could control to terrorize the citizenry. And all along, Blaze had controlled Skyhook.

"Silver Banshee is still very active," Edge pointed out, "But Skyhook just seemed to have…vanished after confronting the JLU."

"Aleister Hook is none of your concern. But his time on Earth isn't finished," Blaze warned Edge as she apparently resumed being a buxom blonde human female.

Blaze's seductive smile returned as she cupped and hand over her breast and began twisting at where the nipple should be, "You _like_ this body. You crave it even. Care to drop your pants and give it a try out?"

Blaze's serpentine tongue slipped out and corkscrewed through the air, "I can be an experience like no other."

Edge shuddered and he went flaccid. Blaze mocked him, "You have no idea what kind of sinful delights you're rejecting here."

"You keep mocking me but you have no idea what kind of power I have at my disposal," Edge warned her.

"You have Intergang and its Apokoliptan supplied toys," Blaze said scornfully, "What is there to underestimate?"

Edge's bodyguard kicked the door down and fired two bursts at her from a polaron blaster. Blaze stretched out her hand and the energy burst froze in midair as did the guard. Blaze flicked a finger and a burst penetrated the guard's chest. He dropped the blaster as he was flung out of the office.

"Now, for an object lesson," Blaze declared before the second burst pierced Edge's knee.

He crumpled to the ground, shrieking obscenities while clutching his nearly disintegrated knee. Blaze laughed, "Such profane language is music to my ears."

She sat on her desk and crossed her legs. The slit in her dress which rose up to her breast opened her dress to reveal just how correctly Blaze had made her "human" anatomy. Club security arrived.

"Take Mr. Edge outside and hail him a cab and make certain he gets in it," Blaze ordered, "Goodbye, Morgan. Don't try anything stupid."

"I'll see you pay for this," Edge threatened between clenched teeth.

"I was born and raised in Hell," Blaze reminded him, "What could _you_ possibly do to me that would seem worse?"

Edge was at a loss as security took him downstairs and outside. Her Security Chief came in and she pointed at the polaron blaster, "A gift from Intergang. Use it wisely."

"And Intergang will take the blame," he smiled.

Blaze thought it was necessary to keep around a few human pets with both brawn and brains with an unquestioning sense of loyalty.

* * *

At the Conglomerate offices in the 1WTC, Strange Visitor had filled out all the employment and tax information paperwork and was officially heralded as a new member. Claire Montgomery let the Public Relations Department handle the press releases on that matter. Claire herself was deluged by calls from Gotham City Mayor Hamilton and GCPD Commissioner Barbara Gordon.

Peter Hamilton wanted whoever on her staff had impersonated him arrested. She saw it as a good sign no one had a clue Matrix had done the deed. Barbara wanted Strange Visitor to surrender to GCPD custody for violating state law and city ordnance by interfering in police business by defeating and detaining the Kings of Catastrophe. Claire felt Barb's father, Jim Gordon, wouldn't have been ungrateful like his daughter seemed to be.

Claire had a succinct reply for both, "Our legal teams will be in touch with you."

Then Claire unleashed the full might of the tri-state firm based out of New Jersey that represented the Conglomerate in legal affairs. Claire simply told them to barrage Gotham with litigation and make Hamilton and Gordon's charges disappear.

Meanwhile, Matrix was happy to introduce Strange Visitor to the team. The only member with as much mystery surrounding them as those two was the new Maxi-Man. Claire was surprised when Vapor knocked on her door.

"Carrie?" Claire was concerned over Vapor's facial expression and body language, "Can I help you?"

"I don't know," Vapor stated, "Can you replace me as team leader?"

"This is about Gotham," Claire realized.

"It's the whole idea of me not being leadership material," Vapor complained, "Jack O'Lantern only made me deputy leader of the Global Guardians to appease the Conglomerate members joining up. Jack's dead and I was the leader of the Justice League International for a few days before the United Nations shut `er down. I was just an environmental activist before that meta-gene bomb turned me inside out. After today, I'm not even sure I should be on the team."

"Gotham is just a symptom," Claire promised her, "It's a special case."

"We got sidelined in Gotham and shut down. I had no idea of how to respond to that," Vapor complained.

"The Conglomerate does not stand above the law," Claire reiterated to her, "You all did the right thing. Just as Strange Visitor, who wasn't a member yet, did the right thing. The sponsors are screaming about us being sidelined. But Mercy Graves is personally screaming some sense into them that they didn't want a group of vigilantes breaking the law in the first place. But you did things right and the ISA is sending a liaison officer too us tomorrow. Only the JLU and the JLA share that distinction."

"Do any spandex groups have a legal right to operate inside New Jersey?" vapor wondered.

"The JLA is a legal law enforcement agency. Rumors swirl about that ARGUS created another agency called 'Checkmate' that does their covert ops missions whose ranks are filled with people wearing tights for a living," Claire shared.

"What do we know about Strange Visitor?" Vapor asked, "Can we trust her?"

"She gave me Dr. Emil Hamilton from STAR Labs as a reference and Lana Lang as another," Claire told her, "Since Dr. Hamilton can persuade STAR Labs Board of Directors to swing their money elsewhere and he's Power Girl's father, I'm inclined to lend a little faith Strange Visitor's way. She also grew up with Lana Lang back in Smallville and we know Lana counts Superman as a personal friend. And Hamilton went on to state that Strange Visitor, like Matrix, can hold her own against a Kryptonian."

"What's the deal with this new Maxi-Man? His personnel jacket doesn't even contain his name," Vapor complained.

"He was one of a dozen competitor-candidates on a NBC Universal reality show and our boy won the right to become the next Maxi-Man," Claire frowned, "The corporation sealed up all records for the winner's 'safety'. But my contacts at MARS Industries indicated Maxi-Man's gen factor was activated there by a 'John Lynch'. Apparently this Lynch was a government pioneer in the meta-gene and its activation. Informants at the Pearl Group claim Lynch has activated Deathstroke, Majestic, Basilisk, Black Canary, the original Ravager, someone called Grifter, and a dozen others. He's doing it on a contract basis to create meta-human mercenaries now."

"So is our Maxi-Man really ours or is he mole for Lynch, MARS, or God knows who else?" Vapor groaned.

"I don't know but MARS Industries and Dagget Industries weren't coming aboard without Maxi-Man's participating in our program," Claire revealed.

"This insults Henry's memory," Vapor fumed, "We'll see how he likes sucking down acidic mist if he screws with us."

Vapor rose to leave but Claire stopped her, "And word on why Terri has…changed?"

Vapor thought change was an understatement. The sugary cut pop princess was gone being replaced by a leather clad, fetishist Echo who made Britney Spears on her worst day look like a nun in comparison.

"I don't know. Part of it is Armando's influence. Our dear Reverb reverts back to type as a street gang leader under pressure. And Terri really felt the impact from Saturn Queen messing with her head and personality. Echo doesn't quite know if who she was is really her, who she is now is her, or if she's someone else entirely," Vapor confided.

"Can't you…?" Claire began.

But Vapor cut her off, "She may have looked at me as a mentor type earlier but not after Saturn Queen. Terri Eckhart is an adult and free to make her own decisions. No matter how horrible they are."

"Okay," Claire relented, "And just for the record, we have Fire and Ice, whom I wouldn't trust either as leaders. We have the Super Friends who are all capable and totally disinterested. We have the original Conglomerate bunch who all want you to lead. Rising Sun is an arrogant ass. Dr. Light isn't remotely qualified. Red Tornado is a friggin' android. Who wants a pocket calculator as a leader? Starman can't pull his collective self pitying head out of his ass long enough to lead. That leaves Strange Visitor, who've we've known for a whole five minutes and Matrix. Mae isn't even certain how to cross a street on our Earth versus hers. And Blue Beetle…seriously? "

"What about the traitor?" Vapor asked acerbically.

"We don't know he's a spy yet," Claire reminded Vapor, "But we don't actually know anything about him other than he's super strong and extraordinarily quick."

"Please send Blue Beetle and Matrix to my office," Claire smoothly dismissed Vapor.

Blue Beetle came into Claire's office brimming with overconfidence. Matrix looked puzzled over why she'd been called into the principal's office. Claire got straight to the point.

"Ted, I need Kord Industries to build you a new Bug craft," Claire told him.

"Geez, Claire! No one here knows I'm Ted Kord and you just blew my secret identity like it was tissue paper," Blue Beetle protested.

"Everyone knows you're Ted Kord," Matrix assured him.

He hung his head. Claire delightedly elaborated, "If Mae knows your secret, you can bet Strange Visitor is already in on it."

"But how…?" he was stymied.

"Tuatara told me because he said I'd need to know," Matrix explained, "Goldstar told most everyone in the Justice League International, or so Tuatara said."

"I'll kill Michelle if I ever see her again," Blue Beetle vowed.

"Tuatara said you would and you'd drop to your knees and worship her," Matrix added, "But he didn't say why you'd do that."

"Is there anything he hasn't said?" Blue Beetle grated.

"Probably," Matrix happily admitted.

"Now, I need us to have access to an aircraft independent of Ferris, Boeing, and Lockheed-Martin," Claire told him.

"Why?" Beetle asked and Claire could easily see why he let other people run his company and sell his inventions.

"Because sponsors can come and go and 'gifts' frequently get taken back through litigation," Claire tried to make it as clear as possible.

"Got it," Blue Beetle assured her.

"Why am I here then?" Matrix wondered.

"I also want the Super Friends, Gypsy, Starman, Dr. Light, and Red Tornado, to train the rest of you. They were all JLU at one time and Blue Beetle has the facility we need," Claire informed them both, "You're here to persuade Beetle to let us use his Combat Course."

"What kind of compensation are we talking here?" Blue Beetle asked.

Matrix pulled Beetle away from Claire's desk. Claire grinned, "Thank you and tell everyone they're volunteering for training tomorrow barring a mission."

"If it's mandatory, are they really volunteering?" Matrix wondered.

"The illusion of choice will make them all feel better," Claire promised, "Get Blue Beetle down to Legal to sign the rental contracts for the Combat Course and hire Kord Industries to build a Bug. As far as the training regime goes, I'll announce it to the troops."

"I'm glad you're on our side," Blue Beetle realized, "Yeesh! Who knew you were so sneaky?"

"Max Lord," Claire's smile turned predatory.

* * *

Obsession studied Jim, "You're really going to be stubborn about this aren't you?"

"Like I said, you'd have to torture me," Jim warned her.

"Why would I want to do that?" Obsession was revolted by the idea, "I just want to know if he's dating anyone."

"No," Jim said again.

Obsession smiled, "The truth. Let's try another one. Is he married then?"

"No," Jim answered but his involuntary reactions such as sweat, eye placement and dilation led Obsession's enhanced vision to conclude otherwise.

"He _is_ married," Obsession realized Superman's reluctance now, "Are they separated?"

"They can't be separated because he isn't married," Jim was panicky now.

"Yes or no," Obsession clarified, "Is Superman separated from his wife?"

"No," Jim replied, "There is no wife."

"So he is," Obsession mused, "Did she leave him?"

"No," Jim protested, "It's impossible for someone who doesn't exist to leave someone they aren't married to."

"Are there children?" Obsession asked.

Jim looked away but she used her super strength to turn his face towards her, "Are. There. Children?"

"No," Jim answered defiantly.

"So there's at least one kid," Obsession was overjoyed with the wealth of knowledge that she'd been given, "Okay, you can go now."

"How can there be any children?" Jim feebly protested.

"Does then name Kalea-El mean anything to you? Anything at all?" Obsession mocked him, "So we know he's virile."

The door caved in being knocked off of its hinges as the multitude of deadbolts tore through the wood. Superman stood there looking distinctly unhappy, "Jim?"

"I'm here," he called back.

Superman came out of the hallway into the apartment and beheld Obsession's shrine to him and every public event in his life. Jim had quietly been tapping a Morse code SOS on the frame of the chair he'd been tied to. It had taken careful concentration and a slow sweep of the city to detect it and then pinpoint its origin.

"I checked with your landlord," Superman advised Obsession, "I know you're Dana Dearden. No one had a clue you had powers. And no one certainly knows about…any of this."

Superman used super speed to unravel the copper cable from around Jim, "I suppose this accounts for the subway blackout in Suicide Slum."

"Jimbo here valiantly tried to hold onto your secrets," Obsession gleefully shared, "But I know you're married but separated and you have at least one child beyond Kalea."

Superman gave Jim a pained look. Obsession laughed, "No, he lied about everything but I could see the truth."

The comment about _seeing_ was a clue she was dropping. Superman had to ask her, "You have senses like mine?"

After Lucy Lane, Superman was relieved to hear Obsession admit, "Just the eyesight, I'm afraid."

"He's free to go," Superman declared.

"I was releasing him before you knocked my door down," Obsession clarified as she handed Jim his watch, "Not that I haven't dreamt of you doing that every night since I reached Metropolis. Let's see if the next part ever comes true."

Jim vacated the apartment as Superman tried to reason with Obsession, "Ms. Dearden…"

"Please, call me by the name you used for me. I like being called Obsession. And I'm crazy for you," she argued.

"That might be very accurate," Superman realized.

"Is it crazy to love someone?" Obsession was hurt by his scathing remark.

"It depends on what you do about that love," Superman lectured her, "Kidnapping someone and saying it's for love is a gross distortion of the term."

"Okay, so grabbing Jimbo was over the top," Obsession conceded.

"This…all of this isn't healthy," Superman tried to reason with her again.

"And pretending not to have a wife and child is?" Obsession asked.

"That's beside the point," Superman tried to dismiss what felt like a gut punch.

"Because is it just because it's you or because it makes you just one of thousands of other husbands?" Obsession keenly inquired.

"We're discussing you, not me," Superman wearily advised her.

"Oh, we're getting to me but I think we need to work this whole marriage angle out first," Obsession was relentless.

"Ms. Dearden…" he began.

"Obsession," she corrected him.

"All right, Obsession. You can't kidnap people to learn about me or get my attention. And you can't force me to love you," Superman warned her.

""I don't need to now," Obsession confided, "All I want to do now is talk things over and after you see more of the real me and I see the same from you, we make a tentative decision. We may not want to have anything to do with each other when we're done talking it out."

"I don't want to talk to you," Superman recoiled from her seemingly reasonable offer, "Not about my private life."

"You have to talk to someone," Obsession frowned, "Relationships are built on trust and honesty. How can I trust you if you keep lying to me and recoiling away?"

"We don't have a relationship," Superman wanted to scream.

"And whose fault is that?" Obsession accused, "Because you keep lying and holding back you don't let go and trust me."

"That's not happening," Superman decided.

"If you won't talk to me you can simply take your chances with the press. Without Lois Lane to shelter you, let's see how you fare against their fangs," Obsession determined.

"You're not telling anyone anything," Superman reflexively growled.

"I can see you loved her and she burned you badly. But I wouldn't try forcing me to do anything," Obsession warned him, "You want me to remain silent, then share with me."

"Look, you can obviously fly at great speed," Superman reasoned aloud, "Care to join me somewhere private?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Obsession almost sagged from relief.

"Follow me," Superman instructed.


	9. Chapter 9

33

Superman led Obsession to the US Virgin Islands. Specifically, he led her to Little St. James Island. They landed on the backside of the island facing away from both nearby St. John and St. Thomas. St. Croix was just beyond direct eye line. The other side of Little St. James hosted a resort. But this side of the island was owned by the US Government, specifically by ARGUS.

ARGUS operated a Checkmate facility out of the base. There was a detention cell block designed to hold threats until properly prepared and adjusted cells had been built in the GULAG. Jim Olsen didn't seem inclined to press charges against Dana Dearden but Superman was hoping to persuade him otherwise. Considering the threat posed by her inability to see right from wrong concerning Superman himself, the aptly named Obsession might just deserve incarceration without a trial.

Obsession had proven loyal as a love struck puppy as she followed him from Metropolis out to the US Territory. And he'd learned she was faster than he was if she desired to be. She'd flown playful circles around him as he steadfastly made his way across the Atlantic.

As they landed on the beach, Obsession grinned, "I always knew you were a romantic at heart."

"We need to discuss what happens next," Superman advised her.

"I like your thinking and I prefer action to words but I have to confess I'm surprised all it took was a change of scenery to get you to see my point of view," Obsession admitted.

"It didn't," Superman warned her.

Uniformed men and women of ARGUS approached from the wooded area and Obsession turned to see the Freedom Fighters and Col. Rick Flagg blocking the ocean escape route.

"You're one sneaky sonuvabitch, I'll give you that," Obsession admired him for it, "But your little puppets won't keep me from leaving."

Obsession noted that ARGUS played with weapons and toys even more advanced than Metropolis' Special Crimes Unit. Superman pleaded with her, "Please, just cooperate."

"So they can intern me offshore for an indefinite period of time?" Obsession sneered.

That was actually what Superman was hoping for at this point. He saw Black Condor and Uncle Sam spaced out, floating above the waves. Phantom Lady and her partner, Doll Man, guarded a section of beach. Human Bomb and Firebrand controlled another section. Flagg stood off with a radio to control everyone's movements.

"Put your hands behind your head and kneel on the ground," Flagg ordered.

"This is so not happening," Obsession warned Superman.

"Yes, it is. One way or another," he promised her.

"Pawns, move in!" Flagg radioed.

The Checkmate Pawns approached while the Knights stayed near the ocean. Flagg barked the order, "Take her down!"

Obsession blasted away at Superman with lightning and thunderbolts derived from Zeus. With Superman down, she used her speed from Mercury combined with her strength from Hercules to bowl over the Pawns. Flagg deployed his Knights.

Uncle Sam and Black Condor flew in first. Obsession's right cross sent Uncle Sam hurtling over the horizon. Her speed allowed her to snatch Black Condor's ankle as he flew away and then throw him over the other side of Little St. James. The tourists were in for a surprise as he splashed down near the resort.

Firebrand then used her pyrokinetic powers to hurl flames at Obsession. Obsession received many gifts from the coins the gods had forged but invulnerability wasn't among them. So Obsession poured on a burst of super speed and flew above the flames to zap Firebrand with a bolt of lightning. .

Human Bomb removed his glove from his bomb blast suit that prevented his contacting anything and touched objects to convert them to explosives as he hurled them at Obsession. She swung in hard and fast and hit him so that he skipped across the waves. Her fist's contact with him released an explosive detonation that temporarily dazed her.

Phantom Lady struck out with her gauntlets' dark energy force. Forming physical hands to grip Obsession with, she was surprised as Obsession broke her grip. Phantom Lady drew her hood over her head and entered a phantom state. None of Obsession's powers could affect her now. Phantom Lady didn't even need to breathe in this state.

Doll Man confronted Obsession. Locked inside his own experimental shrinkinator by mafia types after Phantom Lady, he'd been reduced to a six inch height. Unable to reverse his condition yet, Doll Man developed ultra high tech weaponry to fight beside Phantom Lady. He tried getting a bearing on Obsession but she was gone before he even pulled the trigger on his matter cannon.

"Stand down! Everyone stand down!" Flagg ordered, "Shels already gone."

Superman had recovered by this point and retrieved Black Condor, "She's already out of my sight."

Uncle Sam brought a soggy Human Bomb back with him. Phantom Lady and Doll Man revived Firebrand. Flagg called in medics to check on the Pawns.

"This was not my preferred outcome," Flagg said dryly.

"Still, it has to be easier than managing the Suicide Squad," Superman offered a hopeful reminder.

"There are days," Flagg agreed.

"Tarnation, looks like we missed the whole darn ruckus," Uncle Sam complained.

"Is Danette all right?" Flagg asked Phantom Lady.

"She should be," Phantom Lady answered.

"You have to admit, that woman is impressive," Doll Man said appreciatively.

"Watch it, buster," Phantom Lady warned him, "You usually reserve that level of awe for me."

"I think it's safe to say, we've seen the extent of Obsession's powers," Superman opined.

"How do you suppose?" Black Condor asked.

"She would have used them otherwise," Flagg got the point, "And what we learned is she's strong, fast, electrical and not immune to flames or explosives. So she's doesn't have superhuman durability."

"I'd best get after her before she pulls some other reckless stunt to get my attention," Superman streaked off over the horizon.

"Man's got a load on his mind," Uncle Sam observed.

* * *

Superman alerted Barda as to the still developing situation as he raced towards Metropolis. He found her already at Dana Dearden's apartment. Bekka had accompanied her and was examining the apartment's rooms with her yellow power ring. At one point, before Bekka divorced Orion and joined Sinestro's Fear Corps, he'd trusted Bekka. Now he wasn't so certain.

The furniture, kitchen gear, home entertainment equipment, and appliances were all in place. But Dana's clothes, bedding, towels, hygiene supplies, computers, and food were all conspicuously missing. So was Dana's shrine to Superman.

"She _is_ fast," Barda conceded.

"And she knew we'd be coming," Bekka had retrieved a note from Dana's bed.

Superman read it aloud, " _'Sorry our first date was interrupted. We'll have to try again later.'_ She certainly doesn't lack for impertinence."

"This is a nuisance that just isn't going away," Barda warned him.

"Clark Kent is going to scoop Dana Dearden," Superman announced, "You two enjoy the apartment while I report to the Daily Planet and confess that Superman had married Wonder Woman. I'll leave Alex out of it. Tomorrow Clark files for divorce from Diana Prince."

"It's for the best," Barda consoled him.

"That's what Diana said about her leaving," Superman grimly recalled.

* * *

The Injustice League arrived in American Samoa early in the morning while it was late afternoon in Metropolis. The island nation was composed of three islands and four coral atolls. The three islands were inhabited, primarily the largest one named Tutuila Island. These were all east of the island chains of Samoa.

Samoa also occupied a spot across the International Date Line. Which meant American Samoa was literally twenty-four hours away despite being just miles apart. American Samoa was the very last territory within the same day frame as the United States.

The intelligence the Injustice League had gathered indicated Gen. Sam Lane and his Meta-Human Response Division occupied a hidden Army base beneath the waves beside a coral atoll in the island chain. Dr. Mist and the Ultramarine Corps occupied an underground facility buried beneath Baker's Island's lighthouse and its sole light keeper's house.

David Cain was weighing various options for dealing with the groups. Nyssa Raatko was currently unavailable for comment. Enigma was annoyed that her Injustice Titans weren't benefitting from Nyssa's guidance. Blacksmith was even more annoyed as she perceived Scandal Savage's addition to her Injustice Rogues as being a threat.

As it was, for now, the Injustice Rogues had taken over the Injustice Titans' training. Blacksmith, Girder, Plunder, and Murmur gave individual lessons while Scandal led Knockout, Silver Sorceress, Blue Jay, and Magenta in the team exercises. With these arrangements in place, Enigma was able to finally step down as a trainer and gain valuable field experience with her own team.

Cain had known Nyssa longer than any other Injusticer had. Not even the absentee Merlyn or Syonide. He'd never known her to be…distracted before. So he had a hard time believing Nyssa had wheels in motion that she wasn't sharing with anyone else.

She'd ordered Dark Archer and White Canary to Los Angeles where Conner Hawke had been establishing himself as the second Green Arrow after employing aliases that included the Hood and the Arrow. The Injusticers had framed him for fifty murders and he'd fled LA a fugitive sought by local, state, and federal authorities…including his own newly joined Justice League of America.

But Speedy had gotten Green Arrow out of Los Angeles and to Seattle one step ahead of pursuit. That same pursuit and provoked Black Canary into setting out to aid Speedy in exonerating Green Arrow. And Nyssa was inexplicably aiding Black Canary.

Cain doubted Nyssa had set things in motion just so she could impress her lover so she had other plans for Conner Hawke, Mia Deardon, and Dinah Laurel Drake Lance. And since Nyssa rarely planned just a short term strategy, it meant she'd been devising these schemes for quite some time.

Cain just wished Nyssa would share her plans so he could accommodate them. And he understood Blacksmith's laments. He had new and unproven elements within the Injustice League now.

Major Disaster's motives were unknown and his power set was literally catastrophic. Big Sir was childlike with the physical strength of a Captain Marvel. And Big Sir only listened to Major Disaster and Disaster in turn only seemed to have a paternal connection with Big Sir. And using either of them as leverage against the other was a dangerous game Cain would rather avoid.

Killer Frost was easier to understand. By nature she was vengeful and treacherous. She wanted revenge for Crystal Frost and Dorcas Leigh's deaths. And she'd betrayed Grodd's Secret Society loyalists in order to prove her value to Luthor. So the question now was whether or not Louise Lincoln would betray the Injustice League in a misplaced attempt to avenge her former lovers.

Cain was about to assault a team of superiorly equipped technological warriors. But besides having Major Disaster, Big Sir, and Killer Frost's meta-human abilities at his disposal, he also had Aresia's Amazon strength and skill, Lady Flash's speed, and White Lightning's mental hypnosis. In addition, he had some of the most highly trained human killers on the planet. The Wrath was unparalleled in his quest to kill every law enforcement official on Earth. Syonide was deadly enough to have warranted an invitation to join the League of Assassins. Dark Archer was Merlyn's son and hand trained by his father. White Canary had devoted her life to killing the surviving members of Team 7.

Dark Archer and White Canary were flying in on a later flight. Malcolm Merlyn would have extra cause to penetrate Lane's base. Merlyn had been on a private sector job in American Samoa when Lane's forces had apprehended him. Dark Archer wanted Merlyn back on his own merits but the rest of the team wanted a piece of Merlyn for choosing the wrong side when they fought the Legion of Doom.

Cain had summoned Syonide to his hotel room. She smirked as she saw the aerial maps spread across his table, "You haven't told Malcolm about his father yet, have you?"

"Would you?" Cain blithely answered as he unfolded a nautical map.

"I suppose not," Syonide relented.

"And see if you can get White Lightning out of her biker's leathers before she accompanies you. It's the tropics for god's sake. She stands out in a crowd dressed that way. We have enough difficulties blending in. And don't think Gen. Lane doesn't have these islands under surveillance," Cain advised her.

"Just so you know, Killer Frost has slipped into a bikini. She's hitting the beach," Syonide couldn't help but share.

"Oh god," Cain hung his head. Killer Frost's blue skin would mark her as a meta. But then again, Killer Frost absorbed heat to create cold. If she absorbed enough thermal energy, her flesh became pink and rosy again.

"Just thought you should know," Syonide said with malicious delight as she exited.

* * *

Atoll Base 1151 was located under water surrounded by a coral crescent. A tech flagged Major Lucy Lane as she walked by. No one present belonged to the US military anymore. Their very loyalty in following Gen. Lane out on his own was deemed desertion. To further complicate their nebulous loyalties, they no longer wore US Army or Air Force issued uniforms. They now wore surplus Russian Federation Army gear. Lucy was just grateful they still had stockpiles of American issued weapons.

"What is it, Sgt. Pearl?" she asked the staffer.

"Maj. Lane, we have three indentified hostiles at the airport on Tutuila Island," the sergeant answered.

"Show me," Lucy ordered her.

"There," Sgt. Pearl pointed at the main screen where she'd relocated her display.

Lucy readily recognized Major Disaster and Big Sir even out of costume. Killer Frost was a dead giveaway anywhere, "I recognize your primaries. Who are the secondaries accompanying them?"

Pearl had been researching that ever since the system flagged the metas, "One is designated as 'Syonide'. She's a world renowned assassin. The tallest one is literally an Amazon warrior named Aresia."

"Seems no one stays on Themiscyra these days," Lucy ruefully recalled her own battle with the new Wonder Woman, "Carry on, Sergeant."

"The platinum haired biker calls herself 'White Lightning'. She's purported to have mental abilities that specifically control men," Pearl reported.

"She would," Lucy snorted, "Who's the redhead?"

"The computers stalled on her for a bit. She turned out to be an FSB agent named Col. Ivanka Christina Borodin Molotova. She's also officially dead," Pearl wryly informed Lucy.

"Apparently Col. Molotova survived whatever they threw at her," Lucy chuckled.

"She was a member of the Blue Trinity experimental team of super agents. Her last mission was to kill her other teammates," Pearl read off, "She was assumed KIA."

"Well, we all know what assumptions make of us," Lucy commented, "What about these two men?"

"The older one is a complete blank across US agencies, DOD, NATO, and INTERPOL and the ISA," Pearl admitted, "But the other one is Eliot Caldwell."

"As in Caldwell Arms?" Lucy was surprised.

"As also in the Wrath," Pearl clarified.

"So Eliot used his fortune to finance a private war on law enforcement," Lucy mused, "There is definitely something in Gotham's water supply."

"I won't go there," Pearl was wise enough to defer to Lucy's experience.

"Pull together an analysis team. We're probably their target but I want to know all the options," Lucy ordered, "And Sergeant, helluva job. I expect to be briefed in an hour."

"Will you the brief your fath…the general?" Pearl knew Lucy hated the fact Lane was her father _and_ her superior officer. She despised anything that stank of nepotism despite her ardent belief in Gen. Lane's mission.

Lucy knew walking on eggshells about her parentage was just one avoided topic. The fact that she, a human, had Kryptonian styled powers as Superwoman also drove everyone on base nuts. Even her own Response Division teammates. She wondered how just how nuts the truth would drive them.

* * *

Syonide and White Lightning, who was clad in a bikini top and sarong, delivered Dark Archer and White Canary to Cain. All the while unknowingly pitting Sgt. Pearl's analysis team into conniption fits. Cain was finagling plans for the Injustice League's approach on Atoll 1151.

"Welcome back, you've done excellent work," Cain congratulated the duo.

"What use was it to frame Green Arrow just to let him slip from the police?" Dark Archer angrily asked.

"But now every federal agency in the United States and Canada are seeking to apprehend Green Arrow, including the JLA," Cain explained.

"And how did this supposedly affect Black Canary, as Nyssa said it would?" White Canary's tone was accusatory.

"Black Canary and Speedy both became fugitives while supporting Green Arrow. This schism is threatening to tear the JLA apart and Amanda Waller seems oblivious to it all," Cain tersely informed her.

"Black Canary is running for her life?" White Canary's eyes glittered with anticipation.

Cain realized now wasn't the moment to tell her of Nyssa's involvement, "Malcolm, Gen. Lane is holding your father."

"What?" Dark Archer exploded, "Why?"

"Merlyn was here on unrelated business. Lane's forces snatched him, probably to learn more about us," Cain duly informed him.

"My father will never talk," Dark Archer proudly vowed.

"We could insure that," White Canary offered.

"We aren't killing him," Dark Archer snarled.

"Malcolm, anyone will break under enough torture. Lane will resort to it when kinder means of persuasion fail," Cain advised Dark Archer, "And Merlyn has already proven he has…flexible loyalties."

"Then we rescue him together or I'll go alone," Dark Archer threatened.

"So go," White Canary sniffed.

"Listen, son. We don't fully understand Merlyn's reasons for betraying us," Cain held up a hand to stifle Dark Archer's protest, "And he did betray us. But we're going into that base so we'll find out the why of it while we're there. If his answers don't prove to be satisfactory, you'll be the one tasked with executing him. Understood?"

"It'll never come to pass," Dark Archer promised.

"I asked you if you understood your role," Cain stressed, "Because if you fail to do your duty, we'll kill you beside your own father."

"I understand," Dark Archer said in a voice that indicated he didn't.

"Then get a few hours rest. We're going out by dusk in boats to inspect the area surrounding the atoll base Lane is using," Cain told them.

"What are we looking for?" White Canary asked.

"Several ways in," Cain replied.

* * *

Cupid landed at SeaTac Airport and rented a car to go to 6th Street, Seattle. Finding her storefront raided by the police, she wasn't surprised to discover they hadn't found her secret armory. Pulling every case out and loading it in her car, she kept an eye on Sherwood Florist next door. The last thing she needed to do at this point was tip off Rhosyn Forrest.

Next she discovered her things had been removed from her apartment and the locks had been changed. The locks had proven to be a minor obstacle, but the loss of all her belongings would inhibit just how far afield she could go just yet. She returned to a Howard Johnson in Kent, Washington. The upkeep was so bad the concrete steps to the second floor were broken. The rooms weren't much better.

And of course, Cupid discovered there was no Wi-Fi. So she went back to a nearby MacDonald's and ate food that disgusted her while she did manage to get halfway decent lattes as she utilized the Wi-Fi hot spot with her laptop. And she began combing papers and news sites for anything or anyone that might connect with Nyssa Raatko. A blog led her to neighboring Auburn and a seemingly abandoned Costco warehouse. Cupid returned to her room and prepared to settle down for the evening…and hoped she wouldn't be ill from all the deep frying and grease.

* * *

The Crime Syndicate stood silently by as Volthoom descended from the heavens. His rainbow hued body crackled with the power of the complete Emotional Spectrum. Volthoom smiled as he inspected Earth's first Power Ring.

"Ah, Jessica Cruz…I have so wanted to meet you. Your fear drew the ring to you but your own indomitable will has mastered it at last. A feat not shared by the humans from Earth-3 who bore the ring before you. Jack Stewart and Harold Jordan before were consumed by the ring but I sense you may devour it instead. You could even master a Green Ring of Will but instead you will be first among unequals in my Power Ring Corps."

"We should move inside," Owlman interjected, "Orbital surveillance of this continent is incomplete at best but this meeting should remain secret."

When they reached the main conference room inside Justice League Antarctica Volthoom address them, "The Guardians of the Universe made me their First Lantern because I harness all Emotional Spectrums and I can shift between universes. Because of these same things they grew to fear me. I crafted my power rings in every universe except this one…until now. But their so-called Guardians are dead now so my Power Ring Corps has risen and this universe will fall before me, Lantern Corps or not."

"Sounds like you've been busy," Ultraman commented.

"Idiot!" Superwoman cuffed him upside the head.

"We will aid you in exchange for getting us home," Owlman promised, "And the assistance that was once granted us by Harold Jordan and Jack Stewart."

"I will give you another Power Ring Corpsman once you reach Earth-3," Volthoom promised, "But Jessica Cruz stays in this universe."

"How can we assist you then?" Owlman ignored Volthoom's intended slight.

"We will shake the pillars of this world then its universe," Volthoom declared.

"We'd like nothing better," Owlman smiled maliciously.

* * *

Shazam gathered new allies to bolster his other assistants. Amethyst and Pandora had agreed to aid his quest to obtain Osiris. Amethyst's royal upbringing caused her to abhor any resistance to authority and she felt her authority was absolute as a Lord of Order. Therefore Shazam shared equal rights as herself.

Pandora, ever mindful of the fact she'd released evil into the multiverse from a skull shaped chest, feared what Osiris could represent on Earth. Pandora would no longer overlook potential mistakes as grave as her own. She was prepared to kill in the name of her cause…but she also had a degree of mercy left in her.

Khalid Ben-Hassin had stepped back within the fusion of human host and Lord of Order. Nabu now channeled his full might because Khalid allowed it. And Dr. Fate had a score to settle.

The Marvel family was going back into the fray. But both Captain Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr. wondered why the Black Marvels hadn't killed them as Shazam had said they would if they failed. Billy Batson had seen the resolve in Black Mary's eyes to do so if necessary but Mary Batson didn't want to be forced to. Neither did Black Adam nor Isis despite the fact their own child was the target. It seemed at least their motives and willingness to take lives had been misrepresented by Shazam. What else had been blurred?

Freddy Freeman was still stunned by the revelation that his dead brother, Christopher, served the Lords of Order as Kid Eternity and Shazam had never bothered to tell him. It made Freddy wonder what other truths and half truths were being hidden by the wizard. And he was equally afraid to discover that as well.

A golden ankh appeared in the courtyard of the royal palace in Kahndaq. Shazam and his forces stepped through it to find themselves confronted by the Black Marvels and Kid Eternity. Shazam spotted Horus and scowled, "I don't know you. You aren't one of my Marvels."

"But I'm still a Marvel," Horus delighted in plaguing Shazam.

"Who granted you the power of a god?" Shazam demanded in a thunderous voice.

"Those nearest and dearest to your heart," Horus replied.

"Begone wizard!" Black Adam imperiously commanded, "And take your lackeys with you!"

* * *

No one in Shazam's party knew that Jonah Hex and the Rough Bunch were on horseback spiriting Osiris away to the nearby hills where they could get lost in the honeycomb cave systems. Madame .44 was proving to be far more maternal than anyone had ever previous suspected and Scalphunter was as protective over his young charge as Black Adam himself. Even Jonah Hex was softened by his memories of being married with a son. And he remembered how it felt when his Native American wife was raped and killed in front of his and his son's eyes before the boy and his mother were locked inside their log cabin and burned to death as it was set on fire. And Hex had vowed he'd never see that happen again.

* * *

"Surrender the child and he won't be harmed," Pandora offered.

"Pandora speaks only for herself and not the Lords of Order," Shazam brusquely shoved her concerns aside.

Captain Marvel and Junior cast a questioning look Shazam's way. Pandora's eyes narrowed at the challenge. Shazam had been the chief of the Council of Thirteen that cursed her and the Phantom Stranger to eternities of suffering as they dealt with their sins. But it didn't buy Shazam any loyalty or love from Pandora.

"You actually dare to defy us?" Amethyst challenged the Black Marvels.

"You are Princess Amara, correct?" Isis wondered, "I understand on your world you're simply a sixteen year old girl. Only your immense power brought you into the Lords of Order's fold. Try sitting back and absorbing some wisdom before you dare threaten my child."

"I will not be spoken to that way," Amethyst hissed.

"Get used to it, Brat-Girl," Black Mary used Harley Quinn's favorite taunt for Batgirl.

Mary got the response she wanted as Amethyst summoned mystical energies to destroy her foes. Dr. Fate waved her off, "These beings have served us as champions of Order. Give us the child and your lives will be spared. Defy us and suffer an eternity of damnation."

"We won't be suffering anything at your hand," Kid Eternity summoned four mages from the past. The first was Lord Arion, the sorcerer-liege of ancient Atlantis 45,000 years ago. And he summoned Blackbriar Thorn. The supposedly "immortal" druid had been destroyed by the Specter in a battle with the first super team, the Justice Society of America. Next he pulled Sargon the Sorcerer from beyond the veil. Sargon had been an ally of the JSA during the Second World War. And Dr. Occult also came from the same period with the same allegiances.

Three out of four of the super mystics had stood beside or fought Dr. Fate before. Fate was ill prepared to face Arion, whose spells had created the undersea kingdoms of Atlantis and his colonies after the cataclysm that had submerged the continent. The combined might of the four mystics threatened to actually overwhelm even the mightiest of the Lords of Order.

* * *

Pandora was immortal but she had no magical talents except one. She relied upon conventional weapons but she imbued bulled and blades with her own magical essence and infused them with destructive power. And she unleashed thousands of years of martial skill against Mary.

Ordinarily, Pandora would be a match for any one Marvel. But Black Mary was gifted with the powers of four Marvels. As Mary shrugged off Pandora's attacks, and began to unleash bolts of lightning, Pandora settled in for a wearying contest of wills.

* * *

Captain Marvel was wholly focused on Black Adam but Adam didn't want to waste time with him. So as Captain Marvel attempted to batter away at Black Adam, Black Adam grappled with Captain Marvel and took hold of him in a neck and head brace that forced him to observe Shazam's battled with Horus.

"Watch, boy. And learn something from it," Black Adam grated as Captain Marvel struggled.

* * *

"Why are you doing this, Chris?" Junior asked of Kid Eternity.

"I could ask the same," Kid Eternity said sourly.

"Shazam said you've served the Lords of Order faithfully until now," Junior tried to reason with his lost brother.

"Now is the one time I shouldn't," Kid Eternity retorted, "And neither should you."

"Why?" Junior was suspicious.

"Just observe Shazam in action and all your questions will be answered by what happens," Kid Eternity promised.

"And when it doesn't?" Junior gambled.

"Then you'll get what you came after with no further resistance," Kid Eternity promised.

* * *

Isis threw everything she had at the enraged Amethyst. Amethyst had raw power to spare but no real skill in using it. So Isis kept her distracted and disoriented so that she couldn't find a way to do so.

* * *

Horus was the one opponent Shazam knew nothing about. He discovered the young Egyptian's powers were very similar to his own Marvels'. But his already superhuman strength was combined with mystical lightning covering his fists. And his blows were particularly devastating for Shazam, as if tailor made to harm him.

Horus broke through every defensive spell, shattered every enchantment, and shrugged off every curse. Shazam reeled as Horus landed blow after sequential blow. As Shazam collapsed, Horus uttered the name of the benefactor that poured the god Horus' power into him.

Shazam's eyes widened and he froze as Horus proudly proclaimed the name, "Blaze."

Twin bolts of lightning seared open gateways to Hell. Shazam's own offspring, Lady Blaze and Lord Satanus, emerged from them. Both seemed delighted at the prospect of a reunion.

"Aw look Satanus, daddy is feeling down and out," Blaze said mirthfully.

"It's not all you're going to be feeling," Satanus promised his father.

" _You_ created this monstrosity?" Shazam actually sounded offended.

"Him and dozens more, daddy dearest," Blaze laughed, "You always ignored the lesser pantheons. They were offended."

"Do you have any idea of what you're doing?" Shazam had to wonder.

"Of course, daddy," Blaze gleefully assured him, "And I'm here to warn you to leave little Osiris alone. He has a destiny to fulfill and no one, not you or the rest of the Lords of Order, will stop it. He's under our protection now and our champions will oversee his safety from now on."

"But as far as you go, you have to answer for your crime of trying to kill the chosen child," Satanus clapped flaming manacles on his helpless father. Then he hefted the old man to his feet and threw him through a gateway. Blaze blew a kiss Junior's way and reentered Hell. Satanus did the same and the portals closed behind them.

Lightning struck the Marvel and Black Marvel Families. Captain Marvel and Junior reverted back to Billy Batson and Freddy Freeman. Black Mary felt dizzy for a second as she lost one quarter of her power.

Pandora holstered and sheathed her weapons, "I think we need to discuss things further. And we need to shut down Amethyst and Dr. Fate. And at this point, I don't think they'll settle down quietly at first."

"Then we'll persuade them," Mary growled.

* * *

Helena Bertinelli, in her guise as the Huntress, walked into Vic Sage's office inside the Hall of Justice, "You're watching those Movement kids again, aren't you?"

"They prefer the nomenclature branding of 'Channel 9'," Vic reminded his wife, "Although, they're campaign to fight officialdom's corruption is spreading. Young activists across the country are now wearing their symbolic silver mask. The Movement is spreading far beyond the limits of Coral City just as Occupy and Anonymous did before them."

"And you wish you could join them," Helena smirked, still not wearing her mask.

"No, while I believe in their cause, I have my own methodologies," Vic reminded her.

"Which boils down to 'scare the guilty shitless'," Helena chuckled.

"Would you prefer I hospitalize them?" Vic wondered knowing that was Helena's principle approach to the Mafia hoodlums she went after.

"You just don't want to wear a silver mask," Helena accused.

"There is that element as well," Vic admitted, "Is it time?"

"The Wall is chewing furniture like a rabid beaver," Helena warned him as she affixed her mask.

"Any particular reasons why?" Vic wondered as he went about adhering his own featureless mask to his face to begin becoming the Question.

"Galatea dropped the bomb that she wanted Power Girl to be a part time player," Huntress shared, "Blackhawk did the same to the United Nations' Secretary-General."

"It seems their discontent runs deeper than I had surmised," Question confessed, "But then again, I supposed they'd wait another six months and simply resign."

"Well, Waller went to the President and fed him that information. Power Girl has been refused the right to limit her involvement or resign by executive order," Huntress explained Amanda Waller's dealings, "And the UN threatened to have Blackhawk Express turn Blackhawk over to the deepest darkest prison in the UN rolls and hold him there until he died of old age."

"Another successful 'hearts and minds' campaign waged and won," Question sighed as he donned his suit jacket and then his trench coat. His fedora was neatly donned to complete his transformation, "I don't suppose the Dibneys' mutual decision to limit their involvement from now on helped Waller's mood any."

"You sonuvabitch! You knew!" Huntress accused.

"They were easy to read. Their daughter is growing up with less and less time with her parents. They wisely chose to amend that," Question applauded their choice.

"Well, Sue is still Chief of Operations but she'll be largely an administrative figure and an advisor to Hula Hula who will manage day to day affairs. Ralph has been made Chief Investigative Officer," Huntress explained.

Question stiffened and Huntress smirked, "So you're not omniscient after all."

"How does Elongated Man being a Chief Investigative Officer lessen his time in the field?" Question barely managed to ask between hidden clenched teeth.

"Ralph will oversee investigations the way a police lieutenant or captain would. He'll supervise without mucking up things. Of course, knowing Ralph, he'll go into the field if he has a theory to test out. Otherwise his role is to let you run the show," Huntress promised him.

"Harrumph," Question scoffed.

"Won't this just cause Galatea to run out on us anyway?" Huntress wondered.

"Her sense of obligation to the original Power Girl of Earth-2 will hold her back," Question told her, "And even if it doesn't, ARGUS has the Divine project to fall onto. The UN will simply order Spyral to kill Blackhawk should she spirit him away and Divine will be tasked with killing her and potentially taking Power Girl's place on the JLA."

"I still can't believe they made a second clone of Supergirl," Huntress admitted, "Where did they get enough DNA to do it?"

"There were still limited supplies of Kara In-Ze's blood as well as samples taken from Galatea. With infusions of fresh DNA from Superman they produced Superboy and blended the genetic material with Kara's and Galatea's to yield Divine," Question explained.

"God, this crap gives me a headache," Huntress groaned, "Q, who made the friggin' clone?"

"Superboy and Divine's origins are steeped in mystery. STAR Labs was not involved this time nor was Dr. Emil Hamilton. A mysterious party obtained all of the required genetic samples from STAR Labs. There is no record of the transfer or to whom they went to. There were no thefts reported because no one knew anything was missing. Only Superboy's later appearance alerted STAR Labs into doing an internal audit," Question shared, "And Divine simply arrived at ARGUS headquarters with a letter of recommendation and permission to train and utilize her until she was needed elsewhere by the other party."

"And ARGUS accepted that bullshit deal?" Huntress fumed.

"They worry a great deal about our Power Girl. Galatea has the necessary training and skills to kill a Superman or Supergirl. As I suspect she discovered on Earth-2. But there are no restraints governing her behavior," Question revealed, "Divine has a control mechanism. Someone learned from the Suicide Squad and a kryptonite charge has been inserted into Divine's neck and can be remotely detonated or preset on a timer to a countdown until detonation."

"Does Waller know?" Huntress asked.

"Of course, and our dear Amanda Waller is distinctly unhappy with the arrangement. Fortunately, ARGUS has discreet teams throughout the world searching for Divine's creator and handler," Question answered.

"The Wall is going to like it that you've been watching the Movement kids rather than looking for our fugitives," Huntress warned him.

"Their destination is simplicity to deduce," Question breezily dismissed the thought.

"Do tell," Huntress said dryly.

"Oliver Queen has obviously set up a safe house in either northern Canada or Alaska. We simply track down what alias he used to set up the venture and pinpoint its location and go in and apprehend our missing outlaws," Question sounded bored.

"Do you have any idea of how much territory that is?" Huntress asked before raising a lone finger, "And if you start quoting mileage, kilometers, acreage, or square feet I will cut your balls off."

" _Hurm_ , perhaps I shouldn't answer that for the sake of my own well being," Question decided.

"Good idea," Huntress congratulated his decision making process, "Let's go. We're late."

* * *

The Dibneys were already waiting outside of Waller's office. Maven was going over Sue's new work schedule. She had regularly scheduled hours with contingency planning to come in additionally should emergencies arise. Ralph operated under similar arrangements.

Waller's door opened, "Good, you're all here. I'd hate to catch you after hours."

Sue and Ralph exchanged wry looks. But Sue could see Ralph was irked by the gibe. And if he responded like usual, the meeting could get very fiery.

Question began the meeting by asking Waller to instruct the NSA to retask satellite coverage of the frozen north. Waller reacted predictably, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Question muttered, "We have a totalitarian police state and its surveillance tools available to us. Why not employ them?"

Sue wondered what had pushed the Question to this point despite his conspiracy theories. _Correction_ , conspiracy theory. Everything boiled back to Teth-Adam's reign over Egypt and Kahndaq. Now that Black Adam had reestablished Kahndaq's kingdom as a viable force, Question had been driven to distraction over it.

"Question, we'd have to set up surveillance of all of Canada besides Alaska. Our agreements with Canada and Great Britain forbid us from spying on each other," Sue tried to reason with him. She got the distinction his hidden eyes were just blankly staring at her, "In short, it violates US law."

"Like that's ever stopped this country before," Question snorted, "Then what about Trajectory? Or Power Girl?"

"General Glory appropriated them for a mission," Waller told him, "Besides they're valuable assets and we shouldn't wasting their time knocking on every door across Canada and Alaska."

"Power Girl has X-Ray Vision," Question pointed out.

"I am so not going there with you," Waller warned him.

"Besides, the President screwed Tea and Blackhawk," Sue said angrily.

"And we're just sitting by taking advantage of it," Huntress was just as disapprovingly.

"We will do so until they reach twenty years of service and are allowed retirement under federal employee standards," Waller guaranteed them.

"You're a bloated bag of shit, you know that?" Huntress asked.

"This coming from a mafia princess?" Waller stabbed back at her.

Question put himself in harm's way to block Huntress' path to Waller, "Think about it."

"I'm doing nothing but," Huntress promised him.

"Stop it!" Sue shouted at them all, "We need to split up our efforts and find out the why behind our missing members going missing in the first place just as we need to actually find them."

"The why?" Waller sounded baffled.

"Even you have to admit that it's strange that Green Arrow joins the JLA, shakes the President's hand, and _then_ supposedly goes on a killing spree? It doesn't add up. And Dinah and Mia believe it doesn't so strongly they went on the run to help him. We have to assume they're trying to prove his innocence," Sue argued the point.

"By heading north?" Huntress found that difficult to believe.

"They have a remote place to research the case before returning to the scenes of the homicides," Ralph offered, "Which is why I put all of the crime scenes under local supervision."

"I bet the LAPD loved that," Sue grinned.

"Hey, I'm the world famous Elongated Man. They were happy to help," Ralph assured her.

"You threatened to have their badges taken away, didn't you?" Sue prodded him.

"Maybe," Ralph said meekly.

"A little power and it's already gone to your head," Sue sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Hall of Justice's cafeteria, Gwen Cormaugh was chatting with Eliza Harmon. Gwen was the International Security Agency's liaison with the Justice League of America and the Justice League Unlimited. Eliza was better known to the world as Trajectory. But right at that moment, the two women were discussing their respective weekends in Manhattan.

Gwen was chuckling, "Of course Maven and I had a good time…for the most part after I dealt with our Blackhawk Express delivered dates."

"Did you really hospitalize Attila and Irishman?" Trajectory asked.

"They didn't seem to realize when 'no' meant 'absolutely not'," Gwen said ruefully, "It's taken me days to sort out the paperwork from filing charges."

"I bet Blackhawk kicks them out so they can go to jail," Trajectory predicted.

"Blackhawk has been ordered by the upper ups to stay hands off. Their injuries have been deemed punishment enough by some geniuses in the United Nations," Gwen grimaced, "Even the Chief over at the ISA is letting it go."

"That has to be frustrating," Trajectory realized.

"I've carried a badge for fifteen years. Five for the ISA and none has ever told me to 'forget' a crime happened. Especially one where I was the intended victim," Gwen grumbled, "What about you and General Glory? How'd your weekend turn out?"

"He's a perfect gentleman," Trajectory practically swooned, "If the day comes where I introduce him to my family, they'll be begging me to marry him."

"Lucky you," Gwen dryly remarked.

"But we did the tourist thing," Trajectory reported, "Next time, maybe we'll have a romantic dinner or something to go along with our time."

"That's what Maven and I had hoped for rather than an attempted sexual assault," Gwen shrugged, "I guess them's the breaks."

"We can set you up with someone. There's still single guys on the team as well as all the support staff," Trajectory tried to encourage Gwen.

"Well, there's Vibe, who's practically an infant. Azrael, who is till pining away over Sister Lilhy. Guy, who's a total ass, and the new Green Arrow, who's a fugitive from justice. Did I miss anyone?" Gwen teased Trajectory.

"Green Arrow is innocent," Trajectory asserted.

"I agree," Gwen admitted, "But someone wants him looking guilty. The evidence is entirely circumstantial. There isn't a single witness and no corroborating physical traces of Green Arrow at the scenes."

"How do you know?" Trajectory wondered.

"Because Captain Jeff Parker of the LAPD bounced all of his collected evidence off us. We had DNA samples on record from admitting Green Arrow to the JLA. They all turned out to match to two other people. But we can't determine who they are and Capt. Parker wants to make a name for himself. Parker has political ambitions being the man who brought down a costumed serial killer will secure his reputation for interested backers," Gwen revealed.

"So why run?" Trajectory wondered, "Why not stay and clear his name?"

"Because he can do most of his research off site with Dinah and Mia's help," Gwen shared, "And things will get loose and sloppy the longer Conner Hawke is outside of Los Angeles. And it keeps the JLA off his ass," Gwen explained, "This team is his biggest threat."

Gwen sighed, "And a week ago, before this began, the state of California passed the Dent Act, inspired by Harvey Dent's recessive split personality, the Judge. The law places the burden of proving innocence upon the accused rather than the state having the burden of proving guilt. As far as the courts go, Conner did the crime and will do the time until such time as a challenge brings the law before the Supreme Court, first of California and then the 9th Circuit Federal Court and finally lands before the US Supreme Court."

"That's horrible!" Trajectory exclaimed, "So what do we do?"

"We find Conner and the others before the Question's team does and help him prove he's innocent," General Glory announced as he entered the otherwise deserted cafeteria, "Assuming you still want in, Gwen."

"Do I ever," Gwen assured him, "I can cover the inquiry footprints from here."

Trajectory looked sheepish, "Sorry. I didn't know you were in on the secret."

"Few things escape me around here," Gwen warned Trajectory.

"Thank you, Gwen. Eliza, we need to meet the others at the airfield," General Glory insisted.

"I'll see you there," Trajectory practically swooned again as she affixed her mask. And then she was a distant blur as she raced through the building and out the front doors.

"You ever get used to that?" Gwen asked General Glory.

"If I ever do, I'll let you know," He promised with a grin.

* * *

At LexCorp Airfield outside Metropolis, General Glory's chosen team of conspirators had assembled. Question's team was still made up of the Huntress, Katana, Hawkman, Troia, Ri, and Darknight. General Glory had found likeminded helpers in Power Girl, Plastic Man, Spoiler, Batwoman, Catwoman, Catgirl, Vibe, and of course, Trajectory. Penny had just finished the preflight checks on the Invisible Plane and was taxing the jet down the runway.

General Glory had thought about approaching others by Vigilante and Vixen had professional obligations in the civilian lives. Animal Man and Crimson Fox were still on sabbatical after Crimson Fox's trauma. Azrael's ultimate loyalties were still unknown. And Guy Gardner was too stubborn to leave the JLA but too narcissistic to help either side until they literally begged him to.

General Glory briefed the team aboard the Invisible Plane and Power Girl had suggested they co-opt military bases in Alaska as landing sites and for assistance. She provided Penny with maps and coordinates of their selected bases before exiting the aircraft to forge on ahead and cow the military brass.

Penny shifted the CX-17 into stealth mode and it literally turned invisible to tracking systems and the naked eye. General Glory's surprising news was that Gwen would mask Conner's tracks through the ISA networks and Sue and Ralph would do the same at the Hall of Justice.

"Won't Waller figure it out?" Batwoman asked.

"Waller will give them just enough rope to hang themselves," Catwoman predicted.

"Let's hope not," General Glory wished fervently.

* * *

Obsession was forced to use her Dana Dearden ID to obtain a flophouse room in Suicide Slum. She really didn't expect Superman to look for her here. And the rooms were charged by hourly, weekly, and monthly rates. Her exceptional eyesight could spot the various bugs and cockroaches that fled from the lights when they were flicked on. She suppressed a shudder and made a mental note to get "bug bombs" to fumigate the room with.

But Obsession wasn't planning on staying for long. She'd worked her way into being an associate producer at Galaxy Broadcasting during her five years of employment. Part of it was that she was damn good at her job. The other part was she'd discovered Morgan Edge's financial dealings with Intergang while pouring through the corporate books looking for spare funding for a project she'd been working on.

She didn't blackmail Edge. She simply informed him she knew, that he'd better have his financials cooked better, and told him she wouldn't tell anyone. And she never had. And Edge had rewarded her silence.

So when Dana went missing, and the strange disturbances had occurred at Galaxy, he knew the source of her powers. He didn't panic or grow alarmed. Instead he simply tasked his allies with finding Dana. So it was that Edge came to visit Dana in her flophouse room.

"You have to come to Galaxy," Edge implored Obsession, "My resources can help you master your newfound abilities."

"I rather think they've mastered themselves for me," Obsession obliquely replied, "Or you could simply tell me how to contact Luthor. I'm assuming that honey blonde that dropped off the package was one of his."

"She's called Lady Lunar," Edge replied, "And she'll be in town a few days to harass Superman."

"Imaginative, in both name and ambition," Obsession couldn't hide her sarcasm; "If you won't betray a confidence and lead me to Lex Luthor, then I'll simply do it through her."

"She's obsessive. She has some kind of vendetta against Superman," Edge told her, "She won't simply walk away from him."

"I know the feeling," Obsession confessed.

* * *

Lady Lunar floated over the highest buildings in Metropolis but she was well below airline corridors. Eventually she spotted Superman engaged in some kind of grid search pattern. She had to wonder if her surprise was blown and he was searching for her. Well, he was about to find her.

" _Ahem_. We need to talk," Obsession said from behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" Lady Lunar managed to squeak out with her heart in her throat.

"You really don't remember me?" Obsession was disappointed, "And I hate to tell you but I'm cutting into your little dance here."

"The annoying producer," Lady Lunar groaned at the memory, "You just had to open the box, didn't you?"

"Does it show?" Obsession asked snarkily, "But seriously, we can help each other."

"Oh really?" Lady Lunar was skeptical, "How?"

"You do your bad girl thing and I'll ride in and 'stop' you. You get away and I become a hero Superman respects and shares his secrets to. Then I give them to Luthor and you become the darling of his eye for 'recruiting' me in the first place," Obsession offered.

"Why?" Lady Lunar, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm going to strip away everything in Superman's life until he realizes he can't live without me," Obsession answered.

"And why should anyone trust you?" Lady Lunar asked.

"Have Luthor ask Morgan Edge about Dana Dearden. I've kept Edge's secrets. If Luthor keeps mine, I'll keep his as well," Obsession proposed.

"I'm still going to kill him someday," Lady Lunar warned Obsession.

"Please, you are such a minor blip on his radar," Obsession breezily dismissed the notion.

"You can do better?" Lady Lunar sneered.

"He's not only going to fall for me, he's going to worship the ground I walk on," Obsession looked down, "Metaphorically speaking."

"Okay, you have a deal for now. But the end decision rests with Luthor," Lady Lunar cautioned Obsession.

"Why would I want it any other way?" Obsession grinned.

* * *

Superman relentlessly continued his fruitless search. He finally conceded Obsession had outwitted him somehow. And any more intensive searching would be morally compromising.

Distracted, he was caught completely off guard when he was hit with a gravity pull equal to a black hole's. Superman twisted in midair to spot Lady Lunar. She'd joined Grodd's Secret Society after Moonman's death and hadn't been heard from since Luthor returned the Secret Society to Earth to thwart Darkseid's third invasion.

Had she joined the Legion of Doom after being in seclusion? He supposed he'd find out as he fought her. He began to resist the effects of the gravitational singularity. But he knew he'd have to take the fight outside of Metropolis. Buildings were already buckling under the gravitic strain.

Then a green and blue blur snatched Lady Lunar away. Superman almost propelled himself into orbit as the gravity warp vanished. Superman spotted Obsession miles away but Lady Lunar was gone. Apparently she'd escaped.

 _Amateur_ , Superman snorted to himself.

He caught up with Obsession, "Where did she go?"

"She went orbital, where I couldn't follow, and disappeared as the Earth rotated," Obsession explained.

"Why did you help me?" Superman warily inquired.

"You honestly think I'd let something bad happen to you?" Obsession was wounded, "That really hurts."

"I'm sorry but I need to know what you plan to do from here on in," Superman notified her.

"I'm proving myself to you the way Thorn did," Obsession vanished so fast even he couldn't track her.

Now he understood what Sir Justin had put up with.

* * *

"You've recruited even more new members?" Grodd tried not to roar but he was outraged at not being consulted gain.

"I didn't think you'd object to my current crop of selections so I simply extended invitations to them all," Luthor smoothly answered, "As busy as you've been and all."

"This one that was courted by the Injustice Society, Brainwave is his name?" Grodd narrowed in on one alone.

"Yes, he took up the name from his father who was a foe of the Justice Society. He casts illusions so realistic they have a physical quality to them," Luthor had actually briefed Grodd on his intention to recruit Brainwave Jr., "He went missing after his father's death. Something regarding a moral crisis over his abilities and how his father had used his. Apparently his moral compass snapped and he was terrorizing an entire regional dictatorship on a Caribbean island and he was very willing to join the Legion. After all, his father's dying wish was for his son to carry on the family legacy and conquer the world."

"You're not seriously considering using this Obsession woman?" Grodd groaned.

"I happen to know where her powers are derived from and I have a good understanding of what motivates her," Luthor assured Grodd, "And it never hurts to have the power of the gods on our side."

"Speaking of demigods, have you spoken with Gudra the Valkyrie yet?" Grodd asked, "She keeps proclaiming the other Legionnaires are unworthy of entering Valhalla. They're going to retaliate."

"Maybe they'll prove worthy after all," Luthor chuckled, "Valkyrie are used to warfare. She's just bored and looking for a good fight. Suggest to Ivo to let the Shaggy Man loose on her."

"Some of your recruits barely have a file," Grodd complained, "What do you actually know about the latest Slipknot, Javelin, and Sportsmaster other than they share dead men's names?"

"Have Brainiac call up the updated data on our new members," Luthor suggested and he strode off, confident he'd outmaneuvered Grodd again. Grodd hated that Brainiac had obviously played him on Luthor's behalf. The AI was obviously playing some morbid power game of his own.

Grodd retreated to his private sanctuary and its oversized chair. Brainiac freely called up every scrap of information on the newest Legionnaires now. Grodd began by reviewing who they were.

Brainiac listed them alphabetically. They included Blackguard, Blackstarr, Bulldozer, Catalyst, Dr. Alchemy, Enforcer, Flex, Folded Man, the General, Havana, Karma, Larvanaut, Manchester Black, Marauder, Maser, Mr. Element, Modem, Outlaw, Privateer, Punch an d Jewelee, Putty, Ravan, Schrek, Sledge, Thermal, Twister, Weasel, White Dragon, the Writer, and Yasemin Soze were listed along with Brainwave, Sportsmaster, Slipknot, an d Javelin. Grodd knew Luthor's outrage at the Secret Society creating havoc in the name of the Legion despite his not knowing who was responsible, unlike Grodd himself. Saturn Queen and the Other had taken little known villains and created a workable organization to challenge the Legion.

So Grodd began to see Luthor's pattern. He was doing the same in order to give himself pawns, foot soldiers, and cannon fodder. Which showed Grodd, Luthor was well aware of the forces marshalling against him. And he was blatantly aware of Grodd's involvement with them. The question remained, how long would all the participants balance on razor blades?

And Brainiac's dalliances with Brother Eye were escalating the artificial intelligence's own ambitions. The pair had both tried to recruit and destroy Roxy at differing times. Yet Roxy continued to outwit both of them. And how long would it be before they courted the extraterrestrial artificial life form known as L-Ron? Or TO Morrow's creations, Red Tornado and Chrysalis?

* * *

Luthor's allies included Intergang, ordered to assist him at Darkseid's behest. Yet Darkseid's greatest general, Steppenwolf was dedicated to helping Grodd depose Luthor as Darkseid's Viceroy over Earth Prime should he reach that pinnacle. And Lashina, in her Duchess guise, was poised to kill Luthor.

Boss Moxie and Moll Flanders joined Morgan Edge and Lex Luthor in Edge's private conference room. Boss Moxie was irritated with Luther, "When are ya goin' ta throw some operators our way?"

"I did direct you to Chang Tzu's Science Squad," Luthor reminded him, "Having a criminally organized CADMUS at your disposal would further your interests greatly."

"And these 'Religion of Crime' jokers?" Boss Moxie sneered.

"Will be more than content to follow someone with a career as 'esteemed;' as your own," Luthor persuaded him, "I've given them letters of recommendation. They'll contact you in their own way."

"They'd better hurry up," Boss Moxie postured, "I ain't used ta waitin' around. I might get offended-like."

"Couldn't have that, Boss," Moll Flanders preened.

Luthor wondered if she were Harley Quinn's grandmother.

* * *

Harleen Quinzel was a respected, if unorthodox, psychiatrist in the Highlands, New Jersey community. She was also the owner and purveyor of the city's fun house. The carnival styled attraction was shut down for the winter months since it only made profit during the summer. It was more cost effective to close it over the late fall and throughout the winter and to reopen in the spring.

Today, Harley Quinn was in Poison Ivy's protective arms while she sobbed, "He left me! Me! Of all people."

Personally, Ivy was surprised too. Rodrigo had seemed content and even vested in his relationship with Harley even with her ongoing romance with Ivy. But then Jake Astor had entered town and a madcap romance had begun and ended with Rodrigo leaving Highlands with Jake to move to San Francisco into an artist commune.

Sometimes it seemed to Ivy all she did was pick up Harley's pieces. She resided in one of the numerous apartments situate above the fun house. Harley occupied the entire fourth floor. Rodrigo had vacated an apartment on the same third floor Ivy lived on.

A knock came at her door, "Message for Harley."

"Can it wait?" Ivy had to wonder.

"Potential tenet alert," the voice called back, "Officer Mulrooney."

"Tell `im I'll be right there!" Harley sprang out of Ivy's embrace and headed for the door.

"Harl, he's a cop," Ivy warned her.

"So? We're legit and he's hot!" Harley exited with that pronouncement made.

Ivy sighed. It seemed Rodrigo was already dead and buried in Harley's world. Only the Joker and Ivy had ever remained permanently. And the Joker was literally dead and buried in an unmarked grave.

"Why Officer Mulrooney, what'cha doin' at my door?" Ivy heard Harley practically drool.

"I…um…heard you have a room to rent," Mulrooney nervously replied.

"Right-O-Rooney!" Harley happily agreed, "Lemme show it to ya!"

Ivy was amused by Mulrooney's overwhelmed sense of self preservation in the face of Harley's barely concealed lust. Mulrooney needed a place to live because his girlfriend, weary of a police officer's shifting watch rotation and mandatory overtime, had kindly packed him up while he was on duty and he came home to find what was left of his belongings on the curb. The neighborhood had picked through them while he was away.

After he signed the lease, Harley was humming to herself as she headed for her own room. Ivy was already in her doorway, "I see we're much happier now."

"Hey! I need to keep these places occupied or I don't make enough to pay the mortgage," Harley tried…and failed.

"Cute, but you know I gave you a clean deed," Ivy replied dryly.

"Okay, okay, but have you seen him?" Harley wanted to know.

"Not my type," Ivy said in a bored tone.

"He comes `round the women's shelter where I work an' he tries to get the girls to press charges. He even comes in when he ain't workin'. His mom was a battered wife so he knows what it's like for them," Harley pleaded with Ivy to understand.

"Okay, I conditionally approve," Ivy relented, "Just like you knew I would."

"Hey, I ain't a psychiatrist fer nuthin'," Harley boasted.

"But you're polyamorous. He has to be good with that or he won't commit," Ivy warned Harley.

"I think he's open to being 'open' if ya get what I mean," Harley insinuated.

"I think a chimpanzee could get what you mean," Ivy deadpanned, "You know I just want you to be happy. But he's a cop and they're fickle creatures. If he hurts you in any way, he's mulch."

"But he's a cop!" Harley was alarmed.

"Just so much natural fertilizer to me," Ivy shrugged.

"Can't you care `bout my boyfriends?" Harley wondered.

"I'm not built that way, Harl. I'll be polite, supportive, and even encouraging on your behalf. But if the man flesh makes a move on me, he's compost," Ivy warned her.

"Thanks, Red. Yer always lookin' out fer me," Harley squeezed Ivy in an all encompassing embrace.

"You have no idea," Ivy murmured back.

* * *

Grodd began researching the status of the Legion's allies and foes. The Rogues had committed a spree of robberies in Central and Keystone Cities. Yet neither the younger Flash of Central City nor the older Flash of Keystone City had responded. Bored, the Rogues were petitioning Luthor for an assignment to pass the time away.

The Council of Spiders was in Manhattan on a special survey from Luthor. They were to observe the Conglomerate in action and assess their capabilities. The Kings of Catastrophe were reunited because they're newest member, Ambush Bug, had teleported them all to freedom. Grodd was beginning to see the worth of the Kings of Catastrophe project. But he worried about Ambush Bug. He was a random type of crazy that made the Joker seem organized.

The four remaining Black Seven members still hadn't chosen a new name. But Dragonfly had been given leave to accept an outside contract. So she led Silken Spider, Tiger Moth, and Black Beetle on a contract to kill Black Bat in Hong Kong. An effort made even harder by the fact China had closed its border to meta-humans and masked vigilantes.

The Brotherhood of Evil was licking its wounds at being captured by the Teen Titans. The Chaos Avatars had liberated them and then disappeared. The Brain sullenly refused any job offers sent his way. So Luthor was manipulating the Brain into undertaking a mission he had supposedly conceived of "on his own".

The Female Furies were back on Apokolips. Bernadeth was desperately trying to consolidate her newfound power. But Granny Goodness and the Furies themselves doubted her ability and her resolve.

The Crime Syndicate had simply vanished. Grodd worried about his erstwhile allies. They had agendas they hadn't shared with him yet.

Grodd sincerely doubted Saturn Queen would simply hand the Secret Society over to him when Luthor was dead. And Ultraman was no longer grieving the deaths of his "parents" so he had to know she hadn't been shifted through time with Lightning Lord and Cosmic King. And his devotion to her was a wildcard even Owlman hadn't accounted for yet.

Nyssa Raatko and her Injusticers were wild cards as well. Nyssa had her own agenda she was steadfastly pursuing. That meant one moment she was allied with Luthor or Grodd and the next with the Justice Leagues. And rumors were beginning to trickle down that she was romancing Black Canary of the JLA. How that could play out was anybody's guess.

But Luthor had made a bargain with Talia al Ghul to kill her sister. Frankly, Grodd didn't think either Luthor or Talia would survive the attempt. The question remained though, would Nyssa attempt to prop up another Vandal Savage afterwards like she had with Savage himself as CONTROL?

Slade Wilson's loyalties could be purchased but his agenda was always his own. And his band of "noble" mercenaries were no better. Deathstroke only took the offers that interested him. So what motivated his choices?

The Injustice Society and the Breakers were no better. They were each motivated by ideologies that included material wealth but ultimately boiled down to baser motivations of revenge or political discourse.

The Justice League Unlimited and Justice League of America were the greatest threats to world domination on the planet. The Justice League Dark was the same for mystical threats. And the JLD was untraceable.

The JSA All Stars were a second generation of heroes led and trained by the first. They had a steep legacy to live up to. But Sentinel, the Flash, and Wildcat were confident their team could.

The Teen Titans had recently relocated from New York to San Francisco. And their nominal leader had turned out to be a female in disguise according to Owlman. While all of the changes and discord had to be distracting, the Teen Titans had still proven themselves more than capable of dealing with the Brotherhood and the Crime Syndicate.

The Great Ten had survived the Legion's attack. Mother of Champions had returned to China. And Ghost Fox Killer had rejoined the team. The People's Republic of China was now engaged in drills to insure the Justice Leagues would never prove a threat again.

Then there was Max Lord, who was behind the JLU and JLA as well as the Conglomerate. No one knew the true extent of his dealings. And those that investigated them often wound up wandering around third world countries with no memory of how they got there.

The White Rabbit seemed content to be a power broker between competing organizations. But her ultimate ambitions were obscure and her knowledge base was too broad. She was like her frequent partner, Nyssa Raatko, a threat one moment and an invaluable ally the next.

The Court of Owls still dreamt of secretly running the world from veiled rooms and behind cloaked masks. But their leader, Lincoln March and his daughter Helena Wayne, were obsessed with the Wayne family and Gotham City. It made them shortsighted and petty. But Lincoln had convinced Derek Powers to takeover Wayne Enterprises and dismantle Batman, Inc.

Talia now ruled the Leagues of Shadows and Assassins with an iron fist to rival her father, Ra's al Ghul. Talia had made a 180 degree turnaround to meet her father's goals and ambitions after his death. She wished to purge the Earth of most life so it could be reborn. And only those human beings she deemed worthy would accompany her into this new world.

Gen. Sam Lane's Meta-Human Response Division was now a rogue agency. But it only had four principal meta-human agents. The rest were soldiers who followed Lane into exile and were considered terrorists by their own country.

Katherine Webb-Kane, the Director of Spyral, had effectively shut her agency down after learning of how Helena Wayne had compromised it as Matron. As the agency reorganized and the ranks were purged, it wouldn't fulfill its mandate to police meta-human affairs across the globe.

SHADE had also effectively closed its doors after Frankenstein's Creature had defected to the JLD. Most of the supernatural operatives had gone private and now sought their own agendas. But Frankenstein maintained close contact with most of them.

The International Security Agency Chief had learned of her agency's culpability in transporting Legion and Secret Society personnel across the globe. She'd shut down all investigations into the matter and buried the evidence under her personal seal of authority. So both criminal organizations enjoyed a free transit pass from the world's largest law enforcement agency.

Director Bones still led the Department of Extranormal Operations in cataloging meta-humans. His lead investigator, Cameron Chase, was his field general. With Spyral, SHADE and the ISA effectively neutered and the Justice League International shuttered, Bones was trying to harness the meta-humans his agency found for UN purposes.

Blackhawk Express was undergoing a schism as two of its members had attempted to rape an ISA agent and a JLA support staffer. And word was no prosecution would be forthcoming. But Grodd knew Blackhawk would deal with the matter effectively…and very harshly.

ARGUS' Checkmate project was the dark shadow to the sunny face of the JLA. Checkmate undertook the mission the United States did not want to have advertised. The JLA was the law enforcement arm that the White House had on every wallpaper on smart phones while Checkmate was the silent knife that slit throats and disappeared into the night.

Grodd knew a cataclysmic showdown was building up. He rather looked forward to it. In the meantime, he decided to ascertain just what the Injusticers were up to. And Brainiac reported Cupid's existence and movements to him.

Grodd decided to reach out to her.


	10. Chapter 10

30

Inside the near uppermost floor of the 1WTC entirely occupied by the Conglomerate, the team was roused out of their boredom by the alert call coming from the situation and analysis room. The shift leader began breaking down what the support teams had pulled together, "We have a robbery inside the New York Federal Reserve Bank underway. The culprits, claiming to be the same Kings of Catastrophe from Gotham City, are hijacking the gold bullion reserves of dozens of nations."

Claire Montgomery watched as Vapor pulled together the facts. The New York Federal Reserve was just six blocks from the Freedom Tower between Wall St. and St. Paul's Cathedral. Vapor had one staffer call the motor pool to request transportation while Vapor requested that Claire contact Sue Dibney or Hula Hula in the Hall of Justice in Brooklyn to call off the Justice League of America. Then the Conglomerate went into action.

The team arrived at the Federal Reserve to discover the Kings of Catastrophe had minders outside, in the lobby, and scattered throughout the vault. The loading docks hosted three semi-tractor trailers and the trucks to pull them. Dividing into two teams, the Conglomerate approached from both ends.

Vapor entered the vault area through the ventilations system. Gypsy was masking her presence so that she appeared invisible upon first glance. She was rendezvousing with Vapor deeper in the vault while another team dealt with the forklift driver loading the trailers.

Vapor's acidic mist form melted the grating off a vent and she began to billow into the room near Cluemaster and Mighty Bruce. Mighty Bruce was hacking into the city's electrical and water grids to disconnect everything. All this was to hide the fact he was creating a traffic corridor to get off of Manhattan without being stopped. And he'd rerouted emergency communications so everyone was only speaking with him, and he wasn't answering.

Vapor had to give him credit for being a grungy looking slacker, "Give up now and I won't melt your skin off."

"Who?" Mighty Bruce yelped.

"See that fog?" Cluemaster pointed out, "I'm willing to bet that's the three time loser bitch who thinks she runs those Conglomerate jokes."

He was nowhere near getting on Vapor's good side with those kinds of cracks. Cluemaster advised Mighty Bruce, "Spread out. If she gets too thin I'm willing to bet she can stay cohesive."

Vapor hated to admit it but Cluemaster had deduced her greatest weakness. Mighty Bruce shook his head, "Hey, it's you she's probably pissed at after that remark."

"Just do it!" Cluemaster practically threw a tantrum.

Vapor was beginning to see why the limited public records her team had read over regarding the Kings of Catastrophe made them out to be pathetic wannabes. But Vapor could see by the shadow on the floor unconnected to any body that anyone could see that help had arrived. So she went after Cluemaster.

"See?" Mighty Bruce congratulated himself.

Behind him, his laptop closed and was lifted into the air by unseen hands. And it began smashing itself against Mighty Bruce's head as he cried out, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Enough already! Ow! Ow! I give up already!"

Gypsy became visible again, "Hands behind your head."

She dropped the computer and yanked his hands behind his back and zip tied his wrists together. Might Bruce protested, "Jesuz! Those custom jobs cost a fortune."

Gypsy stomped down on the computer a few times, "Get a real job and I'll even replace it."

"A job? Yech!" Might Bruce screwed up his face, "Like you're so mature anyway."

"I just graduated high school," Gypsy pointed out, "What's your excuse Mr. College Dropout?"

They both turned as they heard gunshots. Cluemaster emptied a revolver at Vapor. She enveloped the pistol and began to melt it down.

"I won't be taken alive!" Cluemaster boldly declared.

"Fine," Vapor said in resignation and kept coming at him.

"Uh…I change my mind," Cluemaster backed down.

Vapor became Carrie Donahue again, "Turn around, Braveheart."

Vapor roughly handled Cluemaster's arms and wrists as she zip tied his wrists together behind his back. Then she marched him to Gypsy and Mighty Bruce's position, "I see our teammates are having similar luck."

"Real courageous there, Hoss," Mighty Bruce mocked Cluemaster.

"You dare critique me?" Cluemaster took umbrage at his tone.

"Damn straight I do," Mighty Bruce told him before he whined, "I can't feel my hands any more."

Gypsy tightened his bonds. Mighty Bruce hung his head, "God, it's like kindergarten again."

"Good!" Vapor snapped at him.

"My lawyers will eat you alive for this," Cluemaster promised her.

"Yeah, `cause I live in mortal terror of public defenders," Vapor sneered.

"Where are our teammates?' Mighty Bruce lamented.

"Getting the snot kicked out of themselves," Vapor relished telling them both.

* * *

Tiger Shark backed out of the trailer he was loading with gold. The fork lift wheeled in reverse past the docking ramp when the trailer was pulled out of the loading bay. Tiger Shark belatedly realized the other two trailers were already out of position.

Standing beside the open portal was an unusually tall man with his long hair pulled into a ponytail and he wore a floor length leather trench coat and sunglasses despite it being indoors on an overcast day. Then a young blonde woman floated in through the open loading dock.

"Please turn off the engine. The propane is obnoxious," Little Mermaid requested.

Tiger Shark flipped her off, raised the forks to chest level and floored the slow forklift. Ulla glanced over at Praxis, "Cute."

Tiger Shark slumped and dell out of the forklift's operator's cage. Ulla had to admit Praxis did good work, "And it slowed down those god-awful emissions."

She turned the key and the engine died, "And that ends that."

Praxis rolled Tiger Shark over and secured his wrists, "And that's the end note."

A second forklift slowly rolled towards them and eth driver yelled a battle cry. Ulla gave Praxis an incredulous look, "He's kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not," Praxis shrugged.

"And these guys are for real?" she couldn't quite believe it.

* * *

Ice formed a barrier wall in front of Dr. Doom's forklift and she flew out of the fixed seat and went head first into the mast as the forks impaled the ice wall. Dr. Doom slumped off of the forklift and nursed his aching head. Green flames erupted around him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Fire smirked, "You only get one choice."

Fire plasma form plumed flame as she gave Dr. Doom his options.

* * *

While the Kings of Catastrophe's outer defense met with the enemy, Echo and Reverb entered the banking lobby. There were no counters, no tellers, just a reception staff and banks of offices belonging to banker's bankers. Bird commanded his falcon, Talon to strike out at the Conglomerate duo.

Echo used her reflective powers to bounce the raptor back at its master. It tried to return to attack several times but each attempt was futile. Eventually the falcon's spirit was broken and it retreated back into the office area.

"You coward!" Bird raged at his trained pet.

"Don't blame the bird, man. Blame yourself for being a rat suck piece of shit hiding behind it," Reverb remarked.

"You'll pay for that mouth," Bird began to run towards them.

Bird's police record recorded that he'd actually fought Batman hand to hand and held his own for a record time. Reverb simply unleashed his vibration powers on Bird until he'd shaken several fillings loose. When Reverb ceased his barrage, Bird passed out.

"That was easy," Reverb smirked.

"We still need to call animal control to deal with the falcon, smart ass," Echo reminded him.

"Nag, nag, nag," Reverb sighed, "You remind me of my younger sister and my mamacita."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," Echo grinned at him.

"No, I wouldn't," Reverb admitted while he went to get the receptionist staff to call animal control.

* * *

Tuatara was outside directing Starman against Kite Man, "No, mate! He's banking right."

Starman was unnerved on how Tuatara predicted each of Kite Man's maneuvers before he made them. But now that he was finally listening he was blasting Kite Man's glider pack apart one solar bolt at a time. Eventually there wasn't enough left to keep Kite Man aloft and he plummeted into the hood of a waiting NYPD squad car.

"Good work, Jeremy," Gavyn admitted as he came to rest next to Tuatara.

"Just doing my precog specialty," Tuatara was unusually modest.

* * *

Rising Sun and Dr. Light fought the other two outer defenders. They were facing Multi-Man and Mr. Polka Dot. Mr. Polka Dot was highly agitated and Multi-Man had taken a literal personality swing towards the worst. At the moment, he was sitting on the curb bawling like a baby.

"Get up, you cry baby!" Mr. Polka Dot raged, threatening him with his baseball bat.

"Need we even bother?" Rising Sun inquired.

"Of course we must," Dr. Light insisted.

"All right," he shrugged, "Who do you want?"

"The polka dot person," she chose.

"Stinker," Rising Sun accused, "You never leave me any fun ones."

"Poor baby," Dr. Light admonished him and then she blasted Mr. Polka Dot through the bank's steel reinforced doors with a photon burst, "Your turn."

Rising Sun melted Multi-Man's shoe rubber into the superheated concrete. By the time Multi-Man realized what had happened, and wasn't too despondent to care, he was affixed in place. Rising Sun turned to Dr. Light.

"Dinner tonight, Kimiyo? Say, at my place?" Rising Sun asked her.

"Izumi, we live together," she thought he was addled.

"But the magic never dies," Rising Sun promised her.

"I'll be certain to stay away while you prepare," she smiled, "Say, Seven?"

"You can now read my mind," Rising Sun promised her.

* * *

"Is it me, or are there a lot of bugs in the air?" Vapor wondered as the police arrived to take care of the vault teams' prisoners.

A series of _pops_ sounded across the vault cells and stacked pallets of gold vanished with each pop. Vapor turned to Ulla, "Check the trailers!"

Little Mermaid flew as fast as she dared. All three trailers had been emptied. And Vapor was correct; the place was rife with flying insects unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

"They're all empty," Ulla reported through her earpiece radio.

"What did you do?" Vapor snarled at Cluemaster.

"Me? I've been right here with you," he gleefully reminded her.

" _Vapor, the city power plant was just destroyed by a series of explosions. And cars in the center spans of each bridge leading off of Manhattan vanished and reappeared alongside the bridges just before explosions took out the central spans,"_ Claire reported over the radio to Vapor.

"Get them out of here while we coordinate for damage control," Vapor told the cops, "And put us in touch with a liaison so we can be more effective and work _with_ the NYPD rather than at cross purposes."

They hustled everyone out and Lt. Dan Jurgens was already on the scene and being assigned as the liaison by the commissioner herself.

* * *

The Council of Spiders reassembled and conferred to make the assessments of the Conglomerate. Sac reported in to Lex Luthor, "It's as you predicted. With the lunatic fringe Ambush Bug in action with the Kings of Catastrophe we witnessed most of the Conglomerate in action. But there were exceptions. Blue Beetle, Red Tornado, Apache Chief Black Vulcan, Samurai, and the mysterious new Maxi-Man, Matrix, and Strange Visitor were all conspicuously absent."

" _And how did they do?"_ Luthor asked over the secure phone.

"They weren't even moderately challenged," Sac warned him, "Their most capable members weren't even involved and the take down every King of Catastrophe in minutes."

" _You're evaluation?"_ Luthor wondered.

"For the most part they're most comfortable paired off with pre-existing alliances," Sac reported, "But they are capable of handling greater threats. Would you like us to terminate them?"

" _No, but I want them more properly field tested when their stronger members appear. Afterwards we simply need to devise a situation where they create a seeming tragedy and their corporate sponsors prove as fickle as the press and the public,"_ Luthor decided.

* * *

Having concluded taking the report from the Council of Spiders, Luthor turned to the task on hand. Grodd was seething over Luthor's gathering Bulldozer's compatriots. He'd be even more riled if he knew how Luthor planned on employing them.

Luthor had used CADMUS' files to sort through the Task Force X selection process. Bulldozer, like man of the Legion of Doom's latest recruits, had been on that list. But Bulldozer worked as part of a quartet called the Gang.

The Gang was led by a woman called Brains and she'd successfully steered the Gang through malicious corporate contracts that culminated in employment with an organization called the Cabinet. The Cabinet was later absorbed by HIVE and HIVE by the Black Seven.

But the Gang had been briefly incarcerated after being confronted by Supergirl. But they'd only been caught in the process of breaking and entering and corporate espionage. So their three year's stretch in minimum security was done with. So Luthor reached out.

The Gang was notable in that the four members were lifelong friends who'd grown up in East Side Chicago and had banded together in order to escape and thrive. Luthor was unaware of how they'd become gen active but each had superhuman abilities. Kong was possessed of Solomon Grundy level strength. Once Bulldozer began to run, he achieved unstoppable momentum and his reinforced helmet allowed him to smash his way through most anything. Ms. Mesmer had hypnotic abilities on a lesser scale than Saturn Queen but beyond any human in this century. Brains was aptly named because her intelligence rivaled Luthor's own.

Luthor met with Brains privately, "Are your companions up for the task?"

"Of course they are," Brains assured him, "The question will your dupes fall for it?"

"Boss Moxie is so desperate to replace the Terror Titans within Intergang, he won't question my motives for referring you to work for him," Luthor assured her, "Besides, your professional credentials speak for themselves as well as the fact you fought Supergirl to a standstill several times. And once you're inside Intergang, you'll undermine both Boss Moxie and Morgan Edge's positions to the point that they'll hand their allegiance to me."

"And who gets to be your proxies?" Brains asked.

"Let's say I'll be looking at qualified candidates who are already familiar faces to the Intergang faithful," Luthor said with heavy emphasis.

"I'll be sure to pass the word so my little Gang can remain competitive and motivated," Brains assured him.

* * *

Most of the JSA All Stars had teleported to NYC via a T-Sphere left in New York inside the Justice Society Museum. Mr. Terrific had left a strategic reserve e behind at the K-Star Ranch just in case. And that reserve was grumbling.

"What a gyp!" Stargirl was the loudest mouth, "Why did we get left behind?"

"Maybe because you're acting like a two year old having a tantrum, her half-brother, Mike Dugan, retorted, "But it does suck to have my STRIPE mecha called into reserve and not be able to deploy it."

"And you're not the only that's been left here," Lightning reminded her.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. It just isn't fair though," Courtney Whitmore finally acknowledged she wasn't the only one present dealing with frustration.

"I agree, Court," Mike conceded.

"I heard Hawk and Dove were alerted but left in Washington DC," Lightning shared, "And Jakeem Thunder wasn't even told."

"And Sir Justin looked pissed to be here too," Mike stated, "But you don't see _her_ complaining."

Goldilocks sat alone, sipping tea, "And what are you trying to infer? Because you do realize you hellions are talking loud enough a dead person could hear you?"

"Don't you think you should calm Sir Justin down?" Mike bluntly threw out there.

"Oboy!" Lightning suddenly looked like she wanted to run.

Goldilocks' glare would have wilted flowers and had them begging forgiveness for ever growing in the first place.

"Jeez! He's sorry already," Stargirl came to Mike's defense.

"I don't think he really is," Goldilocks angrily replied.

"Maybe he's made because you tow are having a lover's quarrel," Mike gleefully suggested.

Goldilocks' hair stretched across the room and dulled Mike out of his chair and dragged him to Goldilocks' feet before lifting him into the air, "Pardon? I think I misheard you."

"Put him down!" Stargirl had her Cosmic Rod in hand now.

"Sir Justin and I are _not_ lovers no matter what anyone else professes to be the truth," Goldilocks' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Um…sorry?" Mike offered.

She released him, "Not scurry back to the other rats on your sinking ship."

"Died she just call us rats?" Stargirl was instantly offended.

"Pretty much," Lightning confirmed it.

"What's your deal?" Stargirl had found a new rant, "You spent a couple of years chasing Sir Justin down and couldn't live without him and now you're just walking away?"

"I want Sir Justin to want _me_ not the ghost of his dead wife," Goldilocks summed it up in as few of words as possible.

"Well, technically she didn't die. She became Saturn Queen," Mike put forth.

"Don't make me hurt you because I _will_ enjoy doing so," Goldilocks advised him, "But the principle is still the same. Tessa doesn't exist within Eve Aries' mind. So for all intents and bloody purposes, Tessa is dead. And nothing of her lives on in my mind either."

"You can say that again," Stargirl quipped.

"How would you like your precious staff shoved up your ass?" Goldilocks asked sweetly.

"Okay, we get it," Lightning offered.

"We do?" Stargirl asked.

"Shut it, Court," Mike hissed at her.

"The team mobilized to persuade Sir Justin of the truth of the matter. And now he's hurting because of it even though he is probably still in denial. But he knows the truth. If you really do care for him, you'll go to him to help him heal _and_ see Tessa isn't in you," Lightning explained.

"And you're still mourning Godiva even though you put up the tough _chica_ show," Stargirl ventured, "Maybe you can help each other out."

Goldilocks stared at Stargirl in astonishment.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Mike wanted to know.

"Hey, just `cause I'm not a total spaz like some," Stargirl grew defensive.

"Roxy, where is Sir Justin?" Goldilocks made her decision.

"In his apartment. Want me to tell him you're coming?" Roxy asked.

Mike snickered and Courtney hit him, "Total gutter ball, dude."

"No, I'll surprise him," Goldilocks replied.

"I bet she just will," Mike whispered.

Goldilocks' hair stretched forth as she exited the room and smacked Mike across the face, "Hey!"

"You totally deserved that one, numb nuts," Stargirl said with exasperation.

* * *

Agent Liberty looked at his new uniform and equipment in the mirror as he wore them for the first time. Gen. Sam Lane had acquired CADMUS' old cloning stock and recreated Jim Harper, the original Guardian. But Agent Liberty didn't bother dwelling on the legal and moral implications of bringing a dead man back to life in a day where nearly everyone on the planet had watched _Jurassic Park_ and its sequels.

"The servos in the suit will augment my strength?" he asked the armory tech.

"You'll have the combined strength of fifty men," the tech assured him.

Agent Liberty examined the handguns being provided, "And these will only fire for someone with my DNA wearing this suit?"

The tech danced around the whole DNA issue, "And they fire hyperkinetic rounds similar to those used by Vigilante. But the velocity and kinetic closed of each round can be adjusted before firing by that radial selector at the top of the firearms."

"And control over the jet pack?" Agent Liberty inquired.

"Controlled through a cybernetic web woven throughout the helmet. It's been fine-tuned to your brainwaves so the pack can adjust to any subtle directional command you wish for," the tech explained.

"And what about him?" Agent Liberty nodded across the room at the newest Guardian. The original Jim Harper had been a Metropolis police officer who patrolled Suicide Slum. Seeing a need to act outside the limits of the law to deal with organized crime, Jim had created the Guardian identity. He'd never formally joined the Justice Society but he did enlist with their successors, the All Star Squadron.

But Jim Harper had died in the Sixties. Since then the Guardian identity had been handed down to select individuals. Even briefly to Agent Liberty. But Lane had cloned his own version of Frankenstein.

"I wasn't part of the detail that cloned the new Mr. Harper but Gen. Lane has been fully briefed on the dangers versus benefits ratios inherent in the cloning process from samples harvested from someone deceased as long as Jim Harper has been," the tech told him.

"I'm glad someone has been," Agent Liberty said warily.

"I'm surprised to find you focused on our new Guardian," the tech admitted, "Everyone else seems fixated on Maj. Lane."

Agent Liberty knew why. Maj. Lucy Lane seemed to possess Kryptonian powers when she wore her Superwoman attire. And she seemed bereft of them when she wasn't wearing it. But he was one of the few that knew Gen. Lane had ordered his daughter to wear the Superwoman costume underneath her duty uniform at all times. Which given Reactron's instabilities and Cyclotron's…negotiable loyalties Agent Liberty wasn't surprised by Lane's decision to protect his daughter. Even if he ostensibly only saw her as an asset to utilized.

Agent Liberty was about to head to the test range when alarm klaxons resounded throughout the underwater facility. The tech hurriedly repeated his instructions on how to set his ammo yield and Agent Liberty headed out the door. He was joined by the fully garbed and armed Guardian. It seemed strange to Agent Liberty to see someone else carry the Guardian's shield but in many ways, Jim Harper's clone was still the man that had first received the shield from the War Department when the Guardian enlisted in J Edgar Hoover's fight against insurgents after the JSA proved unwilling to submit to government control despite their close ties with FDR.

Agent Liberty and Guardian didn't speak a word as they arrived in the command center together. They hadn't needed to. Guardian had been force grown to adulthood the same way Galatea had. Unlike Galatea, who'd only been humanized by the efforts of Dr. Emil Hamilton, Guardian had been fully briefed on the human condition, the human psyche, and geopolitical affairs. And as an added incentive, he'd been taught every known aspect of Jim Harper's life.

* * *

They found Reactron and Cyclotron present as well. Agent Liberty knew the two were exceptionally bored. Superwoman entered wearing her mask despite everyone knowing she was Lucy Lane. Superwoman approached Sgt. Pearl with a degree of familiarity.

"What do we have, Sergeant?" Superwoman inquired.

"Three pleasure craft circling the atoll in clear violation of posted warnings," Sgt. Pearl reported, "Which happens several times a day but the exception here is our meta-human suspects are aboard these boats."

"So we take `em," Reactron said eagerly.

"No," Gen. Lane interjected from behind his Response Division, "We monitor them and allow them to return to their lodgings while we keep them under tight surveillance. When they're tucked away and unsuspecting, we move in to capture them."

"Capture or neutralize?" Superwoman sought precise clarification.

"We'll try capture but if they prove difficult kill a few and see if that pacifies the rest," lane ordered.

"Yes sir," Superwoman fully endorsed the plan.

* * *

Cain made a pretense of testing the boundaries before recalling the three boats and heading back to shore. He looked forward to Lane's folly when the entirely expected ambush occurred later.

* * *

Cupid was startled when her laptop began addressing her. Even stranger was the fact she was in her room in the Howard Johnson where she couldn't receive any Wi-Fi signals. In order for someone to connect with her laptop they would have to be pushing an extremely powerful broadband radio signal throughout the Puget Sound region. Cupid sat down in front of her screen and discovered that the oddities kept multiplying as she was being addressed by a talking gorilla.

"Ah, very well, Ms. Cutter. It is good to meet you. I've followed your recent exploits with some interest," Grodd said obligingly.

"And why would you be interested in me at all?" Cupid asked.

"According to the Spanish Inquisitor, you killed twenty of his best men and impressed I-Ching enough for him to release you," Grodd explained, "Before that, vague reports indicate you encountered the Russian information broke named Angelica in South Korea. I-Ching set you on the path to confront the Injusticers and their mistress, Nyssa Raatko. I wish to facilitate this meeting."

"Tell me where they are," Cupid was tired of wasting time.

"I want you to deliver a message for me," Grodd insisted.

"Hire a courier," Cupid retorted, "I can find them on my own."

"What do you intend to do once you meet them?" Grodd asked.

"They'll revive Oliver Queen for me or I'll kill them all and do it myself," Cupid declared.

"Then my message would be delivered," Grodd assured her. He gave her the address to the former Costco warehouse she already had.

"You're a nice monkey after all," Cupid baited him.

"I'm an ape and you'd best remember that at all times," Grodd grated.

"Aw, monkey's got a temper," Cupid taunted him again which provoked him into terminating the connection.

* * *

Beryl Hutchinson finally reached Rose Wilson-Worth. Rose heard her update and smirked, "So they outed you. How'd it happen?"

"Garfield Logan entered my room without permission and came upon me stepping out of the shower," Beryl sighed, "He got an eyeful and enjoyed every moment of it."

"I'm surprised he didn't cop a feel," Rose admitted.

"I'd have broken his hand," Beryl shared.

"Good, I should be the only one feeling you up," Rose grinned.

"Have you spoken to your father about us?" Beryl wondered.

"No, but I think he already knows. And he knows you aren't male," Rose grimaced, "He's never been one to communicate but right now the entire dating topic seems to be off limits."

"I'm suggesting to the Teen Titans they allow you to join if you decide to now that they've begun to recuperate from my lack of a penis," Beryl said dryly.

"Right now Slade has been looking up old acquaintances. The first was an old Army buddy from his Team 7 days. Next was a looker named Zealot. She's some kind of warrior priestess and a Kherabim noble to boot. She and Slade have rolled in the hay a few times," Rose explained.

"And he has problems with us?" Beryl was incredulous.

"The way my dad views it is alien pussy is still pussy as long as he's the one porking it," Rose said with all due disgust.

"What's your dad into?" Beryl wondered.

"Remember those communication difficulties? He's in full on stonewalled silence mode," Rose complained.

"Well, tease his ear that the Crime Syndicate tried snatching Max Mercury," Beryl requested, "See what he makes of it."

"Isn't he like the Zen guru of speedsters?" Rose wondered.

"The very same," Beryl confirmed it.

"God, it's good hearing your natural voice and inflection again," Rose confessed, "I always hated the whole Red Robin persona."

"I'm still Red Robin," Beryl smirked, "I just get to be a female Red Robin. And I'm just grateful to see and hear you again."

"We're gonna get maudlin, aren't we?" Rose griped.

"Just one thing before I let you go," Beryl told her.

"What?" Rose's curiosity was piqued.

"I love you and have since the moment we met," Beryl signed off before Rose could react.

Rose's eventual reaction would permanently chart their course.

* * *

It had taken Black Mary working alongside Pandora, Black Adam, and Kid Eternity to end the fighting between Horus, Isis, and Kid Eternity's sorcerers and Dr. Fate and Amethyst. Amethyst asked the leading question, "Where's Shazam? Where have you taken him?"

"He's in Hell," Horus boasted, "And his own children dragged him there."

"And made us powerless," Billy Batson complained on his and Freddy Freeman's behalf.

"Then we rescue him," Amethyst insisted.

"We cannot," Dr. Fate advised her, "Order is forbidden to enter Hell except as its prisoner."

"But we, as Lords of Order, are second only to the Source," Amethyst boasted.

"Yet there are powers in both Heaven and Hell with the powers to destroy both Lords of Order and Chaos," Fate warned her.

Amethyst was shocked into silence. Pandora broke it, "But we could enter Hell, liberate Shazam, and exit once again."

"The risks are great and if Shazam were to refuse to liberate you, you would be consigned to Hell for eternity," Dr. Fate warned them, "And Kid Eternity cannot venture to that realm for his powers and existence utterly relies on Order."

"Then how does Shazam have children in Hell if he couldn't enter it?" Freddy wondered.

"Shazam was but a mortal wizard when he sired Blaze and Satanus. He only recently was elevated into being a Lord of Order," Dr. Fate reminded them.

"I refuse to rescue the wizard," Black Adam declared.

"It does seem counterintuitive," Isis agreed.

"Why would I interfere in my patrons' activities?" Hours asked.

"I'll go with you," Mary promise d Pandora, "And we'll only free Shazam if he promises to abandon his plans to kill Osiris."

"But why would Shazam make demon babies?" Billy was confused.

"Read your Biblical account in Genesis Chapter Six when fallen angels came to mortal women and impregnated them. The children were the Nephilim and they were the great heroes of renown and worshiped as demigods. A demon of lust had little difficulty seducing Shazam and bearing him children in Hell," Fate explained.

"Can you open us a portal into Hell?" Mary asked.

"Of course," Dr. Fate sounded insulted.

"Then we go and give him his choice," Pandora decided.

"And if he refuses your offer?" Amethyst asked.

"Then we make our own way out," Mary was confident.

"Be persuasive, young Mary Batson. For Shazam truly is your only route home," Dr. Fate counseled as he opened the portal and sealed it behind Mary and Pandora.

* * *

The Super Friends reinforced the Conglomerate while emergency measures were underway. They'd been tasked with providing training for Strange Visitor, Matrix, and Maxi-Man. Maxi-Man had been redeployed to assisting Blue Beetle and Red Tornado in building the new Bug airship. Strange Visitor and Matrix best utilized their talents beside the Conglomerate and the All Stars.

Everyone had been too busy to ascertain how the Kings of Catastrophe had struck out at the bridges and the power plant. Another explosion rocked the water treatment plant while the rescue operation had been underway. No signs of forced entry had been seen at any of the afflicted locations.

And, at Central Booking, the NYPD case officers attempted to interrogate the Kings of Catastrophe and found them missing to a man. Their fellow cellmates ramble don about a series of popping noises as the Kings vanished from the site. And the one man who would have recognized the motif and the technology was currently flying to Alaska.

* * *

Goldilocks was getting dressed well Sir Justin continued to lounge in bed. She returned to face him with a fretful expression, "This may have been a horrible mistake."

"Nay milady, for thou hast proven to me at long last that my Tessa truly is gone," Sir Justin was still mourning but he had actually found hope in that realization because it meant he could move on.

"If I'd known this would work I would've bedded you weeks ago," Goldilocks sighed.

"Aye, tis a sorrow," Sir Justin agreed, "But I have gazed into your soul and seen that your own pain truly mirrors my own. I knew of thy sister's loss yet did not attribute the pain that would'st stir in thine heart."

Sir Justin gazed deeply at her, "Yet I have also witnessed a dawning of hope within thee as well."

"So how do two broken vessels mend?" Goldilocks asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"We know each other in ways that most can never achieve," Sir Justin assured her, "We have fought, fought again beside one another, waged affairs of the heart, and even touched on eternity with each other," Sir Justin analyzed the situation, "I say we forge on together, stronger as partners than as independents."

"We've certainly been as close as two people can get," Goldilocks allowed.

"Yea verily," Sir Justin voiced.

"And not in this bed, you git," Goldilocks scolded him.

"But through this tryst I have learned the true depths of my affection for you and only you and none other," Sir Justin was honestly surprised by that fact.

"You've always known how I felt about you," Goldilocks said softly.

"Aye, but thou art decidedly less…crazed…about it now," Sir Justin wore a gently smile.

"Let's say we don't get killed in the interim and help one another heal as we begin to explore just how affectionate we can be with one another," Goldilocks suggested.

"I hear and obey," Sir Justin agreed.

"I rather thin I like a partner who's already broken in," Goldilocks jested.

"Fair lady, this wasn't your first…?" Sir Justin was stunned.

"As the American put it, it wasn't my first time at the rodeo," Goldilocks let him down gently.

Sir Justin was both relieved and vaguely disappointed.

* * *

The Conglomerate and the JSA All Stars gathered in Central Park to confer with Lt. Jurgens and he could consult with the NYPD brass. Jurgens brought the news of the Kings of Catastrophe's escape. Wildcat swatted at oversized bugs while Jurgens spoke. Strange Visitor looked distracted up until Matrix disappeared with a loud _pop_!

Bugs kept running into Mr. Terrific while the others quickly fanned out to determine where Matrix had vanished to. Mr. Terrific couldn't understand the insects. It was like they couldn't see him and the only thing he was invisible to was electronic observation.

"Alan! Snare me a few of these 'bugs'!" Mr. terrific shouted his request.

Sentinel encapsulated several in a construct bubble made by his Green Flame powered ring. Mr. Terrific used the sensors within a handy T-Sphere and his own mask to evaluate the nature of the miniaturized teleportation relays. He finally grinned.

"Ingenious," Mr. Terrific admitted at last.

"Care ta share?" Wildcat grumbled.

"Imagine my T-Spheres roughly the size and shape of an insect," Mr. Terrific elaborated, "And you'd have these wonders."

"And one of these critters just snatched up Matrix and presumably the Kings of Catastrophe and thirty-two billion dollars worth of gold before that," Vapor reminded everyone.

"I'm unfamiliar with this tech so I don't know how it's broadcasting," Mr. Terrific lamented.

"I think I do," Strange Visitor no longer looked distracted, "In fact I think I see a transmission locus concentrating across the river."

"Those that can follow Strange Visitor, do so now," Mr. Terrific instructed the All Stars.

"Ulla, you're on her ass," Vapor ordered.

Strange Visitor began following the transmissions to their point of concentration and several All Stars and the Little Mermaid followed her lead.

* * *

"Hmm…it's really you. Or is it?" Ambush Bug said between teleport _pops_ around Matrix, "Your costume is all wrong. You're too young. And you've grown… _boobs_. Actually, you're pretty hot!"  
"Excuse me but have we met?" Matrix asked.

"Ah, Supey! Don't tell me ya don't remember yer pal Ambush Bug!" Ambush Bug wailed.

"Um…no," Matrix tried to be diplomatic.

"Was it red kryptonite? Izzat why yer a girl alla sudden?" Ambush Bug wanted to know.

Matrix suddenly got it, "I'm afraid you don't understand. I'm _not_ Superman."

"Ack! You've lost yer memory too!" Ambush Bug was even more distraught.

"No…" Matrix tried to be patient, "You've heard of Supergirl, right?"

Ambush Bug stopped his furious spacing, "Yer…Supergirl?"

"nN a manner of speaking," Matrix decided to tread carefully. Ambush Bug didn't seem very stable, "I'm the Supergirl of a pocket universe."

"What's a pocket got to do with anything?" Ambush Bug was already confused.

"An entity called the Time Trapper created a separate universe that contained two solar systems. Earth's and Krypton's and manipulated time so that in the 31st Century the eventual Legion of Superheroes would be inspired by Superboy's exploits after already having met a young Superman," Matrix explained, "But the Time Trapper wanted to inspire the LSH in order to destroy them from within through Superboy. Superboy died and I was created to take his place."

"So…yer from a different universe an' ya decided ta come here?" Ambush Bug was skeptical.

"My universe had a problem in the shape of three Kryptonian criminals and the killed all life on Earth. I'm the only survivor. So I came here," Matrix wondered if that would persuade him.

"Yer sure yer not a bit…touched in the head?" Ambush Bug gently asked.

Matrix began to wonder if Ambush Bug would know normal if it ran over him. Then he softened up a bit and was less manic, "But it's a major bummer losin' everyone like that. I recently lost someone too. My sidekick Cheeks, the Toy Wonder."

"Did someone kill him?" Matrix felt infinite sorrow over Ambush Bug's loss.

"Some yahoo broke inta my apartment and kidnapped Cheeks then threw him inta the building's trash incinerator. When I got ta him, the kid was nuthin' but a puddle of melted plastic," Ambush Bug fretted over the memory.

Matrix began to realize the appellation _Toy Wonder_ was very apropos. Ambush Bug continued his tale, "After Cheeks' death I succumbed to the spirit of the vengeance an' of the night. I terrorized the guilty an' woulda kept goin' but that General Glory fella kicked my ass and made me see daylight. So I decided ta try this whole superhero shtick out. Lex Luthor asked me ta join these Kings of Catastrophe yobbos so's II dood it ta bring `em ta justice."

"You broke them out of jail and stole the gold for them," Matrix pointed out.

"How can ya be a real hero unless the crime is worth noticin'?" Ambush Bug wanted to know, "The plan only works if _I_ turn `em in."

Matrix suspected there was a twisted logic at work here. Mostly twisted.

"Whoops! Company's comin'!" Matrix watched as Ambush Bug clenched his fists.

And then, with another loud _pop_ they were suddenly elsewhere.

* * *

Flash forced the door open and sped into the empty apartment. Sentinel, Cyclone, and Aztek followed him. Ulla had brought Fire and Starman along with her as Strange Visitor followed the invisible trail.

"We need to disable the man's ability to teleport across distances by destroying his relay bugs," Strange Visitor opined, "I can clear the entire Bronx with a finely tailored electromagnetic pulse that will only knock out the bugs."

"I'll handle Queens," Sentinel volunteered.

"Brooklyn is mine," Cyclone declared.

"I think I can cover Manhattan," Aztek offered.

"I think I have trick that will cover the islands," Ulla ventured.

"I'll handle anything left behind with solar flare activity," Starman stated.

"Flash, you and Fire can proceed to Harlem," Strange Visitor requested, "I think I picked up our quarry going there. Look for something strange."

"You do realize this is New York City?" Fire asked, "Weird and unusual are everyday occurrences."

"I'm sure a teleporter with a woman in a Supergirl outfit will draw attention even in here," Strange Visitor remarked.

"I'll see you in Harlem," Jay Garrick said to Fire before the Flash tore off and raced across town.

* * *

Anna Fortune focused the totality of her considerable attention towards one end where the Brooklyn Bridge had been sheared off by a bomb blast. She was making preparations to conduct a time lapse spell which could recreate portions of the event while Atom Smasher slogged through the East River trying to recover pieces of the shattered span, "Gawd, what do they dump here?"

"Really, Albert? Do you despise your assigned duty to the point of now abandoning it altogether?" Anna chided him.

"Couldn't you just whammy the pieces out of the river?" Atom Smasher asked.

"Probably, but then I would have to wait until I could conduct this spell since it will drain me of my vitality for some time," Anna confided in him.

"I'm just not sure Mr. Terrific will even need this debris," Atom Smasher admitted.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but in any case I can't afford to be distracted from this point until I finish the spell," Anna let her plea stand for itself.

"I've got your back," Atom Smasher promised.

* * *

Sand and King Chimera could see the towering Atom Smasher begin his vigil over Anna. King Chimera chuckled, "Heh. I'm betting Mr. Terrific is making Atom Smasher suffer needlessly."

"Michael isn't the sort," Sand called up from his overhanging vantage point, "Climb down and join me."

King Chimera seemed less than inclined to. Sand canted his head slightly, "Don't worry. I have you."

King Chimera's knuckles were white as he held a death grip to some twisted metal, "Yes?"

"Take a good look at these blast points," Sand instructed. He was relying on King Chimera's eidetic memory from this point on, "Good enough. Climb on back."

Sand followed King Chimera back to the bridge's remaining surface, "Got it?"

"Of course I have it," King Chimera sullenly replied.

Sand called over several NYPD bomb technicians, "Project the image of those blast points and expand them."

King Chimera's image delighted the NYPD bomb squad. They ran through several examinations from multiple angles. It would require chemical analysis but it seemed Semtex was the explosive material of choice. And the theory was the detonators were wired to a radio controller.

* * *

Apache Chief, Samurai, and Black Vulcan examined the George Washington Bridge while Rising Sun and Dr. Light examined the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge. Dozens of other bridges in the area had also been cut in half. Yet the Lincoln and Holland Tunnels were left untouched.

* * *

Vapor led a united team front to NYPD headquarters to gain access to the department's files on the individual Kings of Catastrophe and whether or not they had a connection within the NYPD's ranks that would facilitate their escape. She pushed and officialdom pushed back.

As a former police detective in Portland, Oregon Jason Praxis tried to sway the authorities. Wildcat stepped in counting on the NYPD's decades of close ties with the JSA to count for something only to find himself rebuffed. Jesse Quick, Hourman, and Dr. Mid-Nite also found themselves stymied at every turn by the gridlock.

Tuatara pulled vapor aside, "At this juncture you're calling Claire and she'll grease the wheels with a call to Max Lord."

"You're a genius," Vapor grinned.

"Just a precog recognizing the signs," Tuatara shrugged.

True to Tuatara's word, Max caved the doors of resistance in and the police Commissioner granted them a five minute audience. Vapor worried that the NYPD's capitulation might have screwed Gypsy's time table up. After all, she was already in the archive room.

* * *

Mr. Terrific led the investigation inside the New York Federal Reserve Bank. He already knew the teleport bugs had transported the gold away. What he didn't know was if they'd left some residual trace of where it had gone.

Commander Steel and Judomaster examined the vault cells. Echo and Reverb went over the trailers. Metamorpho examined each truck in turn. Ice froze all of the teleporter bugs.

A swarm of "bugs" flew at the united team. Reverb shook most of them apart while Echo reflected many of them and ice froze the rest. Three T-Spheres zoomed in on Mr. Terrific's location.

"That's it for the bugs," he collected a frozen one, "Standby here until you receive further instructions from Vapor or Sand."

He teleported via T-Sphere back to the K-Star Ranch. Judomaster commented, "That was most…unexpected."

"There are other words for it," Reverb growled.

* * *

Strange Visitor's targeted EMP fried teleport bugs from the Bronx to west Manhattan. Sentinel's power ring snared and crushed them across Queens. Cyclone set up a vortex that sucked insects and insect-like machines alike before driving them into the ground to be pulverized. Aztek used sheer force of will to project beams of mystical energy across midtown and east side Manhattan to destroy the teleporter bugs. Little Mermaid created water spouts that targeted Long Island, Stryker's Island, Coney Island, Staten Island, Liberty Island, and Ellis Island in turn. The bugs that weren't drowned by the sudden deluge were smashed flat against the ground. Starman erupted a solar flare flash to catch any bugs that had risen high enough in the air to evade destruction.

Everyone except the Flash and Fire returned to the abandoned apartment in the Bronx. Strange Visitor was confused, "I finally noticed that there's a high frequency, military grade signal coming from Manhattan. I think it's back at the New York Federal Reserve."

"Then we investigate that first and leave this stranger to Jay and Fire," Sentinel decided.

* * *

Sentinel and his mixed party returned to the bank, "Where's Mr. Terrific?"

"He flat out ditched us, man," Reverb complained.

"We are no longer alone," Judomaster noted.

Starman illuminated the shadows and the Council of Spiders attacked.

Sac pitted millions of spiders at Echo and Reverb. He'd made them breed in seconds, creating a generational army of common spiders. But they all marched in unison on the Conglomerate couple. Echo's powers kept them at bay at first. Reverb's vibration powers literally shook the arachnids apart.

Widower confronted Judomaster and Commander Steel. He used his twin swords to maximum effect against Commander Steel yet the cuts and slashes didn't seem to actually harm Commander Steel. Judomaster remained untouched by either blade, foot, or hand.

Goliath was truly the most imposing member of the Council of Spiders. And Ulla quickly discovered he rivaled her own Atlantean strength. And Aztek was trying to be noble and was getting in her way.

Sentinel created a construct shield too block Wolf's gunfire. Ice erected a barrier to do the same. Both were amazed that Wolf had surgically attached four extra arms to his body and was equally accurate shooting with six hands.

Funnel used a web projector to create a funnel web around Cyclone. But as the poison expert prepared to deliver her fateful lethal injection, Cyclone created a miniature tornado that sucked Funnel in.

Tangle deployed his laser web projectors. The lasers wee powerful enough to harm both Starman and Strange Visitor. And they seemed hardened against their particular powers. So Tangle used his remotes to begin to shrink the web.

Recluse was the most acrobatic of the Council of Spiders. As he demonstrated against Metamorpho. And with his fingers amputated and replaced by blades, his touch was lethal. His swipes and stabs at Metamorpho actually did damage. Even Metamorpho seemed unaware that harm could still be inflicted on him.

* * *

"I don't need costumes telling me how to run my department!" Police Commissioner Maggie Sawyer raged.

"Someone needs to," Vapor quipped, "You made a helluva mess out of the Metropolis SCU and then the GCPD. Now the biggest bank robbery in history happened under your nose."

"Yours as well," Sawyer grated.

"Look, everyone knows you practically wrote the Dent Act in New Jersey," Vapor accused, "It's like you actually want the criminals to win."

"I should have you run out of town," Sawyer said in a very still voice.

"I'd like to see you try," Vapor taunted her, "My boss would have a press conference held before I hit city limits."

"Ladies, let's finish this," Praxis actually sound upset.

Vapor knew Tuatara had the All Stars distracted out in the lobby. This little farce was just to keep Sawyer off guard and unbalanced should her minions discover Gypsy's activities.

Sawyer's phone rang and vapor almost held her breath. Then she wanted to swear as Sawyer answered it, "What? No, I didn't mean to take your damn head off. What do you mean security is seeing things in the archive room?"

She glared at Vapor, "Seal the room. No one gets in or out until II get there."

Sawyer hung up, "If I find someone in that archive, I'm arresting every damn one of you for obstruction and the culprit with an added charge of breaking and entering. Now get out of my building."

Vapor gathered her flock and they were stepping outside when Vapor whispered to Praxis, "Did they get her?"

"Not even close," Praxis stared at Gypsy standing near the bus stop with file folders in her hand.

* * *

"So, yer Supergirl without bein' Supergirl. Does she know?" Ambush Bug asked Matrix.

"She knows I'm on this Earth. I tried to tell her I was becoming active again but I couldn't," Matrix wondered why she bothered to explain.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Because I couldn't find her even though she lives in Los Angeles," Matrix sighed.

"No problem," another _pop_ triggered by Ambush Bug took them across the country to LA.

Flash raced into the room, "I could've sworn I heard voices."

He waited until Fire showed up, "We may as well rejoin the others. Even if they'd been here at one time, they're long gone now."

"But how?" Fire wondered, "All of the bugs should be wiped out by now."

"I don't think we're going to like that answer," Flash shared.

* * *

Echo kept repulsing the waves of spiders but new ones came at her and Reverb from all sides. She could only repel one side. Reverb unleashed his full powers in every other direction.

Echo warned him, "I can still only direct my reflection field at one direction at a time."

"Shit," he grated.

A final push and he shook apart the remaining spiders. Then he took care of those confronting Echo, "Where's the guy go?"

"I…I don't know," Echo realized.

"This ain't good," Reverb realized.

* * *

Widower finally pierced Commander Steel's skin but his blade bounced off a steel rib and Commander Steel smashed the sword blade in two before pulling his shard out. Judomaster finally engaged Widower and he found himself on the defensive. Lobbing smoke grenades, he vanished.

"He's gone," Judomaster advised Commander Steel.

"How Batman is that?" Commander Steel wondered.

* * *

Goliath took hold of Aztek with all six arms and then lifted him over his head to drop him down on his knee. Only Aztek's armor kept him from having a broken back. As it was, he'd be in pain for several days.

Goliath tried to grasp Ulla with his six arms. She wondered just how human he truly was. But she knew spiders reproduced through sexual means. So she kicked him between the legs. He whimpered before throwing her against a concrete wall. A smoke bomb obscured her vision and after it cleared, Goliath was missing.

"How does someone that big just disappear?" she had to ask.

* * *

Wolf kept firing with two pistols while he reloaded two more with specialty rounds. The wooden bullets had been specifically designed with Sentinel and Jade in mind. The thermal bullets with Ice, Killer Frost, and Icicle as the intended targets.

Finding his construct shield pierced by bullets, Sentinel took cover behind Ice's barrier. And she was constantly reinforcing it now because of the phosphorous laced ammo. And then the gunfire simply halted.

Sentinel's ring sought out Wolf to no avail, "Neat trick."

* * *

Cyclone ended her tornado to discover Funnel had already escaped and vanished from sight. So now was trying to get Commander Steel and Judomaster's attention so they could bring the sword shards and cut her free.

* * *

Strange Visitor endured mind gripping pain to wade through the tangle laser web. Once on the other side of it, she found it vulnerable to her powers and she destroyed one half of the web network and Starman freed himself and destroyed the other half. Tangle disappeared during that process.

* * *

Metamorpho was bleeding from multiple severe stab wounds. The ichors he called "blood" oozed all around him. Recluse saw his fellow Council members were withdrawing. Which made sense. They were assassins specializing in sneak attacks and ambushes to kill opponents. Sustained battles were not their forte. So he withdrew as well.

Sentinel was the first to reach Rex Mason, "I need to get him to Stagg Industries. Rex may hate Simon Stagg but Stagg scientists turned him into the Element Man and Simon _is_ his father-in-law. Stay put until Jay gets here."

Sentinel flew away just as Flash arrived followed by Fire. He got the update, "We'd best check in with Sand and one of you Conglomerate types should contact Vapor and find out what she wants done next."

* * *

"Curioser and curioser," Anna sighed as she alighted on the bridge.

Atom Smasher hovered nearby, "You find something?"

"Dimensional shifting was employed to redeploy the bomb riggers," Anna reported to him, "They teleported across distances, some not so vast and some vaster than others, to place the charges virtually unseen."

Images of Dr. Doom and Tiger Shark appeared before her, "These are our culprits. But I don't think they are responsible for all of these teleportation tricks. This lime colored fellow seems to be the loci for those."

"He's like a garish…bug," Atom Smasher observed.

"It does seem to be a theme," Anna admitted.

"Do you have any limits?" Atom Smasher asked in awe.

"Dearest Albert, your faith in me is very sweet and sadly misplaced. I have no idea of where these villains absconded off to," Anna said wearily, "And I'd like nothing more than to sleep for a month at this point."

* * *

Vapor recalled the Conglomerate to 1WTC an d Wildcat and Flash conferred with Sand before he did the same with eth All Stars.

* * *

On Long Island, the Kings of Catastrophe toasted their good fortune, "To Ambush Bug!"

"Where is the lunatic?" Multi-Man asked.

Most felt it was a fine way to talk considering who was speaking. Cluemaster replied, "He'll be around. He mentioned dhow much fun we all were."

"Fun and rich!" Kite Man gleefully gloated.

"Ambush Bug shouldn't have just hared off. Everyone will be looking for us now," Dr. Doom predicted

"Too true," Luthor entered the room.

"Can we help you?" Cluemaster asked.

"The gold. I want it," Luthor told them all.

"That wasn't our arrangement," Cluemaster reminded him.

"It is now," Luthor summoned the Rogues who were getting a ten percent cut to muscle the Kings of Catastrophe.

"Waitaminute!" Mighty Bruce yelled.

"Do tell?" Luthor asked as everyone stared at Mighty Bruce.

"I…uh…I just thought it needed saying," he lamely stammered.

"You'll still get ten percent," Luthor promised, "And recall that ten percent is three point two billion dollars split amongst you and the alternative is we take the gold and you get nothing."

"I think we all see your point," Cluemaster said sullenly.

"Excellent, then we can still maintain a working relationship," Luthor promised.

* * *

Another _pop_ delivered Matrix and Ambush Bug inside Queen Paints. He gestured expansively, "Ta da!"

"Where are we?" she had to wonder.

"Los Angeles," Ambush Bug said proudly, "It's an abandoned paint factory. No one lives here."

"Then explain them," Matrix nodded towards the police surrounding them both.

"Eep!" Ambush Bug popped off again but in his haste, he forgot to grab Matrix.

"Ma'am, you're Supergirl, right?" an officer asked.

"It's really too long of a story to keep telling," Matrix sighed.

"Captain Parker would like you to report to Robbery-Homicide downtown," the officer informed her, "And he's bringing Jade in as well."

"Why?" Matrix had to ask.

"You really have been out of town, haven't you?" he asked.

"Very," Matrix assured him.

"No wonder you and White Lantern have been hands off," the officer said eagerly, "Anyway, Green Arrow killed fifty people while you were gone."

"Why would he do that?" Matrix asked.

"Uh…we don't know. We're hoping you'll tell us," the officer admitted.

"Where downtown is Captain Parker?" Matrix wondered.

He gave her an odd look before escorting her to his cruiser outside and pulling out a map, "We're here and headquarters is here."

After she'd flown away, the cops gathered to discuss the changes in Supergirl's outfit and the fact she looked five years older since disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

26

Cupid arrived at the former Costco warehouse in Auburn, Washington. Seeing four cargo vans near the entrance, Cupid assumed the building was occupied. She walked the perimeter inspecting the electrical systems and alarms. The occasional heavy thud shook the concrete walls. Whoever was inside was lively.

Cupid set up a perch atop a nearby warehouse. She eventually witnessed the emergence of the Injustice Rogues and Injustice Titans dressed in casual attire. Many of them were unmistakably meta-humans. The others tended to be killers nearly without peer.

Cupid watched the vans depart. She'd already put homing devices on each one. So she rappelled off the roof and returned to Costco. Using her bow she fired arrows into the junctions and cut the power from the building. The door required an EMP to break the fall back electromagnetic seal. Inside she found backup generators had kicked on to power the mundane equipment and lights.

A giant vat dominated a corner. It proved to be empty but it had residual matter left behind so Cupid took samples for I-Ching. From what she saw, the rest of this base was a training facility. So Cupid returned to her own car to determine where the Injusticers had gone to.

* * *

Cupid tracked the vans to Federal Way, Washington where the Injusticers seemed to be booked in the Embassy Suites Hotel. The rooms were built in a perimeter surround a hollow core with the primary lounge occupying the core's first level. Now Cupid knew why everyone had showered and changed. Except for Girder, Murmur, Match, and Blacksmith herself, everyone else could pass for average human beings.

Cupid didn't actually know who Plunder was with or without his mask but he seemed to have firm control over Murmur as the meta-humans and freaks returned to their rooms. Blacksmith seemed to enjoy the notoriety amongst the guests. Girder was less sanguine. But they all carried takeout that had been freshly delivered as they returned to the elevators.

Cupid recognized the other faces from her rooftop observations. Magenta was obviously mentally disturbed. Cupid's first guess would be schizophrenia. Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay were obviously long term associates and they had the stink of the righteously converted.

Cupid noted Scandal Savage because Scandal watched Blacksmith like a cat ready to torment a canary. Knockout obviously relished being the center of attention…especially Scandal's. The Injustice Titans were typical teenagers despite being some very dangerous people. Dreadbolt, Disruptor, and Persuader were an obvious clique and TNTeena desperately wanted to be included. Windfall drifted towards Inertia and Sun Girl. Enigma just seemed weary of trying to create cohesion between everyone. Match wasn't even allowed in the lobby because his distorted reactions were so bizarre.

But Cupid had to withdraw. She'd garnered Scandal and Knockout's attention. They'd seen her for the fellow predator that she was. Cupid spent a hundred dollars to get a printout of the guest list and registry of rooms.

* * *

Cupid withdrew her highest tension bow and six specially tipped arrows. Each had an eavesdropping device mounted on the shaft. She imbedded all six in various balconies of those she estimated to be the most valuable regarding intelligence gathering. She hid a relay away in the shrubbery before driving away.

Then she relocated from the Howard Johnson to a hotel near SeaTac Airport. The complimentary Wi-Fi allowed her to network with her relay which inserted data streams into the Internet through cell tower interfaces. Cupid sat back to learn what she could learn.

* * *

The Justice League Unlimited met in conference within their cave headquarters. Captain Atom asked the question on most minds, "What basis do we have to condone the Conglomerate's actions if we even choose to?"

"What legal standing do we even have anymore?" Atom wondered, "The Justice League of America may be a group of posers but they have legal sanction from the United States government. Hell, they're even considered a branch of ARGUS."

"I hear Jean talking here," Superman pointed out.

"When she makes sense she makes absolute sense," Atom preemptively defended his ex-wife and current lover.

"But we're agreed any support we lend them is on our terms and not fodder for the jackals that fund them," Barda pointed out.

"Easier said than accomplished," J'onn Jonzz grumbled.

"Yeah, but if they need us, they need us," Flash was upbeat at the prospect of working with the team's members again.

"I'd like a little clarification on our legal standing as well," John Stewart, the resident Green Lantern interjected.

"Our position is frighteningly similar to my own after my people invaded and I stayed behind," Shayera Hol pointed out.

"She has a point," Captain Atom hated to admit.

"She always does," Flash reminded him.

"Look, Jean has called in a lot of favors and exerted a lot of political influence and capital to get us a meeting with representatives from the United Nations," Atom stated again, "With the dismissal of the third-rate Justice League International, the UN needs a powerful policing force they can trust to do the job and not create international incidents. We'd receive international law enforcement authority in return and a mandate to protect the world."

"We had that," Superman replied, "But the UN decided to micromanage us."

"I'm for this is we can establish autonomy before we sign on," Captain Atom stated.

"I'm good with it with those stipulations," Wally West, the JLU's Flash agreed.

"I agree with reservations," J'onn put forth, "Should our autonomy be challenged in any way, I say we break trust with the UN."

"I totally agree. We can't be swayed by every wind and passing doctrine flowing out of UN offices," John insisted.

"I agree under those conditions," Shayera backed her husband.

Everyone looked to Superman and Barda. He deferred to her. Barda didn't waste words.

"The gutter rats must be taught we are neither their servants nor their masters," she declared.

"I think it's unanimous then," Superman smiled, "Call Jean and have her arrange the meeting."

"Was there any other business?" Atom was eager to get home to Jean Loring.

* * *

Atom popped out of a dedicated receiver that the number was only known by he and Jean. He quickly shed his Atom costume and Ray Palmer was surprised to find Jean was home early. She closed her office door to finish the phone call she was on.

When she emerged he had an impish look, "Business?"

"Client privilege and confidentiality. You know the drill," Jean sighed, "You look like a cat that dragged home a nest of robins. Spill."

Ray did and Jean smiled, "I'll start making calls."

"They have a set of conditions," Ray warned her.

"The Secretary-General's staff can handle those before the real negotiations begin," Jean said, "My part is almost done."

"Your part is never done," Ray wrapped his arms around her.

"You're in a mood," Jean laughed.

As they began to kiss, Jean regretted her part in the bargain she'd made with Lex Luthor. Her role would truly begin with the advent of the JLU returning to the United Nations' umbrella. Several of the next steps would be difficult for Jean but she rationalized them as allowing her to keep Ray close by her.

* * *

Volthoom addressed the Crime Syndicate within the Justice League Antarctica base, "Go forth and deal with this world's mightiest champions and then work your way down to the lowest. Prove to me you're capable of mastering a universe."

"The Justice League's mightiest members epicenter themselves around Superman," Owlman reasoned, "So we'll begin in Metropolis."

Jessica Cruz paused on her way outside, "Several Lanterns are nearby. You can sense them, can't you?"

"They have no idea of who they're facing," Volthoom assured her, "Now go forth my human Power Ring and fulfill your destiny."

* * *

The newly appointed New Guardians stood vigil on the Moon overlooking sunset over Earth's Asian Pacific region. They were situated on the side of the Moon tidally locked to always face Earth. For Kyle Rayner and Kara In-Ze it was a familiar sight. Yrra Cyvil had traveled to Earth several times as a member of the Fear Corps and now as a Star Sapphire.

Kara had objected the requirements of bearing a red power ring. So it had abandoned her to seek out a more worthy subject. So the Argoan was Supergirl once again rather than a Red Lantern. She'd been replaced by a top Red Lantern lieutenant named Bleez.

Arkillo, the representative Fear Lantern, repeatedly advocated a direct, brute force assault. Saint Walker of the Blue Lanterns and Munk of the Indigo Tribe counseled patience in determining just why the Guardians of the Universe had isolated Volthoom in a prison dependent on their personal power and why they'd opted to free him as one of many consequences to their collective suicide.

Laira Omoto was the designated Green Lantern and she sought a middle ground between the passivity of Munk and Saint Walker and Arkillo and Bleez's outright hostility. Yrra sided with her. Black Hand and Larfleeze were the White Lantern's focus.

Black Hand was the sole being in the universe who could generate black power rings that would subsequently create Black Lanterns who would attempt to extinguish all life. Larfleeze was the sole Orange Lantern. Agent Orange's lusts were unpredictable and insatiable. He'd sacrifice anything but his personal comfort to sate a desire. Which didn't bode well for his allies.

Kara hadn't really spoken to Kyle since her selection as a Red Lantern. But her burning anger seemed to have dimmed when she rejected the power ring. He'd supplied the life support field that kept her alive in a vacuum.

"Kyle, something's coming. It looks like a rainbow person," Supergirl told him.

"Head's up people! We have an imminent contact with someone who's probably our quarry," Kyle warned everyone.

"Good!" Arkillo bellowed as he and Bleez launched themselves to intercept Volthoom.

"Saint Walker and Munk, secure our flanks in case this bugger brought friends," Kyle instructed, "Yrra and Laira, hang back as the ready reserve in case we need you."

Kyle confronted Black Hand and Larfleeze, "This is it, guys. Either you stand and fight or you simply run away now."

They both hesitated but the followed White Lantern on Arkillo and Bleez's trail. Supergirl found it noteworthy that Kyle had excluded her. She didn't know whether to be insulted or touched by his concern. She decided she'd beat him up enough over things that really hadn't been a problem except to her paranoia.

* * *

Arkillo led the attack against Volthoom. He did his best to elicit a fear response from the former First Lantern. But just as Volthoom radiated every color of the emotional spectrum so too did he have utter mastery over them all. Volthoom used the Black light of Death to make Arkillo succumb to his own fear reflex and he lost mastery of his own power ring. It attacked him rather than Volthoom.

Bleez was a road bump when he unleashed the Violet light of Love upon Bleez. It froze her ring's life sustaining power that maintained her body's health despite her heart being frozen within her. She was already dying when White Lantern, Black Hand, and Agent Orange reached the First Lantern.

* * *

Volthoom mixed all the spectrums into a ramming construct that belted Kyle off the Moon and halfway to Venus before he stopped himself. Larfleeze lusted after Volthoom's power so he tempted the Orange Lantern with a Ring of Volthoom and the promise of a black power ring. So Larfleeze attacked Black Hand. Black Hand, on the other hand, succumbed to the desire to kill Larfleeze and make him a Black Lantern.

* * *

Laira and Yrra acted in concert as though they'd drilled together for years rather than just meeting. Volthoom quickly gauged Laira and he pushed her beyond the point of reasoning as she was consumed by rage. She turned on Yrra instead. Yrra, as Fatality, had worn both yellow and violet power rings. So she'd mastered her fear before embracing love. But now her principle struggle was staying alive long enough to calm Laira down.

* * *

"The rarest of the spectrums," Volthoom said with appreciation, "Hope and Compassion. Keep your emotions and leave me in peace with mine."

"Hope never falters," Saint Walker declared.

"Pithy but useless," Volthoom promised. He used the Black light of Death upon Saint Walker to cow him into submission. But the chief Blue Lantern never gave up hope. Volthoom had to credit him with that.

Munk, like all Indigo Tribesmen, mounted his power ring atop a staff. It was an affectation that amused Volthoom. Volthoom unleashed, Fear, Rage, and Avarice upon Munk and his Compassion crumbled.

* * *

Supergirl's purely physical attack startled Volthoom. And her resistance to harm also surprised him. White Lantern came at him in a frenzied defense of the woman. So Volthoom focused all his power on Kara.

White Lantern wrapped the unconscious Supergirl in a white cocoon of Life's energy and sent it to Earth. Kyle unleashed a barrage of attacks at Volthoom. The First Lantern shook his head in dismay.

"You just don't understand the nature of Life," Volthoom lectured Kyle, "Life is best served when it is controlled and orderly."

"Your control I bet," Kyle snorted.

"There are fifty-two universes each requiring a master or a mistress. I am content to provide the means by which they control those universes all within the framework of the multiverse," Volthoom promised.

"Will controls enough and it's tempered by Love, Hope, and Compassion," Kyle argued.

"You are a pathetic child," Volthoom unleashed his full spectrum strength on Kyle. But Kyle's ring mysteriously recharged after being drained by Volthoom. He began to come to and realized Volthoom had abandoned the lunar orbit.

Laira was still crazed and attacking Yrra. He decided to sort them out before reviving Arkillo, Bleez, Saint Walker, and Munk. Then, only together, would he subdue Black Hand and Larfleeze.

And he wished to God Kara was all right now.

* * *

Hal Jordan led the Green Lanterns beside Carol Ferris and her Star Sapphires in defending the Zamarons. With the Oans dead, the Zamarons were the Power Ring Corps' next target of choice. Sister Sercy stood beside Indigo-1's defense of Oa. Sinestro and the Fear Corps patrolled one half of the universe while Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns took the other half and tried to cut off Power Ring Corpsmen from Zamaron and Oa.

* * *

Ultraman arrived first and announced the Crime Syndicate's presence by toppling two skyscrapers. Superman quickly surged forth from the Daily Planet but even he couldn't stem the loss of life. Barda employed a boom tube to stand beside him. She triggered the JLU's alert network as she did so.

J'onn and Captain Atom quickly covered the distance between the up coast headquarters and Metropolis. Flash arrived mere minutes later from halfway across the country. Green Lantern broke personal records transporting Shayera and himself from Detroit. Ray hated the imploring look Jean gave him as he finished pulling his Atom suit on. And then he dialed Flash's earpiece transceiver and vanished.

Jessica set the other Crime Syndicate members down and targets were selected. Deathstorm chose to engage Captain Atom for the usual reasons. Superman blocked Ultraman's next attempt at carnage with a blow to the face. Afterwards no holds were barred.

* * *

Barda delighted in challenging Superwoman. Flash tried slowing Johnny Quick down as the interdimensional speedster took off to harm others. John blocked Jessica's progress. Sea King selected J'onn as his enemy of choice. Shayera immediately spotted that Owlman was the true power behind the Crime Syndicate's throne. So she opted to concentrate on shutting him down. Atom faced Atomica once again.

* * *

Ultraman tried for more buildings before Superman shoved him out of the city and headed north. He instinctively guided Kal-L to his own Fortress of Solitude. But they plowed through the complex still battling. Ultraman realized that the things within the Fortress were as alien as Superman himself. And precious to him.

So Ultraman set out to destroy as much of the facility as possible. Which included the alien animal shelter. But he dismally discovered there were animals kept there that could even kill Kryptonians.

* * *

Barda was having more fun than she'd had in months. Superwoman easily survived her first encounter with Barda's mega-wand. And now the Amazon was impossible to hit as she crafted her own weaponry out of her environment. This marked Superwoman as a true warrior in Barda's eyes.

She clipped her weapon to her belt and beckoned Superwoman to attack her. Superwoman didn't require a second invitation. And Barda wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Wally West was used to being the Fastest Man Alive with Jay Garrick running a close second and Jesse Chambers being third. But Johnny Quick was as least as fast as Rival or Reverse Flash which meant he clocked in near Jesse's speed and that of her father who had shared Johnny's name. But raw speed wasn't the danger here.

On Earth Prime, Reverse Flash was the deadliest speedster despite any claims Rival might make. That title was earned through Reverse Flash's finite control over how his speed abilities were utilized. But Professor Zoom had nothing on Johnny's sadism.

He made passing people erupt into spilling guts or literally have portions of their body vibrated until they exploded. Flash put him clean through a building to slow him down. Johnny recovered his footwork and grinned.

"You must be the top hoss they talk about here," Johnny realized, "You ain't so tough."

"I get the job done," Flash warned him.

"We'll see about that," Johnny countered as he prepared to fully unleash his limitlessly sadistic side.

* * *

J'onn found Sea King to differ from Aquaman in many important aspects. Not ranked amongst them were the facts he was clean shaven, possessed both hands, and wielded a trident rather than a harpoon. But his Atlantean strength was used with a deadliness of purpose that grabbed all of J'onn's attention. And Sea King shared Aquaman's telepathic control over aquatic life. But Sea King had learned to employ that gift as psychic "bombs" as well that tore through J'onn's susceptible mind.

* * *

Deathstorm used his atomic powers far differently than any Firestorm or Firehawk from Earth Prime. Rather that completely alter structure, he infused it with nuclear energy reducing whatever matter to a radioactive cinder. Captain Atom was horrified as he witnessed Deathstorm convert people into nuclear husks.

Captain Atom attempted to drain all of Deathstorm's nuclear fire from him. It boiled down to a contest of who could absorb enough before being overloaded versus who could sustain enough to overload the other. Deathstorm's skull-like fiery visage betrayed no emotions but his body language eked pure delight.

* * *

"Here we go again," Atomica snickered at Atom. She leapt at him and reduced her size to that of an insect. Her full weight and momentum slammed into Atom's chest before she began shedding atomic weight and mass and vanished out of sight.

Atom followed her down into the atomic realm. She began colliding atoms at him. The energy discharges were as deadly as direct impact from the atoms themselves. But Atom had experience playing in this realm for years. And as an astrophysicist, he understood the nature of what was happening to a degree Atomica could only dream of.

* * *

Owlman proved as difficult a foe as Batman ever had. And his motif bespoke of an obsession surrounding owls that mirrored Batman's bat fixation. Even his weaponry was stylized.

So now it seemed there were three Batman-wannabes. The League of Assassin's Darkwing had been the first to emerge. The so-called "anti-Batman" called the Wrath was the second to go public and then there was this clown. Yet even through his cold arrogance and disdain for life, he reminded Shayera of Bruce Wayne.

Shayera began to tire of harassing Owlman from the air. It was getting pointless and he was targeting bystanders to draw her in closer. She landed near him and fought mace to whatever he threw at her at that moment.

He closed the distance and tried to rip her mace out of her hand. But the Nth metal reacted to a non-Thanagarian touch and discharged electricity that stunned Owlman. Shayera tried to grab him as he fell but all she succeeded at was pulling his mask off.

And she received the stunning revelation of her life, "Bruce?"

Owlman rose to his feet, "The name is Thomas. After my father."

He kicked her in the feet and retrieved his fallen mask and affixed it into place, "Of course, I'll simply have to kill you now."

Shayera wondered what he'd call what he'd been doing thus far.

* * *

"Okay, you've changed," John commented to Jessica.

"I'm sorry but you're blocking the way of progress," Jessica was truly regretful. She began creating terrifying constructs like she had at him before. But John was steeled against them this time.

Through his ring, he could detect she had an iron will to rival his own or Guy Gardner's. She could easily prove worthy of a green power ring other than the Ring of Volthoom. And unlike the rest of the Crime Syndicate, Power Ring didn't seem malicious. Just horribly misguided.

* * *

Amanda Waller ordered Sue Dibney to muster up the Justice League of America only to find every member except for both Animal Man and Crimson Fox was already in the field. And that pair were on medical leave. But Waller knew Steve Trevor was guiding Question's team in their ongoing investigation regarding their runaway members. She didn't have a clue as to the nature of any other deployments.

Waller didn't believe the bat crap Sue was schilling out about not knowing the precise nature of General Glory's mission but Waller let it ride for now. She had ways of tracking General Glory's team. If it seemed to her they'd found Green Arrow, Speedy, and Black Canary, she'd sick Trevor's group in on them.

* * *

Matrix met with Jade and LAPD Captain Jeff Parker. Parker exploded, "You're not Supergirl!"

"Actually I am," Matrix said with ultimate weariness "Just not from this universe."

"Say what?" Parker blustered.

"She is Supergirl but she just isn't one you're used to," Jade clarified.

"Thank you very much," Parker said snidely.

Jade knew it to be true. Her power pulse embedded in her left hand used the Starheart derived Green Flame as a lie detector. And Matrix was telling the truth.

"Why did you come here if you weren't the Supergirl I was expecting?" Parker wanted to know.

"How was I to know who you expected?" Matrix was getting flustered, "The nice officer told me you wanted to talk to me so here I am."

Jade desperately fought a snicker as Parker groaned, "God, my migraines are coming back."

"Look, I'm headed too Brooklyn to consult with the JLA. DO you have any business in New York City?" Jade was hopeful.

"My team is working a case there," Matrix happily answered.

"Team?" Parker snorted.

"The Conglomerate," Matrix's happiness wasn't dissuaded by his sarcasm.

"Goddamned corporate sellouts," Parker sneered.

"We'll be leaving now, Captain," Jade ushered Matrix out and to the roof, "I'm guessing you can fly."

"What Supergirl doesn't?" Matrix lifted into the air.

"It'll be nice to have some company," Jade admitted, "These cross-country flights are usually such a bore."

"Thank you for being so understanding. Normally I just confuse people," Matrix sighed.

"Try being green all the time," Jade said ruefully.

"But it's a lovely color and you're so beautiful," Matrix gushed.

"I think we're going to get on famously," Jade decided.

* * *

The Injustice League was booked in the Tradewinds Hotel in Pago Pago, American Samoa. The team had split into two forces. One team was at the hotel intending to distract the Atoll Base 1151's primary defenders. The second time was infiltrating the base itself.

Gen. Sam Lane's operatives had observed the Injusticers "lounging" around the hotel and nearby beach for an hour now. So they decided it was time to strike.

Cyclotron came upon Killer Frost and White Lightning sitting beside the hotel pool. Cyclotron took one look at White Lightning and had to ask one question, "You do realize that leather bikini is going to shrink if you get it wet and let it dry."

"Do you see me in the water?" she wondered.

"Um…no," he admitted.

"Then quit hoping for a peep show," she commanded.

"Okay," the thought was instantly gone.

"Gawd, it's too easy sometimes," White Lightning groaned, "Get in the water. Up to your neck."

"Happily," Cyclotron sank into the water. His innate radioactivity began to boil the water and it steamed around him. Until it froze completely.

"Not bad," Killer Frost decided, "You're more than eye candy after all."

"Thanks," White Lightning said condescendingly, "So are you, Lollipop."

* * *

Reactron fused the sand in front of Major Disaster's feet on the beach. Reactron missed his single warning, "Try anything at all and I'll glass this whole island."

"Ah, total respect for human life and all that," Major Disaster said sardonically, "Gotcha."

"Um… whut I do, Major Man?" Big Sir was nervous.

""Just what I tell you to," Major Disaster hoped the big lug could remember his instructions. Turning to Reactron, he issued his own ultimatum, "Just go away and we won't have a problem."

Reactron chuckled nastily, "Or you could just come with me and tidy up a cell until they decide to dissect you."

"Uh…tempting, but no," Major Disaster had made him his mind, "Big Sir?"

"Yus?" he asked eagerly. Big Sir liked helping.

"Now," Major Disaster instructed.

Big Sir moved faster than anyone would have expected from his Solomon Grundy sized bulk. And he hit just as hard. Reactron flew backwards before plowing into the sand. Then a tremor hit the beach as a fissure opened beneath Reactron and swallowed him up. The ground quit trembling as the fissure closed.

People looked around but no one seemed to have a clue. Major Disaster congratulated his child-like partner, "Big Sir, my fine fellow, you deserve your choice of ice cream."

"Yay! Ide cream!" Big Sir clapped his hands together in delight.

Major Disaster wondered why most people's needs weren't that basic.

* * *

Superwoman had elected to land on the backside of the hotel. And there she ran headlong into Aresia. Renegade or not, Aresia was still a damn Amazon. And Lucy Lane had had her fill of them after meeting the new Wonder Woman.

"Stand down and let me by," Superwoman used her best Officer's Country voice.

"Would you in my place?' Aresia wondered.

Superwoman hated that she had her there, "What I think is you almost drove humanity into extinction when you almost killed very male member of the species."

"And you've never thought of doing the same?" Aresia asked dryly.

"I think you're unpredictable and that makes you dangerous," Superwoman declared.

"Predict this: we're going to fight and you'll discover first hand just how dangerous I can be," Aresia retorted.

Superwoman started to fly away but Aresia moved even faster and grabbed Lucy's ankle and threw her to the ground, "Face the inevitable."

Aresia had nearly wiped out mankind and she was quibbling over Superwoman's reluctance to fight? Superwoman moved with superhuman speed and got to her feet to rock Aresia with an even mightier right cross, "You want it? You got it."

"That's more like it," Aresia smirked.

Lucy Lane had always thought that the Air Force Security Police had taught her how to fight. She was quickly learning the USAF had nothing on Themiscyra.

* * *

David Cain and Lady Flash were out of uniform like all the other Injusticers near the hotel. But they occupied the main lounge in the lobby. They weren't disappointed as Agent Liberty and Guardian strolled through looking for them.

"I thought the rumors had to be false but they really have cloned Jim Harper," Cain commented upon seeing Guardian.

"And you're the mystery man with no file but sightings across the globe associated with unsolved murders," Agent Liberty said with disdain.

"Sorry to be a bother," Cain lied.

"And you, Col. Molotova, your government was very happy to learn you were still alive," Agent Liberty told Lady Flash.

"Of course they are. All of their surgeons have run away from home so they want the butcher to work for them again," Ivanka Christina Borodin Molotova replied.

Agent Liberty's hands had hovered near his holstered pistols the entire time, "Actually, they don't want you back alive at all."

His hands snapped to the pistol grips. Lady Flash erupted in a burst of speed as she shoved him out the main doors, across the water, and straight into an offshore yacht. As the yacht sank around him, Agent Liberty marveled that she could run on the surface tension of the water at high enough speeds. But he had a jet pack to do the same so he flew after her.

Cain wasn't used to fighting a foe so adept at using a defensive weapon as an offensive weapon as well. Muscle memory might not be passed on through genetic replication but Guardian had been weaned on footage of his progenitor in action. Anything and everything the original Guardian could do the new Guardian could emulate and improve upon.

He actually had Cain reeling until Lady Flash smashed into him and pushed him up several flights of stairs before throwing him through a third story window. Then she rejoined Cain.

"He has entered Aresia's path now," Lady Flash advised him.

Cain actually felt sorry for the clone. Lady Flash slowed herself enough so that Cain could pace her as they entered the pool area. Cyclotron's teeth were chattering as he was still neck deep in ice. But it was melting rather quickly owing to the tropical sun and Cyclotron's own radioactivity.

Agent Liberty was a free standing ice sculpture. Only his mouth and nose were exposed to the air. And those were a distinct shade of blue.

"Is it too much?" Killer Frost laughed.

"Gather everyone's things and extract to the yacht," Cain ordered, "The other team will need us to pick them up soon."

Lady Flash alerted Major Disaster and Big Sir the evacuation was now underway.

* * *

Guardian held Aresia at bay long enough for Superwoman to gather her wits. Then she scooped him up and flew away before Aresia could mount a pursuit. Cain checked in on her to deliver the news.

"Should I go after them?" she inquired.

"No, we're pulling out. Your muscle is needed to haul equipment cases," Cain told her.

"I'm not a menial," Aresia sniffed, "Let Big Sir do it. He was born into the mundane anyway."

"Even after a staggering defeat at Princess Diana's hands, you still utterly lack any humility," Cain saw, "But you'll learn some even if I have to hand you over to your enemies."

Aresia glared at him before sullenly striding away. Once again, Cain wondered just where Nyssa Raatko had gone off to.

* * *

Wrath led his four person team to Pago Pago's docks. There two submersible transports ferried personnel to and from Atoll Base 1151. One transport would arrive in the morning as the other one shipped out to return. The lingering transport would remain overnight.

The ersatz military guard standing over the remaining transport never saw the Injusticers coming. Then they took the transport and headed towards the submerged base. Wrath found the controls rather similar to those designed for the UAVs his company produced.

The hull echoed as a sonar bleat bounced off of it. The low frequency radio began to crackle, _"Transport EE-127, why are you returning early?"_

"We have sick personnel. They are violently ill and require medical attention," Syonide radioed back.

" _Transport, you know the regulations. Communicable illnesses are treated at civilian facilities on the islands. We can't afford an outbreak in a sealed environment,"_ the controller argued.

"And you know we don't have the oxygen or battery power to return to the islands and back again," Syonide replied.

" _Stand by EE-127,"_ the controller ordered.

After a lengthy pause the controller returned, _"Stand advised, you are permitted to enter the boat bay but you will not pop your hatches or release passengers. You will receive fresh batteries and oxygen tanks through external sources and return to the islands."_

Wrath piloted the sub into the designated slip the controller assigned them to. Then they waited as technical crews began the replenishment. Wrath popped the hatch and enjoyed the strings of profanity from the workers. He executed them all first before beginning to kill every worker in the boat bay.

As expected, the alarms began to sound. Dark Archer unloaded all of his extra quivers and set up a post near the center of the room. Syonide handed Wrath his extra equipment cases and he joined Dark Archer. Syonide and White Canary then disappeared in the maintenance crawlways that were supposedly inaccessible to all but a few elite technicians. It was bribe money well spent.

* * *

Syonide's designated task was to reach the detention facility and liberate the elder Merlyn. As she'd hoped and regretted, everyone but two remaining guards had vacated the detention wing to respond to the brewing crisis in the boat bay. She didn't even need to employ her electro-whip to kill those two.

Then she freed Merlyn. He gave her a baleful look, "Oh, it's you."

"I could lock you up again if you prefer or have better plans," Syonide quipped.

"I just expected someone to be here a week ago," Merlyn admitted.

"Either your new friends don't know or don't care about your incarceration. We just found out a day ago," Syonide told him, "And here we are."

"So I'm a secondary objective," Merlyn realized.

"And I'll leave you behind without hesitation if bringing you threatens my safety," Syonide duly advised him.

He picked up a submachine gun, "Then I'll just have to keep up."

* * *

White Canary made her way to Lane's office. She silently, and rather indiscriminately, killed the six staffers and guards posted outside his private domain. Then she confidently entered his office. Lane drew a concealed pistol holstered to his desktop.

White Canary broke his wrist with her _nunchucks_ and then backed him against the wall with a _tanto_ knife to his throat. He got straight to the point, "What is it you want?"

"To deliver a much needed lesson," White Canary said succinctly.

Lane impatiently waited for several seconds before prompting her to continue, "Well?"

"You will leave us alone from now on," White Canary ordered him, "We are the ultimate countermeasure. When you exceed your checks and balances we are the leveler that takes you back to the very beginning to begin again. We are the Injustice that topples your false sense of Justice and establishes true harmony and the natural order that thrives within it. I suggest you keep that in mind from no won before you make an irrevocable mistake."

Her left cross surprised him. When Lane looked up, White Canary was missing. He snatched up his fallen pistol with his left hand and went out. Finding corpses littering the outer offices and corridor, he wondered just how the hell an Asian woman wearing all white could abruptly vanish.

* * *

Wrath reloaded his pistol having already expended all of his ammo for his assault rifle. Bodies were piled up and choking off entryways. Dark Archer released the last of his extra arrows. Now he was limited to the twenty-six stored on his back.

" _We're in position,"_ White Canary signaled Wrath.

"We're out of here," Wrath informed Dark Archer while the Atoll Base security team prepared to throw their last combat soldiers at the duo.

Security penetrated the boat bay only too find no one else living in it. They frantically began search for the intruders' means of escape. And then every transport sub exploded, shredding the security officers. Other charges affixed to the outer hull detonated and water began flooding into the submerged base.

* * *

Wrath and Dark Archer reached the experimental boat bay. One craft had already been scuttled. That left the one the Injusticers were stealing. Dark Archer became agitated.

"Where's my father?" Malcolm Merlyn demanded to know.

"Inside the craft with Syonide," White Canary answered indifferently.

Dark Archer boarded the submersible boat to find Merlyn chained to a seat. Dark Archer was enraged, "Who did this?"

"It was necessary," Wrath informed him, "Accept that fact or join him in bondage."

Dark Archer unhappily subsided. Merlyn counseled his son, "Pick your battles, Malcolm."

"Watch them both," Wrath instructed Whit e Canary. She drew her knife and intently watched both Merlyns.

* * *

"Take us out," Wrath requested of Syonide.

"I'm surprised you're letting me drive," Syonide chuckled as she dove the boat into the pool of water and took it outside the flooding Atoll Base.

She continued to pilot the craft until they were several miles outside of American Samoan territorial waters. Surfacing, the offloaded everyone onto Cain's yacht before scuttling the boat. With all evidence of their rendezvous destroyed the yacht set sail for nearby Baker Island and a fateful meeting with the Ultramarine Corps.

* * *

Gun Moll Flanders bristled as Boss Moxie drooled over the Gang, particularly their leader, Brains. Boss Moxie tried to exude charm and it was hilarious to Gun Moll, "Hyper-intelligent and a superior beauty as well. Is there nothing you don't excel at?"

"Romance," Brains replied, "I tend to threaten men's egos because I refuse to coddle their ineptitude."

Gun Moll could have kissed Brains after that. Her supposed rival was now a potential ally.

"And the rest?" Boss Moxie was obviously disgruntled at being rebuffed.

"Ms. Mesmer, she mastered the arts of hypnosis as a child. She'd even controlled Supergirl on occasion," Brains offered, "Kong is our strongman. He's endowed with the strength to take on Supergirl head to head. Bulldozer can't be stopped once he's reached a run. His specialized helmet allows him to smash his way through most anything. And he can effectively head butt almost anyone into submission even if he's unable to move."

"Welcome one and all to Intergang," Boss Moxie was feeling benevolent now that he could see the advantages the Gang brought him, "Given how your Gang helped out the Cabinet, I think we'll fit you in with our regional bosses called the 100. They'll see how best to use you beside our network of agents known as the 1000. With you joining us, everyone will fear Intergang."

"Or simply the Gang," Brains retorted.

Gun Moll relished Boss Moxie's ire.

* * *

Kara awoke in a trench plowed through a wheat field as her life support cocoon brought her to a landing in Smallville. And she was startled by the fact that Jonathan and Martha Kent were standing over her.

"Ma? Pa?" she asked with obvious confusion, "How'd I get here?"

"You fell from the sky in some kind of white cocoon thingy," Martha explained.

"Help me get her up," Jonathan requested.

"Mind your heart," Martha warned him.

"My ticker can hold out long enough to get the girl to her feet," Jonathan insisted.

Kara's X-Ray vision showed Jonathan had less than 30% of his heart still functioning. So while she made him feel good by putting on a show of how he helped, she really got herself up without assistance. Martha gave her a grateful; smile.

"Where's Clark?" Kara asked.

"In Metropolis as always fighting some earth shattering menace," Martha sighed.

"And we need to get back inside to see what happens on the news," Jonathan insisted.

"That TV is going to be the death of you," Martha protested, "You're always yelling at it."

"That's `cause it always lies," Jonathan snorted.

"Does Clark know?" Kara asked softly.

"Yes, but he refuses to accept it," Martha said sadly, "I assume you're headed to Metropolis to join the fight. When it's done, send Clark home. He needs to visit his father."

"Will do," Supergirl blasted off the ground.

"And kick some ass, Kara," Martha said aloud knowing Supergirl could still hear her.

* * *

Ultraman broke free of the ravenous creatures and he flew out of the Fortress of Solitude. As he headed back to populated regions, Saturn Queen summoned him to Fort Siegel. He had never been so grateful to hear someone's voice before. Even if he only heard it in his mind.

"I'm coming, Mother," Ultraman whispered his promise.

* * *

Barda gained the upper hand. So Superwoman began to fight dirty. But no one knew dirty like a Female Fury from Apokolips.

Superwoman retreated and Barda used her Mother Box to ping Superman's location. Finding he was in the Arctic of all locations, she employed a boom tube to join him.

* * *

J'onn resorted to invisibility to escape Sea King's attacks. So the Atlantean moved on.

* * *

Flash merely desired that Johnny's access to the Speed Force be removed when lightning like energy enveloped Johnny Quick. That energy then flowed from Johnny to Flash. Johnny was stunned to learn he was merely mortal again for the first time since the lab accident while he and Atomica robbed STAR Labs. Flash was even more startled to learn his own personal speed power had doubled.

But Superwoman took Flash from behind and her fist almost caved his skull in. If it hadn't been for his surge in the Speed Force, it would have been. Superwoman witnessed as the Speed Force energy flowed back from Flash to Johnny.

"Are you done yet?" Superwoman impatiently asked.

"I think I'm back," Johnny confessed before streaking off.

"He's back and twice as useless," Superwoman grimaced before abandoning her position.

* * *

Captain Atom broke off from draining Deathstorm. He had reached his limit and he flew up into orbit to release the nuclear energies he received from Deathstorm. Deathstorm, on the other hand, was drained to near lifelessness. Johnny snatched his comatose body up as he raced to rejoin Atomica.

* * *

Atom hurled electrons at Atomica. While she was busy dodging the highly charged particles, Atom threw two free atoms at her. Their collision released a tidal wave of energy that overwhelmed her. Manipulating her suit controls, Atom restored both of them to their natural sizes.

Sea King bluntly struck down Atom with his trident. Johnny appeared carrying Deathstorm. He traded off the fallen Nuclear Man to Sea King as he gathered up his beloved Atomica.

"I got you, babe. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore," Johnny pledged to the unconscious Atomica.

"She'd be thrilled if she were awake," Sea King drolly told him.

"She still knows," Johnny advised the deposed Atlantean monarch.

* * *

Shayera was barely staying alive. It was as if Owlman had held back until she saw he was a Bruce Wayne doppelganger. And now she was aware of the rest of the Crime Syndicate converging on Owlman's position. As much as she hated to leave a fight, she needed intelligence more than a single victory.

So Shayera flew off before Owlman was reinforced.

* * *

Jessica repulsed every construct John sent at her. And then she swatted him off planet Earth. The Ring of Volthoom began to whisper a warning to Jessica and she erected a barrier that blocked Supergirl. As it whispered further suggestions, Jessica created a cryo unit around Supergirl and began to freeze her in the same manner she'd been stored on Argo until Superman found her. Supergirl utterly panicked and broke free in a moment of unreasoning, blind fear. She fled halfway across the globe.

Jessica rejoined the others. Owlman commented, "Well done, Power Ring. Now get us back to our temporary base."

Jessica scooped everyone up in a transport module and flew south. Inside it, Superwoman made an observation, "It's just like that idiot Ultraman to be late."

"He'll find us when he wants to," Owlman said confidently.

Everyone was blithely unaware of Shayera following in the distance. Just as she was unaware of a presence behind her.

* * *

John returned to find Flashy recovering, "You okay, kid?"

"I just have a headache the size of Toledo," Flash grumbled, "How's Shay?"

"J'onn contacted me. He's trailing Shayera and she's tracking the Crime Syndicate as they fly south," John told him.

"Why south?" Flash wondered.

"I don't have a clue but J'onn says they're intent on travelling that direction," John shrugged.

"I need a time out," Flash admitted, "Or I'll be useless next time."

"He's not the only one," Atom admitted as he approached, "I have an idea of how to shut Atomica down. My workshop at home has everything I need."

"I'll let you both know when I get word," John released them both.

As Flash raced off and Atom phoned himself home, Captain Atom arrived, "Where'd they go?"

John explained the situation.

* * *

Barda began blasting animals off of Superman. They turned on her as well. She wasn't as gentle in dealing with them as Kal-El was. Soon the creatures were all back into separate pens or sleeping off the beatings they'd received.

"Thanks," a breathless Superman expressed.

"You were missing and I was…concerned," Barda confessed.

"Enough to come here?" Superman asked, "What about Superwoman?"

Barda realized Superman had known exactly who she'd faced and had learned it in the seconds before his battle with Ultraman had intensified, "She ran away."

"But you left a fight," it seemed to her he understood how difficult that was for her.

"There will be another. There's _always_ another with these people," Barda shared.

"I promise you you'll get a second shot at Superwoman," Superman pledged.

His promise was so heartfelt she realized he watched over her the way she tended to him. Which meant things were getting…interesting. It was a feeling she hadn't shared with anyone besides Scott Free.

"What the hell happened here?' Supergirl asked from the shattered entrance to the enclosure.

"Kara! You've returned to Earth," Superman was elated.

"And we need to discuss a threat called Volthoom," Supergirl warned him.

* * *

Jean found Ray in his workshop, "Ray? When did you get home? I heard about everything on the news. They said it was the Crime Syndicate and they got away."

"Shayera and J'onn are tracking them as they head somewhere unknown," Ray told her, "We'll get them as soon as they stop."

"You'll let me know where they find them, right?" Jean asked.

"Why the sudden intense curiosity?" Ray paused.

"It's easier to not worry as much if I know where you're at," Jean told him.

"Then I'll let you know where I'm going before I leave," Ray promised.

And Jean was pledged to inform Luthor.

* * *

Wally West changed clothes before he reached his apartment building. But he found his front door ajar when he reached it. He gingerly opened and spotted a humanoid shape in the dark.

"Hello?" he flipped on the lights and he recognized his "guest", "Vreti?"

She wore a grateful smile, "You still remember me. That'll make things easier."

"What kind of 'things'?" Wally asked.

Vreti looked like giving a hundred different answers before settling on, "Darkseid kind of things."

"By the look on your face, I'd say there were dozens of other answers as well," Wally prodded her.

She picked up a pornographic magazine off of his coffee table, "Lewd but unimaginative."

Wally saw it was his kinkiest magazine, "You can suggest better?"

"If I had time," Vreti said hesitantly, "Which I don't."

"And Darkseid is why you don't," Wally brought it full circle.

"Look, you provide food and shelter and I'll show you everything," Vreti offered.

Wally detected a broader invitation here, "I'm assuming you haven't had Earth food before."

"No, but seeing as how you ate one of our emergency larder's worth of food I think it's safe to assume I can eat here since you didn't die," Vreti said dryly.

"Okay, I know a place that can get us thirty pizzas in forty-five minutes and later we can fill up on Chinese," Wally suggested.

"I thought Chinese was a people group," Vreti looked concerned.

"But we also classify their food style by their cultural name," Wally let her know he wasn't a cannibal.

"Fine, you get the food here so I can show you absolutely everything I have," Vreti sounded seven different kinds of hungry.

Wally wondered if he was reading too much into it but he could have driven a building through that innuendo.


	12. Chapter 12

27

The Invisible Jet was inbound to Joint Air Base Claremont-Fort Byrne. So Penny contacted the air control tower, "This is Ghost Flight 1978 requestin' landin' approach. Over."

" _Roger Ghost Flight 1978. Uh…we don't read you on any of our scopes,"_ the befuddled air traffic controller replied.

Penny switched off the stealth tech masking the aircraft, "How `bout now, Tower?"

" _Christ Almighty! How the hell did you get so close?"_ the stupefied air traffic controller yelped.

"We're an ARGUS mission," Penny thought that answer should cover it.

Apparently it did, _"Sorry Ghost Flight. PG told our base commander you were coming. We just didn't expect you to drop out of the sky."_

"PG?" Penny repeated.

" _Um…she doesn't want her name broadcast on an open frequency,"_ the controller apologized.

"All right. Ah un'erstand. Have PG an' your base commander informed we're comin' in. Now about that landin' approach?" Penny nudged the air traffic controller. Who didn't sound much older than her and Plastic Man's baby.

" _Right!"_ the controller was snapped out of his daydreams of Power Girl and her heroically proportioned bosom.

Penny signaled the cabin, "Head's up, people. We got our landin' approved an' we're goin' in. Expect some bumps `long the way thanks to a nasty crosswind and some turbulence that it's causin'."

Then Penny concentrated on the task at hand, enjoying the challenge of it.

* * *

The Invisible Jet landed without a hiccup. The ground crews were amazed. The IFF transponder, when activated, designated the plane as a NATO friendly transport. What landed wasn't the original CX-17 the Justice League of America had begun with.

That airframe had proven itself unable to cope with supersonic flight. Stress fractures had literally nearly torn the aircraft apart. So Ferris Aircraft dropped the project and formed a cooperative effort with Rockwell.

The result was the C-1B. Based on the airframe shared by the supersonic B-1A and subsonic B-1B bombers, the C-1B was still supersonic laced with all of Ferris' stealth enhancements. The original Rockwell B-1 project had only successfully produced five of the B-1As, which subsequently crashed, before fulfilling the rest of the Air Force's order with the B-1Bs owing to the aircraft having its own difficulties with supersonic speeds. But Ferris had seemed to solve those problems with innovations from Ferris' unmanned UAV fighter project, the very last Ferris project Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan had participated in before leaving Earth.

So with the B-1A project reinvigorated and the need to replace the venerable B-52 fleet, the Air Force found itself looking at stealth enhanced bombers at half the cost of the B-2. The Pentagon was overjoyed. Congress was willing to loosen the purse strings and the President was eating up the political capital from an event that had just coincidentally fallen on his watch. It seemed to all that the outgoing President had earned another notch in his legacy that he would brag about to anyone that would listen.

* * *

General Glory led the JLA procession off of the aircraft while Plastic Man assisted Penny with securing it. The JLers were met by Maj. Gen. Belinda Clarke, the commander of the premier Army-Air Force Joint Command Base in the Northern Theater. Air Base Claremont-Fort Byrne defended the North Pole, assisted Canada with its defense, and patrolled the Bering Strait and was tasked with reconnaissance of Russia' Far East Command. It had been that last mission objective that had drawn Power Girl to the base.

"General Glory, I can't believe it's you," Clarke told him, "My dad told stories about you fighting beside US forces in Europe and Korea. My brother bought all of your comic books. Of course, they were actually for me but dad didn't approve of my interest in comics or the military. My kids and grandkids still buy the comic series and watched all the cartoons throughout the years."

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for the original General Glory," Donovan Wallace alluded to Joe Jones, "But the Spirit of Liberty chose me and transformed me into General Glory as well."

"The original had to be…" Clarke's eyes widened.

"He was over ninety years old, ma'am. But the Spirit of Liberty keeps the ravages of time and other injuries at bay while you're General Glory. But there's other prices to be paid," General Glory said stoically.

Trajectory blushed at remembering learning first hand General Glory was well endowed and completely impotent. General Glory resumed his speech, "While the personified chosen of the Spirit of Liberty is immune to these common ailments and aging, the man or woman behind the mask still feels their effects."

"Woman?" Clarke was intrigued.

"Who says a general has to be a man?" he asked her.

"I like you," Clarke admitted, "But I'm uncertain of the operational requests Power Girl has made."

"Because we don't have clearly cut DOD or ARGUS orders attached to them," General Glory realized at one.

"Precisely," Clarke was relieved he understood.

"I'm afraid I can't alleviate your concerns, General," General Glory admitted, "We're operating within the mandates of an ongoing ARGUS mission but we aren't specifically assigned to it."

"So…you're a rogue operation?" Clarke asked carefully.

"The JLA is currently investigating three of our own. The official investigators are proceeding from an assumption of guilt. We're launching a concurrent investigation with the assumption of guilt must be proven," General Glory informed her.

"And if it is?" Clarke asked.

"Then we arrest them and hand them over to due process, not a lynch mob," General Glory declared.

"Thank you for your honesty," Clarke shared, "Your Chief of Operations, Sue Dibney, already informed me of your informal mission. I wanted to see if you'd lie about it though. You didn't so I'm inclined to authorize me people to assist you."

Clarke nodded towards the flight line, "I can spare one TR-1 pilot and one RC-135 crew. The aircrafts and crew will be assigned a regular flight rotation that we'll try to maximize their full potential."

"I'm unfamiliar with these aircraft," General Glory admitted.

"The TR-1 is built on the old U-2 airframe. It has an ability to radar map a thirty-five mile stretch from a single hard point on the plane. She'll find anything moving within her assigned scope," Clarke explained, "The KC-135 is built from the same aircraft we use for in-flight refueling. Only this craft is designed to intercept and decode any and all signals traffic across a classified range. Forget the NSA. Put this bird in the air and we can listen to most of what Alaska is saying in addition to some occasional Russian broadcasts."

"I assure you we're already grateful," General Glory promised.

"My adjunct will billet you VIP quarters, The Officer's Mess is serving lunch in forty-five minutes and every one of you are welcome," Clarke suddenly looked worried as she stared at Catwoman and Catgirl, "Will some of you be requiring cold weather gear?"

"The outfits are strange but they're proofed against most climates," General Glory assured her, "And we have weather appropriate gear aboard the Invisible Jet should we require it."

"And instruct your female personnel to travel in groups, pairs at the least. Some of our boys haven't experienced…companionship in a while. They're a bit randy and the outfits run towards provocative. As we've already experienced with Power Girl."

"She didn't hurt them too badly, did she?" General Glory worried.

"Humiliated seemed to be the worst of it but there's some bruised and horny egos at stake now. So just take my caution to heart," Clarke advised.

Her adjunct, a Lt. Sanders, took over for her.

* * *

"Where in Hell are we?" Pandora asked.

Black Mary broke into a fit of giggles, "It's so true. We literally don't know where the hell we are."

Even the normally dour Pandora broke into a smile over that. Mary had to comment, "I've never seen you smile before."

Pandora touched the livid scars lining her face, "My scars don't hurt here. The power of the Lords of Order doesn't hold sway so their curse is lifted."

"What about your other…talents?" Mary worried.

"We'll see soon enough, I gather," Pandora predicted.

"I don't think your curse is needed here considering where we are," Mary guessed.

"Lucifer Morningstar has nine demon lords underneath him," Pandora recited, "Chief among them are Neron, who controls the Black Light of Death. Lilith the Mother of all Abominations is another chieftain. Lady Blaze and Lord Satanus serve one of the Nine lieges. We need to learn which of them they operate under."

"And a partridge in a pear tree while we're at it," Mary quipped.

"You're not taking this seriously," Pandora observed.

"You're doing enough for both of us," Mary decided.

"The Egyptian gods are closely tied to death and damnation," Pandora remembered, "You could be slightly intoxicated on their power this close to its source."

A rift opened nearby and Pandora drew her sword as well as a pistol. Her axe remained slung behind her back. She had a belt full, and a bandolier strapped across her other leg, of magazines filled with conventional bullets that she could "charge" with her own immortal essence and made each one a tank buster.

Black Adam and Isis emerged from the portal. Mary threw her arms around Isis, "You came!"

"You're certainly chipper," Isis observed.

"She's slightly drunk on power," Pandora dryly commented.

"I am feeling a touch of it myself," Black Adam admitted.

"Why'd you come?" Mary asked.

"Dr. Fate felt Shazam may prove more amenable to our terms if we assisted in his rescue," Isis said diplomatically.

"I came to see him crawl and beg," Black Adam asserted.

"We're having a minor difference of opinion on how to accomplish our goal of protecting Osiris," Isis added.

"You may accomplish both of your goals yet," Pandora advised them, "Shazam is not a Lord of Order in these realms. He is a not-so-humble, if incredibly aged, human wizard. Which also means if prompted he will recall the spell to send us back to Earth Prime."

"Why are _you_ here, Pandora? The wizard cursed you throughout the ages," Black Adam needlessly reminded her.

"I came to prove to him once and for all that he is wrong about me. I was merely a curious youth not a malicious monster out to destroy humankind when I opened the box which released the Seven Deadly Sins upon humanity," Pandora shared.

"He will never admit he is wrong," Black Adam warned her.

"Yet you expect him to do so regarding Osiris and his nature," Pandora sagely pointed out.

Black Adam scowled. Mary changed the topic, "Why didn't Horus come with you?"

"My brother receives the god's power but instead of doing so through Shazam, he does so through Blaze and Satanus. He felt it worth his while to avoid spiting the very channels of his power," Isis explained, "Besides, this way he joined Kid Eternity and Billy Batson and Freddy Freeman in overseeing Kid Eternity's champions as they stand vigil to guard Osiris from Dr. Fate and Amethyst."

"They haven't given up yet?" Mary groaned.

"It is not in their nature," Pandora warned, "Even in the face of incontrovertible truth that they're wrong."

"There is a small flying horde of demons approaching us from the regions beyond," Black Adam warned his companions, "I say we take them by force and keep one alive to answer our questions."

"And the others?" Isis inquired.

"They are demons. What does it matter?" he asked.

* * *

The battle was swift but ferocious. When Black Adam threw the last survivor to the ground, Pandora charged her sword, "Who and what are you?"

"I'm a Watch Warden, tasked with guarding Hell's gates from incursions from beings beyond these lands," the demon acted as though she were a dullard.

"Where are Lady Blaze and Lord Satanus to be found?" Pandora asked.

"What's it to you?" the demon hissed his question. Pandora cut his legs out from underneath him.

"Foul creatures such as you have no afterlife. When you end that is all that is left of your existence. You won't even be remembered except as a joke because a mortal killed you," Pandora declared, "Where are Blaze and Satanus?"

"They've seized Purgatory from Morax," the demon reported, "It's that direction. But first you'd have to traverse the Labyrinth which ruled by Blathoxi, Lord of Flatulence."

"You're kidding," Mary couldn't believe it.

"Do I look remotely capable of joking?" the demon asked.

"You said Blaze and Satanus seized the kingdom. How are the rival princes reacting to that development?" Black Adam sharply inquired.

"A shrewd one at last," the demon cackled, "Blaze and Satanus led a revolt of the souls consigned to Purgatory. They toppled Morax and Blaze and Satanus gutted him. Now everyone save Lucifer fears Blaze and Satanus will do the same within their domains."

"Surely this has been attempted before," Isis protested.

"Never with such a promise behind it," the demon chuckled and it wasn't a pretty sound.

"Which was?" Black Adam growled.

"Freedom," the demon laughed, "Something as simple as freedom from Hell. No one ever thought of it before. Lucifer attributes the thought to the twins being half-mortal."

"Once they're free, where do they go?" Mary asked.

"Who cares?" the demon was delighted again, "Heaven won't accept them. Order is closed to them. Eventually they'll descend back to Hell."

Pandora swung her sword and took his head off. The demon yelped, "I kept faith with you!"

"You're still a demon. You'd call a patrol down on us," Pandora predicted.

"You're right. I would. You know something of the nature of evil," the demon chuckled again, "I can only advise you to stay clear of the Labyrinth. Mortal minds can't cope with it. You'll be driven mad for all eternity.

Pandora drew her pistol and fired. The energized bullet vaporized the demon's head, "Let's go."

"I suggest we stay on the ground for now," Black Adam postulated, "We do not know how our gifts will act in these circumstances and we will attract the attention of others like these scum."

"And we need disguises," Isis put forth, "We look too healthy and vibrant to be damned."

"Or we could return to being mortal again," Mary offered her input.

"Suicide," Pandora grated, "You do that and you will become one of the damned because the gods' protection will have been removed."

"Gotcha," Mary was shaken when she replied.

"We have never witnessed the types of horrors we're about to view," Pandora tried to counsel them all.

"You seem kinda blasé about that," Mary noted.

"I've battled the Seven Deadly Since for eight thousand years. When I captured them and presented them to Shazam I learned of an eighth sin," Pandora told them all.

"Which is?" Mary was curious about what the supposed "wisdom" would be.

"Treachery," Pandora said heavily, "Just keep that in mind should we accomplish our goals."

* * *

Matrix returned to the 1WTC after parting ways with Jade. She used the rooftop access to gain entrance to an elevator and exit out on the entire floor occupied by the Conglomerate. Claire Montgomery immediately spotted Matrix and warmly greeted her.

"It's good to have you back, Mae. Can you describe where you went?" Claire asked her.

"I ended up in Los Angeles," Matrix answered succinctly. Then she described her meeting with Capt. Jeff Parker of the LAPD.

"Sounds less than cordial," Claire frowned, "And I was assured full cooperation by the mayor. The others are all in the operations center. Why don't you join them while I discuss matters with the mayor again?"

Matrix described her morning in far greater detail to her teammates and the All Stars present. Sentinel was delighted and fraught with worry simultaneously, "You came here with Jade?"

"She went straight to the Hall of Justice because that was her assignment," Matrix told him.

"Alan!" Flash called out as Sentinel stormed off.

"I don't have time for this, Jay," Sentinel shouted back over his shoulder.

"Man's gotta take care of whut family he's got left," Wildcat advised Jay Garrick, "You `n Joan woulda done the same."

" _If_ we could have had kids," Flash lamented, "I know, Ted. It's just hard sometimes."

"Jay, you and Joan have always treated the entire younger generations of the Justice Society and All Stars as your kids," Jesse Quick did her own reminding.

"We'll make do until he returns," Vapor advised everyone, "Matrix wears Supergirl's crest for a reason. Her powers will more than make up for any temporary loss we experience with Sentinel being absent."

"I didn't mean any offense, young lady," Flash assured Matrix.

"I've been the odd man out since I came to this universe. But I don't think it would be any better in any other," Matrix shared.

"You're saying this 'Ambush Bug' is harmless," Sand couldn't believe it, "That doesn't fit the profile of someone who would aid and abet the bombings of bridges across New York City and the theft of thirty-two billion dollars worth of gold."

"But he's just crazy. At first he believed I was Superman turned into a woman. Then he was convinced I was Supergirl with memory loss. He kept moving me from place to place to insure our privacy while he attempted to restore my supposed memories. I think if the police hadn't intervened, he'd still be obsessing over 'helping' me," Matrix described her experience with Ambush Bug.

"That doesn't exactly sound malicious," Flash relented skeptically.

"But he is deluded," King Chimera insisted, "And delusions can make the seemingly innocent dangerous."

"Why's he helping the Kings of Catastrophe anyway?" Cyclone asked the pertinent question.

"Between teleportation jumps he explained that he'd actually tried being a super villain until General Glory beat him up," Matrix explained, "So then he decided to become a superhero. Only his teleportation ability enabled him to foil crimes and return stolen goods…but without public recognition."

"So he's a glory hound," Black Vulcan added to the conversation.

"Basically," Matrix agreed, "Lex Luthor learned of him and managed to contact him and arrange for his being in the Kings of Catastrophe. Only Ambush Bug plans on capturing the Kings single handedly and turning them over to the NYPD. That's very important to him."

"That's hard to believe," Commander Steel decided.

"It's no harder to believe than Luthor being evil," Matrix retorted.

Everyone stared at her and she shrugged, "On my Earth, Lex was the greatest hero of all time after Superboy died. He created me and imprinted the psychological profile of Lana Lang on my mind."

"The fashion designer?" Hourman was incredulous.

"Lana was one of the leading field commanders of the resistance against the Kryptonians on my Earth," Matrix bluntly told him, "Just because something is true on one Earth doesn't make it so on another."

"We should know," Jesse advised Hourman, "Remember what they told us about Earth-9?"

Hourman shuddered, "Point taken, Jess."

"Ambush Bug didn't seem…evil. He's just very confused," Matrix stated.

"So are you most of the time," Reverb quipped.

Strange Visitor jolted him from across the room. Reverb instant got angry, "Watch it, _Chica_! Or we'll see about shaking you apart."

"How about you trying being on an alternate Earth that is completely different from anything you ever knew in your life and see how rational you come off as," Strange Visitor snapped at him.

"Wuz I talkin' to you at all, space cadet?" Reverb snarled.

"Shut your mouth or I'll close it for you," Strange Visitor yelled back at him.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Echo promised.

Matrix stepped in front of Strange Visitor, "It isn't worth it, Sharon. Tomorrow we'll still have to work with them and they'll still be stupid if they choose to be."

"Did she just call us stupid?" Reverb asked Echo. She shrugged.

"I see your point," Sharon Vance conceded.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Reverb shouted.

Commander Steel stepped in front him, "Do you really want a go around?"

"Try something," Echo challenged him

Judomaster slapped her in a chokehold from behind, "Too sloppy."

"Please, the actual enemy is still out there. We are no closer to detaining them if we waste our time doing their work by fighting amongst ourselves," Red Tornado challenged everyone.

"Reddy is right," Vapor warned everyone, "We don't have either the time or the patience for you all to beat each other senseless. But given the sheer nature of Matrix and Strange Visitor's powers, I'd say _if_ they actually wanted a fight it would be a very short one. And everyone would be out of a job afterwards. So shut it and get back to the real work of catching bad guys."

Everyone paused to listen, even the elder heroes, Wildcat and Flash. Vapor spoke again, "We have descriptions of the perps who stole the gold. NYPD was processing their IDs when they vanished. Commissioner Sawyer is being a dick, pardon the genitalia switch around verbiage, and she won't give us access to those records. But the JLA is afforded complete and total accessibility to everything the NYPD has. Thanks to Gypsy we have a database of metas to work from but our costumed cowboys weren't on it. Now that the FBI has had time to fill the NYPD in, it's easier to go through ARGUS than Sawyer. Volunteers?"

"Sentinel is already there," Aztek pointed out, "Have him do it."

"Alan's distracted," Flash replied, "I'll go. Thanks to Barry Allen and Wally West I have history with the Dibneys."

"I'll come with," Strange Visitor offered.

"I'll see you there," Flash vanished.

"And Sharon, try not to let Amanda Waller have you dissected while you at the Hall of Justice," Vapor implored her.

* * *

"Now, in addition, Sand and Anna Fortune made their forensics analysis available to the NYPD. It's conclusive that this Ambush Bug did transport the bombers from location to a location either by directly ferrying them there himself or through one of his remote 'bug' units. Mr. Terrific captured one and promptly vanished himself. Jesse, I need you to return to the K-Star Ranch and check in with Mr. Terrific and ferret out just what the hell he's learned so far."

Jesse grabbed Hourman and kissed him and then whooshed off in a blur. Blue Beetle studied him, "Does everything happen that fast around her?"

"Not the important stuff," Hourman assured him.

"We need to get word on Metamorpho and his status as well," Vapor stated.

"We can do that," Cyclone volunteered her and King Chimera.

"We can?" he asked dubiously.

"We'd love to," Cyclone assured him.

"Of course we would," he said glumly.

"Young love," Wildcat commented when they were out of earshot.

"Until we get further word or someone has a brilliant insight, let's take a half hour break," Vapor decided.

She got into an impromptu conference with Wildcat near the coffee dispensers in the lounge. Sand slammed back one cup after another. Vapor looked incredulously at Wildcat.

"You sure that's coffee being served?" she had to wonder.

"Sand doesn't sleep much anymore. His mentor, the Sandman, was tortured with violent prophetic visions. Sand has the gift now that Sandman is dead. So, even if he does sleep, he doesn't stay that way fer long," Wildcat explained.

"Poor devil," Vapor grimaced.

"Don't look now, but yer 'Supergirl' wants a word with ya," Wildcat moved on.

"What's up, Mae?" vapor asked.

"I'm not doing much at the moment so I had a request," Matrix explained.

"Which is?" Vapor wondered.

So Matrix told her.

* * *

Strange Visitor landed in front of the Hall of Justice and waited for the Flash. He came racing up and stopped almost instantly, "Now you make a man feel old. Time was when I would've beat you here even with having to crossover to Gotham and come around here to Brooklyn."

"I only had to launch off the roof and make my way across Manhattan and the East River," Strange Visitor reassured him, "So that shaved seconds off you couldn't spare."

"Well, it's horse hockey but it does take the sting out of it anyways," Flash ushered her towards the entrance, "They already know we're here so our reception will say a lot."

Strange Visitor decided she liked Jay Garrick. It was no wonder his down to earth personality had been a bedrock of super teams ever since the very first one had formed in the Forties and the Justice Society had evolved throughout the decades since. Now it was the JSA All Stars and who knew what it would be called next.

* * *

Waller's office, already a "minimalist" design…essentially a cubicle on growth hormones… had Waller behind her desk. Sue and Ralph Dibney stood to one side of her while Jade, Sentinel, Flash, and Strange Visitor occupied every remaining free space. And Waller had been plainly annoyed before everyone started filling the room up.

"I can't help you because I'm so far out of the goddamn loop it isn't remotely funny anymore," Waller shot down Flash's request without any consideration.

"It is a little funny," Elongated Man snickered slightly.

"How would you like your head shoved up your own ass? Because your wife tells me it's been done before," Waller snapped at him.

"Not even remotely true," Ralph sniffed as he cast a scathing glare Sue's way, "It was just my hair."

He realized even that admission was going to cost him in superhero locker room land, "But totally untrue at all. Not a shred of evidence it ever happened and there were no witnesses present."

Sue gave him a warning look. Jade intervened before Sue spilled the unvarnished truth to punish Ralph for calling her a liar, "Director Waller, ARGUS director Wilson gave Capt. Parker of the LAPD his personal assurance that you would assist me in my investigation while I served as a liaison between the JLA and the LAPD in this effort. It just so happens that the Conglomerate and All Star Inquiry will greatly assist my own."

"It will, huh?" Waller wasn't buying.

"Do I need to inform Capt. Parker you're refusing to cooperate?" Jade girded herself for her bluff to be called and throw Parker on the mat.

"Why don't you just do that then?" Waller countered.

"Let's review the facts before us before we start a pissing contest no one will win," Sue offered.

"We have full knowledge that Col. Trevor's team has returned to the Seattle site of the Queen estate to search the premises for any indications of where our fugitives have gone to," Sue informed Jade before switching to Waller, "Before sending Jade to Trevor's team it would be conducive to her part if she were fully apprised of the developing situation."

"And do you care to explain to her why Speedy and Black Canary are now also federal fugitives in support of Green Arrow?" Waller asked, "Or that half the damn JLA is MIA?"

"Speedy and Black Canary?" Jade repeated, "Really?"

"Ted Grant personally raised Dinah Lance. She wouldn't go off half-cocked. She has a very good reason for assisting Green Arrow," Flash insisted.

"That reason has a name," Waller grated, "It's Nyssa Raatko."

"Like the Nyssa Al Ghul that assisted us against the Legion of the Super Villains?" Sentinel inquired.

"One and the same," Waller said with frustration lacing every word, "Apparently she and Black Canary are spending every available moment between the sheets."

Both Sentinel and Flash looked surprised. Jade rolled her eyes, "Da-ad, it's not the Forties anymore."

Jade turned on Waller, "Why is half the JLA missing?"

Waller glared at Sue, "That's a damn fine question. Don't you think?"

"We're still working on it," Sue replied.

"And find our damn plane while you're at it!" Waller thundered.

Waller turned on Strange Visitor, "And just who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Don't give her specifics," Flash advised.

"I'm the help you need but probably don't want," Strange Visitor answered.

"She's a talking fortune cookie," Waller complained.

"I like this one," Sentinel voiced.

"Yeah, that reply was totally awesome," Jade grinned.

"Everybody, just get out. Help them, don't help them. I don't give a shit!" Waller bellowed as everyone departed.

Maven gave everyone an apologetic looks as they passed by her office. Sue handed everyone off to Hula Hula, "Hula and Ralph can help you. Ralph's even competent on a good day."

She turned on her heel and headed right back at Waller. Elongated Man groaned, "Gawd, I'd to be Amanda Waller right now."

"Isn't she like the scariest woman in America?" Jade asked.

"She's never pissed Sue off before. There might not be a building left when this is over," Ralph warned everyone, "Let's start those inquiries while we still can."

* * *

Jesse Quick made it to the K-Star Ranch and she made it while marking a personal best for her. In fact, owing to Jay's advancing years, he'd be hard pressed to beat it. Wally could, she knew. But she didn't want that to spoil her elated mood. And besides, she was exhausted at the moment.

Entering the main ranch house, she found herself under attack. Or at least being squeezed to death in an embrace locked on her by Stargirl. Even the nearby Lightning and Mike Dugan looked grateful to see her return.

"Easy Court, I still need to breathe, "Jesse managed to say in a strangled voice.

"You're actually winded," Lightning noticed.

"I got here in record time. Both Flashes will have to step up their game to beat it," Jesse boasted.

"Not everything is a competition," Stargirl quoted Black Mary.

"Where's Michael?" Jesse asked.

Mike looked offended, "I'm right here."

"Not you, dunce. Where's Mr. Terrific?" Stargirl amended for Jesse.

"Still in New York," Lightning sighed, "Isn't he?"

"No, he rode a T-Sphere teleport and we thought he came here," Jesse frowned, "Aren't Sir Justin and Goldilocks here too?"

"Goldilocks went off to have a private word with Sir Justin," Lightning reported, "That was over an hour ago."

"Helluva word," Mike snickered as he made a ring with one finger and poked a straightened forefinger through it several times.

"We don't know that," Stargirl grated.

"We will now," Mike nodded towards the main entrance where Goldilocks and Sir Justin were coming through. And it was obvious from their body language and the looks they gave one another everything had changed between them.

"See what I mean?" Mike couldn't help but chuckle in triumph.

"I see you've…reached an understanding," Jesse faltered.

"That's a mild term for it," Goldilocks said quietly.

If the _new_ Goldilocks took some getting used to, this even newer demure version of her was mind blowing. The All Stars had never seen her so self contained. Jesse didn't know what to make of this particular development nor did she have time to.

"Roxy, I need Mr. Terrific's location," Jesse requested.

Roxy's avatar appeared in the room, "I'm sorry, Jess. But while he _is_ here, he's in his lab and he's invoked privacy mode. Which means he's not only incommunicado but I'm ordered to use the ranch's internal security systems to repel anyone attempting to access the lab."

"Rox, I hate to do this but establish privacy mode here as well," Jesse instructed.

Roxy looked crestfallen before she faded out of view. Her own internal programming now forbade her to monitor what went on or was spoken in the affected room. And the ban could only be lifted by a direct command from Jesse or another All Star.

"Goldilocks, you used to be a burglar," Jesse mentioned.

"And you're wondering if I can gain access to Mr. Terrific's lab," Goldilocks instantly realized.

"Just tell Mike what you need and he'll get it," Jesse told her.

"I feel bad about Roxy," Mike protested.

"Mike, she's committed to stopping us," Jesse reminded him.

"Mike, you're the technical man on the team. You have access to the schematics of the base as well as internal layouts and diagrams," Goldilocks reminded him, "I need you to pull up the charts on this entire complex and log it all under a maintenance query."

"Won't Rox be suspicious?" Mike wondered.

"Of course she will," Goldilocks promised him, "But what proof of perfidy will she ever have?"

"She'll want to know what kind of maintenance," Mike fretted.

"So create a cover story," Goldilocks prompted him.

"Like what?" Mike was stumped.

"Tell her a cock and bull story like you did to Pat when you 'borrowed;' the `65 Mustang to take it on a 'test drive' after he restored it," Courtney suggested to her stepbrother.

"Jeez! You had to bring that up!" Mike angrily snapped at her.

"No, Mike. It's a perfect example. You have to forget this is Roxy and you have to think in terms that she has something you need and she is holding out on you," Goldilocks shared with him, "Proper motivation can justify any act."

"You'd know," Mike grumbled.

"Yes, I would," Goldilocks said sadly.

* * *

Kara In-Ze explained to Superman and Barda what Hal Jordan and the other Green Lanterns had pieced together about Volthoom from the Guardians of the Universe's own archives after their deaths and his escape. And she informed them of how the Lantern Corps were scattered across the universe fighting the insurgent Power Ring Corps.

"So instead of just that Jack Stewart guy from Earth-3 there are now thousands of Power Rings each wearing a Ring of Volthoom," Supergirl stated.

"Except Jack Stewart was consumed by how own ring, just as Harold Jordan was before him, and a woman from our Earth is now wearing it," Superman told her.

"Yeah, Volthoom seemed really excited by that possibility," Supergirl recalled.

"Just what were you doing with a conglomeration of Lanterns?" Barda inquired.

"Um…yeah…" Supergirl hemmed and hawed.

"The danger this woman poses is that the ring doesn't control her. She controls it," Superman mercifully changed the topic back to what it had been.

"And that measure of control makes her equal to any Green Lantern," Barda threw in there. If she was angry at having her question tabled would be a matter for another time.

Kara refused to believe the obvious spark she saw between Kal-El of Krypton and Barda of New Genesis nee Apokolips. Why didn't he just marry Maxima and get it over with?

"We need to warn every Justice League," Supergirl ventured.

"That could prove harder than ever before," Superman cautioned her, "The United Nations shut the Justice League International down. The Justice League Dark is effectively incommunicado except when they feel needed. And relations between our Justice League Unlimited and the Justice League of America have never been more strained."

"Well a universal threat hanging universal catastrophe over everyone's heads is a good reason to kiss and make up," Supergirl retorted.

"And every Justice League has taken heavy losses," Barda said quietly, "And each blames the other."

Which answered Kara's unspoken question of what had happened to Scott Free, "What the hell has happened while I was gone?"

"When we have some real time, we'll explain it," Superman offered, "Barda?"

Barda used her Mother Bo to open a boom tube to JLU headquarters. Superman flashed Supergirl a happy smile, "By the way, welcome home."

Ray Palmer suited up as the Atom. Then he found Jean Loring in her office prepping legal briefs for court the next day. Atom shared his news.

"They found the Crime Syndicate. They're holed up in our old Justice League Antarctica base," he happily reported.

"Why did they ever build that one? It's always been deserted until now," Jean recalled.

"It was Max Lord's decision," Atom shrugged, "No one is ever quite sure of why Max does what he does."

"You're going there now?" Jean worried.

"No, Supergirl returned from deep space and has a warning about a threat that could destroy the universe…or so she says," Atom brushed the threat factor aside.

"There's always another one," Jean groaned, "There never seems to be a shortage."

"Anyway, I'm headed to headquarters for a briefing before we head out," Atom told her, "I'll call you before we head south."

He delivered a smoldering kiss before connecting to Flash's earpiece and transmitting himself away. While the kiss reassured Jean of Ray's feelings, she knew her next action could eventually jeopardize them.

She dialed up Luthor, "I have the Crime Syndicate's location."

* * *

Atom emerged from Flash's headpiece to find Wally West very naked and very entwined with Vreti's equally naked body. Wally was driving like a piston and Vreti was having a hard time alerting him to Atom's presence. Finally she slapped him across the face.

"What?" he looked wounded.

"We have company," Vreti pointed at a very mortified Atom.

"Wha…? Ray? Damn, man! What the hell are you doing here?" Wally rolled off of Vreti.

"They found the Crime Syndicate. Didn't you get the alert?" Atom desperately tried not to stare at Vreti. Apparently open nudity and sexuality were hardly an issue amongst the Hunger Dogs. She sat on the bed guilessly while both men desperately tried to stay on topic.

"For the Source's sake, haven't you ever seen a naked woman before?" Vreti was exasperated.

"Not a demigoddess," Wally corrected her.

"Demigoddess?" Atom thought it had to be hyperbole.

"Hunger Dogs are the result of matings between New Gods and the human-like Lowlies. We're outcasts unwanted by either caste," Vreti explained nonchalantly, "We hide amongst the Lowlies but even they will kill us if they discover what we truly are. It also makes it so we are resistant enough to Darkseid's psychic predations that we can still fight against him."

"You're from Apokolips?" Atom was staggered.

"No, I'm from Almerac. Of course I'm from Apokolips! Does Darkseid live anywhere else?" Vreti angrily snapped at him, "Anyway, Flash told me I'd be a goddess here rather than a cast out."

"She doesn't even know your name?" Atom was disappointed.

"My name makes her laugh her head off," Wally grated, "So she prefers calling me 'Flash'."

"Why…?" Atom tried to ask but Vreti was in tears while laughing already.

"By the Source Itself, don't ask me to explain!" she begged through her laughter.

"See?" Wally snatched up his clothes and dressed in seconds, "Why are you even here again?"

"Superman called a meeting. There a threat on the horizon called 'Volthead'," Atom said.

Vreti's entire body went pale, "He's named 'Volthoom' you idiot. Flash, I have to be at this meeting."

"You know something about this?" Flash was worried and excited all at once.

"Volthoom and Darkseid are planning on tearing the Multiverse apart to see who can establish dominance," Vreti told them both, "That's why I'm here. To warn you all about this."

"Get dressed," Flash urged her, "And I hope you like bridal carries."

"I have no idea," Vreti gathered up her clothes that had been scattered across the bedroom as they were ripped off.

After she'd dressed Vreti asked Flash to turn around and she stared at his posterior, "I'll never get tired of staring at that ass."

Flash was as red as his suit as he faced Atom, "Long story."

"I bet," Atom smirked.

"Shouldn't you be dialing a different number?" Flash asked testily.

"See you," Atom vanished.

"Handy talent," Vreti commented.

Flash led her to the street and scooped her up in his arms and took off across the country, "We have a ways to go so I'll be pouring on the speed."

Vreti's head was protected by her cowl and she faced Flash with her arms wrapped around his neck, "No worries. This is rather…cozy."

Flash grinned.

* * *

As surprised as everyone was by Supergirl's reappearance and news, Vreti was an even larger surprise and her news was even more catastrophic, "You are dimly aware of events on Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-9 so you know that Darkseid has been engaging in invasions across the multiverse. What you are unaware of is that _every_ universe except this one is now embroiled in a war between Darkseid's armies and the Power Ring Corps of that universe. Darkseid's only advantages have been that Volthoom was imprisoned and that no being could control a Ring of Volthoom. Those factors changed her in the Prime Universe with consequences for the multiverse."

Vreti stared at Superman, "And Mala gave twelve Kryptonian embryos to Darkseid after you impregnated her each time and she has an additional three that she has kept for herself on Earth-3."

Barda stared at Superman and he protested, "She had her way with me."

"But did you even resist?" Barda asked irritably.

"And Lord Superman impregnated the Female Fury named Precious before his demise so there will be a Kryptonian-New God hybrid," Vreti told them all, "And Darkseid still seeks to capture and control Kalea-El."

Vreti decided it was time to deliver some more bad news, "And with Mala breeding the last three free Kryptonian pure bloods that leaves Darkseid attempting to recruit they population of Kandor."

"Excuse me, but Kandor?" Supergirl was confused.

"A Kryptonian colony that severed ties with Krypton when she abandoned her colonial efforts and recalled all of her colonists. As such, Kandor is the largest collection of living Kryptonians in the universe," Vreti explained.

"You knew," Kara accused Kal-El.

"Kalea just told me and it's not like we've had time to discuss anything besides Volthoom," Superman tried to reason with her.

"Recently?" Kara was surprised.

"Kalea came to Earth to free me and others from Saturn Queen's control and defeat the Legion of Super Villains," Superman tried to explain.

"The LSV? Here? In this century?" Supergirl was horrified.

"Kalea was invaluable in freeing the JLU from the Legion's control," J'onn Jonzz assured her.

"She fought beside us as a soldier of the light," Barda promised.

"Kalea doesn't know the meaning of those concepts," Supergirl warned them all.

"Kara, she's serving Maxima in good faith. She literally saved Almerac and its empire from extinction," Superman counseled her.

"Clark, she killed Marcus with her own hands and he was her lover," Supergirl reminded him.

"He was a threat to Maxima's reign," Superman said sadly, "So she defended her empress."

"She'll never redeem herself," Supergirl hotly declared, "Never!"

And Kal-El knew she wouldn't in Kara's eyes, "You were saying?"

"The Power Ring Corps is dedicated to one goal. They are chosen and empowered to place Volthoom in control over lives so he can determine how best to control them in order to establish Order," Vreti warned everyone, "As such, he is an enemy to the Lords of Chaos and a boon to the Lords of Order. They will defend his ambitions."

"And in essence create a multiversal despot to enforce order as determined by Volthoom over every life," J'onn realized.

"Will is the only spectrum possibly strong enough to overpower Volthoom," Vreti looked directly at John Stewart, "But it took the combined might of the Guardians to restrain him before. With them gone, no one is left with a strong enough will to contain him."

"And he wiped out a member of each Lantern Corps just before my arrival here," Supergirl warned, "Including a White and Black Lantern. My own strength hardly fazed him. He just tore the others down."

"Even the Blue Lanterns can lose hope in the face of Volthoom," Vreti stated.

"Then we find and stop Volthoom," Superman declared, "While we still can."

"I believe we are in unanimous agreement," J'onn offered. No one disagreed.

"Volthoom came to Earth looking for a Power Ring Corpsmen," Supergirl told them.

"I happen to know where one is," Shayera looked ready for a fight.

Flash took Vreti aside, "We have guest quarters here in the cave."

"Then I'll be here when you get back," she shyly smiled at him.

Flash appreciated that she hadn't said, " _If_ you get back."

* * *

Barda generated a boom tube and the JLU plus Supergirl traveled to Antarctica. Vreti began manipulating the monitor station so she could observe the upcoming battle. She had a vested interest in its outcome now.

It didn't take long for the combined JLA, Conglomerate, and All Star research team to learn the Kings of Catastrophe were professional jokes. It became apparent that Luthor was using them as a distraction on one hand and cannon fodder on the other. It was a seeming miracle they'd been successful. And that success seemed solely attributable to the mystery that was Ambush Bug's motives.

The Legion had been blamed over several recent strikes. All of whom seemed to be either thefts or mass attacks. But underneath the public layers there were singular targets of opportunity. The casino ship that had been robbed and sunk was secretly carrying a case of guidance chips to a ship out at sea. The exact nature and purpose of the chips was still shrouded in mystery but it was a combined Caldwell Arms and LexCorp deal.

The train wreck resulted in dozens of deaths. Including Dr. Forrest Lane. A pioneer in temporal field technology. The one man deemed irreplaceable in retracing the steps Dr. Claire Connelly had taken before destroying her research and disappearing aboard the mysterious _Waverider_.

While it seemed plausible for the events to have been engineered by Luthor and the Legion of Doom, in the end analysis there was no need for either of them. They actually hindered what seemed to be Luthor's long term interests. Which suggested another collection of meta-human and costumed individuals was working at cross purposes to the Legion in general and Luthor in particular. But whoever they were, they weren't motivated by altruistic aims.

All the information regarding the Council of Spiders had been pieced together by Elongated Man. Ralph had contacted Vapor and had her compile descriptions of appearance, powers, and techniques. Using incidental reports, Ralph had assembled an array of police and law enforcement investigations attributed to "mysterious assassins" whose methods matched the Council of Spiders'.

The FBI, CIA, INTERPOL, and even the FSB and sources within Asian and Middle Eastern security organs also had nebulous reports matching the criteria. But the storehouse of tangible evidence seemed to be the Watchtower under the International Security Agency's administration. And the ISA Chief wasn't budging regarding providing access to even one scrap of data.

Hula Hula volunteered to speak with the Chief now that Sue was done with Waller and the dust seemed to be settling between them. But Strange Visitor added, "I think I want to speak with this 'Chief' myself as well."

"I'll go with you," Jade volunteered at that point.

"Where's the station now?" Strange Visitor asked.

"Over the Indian Ocean," Sue answered, checking a readout.

"Don't catch the bad guys without us," Jade pleaded.

"Jennie?" Sentinel prodded her.

"C'mon Dad, I don't usually get involved with these big cases anymore. I forgot how fun it could be," Jade exited at that point.

"Fun," Sentinel sighed.

"You know you still feel it too sometimes, Alan," Flash did his own verbal prodding.

Sentinel smirked, "Maybe."

* * *

Outside Matrix was arriving, "Where are you going?"

Strange Visitor explained it and Jade asked, "Want to come with?"

"I'd like that," Matrix decided.

* * *

"Flash made his report to Vapor's assembled team. Sentinel added that Strange Visitor and Jade had departed to go to the Watchtower in order to arrive separately from Hula Hula in a "Good Cop/Bad Cop" strategy.

"And you didn't happen to see Matrix?" Vapor asked.

" _Should we have?"_ Flash wondered.

"I only sent her to the Hall of Justice to assist you in any way she could," Vapor was irked.

" _She obviously joined up with Jade and your Strange Visitor,"_ Sue replied.

"Elongated Man, try searching out instructors that could teach people to have that caliber of skills," Praxis requested. People tended to forget he'd been a Portland Police Department detective in Oregon.

" _That's brilliant!"_ Ralph's nose started twitching, _"Gawd, I love you, man!"_

"Love me less," Praxis firmly stated.

" _Thanks for setting off his damn nose,"_ Sue laughed, _"He'll be balls to the walls until he solves this mystery."_

"Everyone have a love affair on your own time," Vapor got everyone focused again, "Sue, we could use access to your files so we can run our own searches. Extra eyes will find otherwise missed info."

" _You've got it. My tech people will contact yours and set up an interface,"_ Sue promised, _"And Vapor? You're turning into one helluva leader."_

Vapor almost blushed, "Erm…thanks. Just have your people call my people so we can get rolling in a hurry."

" _You just made my point,"_ Sue smiled ear to ear.

* * *

Sue tried a different avenue as well. She knew one person who would have every detail they required. But she couldn't contact him directly. So she did the next best thing and called Gotham Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon.

" _I know you have a resource we can't tap. I was hoping you'd put a word in for us,"_ Sue said obliquely.

"I'm hardly in a position to do so. Something about my having requested multiple arrest warrants for Batman," Barbara replied.

" _He'll still listen to you, Barb. You were Batgirl for God's sake,"_ Sue struggled to keep the frustration out of her voice.

Barbara Gordon had also been Bruce Wayne's wife. But officially no one in the JLA knew Bruce was also Batman. Just as officially Barbara had never been a vigilante.

" _Look, Gotham, New Jersey, and you may feel Batman is outmoded. But ARGUS and the JLA don't feel that way. But the President doesn't want to supersede state law without just cause so Batman's activities aren't being officially endorsed,"_ Sue explained, _"Otherwise he'd likely provide us direct access to him."_

Barb snorted, "You still don't understand him after all these years, Sue. Batman thrives on this kind of conflict. If the lawmakers hadn't pushed the issue, he would found a way to force them into it anyway."

" _Will you contact him?"_ Barbara hated hearing Sue beg.

"Yes, I will," Barbara sighed.

* * *

" _What do you want?"_ Batman asked without greeting his ex-wife.

"Sue Dibney asked if you would provide any and all data concerning something called the Council of Spiders," Barbara relayed the message.

" _They were in Gotham yesterday. You should've asked them yourself then,"_ Batman said unhelpfully.

"Why didn't you detain them like usual?" Barbara was getting irritated now.

" _They were sent to observe the Conglomerate in action. They simply left when nothing happened,"_ Batman told her.

"What about all the warrants out for them?" Barbara wanted to strangle him now.

" _None were from Gotham jurisdiction so they weren't my concern,"_ Batman tersely replied.

"They used to be," Barb reminded him, "And where's Alfred?"

" _Gone,"_ Batman stated.

"What kind of gone?" Barbara asked.

" _Alfred disagreed with how I'm now living my life and he left,"_ Batman sounded tired.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry," Barbara said and meant it.

" _Right now I'm busy so goodbye,"_ he hung up.

Barbara sighed as she dialed Harvey Bullock's number, "Harv, Batman is on the prowl. Get EMTs and patrols ready for the aftermath."

" _Ya should know. I'll get everythin' rollin', Commish,"_ Bullock assured her.

Barbara wondered how she could have missed Alfred Pennyworth's departure. And the last two days' worth of increased Bat violence had to coincide with Alfred's leaving. She wondered if Dick Grayson knew anything. He and Ulla Paske were setting up a home in Bludhaven. And the Little Mermaid was involved with the Conglomerate.

Barb guessed Dick would probably be napping the afternoon away so she called Ulla in order to put the Conglomerate's resources to Barbara's use.

* * *

Mike distracted Roxy while Goldilocks slipped into the maintenance tunnels beneath the ranch property. Stargirl was the first to bug her on the radio, _"Well? Are you there yet?"_

"Bloody hell, girl. Get off the effin' radio," Goldilocks snarled back at her.

Goldilocks overheard Stargirl's yelp of protest as Sir Justin snatched away her radio from her. Goldilocks could mentally thank Sir Justin and imagine ways of _really_ thanking him when this was all over. It was still odd to her that after years of obsessing over the Shining Knight, her rival had turned out to be a figment of the imagination, and Sir Justin now admired her in the same kind of way he had Tessa. But it was tempered by the realization that despite Sir Justin knowing Goldilocks' tragic past, he trusted as a comrade in arms.

And of course, Goldilocks wasn't the same errant waif that had first met him anymore.

Jesse spoke over the earpiece, _"Easy there. Take a left at the next junction. Go to the third junction down that row. Take a right and then open the second access hatch."_

"And do we have any idea of what kind of defenses Mr. Terrific has built inside his laboratory?" Goldilocks sighed.

" _I'm still afraid not,"_ Lightning answered as her continuing research yielded increasing amounts of frustration.

"Then we who are about to do and all that rot salute you," Goldilocks said grimly.


	13. Chapter 13

21

Barda's boom tube opened outside the entrance to the Justice League Antarctica base. The internal spatial disruptors prevented boom tubes from operating within the facility. Captain Atom found the locks still responded to his old United Nations era pass code. But no one was inside to greet the current Justice League Unlimited. J'onn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter, attempted to telepathically scan the structure.

"I am unable to reach the large epicenter of the structure near its base," J'onn reported.

"Let me take a look," Superman offered but his effort was easily hindered, "Why would Max Lord build the Justice League a base with every wall and floor lined with lead?"

"I, for one, have never trusted the worm named Maxwell Lord," Barda declared.

And there seemed to be a group consensus on that idea. Green Lantern broke up the mutual loathing society, "Kid, can you take a look around?"

"Sure thing, GL," Flash darted off.

He was back in seconds, "The training center is at the heart of the basement and it's locked up," Flash told the others.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Captain Atom asked impatiently.

"Let's do this smartly," Superman advised them all, "Shayera, you're our strategist. What do you suggest?"

Shayera Hol hated being put on the spot because she felt as eager for battle as Captain Atom. But Superman was learning and his was a smart suggestion. So she mulled it over before replying.

"If we're blind to them, then because of being in a over glorified gym, they may be blind to our movements as well," she theorized, "But they're obviously expecting us which means I didn't go as unnoticed as I'd hoped earlier. We need to find an alternative means of entrance other than the front doors."

"Or we could disable the spatial disruptors and I can affect a boom tube right amidst them," Barda offered, "A boom tube generally has the effect of unnerving one's opponents."

"Atom, you're with Flash. Disable the disruptors and get back here," Shayera ordered.

Atom shrunk down and held onto Flash's left earpiece and a red streak announced their departure. Shayera graced Superman with an apologetic look, "Sorry."

"No, I asked you to," Superman was obviously not feeling threatened by her assertiveness. Shayera guessed it should have been obvious to her he wouldn't considering the women he surrounded himself with. First there was Lois Lane, then Maxima, then Diana, and now it seemed Barda was positioning herself and Superman was eagerly allowing her to.

Barda's Mother Box pinged when the spatial field dropped. Flash reappeared several seconds later with Atom still along for the ride. Barda inputted her request to Mother Box with a telepathic link established by two fingers pressed against a scan panel on the arm cuff. The boom tube opened at their end and as they rushed into it, it opened inside the training center.

* * *

The boom tube did startle the Crime Syndicate; however, it wasn't for long. Superwoman announced the newest of the latest arrivals, "They brought along the Super brat!"

"Power Ring, shield us!" Owlman commanded, "Deathstorm, make us a way out."

Deathstorm obeyed even as Jessica Cruz blocked the JLers' paths. But as the Nuclear Man vaporized the outer doors, the Syndicators found their way blocked by Captain Atom and J'onn. Atomica started to unravel.

"Where the hell is Ultraman anyway?" she snarled.

"Probably turned traitor," Sea King decided.

"We'll deal with him later for abandoning us," Owlman promised, "In the meantime, kill the Justice League!"

The Syndicators needn't be asked twice. They each separated and chose a target. For Superwoman, her chance to avenge herself against Barda couldn't be passed up. Barda obliged her by fighting hand to hand. And the New God quickly realized Superwoman was sparing no effort to kill her. So Barda replied in like manner.

* * *

Shayera also realized within a few seconds that Owlman's sole aim at the moment was to kill her. Which totally changed the game for her. But he was far deadlier than Darkwing had ever aspired to be and she'd never faced the Wrath in combat. So she could imagine Thomas Wayne was exactly what he appeared to be: a homicidal doppelganger of Batman. And she couldn't imagine anything quite as terrifying.

But she began to notice subtle similarities between Owlman's fighting style and that of the Talons the JLU had recently fought in Gotham City. And as she began to study Owlman in this light, she began to gain new insights into his fighting technique. And he wasn't quite as terrifying anymore.

* * *

Captain Atom reversed his strategy with dealing with Deathstorm. Rather than absorb energy, he would transfer it into the flaming skeleton. And he could only hope Deathstorm's threshold was below what Captain Atom could safely transfer from his own atomic matrix.

* * *

Atom quickly went on the defensive after he'd followed Atomica to insect size. As she threw blows at him, he managed to slap what looked like bracelets on her wrists. They discharged a miniscule amount of electricity at a specific voltage and ampere. Atomica kicked him in the chest and went to trigger another size change. Nothing happened.

"What the effin' hell?" Atomica angrily blurted.

"I shorted out your suit's size controls," Atom calmly explained, "Go ahead and remove the bracelet disruptors if you want. The damage has been done."

Atomica broke off the bracelets and tried triggering her size change again. And again, nothing happened, "Fix this or I'll effin' kill you!"

"Kill me and no one will be able to help you," Atom warned the frothing Atomica.

She stared at him in abject horror.

* * *

Flash didn't tend to be aggressive so he loathed fighting hand to hand. But he loved to flaunt his cleverness and maneuverability. So he raced through the corridors of the JL Antarctica base. Johnny Quick did his best to keep up. And as Johnny pushed himself harder and faster, Flash was able to set up traps.

Not the usual "spring a trap" kind of snare but the "Obstacle I can avoid but you can't" type. This led to Flash tricking Johnny into bouncing off several turns, corners, and ricocheting off of walls. And each time, Johnny slowed and then had to push himself even faster and more out of control to try and even pace the Flash.

What Flash was beginning to determine was that whatever process on Earth-3 that had given Johnny access to the Speed Force hadn't altered his physiology much more beyond that. He simply wasn't hardened against kinetic impact. Even Trajectory here on Earth Prime had that gift. So Johnny was literally beating himself senseless in his increasingly made dash to catch Flash.

Finally, Flash turned and Johnny went head first into the wall, denting the metal superstructure. And then the panel next to it opened up revealing a previously hidden door. Flash cautiously went inside. He never saw the fist that hit the back of his head with super strength.

* * *

Supergirl spotted Barda employing a chokehold to force Superwoman into submission. And Shayera was rallying against the obviously formidable Owlman. So that left her facing Sea King.

She didn't know much about Aquaman but the raw hatred emanating from Sea King was palpable. She could literally feel it radiate from him. But unlike the telepathic Martian allied with the Argoan, Kara In-Ze was basically immune to Sea King's mental attacks. But his raw Atlantean brute strength was holding her indefinite attention.

Sea King was an expert in the use of his trident, the sole remaining vestige of his former reign over the undersea kingdoms. She didn't realize Aquaman had also been an expert before sacrificing his left hand to save his infant son's life. But he'd applied the same discipline and tactics to his harpoon mounted to his left wrist.

Supergirl detected a note of tragedy behind Sea King's actions. But it didn't make a difference in the end. She still knocked him out with brutal efficiency.

* * *

John fought Jessica and it echoed the battlers raging across Zamaron of Green Lanterns fighting Power Ring Corpsmen. John met Jessica on equal terms this time but once again he was astounded by, and vastly underestimated, her sheer force of will. John knew that the Ring of Volthoom Jessica wore didn't employ the emotional spectrum of Will. But Will seemed to master whatever essence empowered the ring.

John knew he was one of the few Green Lanterns that couldn't even oppose Jessica. Hal Jordan was another. Guy Gardner and Sinestro no longer wore the green power ring and were Fear Lanterns now. As John struggled against her, he recalled Supergirl's briefing on Volthoom's interest in Jessica Cruz. She said Jessica was an exception amongst the Power Ring Corps and he was suddenly very grateful.

* * *

Superman and J'onn were ready to intervene on John's behalf when they heard an achingly familiar voice behind them, "What are you doing here?"

They turned to discover a raven haired Galatea facing them. Superman was baffled by why Galatea would suddenly dye her hair that color. His hair color.

"Galatea?" he inquired.

She smirked, "Close but you missed by a mile."

"No, my friend, it is not Power Girl," J'onn warned him, "Though I suspect she has had similar origins."

"Rao! Aren't they ever going to run out of genetic samples stolen from me?" Supergirl angrily asked as she joined them, "How many of me are they going to make?"

"Oh, I'm one of a kind and not some treacherous Galatea," the clone boasted, "All they had left of you was a DNA fragment. So they mixed in a little Kryptonian blend left over from the Doomsday project."

"You were made from a mix of Supergirl and I?" Superman didn't want to believe it but he couldn't deny the evidence.

"Best of all worlds," the clone said confidently.

"Do you even have a name or are you just a lab rat with a number?" Kara sneered.

"I'm Divine," the clone happily told everyone, "And I certainly am."

"You can't stop all of us," Superman warned her.

"She may be able to after all," J'onn made his own warning, "Her mind is highly focused and incredibly disciplined. Considering Power Girl only recently gained this level of concentration combined with her formidable training, I dare not imagine what this woman is capable of."

"You're spoiling my fun, Greenie," Divine pretended to pout.

* * *

The entire upper levels of the JL Antarctica base were shredded and discarded. The roof above the training center tore of like confetti. Volthoom saw the Crime Syndicate had failed him. Only Jessica still stood against their common enemies.

He regarded Divine with curiosity, "I sense you have another purpose elsewhere. Go about it."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Divine streaked off into the sky before anyone could oppose her.

"This is Volthoom," Kara announced.

"And I see you have recovered, little speck," Volthoom chuckled at his own joke, "I see your previous insignificance hasn't deterred you. You rejected a red power ring after a time. I could give a ring that contains Rage and so much more."

"Uh…no?" Supergirl retorted.

Shayera had flown up behind Volthoom and hit his protective field with her Nth metal mace. It did no good. Volthoom glared at her.

"There is a reason you're a member of an endangered species, Thanagarian," Volthoom unleashed enough power to strike her down.

John forgot all about Jessica, "Shayera!"

"Silence him!" Volthoom sensed Jessica's reluctance to harm the Green Lantern or anyone else.

Jessica had John reeling but his determination to check on his wife rallied him. Volthoom was disappointed because he knew the Ring of Volthoom could best a power ring of Will if the wearer was properly motivated. But over the eons, no such person had emerged. Jessica Cruz was his best hope of success.

Volthoom struck down the Green Lantern with a mix of emotional spectrums. Superman and Supergirl came at him from opposite sides. But they faced the same fate as John.

J'onn gathered Captain Atom where he guarded the fallen Deathstorm. Deathstorm's entire body was consumed by his self generated flames. Captain Atom wasn't even certain he'd ever recover. But the Nuclear Man from Earth-3 was still alive.

"You are needed now," J'onn directed Captain Atom while Barda engaged Volthoom with her mega-wand.

Despite Barda wielding one of the greatest personal weapons ever devised on Apokolips, Volthoom, managed to shrug away her blasts. Jessica distracted Barda while Volthoom prepared his response. And then he marshaled enough power from enough emotional spectrums to bring down a New God.

J'onn and Captain Atom were barely a speed bump in Volthoom's path to victory. Jessica asked him, "What about the Crime Syndicate?"

"They are unworthy my plucky, little Power Ring. Come with me and I will teach you about the full power you have at your disposal. You have instinctively touched on only a portion of what your ring can do. I will complete you and no one will ever oppose you again," Volthoom promised.

And the offer was Jessica Cruz's heart's desire personified.

* * *

"Well, I'm bloody well here already," Goldilocks announced as she reached the second hatch. She was waiting for a prompt from Jesse Quick.

 _"Sorry, Mike's been convincing Roxy of the necessity to immobilize her with a maintenance diagnostic. He's spinning a tale of dozens of minor glitches but she hasn't been ready to believe him yet,"_ Jesse informed Goldilocks. The former professional burglar couldn't pop the hatch until Roxy's portion of the internal defenses went down. Whatever Mr. Terrific had as a backup would be formidable enough.

"Has she detected anything?" Goldilocks knew the best lies were concealed within a truth.

 _"Both Mike and Roxy have detected the ones he inserted,"_ Jesse explained, _"He even slipped a Trojan past her security."_

"I see he's playing for keeps then," Goldilocks approved. After all, her ass could very well be on the line, "Good lad."

 _"I'm sure he'll appreciate being called a 'lad' by someone barely three years older than him,"_ Jesse chuckled.

Goldilocks knew Mike had hesitated over this portion of their intrusion. But he was sacrificing his own personal feelings for the greater good. A concept she'd never even considered until meeting the Shining Knight.

Sir Justin had told her the story of her future self that had travelled back in time to prevent the Legion of Super Villains from conquering Earth itself. She wished she could have met herself just to know she could become the type of person Sir Justin admired so much.

Saturn Queen had mucked with her mind. Ostensibly Eve Aries was trying to divest herself of Tessa Richardson's imprinted personality. But Tessa wasn't even a blip within Goldilocks' psyche. A fact which Sir Justin had come to terms with while having positively mind blowing sex with her.

And Sir Justin had felt the same way about it. His expression had spoken volumes that he had never had such an encounter before. Of course, three years of pining and desperate hopes of wish fulfillment had spurred Goldilocks on to fulfilling every male fantasy. And he'd obviously never considered what her prehensile hair was fully capable of.

But in a moment of sharing grief, they'd come together for what was supposed to be an orgy of lust and instead they'd truly opened the doors to find one another at long last. Goldilocks knew Tessa had intended for only a one night stand with Sir Justin to repay him for saving her life and look how that had turned out. Marriage was merely the first stepping stone of where she and Sir Justin could go from here.

 _"Is she there yet?"_ she heard her beloved Sir Justin's voice over the radio. It had been agreed upon by everyone excluding the Shining Knight that he would be stripped of his radio for the duration of her insertion into Mr. Terrific's sealed lab.

 _"That's what she just reported,"_ Lightning told him. Jennifer Pierce was providing technical support while Mike Dugan was distracted by disabling Roxy.

Sir Justin in turn had deprived Stargirl of her own radio. And Courtney Whitmore was less than happy, _"Gimme my damn radio back!"_

 _"Shut it, everyone!"_ Jesse snapped, _"Goldilocks, Mike just shut Roxy down. The diagnostic will only last twenty minutes. You have that long to get in and try to discover what Mr. Terrific is working on."_

"This is what you get for allowing Michael Holt to be a paranoid bastard," Goldilocks muttered as she climbed access ladder to the hatch.

 _"Given how his wife and son were killed by corporate espionage types hired by LexCorp I'm actually surprised his countermeasures have been so passive so far,"_ Jesse shared.

"We'll see how passive they truly are in one moment," Goldilocks inputted Mike's pass code into the hatch's lock and then threw it open and used her hair as a portalift to bring her out of the tunnel.

The lights went out and then emergency lights started up at half the usual lumens. Goldilocks frowned, "Don't say it. I already know."

Jesse chuckled in her ear and Goldilocks looked around, "Anyone here?"

The T-Spheres suddenly confronted her. Goldilocks couldn't help but utter, "Oh bother."

"I was wondering who'd they'd eventually send in here," Mr. Terrific admitted.

He looked away from his workshop table and the T-Spheres withdrew. Not knowing Mr. Terrific as anything but a foe, Goldilocks wasn't certain that was an invitation to approach. But with a mental shrug she did so anyway.

"Everyone's worried," Goldilocks told him, "It was said you captured a rival teleportation device and brought it here to examine it."

"True," he conceded.

"Then you know who made it," she guessed.

"I do," Mr. Terrific sighed, "Tell Jesse I'm coming out and I'll brief everyone in five minutes."

"She's already heard you," Goldilocks promised him, "Everyone will be gathered together at the briefing room."

* * *

"Michael, have you or have you not determined who designed this teleportation system?" Jesse cut straight to it.

"I have," he said heavily, "And I developed the technology."

""You've got to be shitting me," Goldilocks blurted.

Mike, through his guilt, felt the same way. Stargirl looked like she was having a mental spasm. Lightning looked aghast. Jesse and Sir Justin were the only ones not blown away by that revelation. Sir Justin simply because he didn't fathom a thing regarding teleportation systems.

"Could you be more specific?" Jesse urged.

"When I went about designing a portable teleportation system, I eventually arrived at using T-Spheres. But before that I played around with micronization. These bugs we've captured contain the basic elements of those preliminary designs. Someone stole my technology," Mr. Terrific accused, "But the problem with having non-patented, off the books tech is when someone takes it and usurps it there's no legal recourse and no records of who examined the design schematics."

"Do you have any idea of who could have done this?" Lightning asked.

"Someone with her skill could have stolen the plans from this very ranch and my lab," Mr. Terrific nodded towards Goldilocks. She wasn't certain it was a compliment.

"But the short list of who could have developed the designs into this present state only includes a handful of people. Lex Luthor, Dr. Sivana, Grodd, Mr. Mind, the Ultra-Humanite, Professor Ivo, TO Morrow, Half-Ape on a good day, and less than a handful of respectable designers would even be capable of it," Mr. Terrific assured them, "But each of those utilizes tell tale markers within their designs to boast who it was that had developed the gear. None of those markers are present. It's a complete mystery."

Sir Justin clasped Goldilocks hand to reassure her she wasn't suspected of the theft. Everyone tried not to notice what had become blatantly obvious. Lightning actually felt envious.

Stargirl had spoken to Billy Batson from Kahndaq. She'd set out to join him and Freddy Freeman but Jesse had shot those plan down in the harshest terms possible. Courtney wasn't inclined to be very forgiving with Jesse over this.

"We need to tell the others," Jesse decided.

"Agreed," Mr. Terrific stood and everyone followed his example. T-Spheres whisked then away to the 1WTC. Mike was left alone to face Roxy when she awoke from the diagnostic. He wasn't certain he could even face her.

* * *

Ambush Bug "popped" into existence outside a forgotten ruin of a ziggurat deep in the Guatemalan jungle. Various rebel groups had occupied the ruins from time to time until the current occupant took possession. She'd hired those that would work for her and killed the rest. Now the locals claimed the old temple was haunted.

Ambush Bug made his way to Disco Mummy's audience chamber. She paused her dance long enough to take his report. Ambush Bug brought her the very news she'd been waiting for.

"Everythin' worked out as you said it would. Luthor put me in his buncha castaways and now he's lookin' to recruit into the actual Legion of Doom," he told her.

"Of course it worked. Men like Luthor are predictable. They've been predictable for the last five thousand years. Nothing ever changes except the music," Disco Mummy resumed playing the Bee Gees on her stereo and took up dancing once again.

* * *

Alarms sounded across the Hall of Justice's Operations Center. Sue went to check on the potential crisis while muttering, "What the hell?"

Global monitoring satellites had witnessed the battle at JL Antarctica. The entire complex was devastated and bodies were down. Sue was less than happy.

"Dammit!" she fumed, "The JLU is down and the Antarctica base is destroyed."

"The Justice League had a base in Antarctica?" the Flash asked.

"It's remnant from the United Nations days," Sue explained, "Max Lord convinced the UN to allow him to construct for whatever reason and it's lain dormant ever since."

"It doesn't look dormant now," Sentinel observed, "Those appear to be members of the Crime Syndicate as well."

"The entire JLA is consumed by this search for young Green Arrow," Sue explained their situation, "Can you two spare us a moment?"

"We'll go," Sentinel promised, volunteering his and Flash's service.

"Yeah, I need to check on Wally," Flash worried as he had ever since Barry Allen had died.

"Let's step outside," Sentinel suggested. Once out on the steps, Sentinel's power ring created a gondola construct and Flash boarded and rode to Antarctica. The trip took longer than he was used to but crossing two continents, an ocean, and running halfway across a third ocean just sounded plain old tiring. So he was happy for the ride.

* * *

Hula Hula was the first to arrive at the Watchtower thanks to the burgeoning ARGUS teleporter network and their agreement with the International Security Agency. Hula was then marched straight to the Chief's office. Hula Hula noted upon arrival, his old boss looked irritated beyond measure. And a little afraid.

Hula Hula had been an agent for the Chief's last posting us head of the ubiquitous Agency. He'd served beside Plastic Man and Penny. When they left to join the JLU, Hula had gladly come along. Now, seeing the Chief's feverish guilt, he was even happier that he'd done so.

He'd hoped his former association with the Chief would loosen her ass cheeks and get her to unload the ISA's data on the Council of Spiders as rumor had them called. But now he knew why Gwen Cormaugh had advised him not to bother. The Chief looked hunted and glared at Hula Hula like he was holding a spear.

"Why the hell are you wasting my time, Hula Hula?" the Chief barked at him.

"It seems to me you're the one wasting people's time," Hula replied, "Law enforcement agencies across the world have been trying to access the ISA's database and been uniformly denied. The whole reason the ISA was supposed to exist was to coordinate the efforts of global law enforcement. Instead, you have everyone so angry they're all severing ties with your agency. Word has reached the Secretary-General of the UN and rumor has it he's demanded your head on a platter and you're refusing to even acknowledge his message to report to him. What the hell has you spooked?"

"I don't need to listen to this crap," the Chief snarled, "We've had technical issues."

"That BS worked for the first three weeks you spewed it out," Hula warned her, "No one is buying it anymore. What is it you're hiding?"

"Get off my station," the Chief growled as she pressed a button on her intercom.

"It won't be your station for much longer if you keep this up," Hula Hula warned her.

An agent came through the door, "Ma'am?"

"Take him straight to the teleporter and make certain he leaves," the Chief gruffly ordered, "And let station security know, if he teleports back aboard, he's to be shot on sight."

"Don't make this kind of mistake," Hula Hula sighed as the ISA agent took hold of his arm and led him away.

But it soon became apparent to Hula they weren't headed for the teleporter platform, "Where we going?"

"Patience Mr. Hula Hula," the agent suddenly transformed into being the Chief, "We have places to visit first."

"You…you…" he stammered.

"Shh…it's me, Matrix," she'd even copied the Chief's voice.

"Can you pass biometric scans?" he wondered.

"I might be able to copy retinal and fingerprints if I knew what they looked like but otherwise, no," Matrix disappointed him, "But as the Chief, I can make other people grant you direct access to the database."

"I think I love you," Hula Hula confessed, "Where are the others?"

"Standing by waiting to do the most good," Matrix told him.

"You've done this sort of thing before," Hula realized.

"A time or two," Matrix shared, "General Zod and his fellow Kryptonian prisoners didn't come to Earth as conquerors…or at least not at first. So there were plenty of collaborators doing his bidding that needed to be bypassed if we were to resist the actual threats."

Hula Hula guided Matrix when she started to make several errant turns. They made it to the archive room unnoticed. Here ISA agents maintained the massive record system from every UN nation. The ideal was to be able to deliver needed information to any police force in the world. But the outward flow of information had been cut off in response to the ISA sealing off its archive. And not one agent in the center knew why.

Matrix, in her guise as the Chief, ordered the youngest and seemingly most impressionable record keeper to grant Hula Hula unlimited access and unlimited copies of any file he wanted. Then she exited.

* * *

As she made her way back towards the airlock she'd used to enter the facility, she shifted back into her neutral agent form. She found the airlock being investigated by a technical support team. So she opted for the prearranged secondary option.

Finding a deserted hangar, she sealed it off and depressurized it before opening the hangar doors. The sudden flare of light escaping the station alerted Jade and Strange Visitor who hovered near the unavailable airlock. They quickly entered the hangar and Matrix resealed the outer doors. Then she repressurized the bay with atmospheric gases.

Jade dropped her life support field. Strange Visitor, like Matrix herself, didn't require an atmosphere to live, "Thanks, Mae. It was getting pretty boring out there."

Matrix retook her original Supergirl look, "Jade, I need you to to come with me. I don't think Hula Hula will be able to extract himself without help."

"I'm not exactly covert," Jade reminded her.

"They already know we're here," Matrix pointed at the cameras observing everything.

"Oh," Jade was actually disappointed.

"They're breaching," Strange Visitor warned them as smoke spilled forth from the doors.

Armed ISA agents spilled forth and Strange Visitor stunned them all single handedly, "I don't think they'll be a bother anymore."

Matrix quickly gave Strange Visitor instructions on how to reach the reactor core. Then she motioned for Jade to follow her. They quickly flew through the corridors and down elevator shafts until they reached the archive center. They entered to find the Chief yelling demands that Hula Hula surrender the copied data that he'd accessed.

She'd nearly motivated the archivists to open the weapons locker and arrest Hula when Matrix landed in front of him and a psychokinetic energy burst erupted from her eyes. It pushed back people and equipment.

"Who the hell?" the Chief muttered.

"Jade, take him!" Matrix instructed.

Jade employed her power pulse to construct a protective capsule around Hula Hula. She enveloped herself in a protective field as well as she flew in pursuit of Matrix. Matrix used her earpiece transceiver to signal Strange Visitor.

Sharon Vance used a localized EMP to scram the reactors. Auxiliary power generators kicked in but gravity temporarily failed. Matrix's telekinetic eye blasts shoved people out of her and Jade's way. Hula Hula was just along for the ride.

Strange Visitor had already returned to the hanger and sealed it off again when her counterparts arrived. Matrix turned to warn everyone, "Get ready for a fast exit."

"How fast?" Jade wondered and Hula felt the same way.

Matrix tore the hangar doors apart with her bare hands causing an explosive decompression. The four infiltrators were blown out into space. And they set out to rejoin the others at the Hall of Justice.

* * *

The Chief contacted Gwen Cormaugh and demanded she get every available boot on the ground and arrest the JLA and the Conglomerate. Gwen advised caution but the Chief ignored her as she began issuing orders off camera to additional agents planning to surround the Hall of Justice and the 1WTC in order to facilitate arresting everyone. Full tactical breaches were authorized. Gwen knew she had to warn everyone.

* * *

"They can't be serious," Claire Montgomery replied to Gwen over the phone.

Vapor entered Claire's office, "Building security just informed us the ISA has sealed off the building and ordered everyone to remain in their offices."

"I'll call you back later, Gwen," Claire promised, "Carrie, you have to get every costume out of this building and don't tell me where you're going."

Vapor met with Mr. Terrific. T-Spheres flashed everyone away and then teleported themselves to rejoin their maker. The ISA stormed in seconds later.

"Can I help you, officers?" Claire laid on the charm.

"Where is the Conglomerate?" the lead agent demanded to know.

"I honestly don't have a clue," Claire happily admitted.

* * *

Mr. Terrific had forwarded T-Spheres to the Hall of Justice. They in turn teleported Jade, Matrix, and Strange Visitor away. So when the ISA came knocking, Sue held her ground.

"You can't arrest anyone here. Everyone present is a duly deputized and designated law enforcement officer of the United States government," she angrily told the senior agent.

"Bullshit!" the Chief herself advanced on Sue, "You're harboring at least one felon named Hula Hula."

"He isn't here right now," Sue stared the Chief down.

"You're lying," The chief ground out between clenched teeth.

"She doesn't need to. Hula Hula and a few other exited moments ago. The rest of the JLA is currently on assignment," Amanda Waller declared as she shoved ISA agents aside, "ARGUS' reciprocity agreement with the ISA is on a voluntary basis. I'm not feeling very charitable. So leave a list of charges and we'll conduct an internal investigation and hand over anyone found liable of criminal activity. Or we can settle this in the courts."

The Chief was livid and began to turn a reddish purple. Waller gave her a demeaning look, "I'd have that hypertension looked into."

Sue made a mental note to buy Gwen the best dinner she ever had for pulling up the reciprocity agreement details for them. The Chief wasn't ready to let go just yet, "This isn't over, you fat cow."

"That woman is hiding something. I want her life torn apart and dissected," Waller decreed, "Afterwards, I'll teach her what fat cows can really do."

"Hula Hula probably stumbled on to whatever it is," Sue realized, "The Chief went into crisis mode while he was retrieving records."

"Get his ass back here ASAP," Waller grunted knowing Hula Hula was hidden in the records room reviewing the data he'd obtained.

Gwen made an appearance, "I'm so sorry about all of this. But ever since the Legion of Super Villains struck, the Chief has been…odd. The agency has broken off cooperation with every law enforcement entity on the planet and the Chief is refusing to meet with the Secretary-General."

"Well, we owe you the most fantastic night out," Sue promised.

Gwen wondered if ARGUS was actively recruiting.

* * *

Sentinel landed amidst the wreckage of the JL Antarctica base. He released the Flash and Jay Garrick darted out towards an obvious exit. The crater that had been formed around the training center still had passages leading to underground corridors and other rooms.

Flash returned within seconds, "My God, Alan. Who could have done this?"

"Whoever it was was also indiscriminate. They left the fallen Crime Syndicate here," Sentinel observed, "With one notable exception."

"Power Ring," Flash noted, "I saw she was missing too. I've got other levels to check out. Wally isn't here with the others and I need to make certain he isn't hurt or trapped elsewhere."

"Good luck," Sentinel wished his decades' long friend.

Sentinel drew everyone into two huddles. The JLU he placed cots underneath them and kept them warm and sheltered because despite it being summer in Antarctica the temperatures were still well below freezing. The Crime Syndicate got the shelter and the warmth but they remained on the ground where he placed them.

Even more disturbing to Alan Scott than the missing Flash was the sight of the fallen Green Lantern. Sentinel no longer used the title but he had been Earth's first Green Lantern, a title given him by the Starheart when it transitioned into being the Green Flame and granting him his power ring and lantern. And since the Guardians of the Universe that created the Green Lantern Corps also fashioned the Starheart, Sentinel felt a sense of brotherhood with the GLs.

Atom and Atomica suddenly reappeared. A cable stretched from Atomica's wrist to Atom's suit. He quickly unplugged her and pointed at the other Syndicators.

"That's where you belong," Atom said harshly.

Sentinel opened a doorway and Atomica sullenly entered into the dome protecting her teammates. She suddenly whirled on them both, "Where's Power Ring?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Sentinel admitted as he sealed her in.

"Where's Johnny?" Atomica's voice now held a note of panic, "Where's Johnny Quick?"

Flash reappeared carrying the younger Flash, "Can you open `her up?"

He deposited Wally on a cot that Sentinel formed just for him, "You carrying on about a fella with a helmet and a big old lightning bolt on his chest?"

"Yes!" she said desperately.

"He's knocked out but otherwise seems fine. I'll bring him back in a few," Flash streaked off again. Good to his word, he returned with Johnny Quick slung over his shoulder. Sentinel opened a doorway and Atomica gratefully allowed Flash to lay Johnny out and exit.

"That used to be easy," Flash hated to admit, "Now I'm just grateful there were only two of them."

"Did you see anything?" Sentinel asked.

Flash and that other guy were knocked out near what seemed to be a secret chamber. Somebody blindsided Flash from the looks of it," the elder Flash described what he'd found.

"While Atomica and I were insect sized, there was a quantum wave of power," Atom described, "It felt akin to John's ring but magnified by other forces."

"The other emotional spectrums," Sentinel ventured.

"We still have to figure what to do with these creeps before they wake up," Flash pointed out.

"The ranch doesn't have the facilities to hold a Deathstorm," Sentinel pointed out.

"I designed holding cells for the Hall of Justice that can hold a Captain Atom or a Major Force, or even a Firestorm or a Firehawk. My guess is they can handle Deathstorm."

"Then we go there and hope the JLA is over this internal bickering nonsense," Sentinel lifted everyone off the ground and headed north almost as fast as the Flash could run.

* * *

Penny headed into the Operations Planning Center at Joint Air Base Claremont – Fort Byrne, "Head's up, ya'll. We got our recall orders. Sue wants us marchin' home faster than we can actually get there."

"It seems we may have to do this another time," General Glory apologized for wasting Gen, Clarke and her staff's time.

"We'll conduct the searches anyway and see what we can turn up before you get back," Clarke offered, "But before you go, could you autograph this for my granddaughter?"

She handed him a golden age comic book. General Glory looked uncomfortable, "I don't know if I should."

Trajectory nailed his rock hard abs with her elbow, "He'd be happy to."

"I guess I would at that," General Glory now promised.

The Invisible Jet was given immediate clearance to depart. So once everyone was aboard and the preflight checks were done, Penny taxied the Invisible Jet down the runway and began her takeoff. Once in the air, she folded the variable geometry wings and went supersonic.

"Wish we had one of those," A Major pined away with Gen. Clarke's earshot.

* * *

The JLA returned to find the JLU recuperating. Sentinel got word and everyone was transported to the K-Star Ranch by Mr. Terrific's T-Spheres. But before the departure, Steve Trevor learned of General Glory's team and their mission. Furthermore he discovered that Sue had aided and abetted their mission.

"When this is all over, we're going to have a very pointed conversation," Trevor warned Sue.

"With all due respect but you can sit and spin before that day happens," Sue angrily told him.

She departed and Wonder Woman approached Trevor, "On Themiscyra such a challenge to authority would be met in the arena."

"Artemis, what Sue said, and what she left unsaid, was insulting and derogatory but she's entitled to say it," he told her.

"Man's World is too irreverent. People should know their place," Wonder Woman advised him, "Excusing them doesn't establish proper order."

"Different times and worlds," Trevor replied, "Wait until you dive into the multiverse. And Sue and I will have a conversation whether she wants to or not. It just won't happen in public."

"Can I observe?" Artemis requested, "Consider it part of my ongoing education."

"You just want to see me hand her her ass," Trevor guessed.

"There is that too," Artemis allowed, "Perhaps we could discuss the possibility over…dinner?"

"You're asking me to…dinner?" Trevor was astounded by this move.

"I consulted with Crimson Fox. She seems both worldly and wise in the ways of men and woman. She stated that negotiations of almost every form, even between the genders, was usually smoothed over by consuming food. Dinners being preferred," Wonder Woman explained, "And it requires 'appropriate attire'."

"Which, knowing Vivian D'Aramis, will be horrendously expensive attire," Trevor warned her.

"I brought a chest of gold Roman coins to fund my venture to Man's World," Artemis revealed, "Crimson Fox laughed when I told her this and said price was no object anymore."

"Frankly, with the potential wealth of your horde, you could probably buy all of Brooklyn," Trevor estimated, "But who'd want to?"

"Perhaps I should explore this 'Brooklyn' more before deciding on whether or not to purchase it," Artemis sai dafter some thought.

"Well, if we survive whatever crisis we're running into, I'll show you the town," Trevor offered.

"And we could have another dinner?" Artemis asked hopefully.

"Probably even lunch and possibly a breakfast as well," Trevor elevated the bar.

"I'll look forward to it then," Wonder Woman pledged.

Then the assorted teams gathered to be swept away to the K-Star Ranch.


	14. Chapter 14

25

The Justices Leagues gathered with the Justice Society All Stars and the Conglomerate. But despite getting the Justice League Unlimited in the same briefing room as the Justice League of America, simmering animosities prevailed. It was little wonder why the Justice League Dark couldn't be bothered to attend.

The New Guardians had also arrived in time to participate. Supergirl and Jade found themselves in like company. Despite connections and history to many attending, neither belonged to a designated team. The younger Flash brought Vreti to attend the meeting. It was obvious she didn't want him to release his embrace around her.

The JLA was internally divided amongst those that believed in Green Arrow's guilt and those that still maintained he was innocent until proven guilty. Guy Gardner rejoined the team after a season of sulking. But it was obvious he felt slighted by the presence of the New Guardians. Col. Steve Trevor and General Glory persuaded their factions to cooperate with one another for a season before returning to their separate investigations into Green Arrow's guilt or innocence.

The All Stars had recalled Hawk and Dove from Washington DC and Jakeem Thunder from Queens. Jakeem was granted provisional status as a fully fledged All Star and Dove was assigned as his mentor. Hawk was less than enthused to be dragged into it.

Jade primarily hung out with her new friends in the Conglomerate despite her history with the Justice Society. She stuck close to Strange Visitor and Matrix. Little Mermaid and Gypsy chose to join them. Jade noticed Reverb and Echo tended to repel the others despite Vapor's obvious overtures. It seemed they'd rebuff every friendly approach until they finally accomplished whatever goal they had in mind.

* * *

Kara In-Ze greeted Kyle Rayner with an enthusiastic embrace. Kyle was glad she was glad, "I wasn't certain we were doing this anymore."

"Ma and Pa found me where your cocoon set me down in Smallville. I can only assume that was you and that you saved my life," Supergirl shared, "Thinking about that me made realize we have our problems but we've always worked them out together when we let ourselves. I'd like to try that again."

"And I can finally recognize just how angry you really are about being the last of your people and about Carol's being in my life," Kyle admitted.

"The anger was something I always hid. About both topics. But Carol isn't going anywhere. But you've always chosen me. You might get lost along the way sometimes but you always decide to choose me when given a chance," Kara acknowledged, "Something I'd forgotten."

"I shouldn't ever had to have come back or been forced to choose you over someone else," Kyle lamented.

"It's done," Kara shrugged, "Just always end up with me and we'll work out everything in between."

"I truly hate to interrupt such an obvious display of love, "Yrra Cyvil genuinely did despise interfering in an honest expression of the emotional spectrum she championed, "But they're trying to gather everyone together and Mr. Terrific and Superman want your input."

* * *

John Stewart greeted his fellow Green Lantern, Laira Omoto, "You're hanging with a strange crowd these days."

Laira noted his eyes drifted towards Black Hand, Larfleeze, Arkillo, and Bleez, "Hal Jordan appointed me to be one of the New Guardians after the Guardians of the Universe committed suicide."

She saw this news nearly staggered him, "I'm sorry. I thought you already knew."

"No, I've been busy here," John confessed.

"Yes, Earth is practically a sector unto itself. And with Kyle and Guy Gardner removed from the Green Lantern ranks, it makes your role even more vital," Laira assessed.

"How's the kid doing?" John asked with emphasis.

"Kyle may have been an…odd choice as a Green Lantern but he seems to have found his niche as a White Lantern," Laira assured him, "He's the only other one that can control every emotional spectrum the way Volthoom seems to."

"Supergirl said you'd fought him already," John commented.

"And we failed," Laira said bitterly, "He pitted us against one another without the slightest effort."

"It seems the Lantern Corps have a long way to go when it comes to trusting one another," John agreed.

"Yet Yrra and I operated as a team almost effortlessly as did Saint Walker and Munk. But then Volthoom revealed a side of me I thought I'd buried," Laira almost shuddered.

"We all have hidden secrets, Laira. Even from ourselves," Yrra consoled her as she approached.

"Yrra," John nodded in her direction.

She warmly smiled, "It's good of you to use my name. 'Fatality' is one of those repressed emotions that tore us apart. If we can't conquer ourselves, how can we dare to hope to conquer Volthoom?"

"Something I think you should bring up during the meeting," John counseled her.

"I think I will," Yrra brightened, "And they're calling everyone to the briefing center."

Laira eyed John as Yrra departed, "Something between you and Fatality?"

"Not that I'm aware of on my part," John left the answer open ended for a distinct reason.

* * *

Kyle gave a summary of events to the assembled JLers, All Stars and Conglomerates. Then he described Volthoom's power and what seemed to be its basis. Finally he updated the teams as to the activities of the assorted Lantern Corps in their struggles against the Power Ring Corps.

Vreti advised everyone of the true scale of Volthoom's ambitions and how he'd only been captured after leaving the Guardians of the Universe's service when he'd completed seeding the other fifty-one universes of the multiverse with Power Ring Corps. The Guardians had captured Volthoom when he reappeared in the Prime Universe and imprisoned him in a construct of their own devising. Their deaths had liberated him.

"Volthoom is the one being who poses a direct threat against Darkseid's ambitions," Vreti warned them all, "With his assembled Power Ring Corps; he can march on Darkseid's forces across the multiverse. And with the sheer, raw power at his disposal he might be able to topple Darkseid."

"But can he kill a New God?" Black Hand inquired, "Especially as one as powerful as Darkseid?"

"Volthoom can kill an average New God, even one of Darkseid's Elite," Vreti told them, "But only Grail, Darkseid's daughter, has the power to kill Darkseid himself."

"Neron could," Black Hand sniffed.

"But Neron won't," Vreti sniffed back.

Wally West snickered at the exchange. The Flash knew even Black Hand, the feared creator of black power rings and master of the Black Lantern Corps, didn't stand a chance of intimidating Vreti.

Roxy suddenly appeared in their midst, "Monitoring systems throughout the solar system are detecting a massive movement of powerful entities entering from every conceivable direction. They destroyed the Stormwatch prison on Pluto and devastated their base on the dark side of the Moon."

"Storm…who?" Superman was baffled.

"It would take too long to explain in the time we seem to have," J'onn advised him, "The point she is making is that the Power Ring Corps has arrived."

"Are the Power Rings concentrating on any areas on Earth?" Trevor inquired.

"Finally! An intelligent question," Roxy almost sagged in relief, "They seemed to be concentrating on United Nations Security Council permanent members."

"Where precisely?" Trevor wanted the list narrowed down.

"The obvious five, Washington DC, London, Paris, Moscow, and Beijing. In addition, New York City is being targeted at the UN's temporary headquarters site," Roxy detailed, "The Rocket Red Brigade has mounted a defense of Russia while the Great Ten gathered to defend China. And reports are coming from the PRC government that three new heroes will be introducing themselves during the struggle. And get this, they're called Super-Man, Bat-Man, and Wonder-Woman."

Artemis bristled while Superman marveled at the audacity of it. Bat-Girl completely understood. Batwoman softly chuckled to herself.

"The JLA has Washington," Trevor announced.

"The All Stars will cover Paris since the assorted Justice Leagues aren't very welcome there in light of what happened because of the Legion of Super Villains," Mr. Terrific offered.

"The Conglomerate will handle New York," Vapor said in a way that invited someone to dare challenge her call.

"I guess that leaves London to the JLU," Superman decided not to throw down that gauntlet and no else dared try to either.

"We New Guardians will track Volthoom down an end this threat at its source," White Lantern promised.

As the JLA relayed teleport coordinates to ARGUS, Guy gazed over at the New Guardians. Trevor broke his fantasy, "Pick your team, Gardner. Either you're with us or you're left behind."

"Go, Gardner," Arkillo sneered, "We don't need a reject like you."

Bleez snickered.

"Yer all wastes of my time. Good luck followin' that Rayner punk. Seemed ta work fer ya last time," Guy joined the JLA and the teleport commenced.

* * *

The combined might of the Justices Leagues Unlimited and International had devastated the Rocket Red ranks. Gavil Ivanovich wore the Apokoliptan armor while an even half dozen of his fellow countrymen wore the new next gen battle suits. Gavil had to amend his thought because one suit was one by a countrywoman. In addition, two dozen Rocket Red Reserve androids had been deployed to assist. A new innovation, the androids were designed to soften a target in order to lessen human casualties.

* * *

The Great Ten had mounted a vigorous defense of China's historic imperial capital. And they were holding their own when the newcomers arrived. Super-Man, Bat-Man, and Wonder-Woman arrived full of confidence and zeal. August General in Iron wondered how long that would last in the face of the Power Ring Corps.

* * *

ARGUS' ever expanding teleporter network deposited the JLA in Washington DC. Trevor began issuing orders, "Fan out! Move in squads of four. If you have a problem working with someone, I will sort your ass out for you."

Wonder Woman readily stood by Trevor's side. Ri and Darknight uncharacteristically did as well. Bat-Girl naturally hung close to Starling. Vigilante and Vixen unexpectedly joined with them.

Question and the Huntress were a natural pairing. Azrael sided with them. To everyone's surprise, and probably his own, Vibe sidled up with them.

Hawkman and Troia were also natural extensions of each other. So Catwoman opting to join them an bringing Catgirl along with her surprised Carter Hall and Donna Troy. Little did they realize Selina Kyle saw the choice as a protective one for Kitrina Falcone.

Plastic Man was senior in experience of his impromptu squad. Batwoman readily volunteered to work with him. Spoiler eagerly sided with Plas and Kathy Duquesne. She'd worked with the other Batwoman, Rocki Ballantine, and wanted a chance to assess Kathy in action. General Glory and Trajectory rounded out the group.

"Power Girl, Katana, and Guy, you'll be our ready reserve. If a team should falter or be overwhelmed, your role is to relieve them," Trevor instructed, "Now everyone move out!"

* * *

Trevor led his charge into a company of twenty-four Power Rings. Trevor himself carried a polaron weapon confiscated from Almeracian prisoners during their invasion. It actually staggered the Power Rings.

Wonder Woman leapt into the fray. She wore sandals crafted by Mercury to grant her swiftness and the power of flight. She wore the Gauntlet of Hercules which amplified her strength in her right arm by a factor of ten. In addition, Hephaestus had crafted her a sword that could hew most anything in the known universe.

But the Power Rings responded with psycho reactive constructs derived from their enemies' own inner fears. Trevor saw nightmarish versions of his Team 7 missions and the losses the team had endured. Artemis relived the deaths of almost every Amazon from her tribe and the loss of her culture before being assimilated into Themiscyra's closed environs.

Ri and Darknight also faced psycho reactive constructs. Jointly they feared the People's Republic taking out reprisals against their families back in China and individually they confronted horrors from their own minds. Ri saw her lose her powers even as every member of the JLA, and then the world, desperately needed her ability to heal them. Darknight saw ARGUS chain Ri and himself and hand them over to the Chinese security services the pair had formerly worked for.

* * *

Bat-Girl and Starling both carried polaron rifles. But the Power Rings still plumbed the couple's minds to root out suppressed fears. But as a Black Razor mecha team, Lizzy Kane and Eve Crawford had faced innumerable perils had had always faced and overcome them as a team. Now as they faced their own worst nightmares, they hunkered down and did the same once again.

Vigilante and Vixen weren't as experienced in relying on each other as the bisexual couple but their sense of total dependability and reliance was growing daily. Vig found his hyperkinetic rounds could blow Power Rings back several feet thereby distracting them from using their rings' psycho reactive abilities. Vixen's purely physical attacks weren't as effective. But employing her own high intelligence mixed with the acute eyesight and hunting instincts of an avian raptor, Vixen called out targets of opportunity to Vigilante. And shouldering the burden together, they faced their terrors as a united front.

* * *

Question quickly deduced his own physical acumen was useless in this fight. So he used his intense powers of observation in similar fashion as Vixen. Huntress took delight in harrying the Powers Rings as Question alerted her to targets of availability.

Vibe found his powers could shatter the Power Rings' manifestations. So he pushed his abilities to their limits and helped relieve Question and Huntress from being overwhelmed by Power Ring assaults.

Azrael was left to fend for himself against the Power Rings. They ripped from his mind the latent fears he'd had since learning he was the anointed champion of the Order of St. Dumas upon his father's death. Azrael feared the full implications of what that fully entailed. And the Order had recently ordered him to kill Batman, whom Azrael saw as a mentor.

Fueled by rage brought on by these manifestations, Azrael simply went berserk. His savage attacks battered through Power Ring defenses an his flaming blades eviscerated those he got near to. Even his own allies dreaded where he could go in that state.

* * *

Hawkman met Power Rings in the air. The Rings of Volthoom had difficulty locking onto his mind. Despite Carter Hall essentially still being Khufu, Carter was also his own man. Such had been the case in every reincarnation of Khufu. The soul was eternal but the manifestation of the mind housing it changed with every incarnation. And the soul brought the baggage of every incarnation with it. So the Power Rings were simply overwhelmed by the totality of Hawkman. And his Nth metal sword shattered constructs.

Troia battled her way close enough to a Power Ring to loop him with her Lasso of Persuasion. An then she commanded his every movement. She pitted a Power Ring against the other Power Rings.

Catwoman and Catgirl came off a rooftop to tackle individual Power Rings and drive them into the pavement below. But they had to withdraw from the rapidly recovering Power Rings who now hunted the pair. It took every ounce of Catwoman and Catgirl's urban skills to stay alive.

* * *

Plastic Man grounded two dozen Power Rings by becoming a massive tent structure hemming them in. Trajectory was the first to engage the foe. Ricocheting from Power Ring to Power Ring, Trajectory brought the fight to nearly every one of them twice before the others entered the fray.

Batwoman and Spoiler found themselves facing a mix of their worst nightmares. And they were surprisingly similar. With a reassuring glance towards one another, the duo attacked the manifestations of what scared them the most.

General Glory was protected from the Rings of Volthoom psychoactive probing by the Spirit of Lady Liberty. And since his physique was pushed to the limit of the human genome and his athleticism and acrobatic skills were on par with the greatest Olympian athletes, General Glory faced his opponents with the utter confidence that he, with his teammates, would overcome the enemy.

* * *

Power Girl recognized that her teammates were coping even if they weren't overtly overcoming their foes. But then she heard the Secret Service agents yelling at one another regarding the encroaching Power Ring threat on the White House. And she was there in a blur.

Katana had already been on the White House grounds before Power Girl arrived. Power Girl's raw strength and other abilities pushed the Power Rings back. But Galatea couldn't be everywhere at once, so the former assassin responded.

She found the SoulTaker's enchanted blade could easily carve through constructs and defensive fields. So Katana had easily beheaded two Power Rings before they began to acknowledge her as a true threat.

Guy arrived to discover the air was permeated in fear. But it wasn't Power Girl or Katana's fear in the mix. His power ring was energized by the emotional energy, and Guy pressed the attack before losing his edge. Instead he only increased it.

* * *

The Conglomerate came to the United Nations relief. The various UN agencies were spread out across Manhattan and the world but the General Assembly and the Security Council were meeting in an amphitheater secured for just that reason. Like the JLA, the Conglomerates split into smaller teams.

The Super Friends stayed together just as they had since they'd united as the UN's first meta-human operatives. Apache Chief proved invulnerable to the Power Rings' physical attacks with various constructs. But the mental war the Rings of Volthoom played found even Apache Chief to be vulnerable.

He saw grotesque manifestation of his tribe's plight on the reservation. The joblessness and despair that permeated daily life. And no matter what Apache Chief accomplished he didn't seem able to alleviate his own people's suffering.

Black Vulcan's electrical attacks put the Power Rings on the defensive. But his fears were realized in depictions of Jefferson Pierce's death trying to avenge his oldest daughter. Black Lightning's passing had placed the financial well being of Jennifer Pierce at his feet. Every investment he made was to secure her independence so she didn't have to continue to be Lightning. But ultimately his greatest fear was that he would die and condemn her to a world without choices.

Samurai had been born to a family that survived Nagasaki. His grandfather had taken a new wife after his inexplicable survival against nuclear holocaust. Then his father had survived a reactor leak in a Japanese nuclear power plant. The meta-gene carried by the family manifested itself as Samurai's elemental powers. Those powers beat back the Power Rings. But they showed Samurai a Japan where nuclear energy had devastated the islands. The few survivors of the initial radiation bombardment died out as cancers took over their bodies. And their children were grotesque mutations of humanity.

* * *

The second pairing of Conglomerates found Fire and Ice side by side as usual and the not uncommon partnership between Rising Sun and Dr. Light. What began to occur was that every one of them found their abilities to be useless against Corpsmen that could travel the furthest reaches of space and encounter and survive every variety of solar energy, light bombardment, and frozen temperatures. But it incrementally became obvious the Power Rings were beginning to be effected by Fire and no one knew why.

* * *

Tuatara did his best to predict the Power Rings' movements and strikes so that Starman, Blue Beetle, and Red Tornado could best utilize their gifts against the menacing ring bearers. But when two Power Rings landed before him, Tuatara merely shrugged.

"I already saw this coming," he said in resignation.

They sliced him in half and then separated his head from his neck and his feet from his ankles. Starman went berserk and Blue Beetle and Red Tornado's mission changed to one of evacuating the UN diplomats to safety.

* * *

Gypsy found the Rings of Volthoom allowed their wearers to detect her through her camouflage. So she resorted to the quarterstaff she'd begun training with. Her fear manifested itself, but it had already come true. So her terror was reliving it. So she saw Despero murder her parents over and over again in an endless cycle through his eyes and how he tortured them to death while she escaped to seek help.

Vapor's gaseous state was useless against the Power Rings. Echo could only deflect their physical attacks not their psychic probes. And Reverb was discovering his powers were the only ones amongst his team that mattered.

* * *

The remaining members of the Conglomerate were arguably the most powerful. And they had Jade standing beside them. Ulla fought as hard as she could but then she witnessed her fear that the Atlanteans would finally reject her mother's pairing with her human father and they would be executed in the most excruciating manner possible. It was something the Little Mermaid had dreaded since her mother had warned her to avoid pure blood Atlanteans.

Strange Visitor rocked the Power Rings. But she didn't understand why. Nor did she even comprehend what she'd become. So the Power Rings couldn't tap her mind but they didn't even need to.

Matrix witnessed the death of her world again. And her loss of Lex Luthor at the hands of General Zod. She'd been helpless to stop Zod. But Superman had taught the value of resolve. And Matrix was resolved not to let Volthoom and his Power Ring Corps do to Earth Prime what had happened don her pocket dimension's Earth.

Jade found her power pulse blocked every attack, every construct, and every mental probe. The Power Rings were baffled. And slowly, they began to retreat away from her.

* * *

The Power Rings spread across Paris, France to terrorize different organs of the government. Paris and Nice had recently suffered terrorist attacks on top of the Legion of Super Villains assaults on the Justice League International. And then the Justice League of America had fought the combined might of the Justice League Unlimited and the JLU, both of whom had been under Saturn Queen's control.

Parisians had little want or desire for superheroes even in the wake of the terrorists attacks. Crimson Fox was the one exception. But Constance D'Aramis had hung up her costume and left the mantle to her sister, Vivian. And Vivian had chosen to join the JLA in its mission to hunt down criminals and occasionally terminate them on court orders.

This was the volatile mix Mr. Terrific's T-Spheres deposited the JSA All Stars into. The mass panic was aided by the fact all of the Power Rings were aliens. Jessica Cruz was the sole human Power Ring in this universe. And she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Mr. Terrific employed his T-Sphere's defensive blasters and his own powerful stun gloves to ward back Power Rings. His T-Spheres also allowed him to teleport all around them in every direction. But then the Rings of Volthoom reached into his mind.

Lightning's power staggered the Power Rings just as Black Vulcan's did a world away. But like her father before her, and Black Vulcan though he hated to admit it, her power wasn't limitless. The greater the output the faster she expended all of her available energy and either had to draw it from another source or merely recharge internally. But in either case, she would be temporarily vulnerable to attack.

Aztek's armor defended Curt Falconer from physical harm from Power Ring constructs. And it seemed his helmet shielded him from whatever probes allowed the Power Rings to begin to project horrific manifestations of personalized terrors for Lightning and Mr. Terrific.

* * *

Jesse Quick struck one Power Ring after another in quick procession. Her adrenal glands pumped at superhuman levels thanks to her mother, Liberty Belle's meta-human power, just as her speed was owed to her father, Earth Prime's Johnny Quick. In addition, Hourman stepped in to assist her with a fresh dose of Miraclo in his veins.

But Jesse faltered when confronted with exaggerated versions of her father's death and her mother's abandonment. Hourman saw himself as a Miraclo junkie, uncontrollably addicted to the drug. But Rick Tyler had faced that reality and overcame it just as Jesse Chambers had overcome her own terrors.

Dr. Mid-Nite struggled because despite being able to see the individual Power Rings he couldn't see their constructs. So Jesse and Hourman rallied to his side. And there they defended one another and Paris at the same time.

* * *

Sand's geokinetic powers seemed to baffle the Power Rings. And his silicate mind was immune to the Rings of Volthoom's mental probes. But while he could hold Power Ring constructs at bay, he couldn't directly target them in any meaningful way since their rings protected them from all terrestrial hazards.

King Chimera tried to protect Cyclone as best he could but his powers of illusion were useless against the Power Rings. But they ripped every dark secret he feared to be exposed to his fellow All Stars and brought them to three dimensional, and solid, life. And then those memories attacked him.

Cyclone found herself manifesting her one true greatest fear: that she would lose control of the nanites that gave her her powers. They consumed her and she lost control of her tornado creating abilities in her construct revealed exhibitions.

* * *

Stargirl used her Cosmic Rod and Cosmic Convertor Belt to shred manifestations. But then they plumbed her mind for her darkest fears realized and showed Courtney Whitmore a world where her mother, Pat Dugan, Mike, and her own sister rejected her. Black Mary scorned her and the All Stars cast her out. And then there was Billy Batson cheating on her and laughing about it. Stargirl simply went numb with dazed fear.

The Shining Knight found his chainmail proofed against constructs. And his sword could cleave them. But his worst nightmare come to life was that Eve Aries was actually a manifestation of Tessa Richardson's darkest desires and it was his wife that drove Saturn Queen to try and slay Sir Justin.

Goldilocks was startled to discover that the Power Rings couldn't tap into her suppressed fears. And there were so many to choose from. But somehow she seemed buffered against the Rings of Volthoom trying to pry into her psyche. She didn't understand the why of it but Goldilocks redoubled her efforts to aid Sir Justin and Stargirl.

* * *

Hawk's pure physicality overwhelmed Power Ring defenses. And when they manifested his terrors, they were imbued with his being an Avatar of a Lord of Chaos. So those manifestations turned on the Power Rings and attacked their own creators.

Dove also yielded manifestation imbued with Order. Her so-called nightmares established a defensive perimeter around her and Jakeem Thunder and defended them from the very Power Rings creating them.

Jakeem was nearly overwhelmed by the battle. Hawk and Dove's manifestations protected Jakeem from the Rings of Volthoom. But he had trouble anticipating what he needed to request from the Thunderbolt before it was already desperately needed.

Hawk and Dove took up positions beside him as the Power Rings wised up enough to destroy their own creations. Dove counseled Jakeem, "You're our big gun. Trust yourself and your powers of observation. You'll know what the Thunderbolt needs to do so simply tell him as you realize it and let him do the work. We'll protect while you mop up."

Jakeem took heart and brought the battle back to the enemy.

* * *

Flash hit one Power Ring after another but even Jay Garrick wasn't fast enough to distract all of them. Wildcat used his expertise in nearly every martial art and his core boxing techniques to amplify the Flash's work. But Sentinel's power ring tore through Power Ring Corpsmen constructs and batted them back as if they were tissue.

The Power Rings fled before him to get answers from Volthoom. Wildcat was stunned, "What the hell?"

"It seems to specifically be your ring, Alan," Flash noted.

"I think I need to talk to Jennie," Sentinel decided.

* * *

The Justice League Unlimited utilized T-Spheres to travel to London. Then they divided their forces between White Hall, the House of Parliament, and Buckingham Palace.

Superman was joined in his defense of White Hall by Barda and the Atom. Superman's vaunted might was shunted by his realized fears of isolation and rejection by humanity at large. Then his potential safe havens of New Genesis and Almerac denied him refuge. Kalea even turned against him again and persuaded Maxima to join her in slowly torturing him half to death before handing him to Darkseid. Darkseid darkened Kal-El's soul and he served the Apokoliptan dark god for the rest of his life.

Barda didn't fear death. Nor had she feared Scott Free's. She fully embraced Mr. Miracle's death as a necessity to liberate his mind and soul from Saturn Queen. Scott was free of the seemingly endless conflict between New Gods and she envied him that.

Her fear was her natural anger and aggression would be turned against the very humanity she had now sworn to defend. She quailed at the thought of reclaiming her place as Mistress of the Female Furies and of killing Granny Goodness and bringing Granny's Orphanage under her own dominion. Barda would be the cruelest mistress Apokolips had ever birthed.

Atom faced a triad of fears. The first was that he would be lost forever in the subatomic world. The second was that if he somehow made it back, he would have been driven insane and be a homicidal maniac like Atomica. And his final great fear was losing Jean Loring again after just having reconnected with her in a closely intimate, interpersonal way. Atom confronted his first fear and vanished from the Power Rings' influence.

* * *

John Stewart had faced Jessica Cruz, and as such, the most difficult Power Ring Corps opponent. His iron will, which had made him an elite Green Lantern, and his previous experience now made him immune to the psycho reactive aspects of the Rings of Volthoom. But their constructs still represented a very real threat.

Shayera Hol's Nth metal mace disrupted Power Ring constructs. But they seemed endless and she was having difficulty actually reaching a ring bearer and bashing them upside the head. Fortunately, her immunity to telepathic probes seemed to block the Rings of Volthoom as well.

Flash fought Power Rings on multiple fronts. Wally West was afraid of being absorbed by the Speed Force as Barry Allen had been when he saved the world and unknowingly recreated the multiverse from a single universe. And Wally feared dying alone.

But in response to these fears, Flash pushed himself harder than before. He would beat the Power Rings and he would return to Vreti to see what could happen. But he also realized she was as doggedly determined as he was in her efforts to liberate Apokolips from Darkseid. So was there even a glimmer of hope there?

* * *

At the House of Parliament, J'onn faced a nightmarish representation of White Martians. And then they all transformed into M'gann M'orzz. But J'onn had always faced the White Martian threat head on an he refused to succumb to their malice now.

Captain Atom's mind was contained within his nuclear matrix. And it seemed Power Rings couldn't access it. But they could hem him in on all sides an force him to continually batter away at their containment mesh with his quantum energy blast or be crushed.

Supergirl faced Earth dying a slowing freezing death after a gravitation cataclysm shifted its orbit past Mars. It was how Argo had died. She saw herself enveloped by a cryostasis tube and it began to freeze for a potentially endless sleep. Which, as her family had discovered, might end in death.

* * *

Lex Luthor stood in the Hall of Doom's operations center. He was joined by Professor Ivo, the Ultra-Humanite, Dr. Sivana, and Mr. Mind. Grodd was noticeably missing. According to Brainiac, the simian was off plotting with his new allies. Luthor wished him and a Secret Society of Super Villains the best of luck in dethroning him.

"We may have to introduce ourselves to this Volthoom," Luthor decided.

* * *

The Other contacted Saturn Queen at her location at the decommissioned Fort Siegel. He was with Brother Eye monitoring Volthoom and his Power Ring Corps, _"We need to contact this Volthoom immediately. He's a natural ally to our cause."_

"No, Alfred," Saturn Queen replied, "You may have had a Power Ring in the Crime Syndicate but Volthoom is no one's ally."

" _You know of him then?"_ the Other was delighted.

"I know he's among the most dangerous entities in the multiverse. And he has the power to challenge Darkseid directly. The various Power Ring Corps spread across the universes are designed to deal with Darkseid's armies while Volthoom moves in for the kill," Eve Aries explained.

" _Does he eventually?"_ the Other inquired.

"In some timelines. In others he fails at this moment. In the time lines where he reaches Darkseid, he fails to unseat him three-quarters of the time," Saturn Queen told him, "Essentially, Volthoom is a long shot contender whom even the Guardians of the Universe couldn't control. Believe me; he'll resist every effort we make to do so. Better to let him run amuck and hope he ultimately fails."

" _But why wish for failure?"_ the Other asked.

"I've seen futures where Volthoom prevails. Darkseid is a preferable master," Saturn Queen warned him.

* * *

Gavil Ivanovich led the Rocket Reds to victory as the Power Rings withdrew from Moscow. The Rocket Red Reserves were destroyed but the armored humans had survived unscathed. And the new armor developed from lessons learned from Gavil's own Apokoliptan suit had proved themselves worthy to be Rocket Red armor.

* * *

August General in Iron led the Great Ten to victory and both the people and the Party loved them for it. China's new Trinity had shifted to Shanghai to deal with a secondary threat that analysts hadn't deduced the objective yet. But the eugenically bred Super-Man, Bat-Man, and Wonder-Woman had proved their mettle to the Party, the people, and the Great Ten. Super-Man in particular won hearts that day.

* * *

Trevor put down his fears and then shattered Artemis'. She took outrage and the manipulation of her mind and her feelings and she became a woman possessed. She freed Ri and Darknight and then almost single handedly drove the Power Rings off.

"Remind me never to anger you," Trevor requested of Artemis.

She gave him a knowing smile, "I'm at my best when I'm angry. It makes me need to physically work out my aggressions."

Trevor knew that statement was loaded with more layers than a cake.

* * *

Starling and Bat-Girl cooperated in fighting off manifestation in such united way it seemed they did it on a daily basis. And in an intangible way they did. Their sexual orientation made many uncomfortable and angry. But they couldn't deny being who they were.

Vixen found raw predatory anger could fend off the Power Rings. Combined with Vigilante's marksmanship, the Power Rings withdrew from facing them and Bat-Girl and Starling.

"Chalk up a victory for the good guys," Starling happily boasted.

"Ah don't think so," Vigilante warned her, "Ah don't know whut comes next but Ah think this wus just the preliminaries."

"Damn," Starling sighed because she knew it too.

* * *

The Power Rings fled in the face of Azrael's wrath. It took the combined efforts of the Question, Huntress, and Vibe to talk him down. Batman had asked Question to monitor Azrael as a JLA member. He decided he had something to report after all.

As the Power Rings began to withdraw, Troia's prisoner liberated himself and joined the retreat. That's when she noticed Catwoman and Catgirl were missing. After she alerted Hawkman, they began a widening search pattern.

Eventually they found the pair lounging on sofas inside a furniture store with the roof ripped off. Catwoman smiled, "Care to join us?"

Troia couldn't help but laugh. Even Hawkman smirked, "I think we should find Trevor."

"Ooh, let's!" Catwoman said eagerly.

* * *

Spoiler and Batwoman had gone back to back. General Glory added to it an they formed a rectangular defense. Trajectory spirited dazed Power Rings hundreds of miles away in seconds. Finally the Corps broke off as Trajectory returned again.

"Oh, they're leaving," she said nonchalantly.

"A few months ago you didn't even have powers and now you're all, 'oh, they're leaving' like this happens every Tuesday," Batwoman remarked.

"Gotta live in the moment," Trajectory replied, "And moments seem pretty long to me."

Plas resumed his human shape, "I don't think they're coming back just yet."

"But you think they will eventually?" Spoiler asked.

"I think that's a given," Plastic Man hated to tell her.

* * *

Katana drove off six Power Rings. Four lay dead at her feet. Power Girl had subdued five but they subsequently retreated while she was otherwise occupied. Guy had fended off half a dozen simultaneously before they withdrew.

"You aren't useless after all," Katana observed.

"Don't sound so surprised," Guy grumbled.

Power Girl suddenly heard a sound she'd always dreaded. Her father, Emil Hamilton, had given her and Blackhawk a gift after their wedding. It was a signal watch like Jim Olsen's. But it was on a separate frequency with a different sound. And now Galatea Hamilton heard that sound.

She streaked off towards the K-Star Ranch. Guy yelped, "What the hell?"

"She almost seemed panicked," Katana had observed.

"Panicked ain't our Power Babe's style," Guy swept up Katana in a construct, "Let's go check it out."

* * *

Blackhawk Express maintained an airfield separate from the K-Star Ranch but the United Nations had purchased the land from Rex Tyler. Power Girl arrived to find several Blackhawks digging themselves out of the wreckage of the bunkhouse. Lady Blackhawk was near Blackhawk and rapidly bleeding out.

Power Girl used her heat vision to cauterize the wound while Guy and Katana made record time getting there. Power Girl turned to Guy, "She needs immediate medical attention."

Katana saw Lady Blackhawk had fallen defending Galatea's husband. But it was already too late. Power Girl cradled him and her scream shattered windows three counties away. Then she gingerly laid him to rest. Guy chose that moment to leave. Katana approached Power Girl, "You must decide what it is you want."

"I want to kill every last one of them," Power Girl grated.

"Then I shall help you," Katana offered.

* * *

The Super Friends fell back to back and then united in a common front. Apache Chief's molecular density shifts baffled foes until they eventually retreated. Black Lightning expended the last of his available electrical energy just as the Power Rings began to flee. Samurai continued to manipulate earth, wind, and fire to the Power Rings;' consternation leading up to their exit.

"Why now?" Black Vulcan wondered, "We were even more vulnerable than ever before."

"Perhaps they did not realize that," Samurai offered.

* * *

Fire drove the Power Rings away. But she cut her pursuit short to check on Ice, Rising Sun, and Dr. Light. Dr. Light was the first to voice the topic on everyone's mind.

"Why did your power work when all of ours failed?" Dr. Light asked.

"I have no idea, Kimiyo. But I intend to find out," Beatriz de Costa pledged.

* * *

Blue Beetle and Red Tornado had safely absconded with the diplomats. Then they returned for Tuatara's body. But Starman, in his grief frenzied rampage, finally realized that the Power Rings were leaving. Too spent to give chase, Prince Gavyn landed next to Tuatara and grieved over him.

* * *

Echo managed to keep the physical manifestations deflected in one direction. Reverb shattered constructs coming from other directions. Vapor struggled to find an effective means of attacking the Power Rings. Gypsy stood ready but felt absolutely useless.

And then the Power Rings broke off. Echo had to wonder, "What the hell did we suddenly do?"

"Nothing," Vapor coldly replied, "They simply gave up and we need to find out why."

* * *

Praxis broke the Power Rings' hold on Little Mermaid. Ulla's follow up blow to the closest one hurled him into the bay. Strange Visitor still managed to hold off Power Ring attacks. Matrix defended her when she faltered or was overwhelmed. Matrix's telekinetic eyebeams were her most effective weapon.

But Jade drove them off en masse. But she hesitated before leaving the city. Instead she returned to her companions.

"What did you just do?" Praxis asked sharply.

"Uh…I chased them away?" Jade answered.

"Your…power pulse as you call it, it was effective against them," Praxis deduced.

"Seemed that way," Jade agreed.

"We must speak with Sentinel," Praxis decided, "And we must interview Fire and see if she shared your success."

"Why them?" Ulla asked.

"Because they all share the same source of power with you," Praxis revealed, "And that might change everything."

* * *

"They're leaving," a ragged Mr. Terrific sighed.

"Good," Lightning could barely manage to say through her exhaustion.

"It certainly isn't because of me even though I enjoyed some limited success against them," Aztek shared.

"Then we need to learn exactly what drove them off," Mr. Terrific decided.

Lightning hoped they could discover it without her. She just wanted to sleep for a month.

* * *

Jesse, Hourman, and Dr. Mid-Nite were giving almost as good as they got. But the Power Rings left with no apparent reason behind it. Dr. Mid-Nite uncharacteristically asked a question in his native Danish.

"Care to translate, Doc?" Jesse smirked.

"It wouldn't do my wholesome image any good," Dr. Mid-Nite replied.

"Well, we'll never tell on you even though we can probably guess," Hourman grinned.

* * *

Sand liberated King Chimera from his nightmares, "You need to help Cyclone."

"I don't know if I can," King Chimera was consumed by doubt now.

"No one else can," Sand warned him, "I'll buy you as much time as I can."

King Chimera approached the nearly catatonic Cyclone, "Maxine? Can you hear me?"

The manifestation swirling about her evaporated and all the Power Rings lifted off and went away. Sand gave him a puzzled look, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," King Chimera shrugged before lifting Cyclone in his arms.

* * *

Stargirl could buy into all of her terrors if the circumstances were right…all except one. Billy would never betray her or push her away. He certainly would never mock her and make her feel like an idiot. Holding onto that singular truth, Stargirl shattered the remaining manifestations.

Goldilocks found Stargirl and drew her near Sir Justin. The Power Rings circled them like ravenous wolves waiting to pounce. It literally seemed hopeless.

"It's been nice knowing you all," Goldilocks said glibly.

"We shall not fall this day," Sir Justin vowed. Goldilocks thought he was a mad fool. And she loved him for it.

And then all the Power Rings simply flew away. Goldilocks breathed a sigh of relief, "Go figure."

"Did we just make them run?" Stargirl asked hopefully.

"Nay, child. They dost fled of their own accord," Sir Justin killed her celebratory mood.

* * *

Jakeem was getting the hang of commanding the Thunderbolt and anticipating what needed to be done. Dove hardly counseled him anymore. And suddenly, the Power Rings broke and ran.

"All right!" Jakeem cheered.

"It wasn't us, squirt," Hawk growled.

"He's right, boss. We aren't the reason they left," his own Thunderbolt admitted.

"Crap," Jakeem complained.

Dove patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Sentinel blew away the few remaining Power Rings scattered across Paris. Flash and Wildcat watched in amazement. Flash asked a pertinent question, "Why your power ring? Our human Power Ring fought a Green Lantern to a standstill on several occasions. What's different from your ring then a GLs' power ring?"

"Mine isn't based on an emotional spectrum," Sentinel recalled.

"We may have just discovered a serious chink in Volthoom's armor," Wildcat theorized.

* * *

Barda found her strength of resolve in her growing unity with Superman. They shared a common purpose for common reasons. Perhaps, someday, they could share even more commonality.

She fought her way to Superman's side and saw his tenacity and iron will. They rivaled her own. And she knew Scott was smiling down from somewhere.

Together they liberated the workers at White Hall even as Atom was guiding them out. And then the Power Rings broke ranks and departed. Everyone was baffled.

"This is hardly a victory," Barda warned them.

"No, and I think we need to gather ranks to find out why the enemy suddenly fled," Superman opined.

* * *

John fought multiple foes at the same time. Shayera rallied Flash and brought Wally to join them. Moments later, the Power Rings left.

"This move wasn't supposed to be _that_ effective," Shayera muttered.

* * *

J'onn's trust in M'gann was absolute. So he clung to that while he began using his Martian Vision and telepathy against the Power Rings. An they fell back from him.

Captain Atom stayed alive while J'onn helped liberate Supergirl. And inevitably the Power Rings joined their brethren in retreat. Supergirl made to pursue but J'onn stopped her.

"Obviously, they are seeking out their master," he warned her.

* * *

Over the Mojave, the New Guardians faced fifty Power Rings. And then more began to arrive from the rest of the world.

* * *

Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan led their respective Lantern Corps to victory over the Power Rings. A sizeable number of them were captured and the Zamarons took the Rings of Volthoom to study them. Carol dispatched the bulk of her Star Sapphires to return the various aliens back to their worlds.

Hal sent Green Lanterns to accompany the Star Sapphires. An then together, they united their remaining forces to travel to Earth and confront Volthoom.

Sister Sercy led the Blue Lanterns while Indigo-1 steered the Indigo Tribe to victory over the Power Rings on Oa. Far fewer in numbers, the Blue Lanterns ferried the captured Power Rings stripped of their Rings of Volthoom back to their worlds of origin while the Indigo Tribe remained on Oa to study the captured rings of power.

Sinestro marshaled his elite soldiers and sent the rest with the captured Rings of Volthoom to Qward. Those on Qward would torture the captured Power Rings to discover the secrets of the Rings of Volthoom. Sinestro would lead an assault on Earth to do the same to Volthoom himself.

Atrocitus had already tortured his prisoners. They were being sacrificed to the power battery in order to forge new red power rings from the blood of the enemy. Atrocitus selected his handpicked fighters and set forth for Earth.

* * *

"No," Volthoom breathed as he stared at a grove of trees in rural Tennessee.

Jessica couldn't see anything special about some trees, "What is it?"

"The Starheart came here of all places," Volthoom's voice held an anxiety that Jessica had never heard from him before; "The Guardians forged it even before they chose me as the First Lantern. It disappeared. It was said it had been lost forever. But it came _here_."

"And this is bad?" she asked.

"It transmogrified," he ignored her question, "And became one with the planet itself. And it has chosen champions."

Now Jessica could hear the naked fear in his voice, "Who?"

"I don't know," this obviously worried Volthoom.

"Why is this significant?" Jessica wanted to know.

"The Starheart and I share the same power," Volthoom confessed, "The very same power my rings draw from. They are the only things that can directly harm me."

Jessica thought that was a very interesting piece of news.


	15. Chapter 15

13

Inside the hellish Labyrinth, Black Adam demanded to know what afflicted the lost souls surrounding the Black Marvels and Pandora, "What is wrong with these people?"

Every condemned person was blind and erratically twitching and groping, lost in their own darkened madness as flames danced and licked at their naked flesh, burning it even as flesh eating worms coursed through their bodies. But the fetid flesh healed behind the worms' route and they endlessly consumed the damned without ever dying just as those accursed to be within Hell's walls would never perish.

"The Labyrinth is a realm of madness. It is among the worst realms in all of Hell," Pandora explained, "Those cast here are cursed to relive their lives in light of the ultimate knowledge of God that they've received before sentenced here."

"Waitaminute!" Black Mary shouted as she pointed at a recent arrival, "That's Blackhawk! What's he doing here?"

"Obviously he died and was unprepared to meet his Creator," Pandora said with remorse, "You still don't comprehend this, do you?"

"Comprehend what?" Isis was severely shaken at seeing her former comrade reduced to this.

"This is mankind's default eternal destination," Pandora said matter-of-factly, "We are, each of us, condemned before God at the moment of conception."

"I refuse to believe that," Black Adam grated.

"Refusing to believe a fact doesn't change its nature to make it any less true," Pandora said simply.

"But why all of this?" Mary pleaded with Pandora as though the cursed immortal could change the Divine will.

"You should know already," Pandora told Mary, "Or at least you professed to me you knew. Evil didn't enter the world when I opened a skull-like chest. All that did was release the personifications of the Seven Deadly Sins. Sins that already existed in the hearts of men. Evil became humanity's reality when the first man and woman chose to defy God. That defiance condemned their offspring to death, both physical and spiritual. Hell was created as an abode for fallen angels and demons but it now serves as a holding tank for those awaiting ultimate judgment. I'm afraid Hell is a mercy compared to what is coming for these people."

"But Jesus saved everyone from this," Mary protested, "That's what I believe."

"Christ did offer Himself as an eternal sacrifice for humanity's fallenness by assuming humanity's flesh and offering his righteous blood as an atonement. But that gracious gift is bestowed only upon the reception of God's mercy channeled through a believer's faith in Christ's godhood, sacrifice, and resurrection before His ascension to His Father's right hand," Pandora recited from conviction, "But there is a parallel requirement. One must profess faith and reject the evil within their own heart and admit they are immoral, depraved creatures thereby placing God in lordship over their lives. Believers stumble, fall, flail, and dishonor God throughout their lives. But repentance and recommitment to God's transformative power in their lives, acting as servants of God, restores them relationally with Christ. He sits as High Priest of God addressing our needs to Him. And he is counting down the days before Father God sends His Son back to Earth to rule and restore it to perfection."

Pandora could see the doubt in all of the Black Marvels' eyes, "Even Lucifer will bow before Christ and acknowledge Him as ultimate Lord before the final judgment."

"How would you know all of this?" Mary had to wonder.

"I have wandered the Earth for four thousand years combating the Seven Deadly Sins before Shazam captured them," Pandora reminded the young woman, "I personally sat under Christ one afternoon as He taught on a Galilean hillside. Then I was privileged to meet several of His disciples after He left Earth. I studied with the greatest teachers in His church as it rose through the ages."

"Yet you are claiming there is only one God," Black Adam sneered, "Explain our benefactors then."

Pandora looked pained, "The god pantheons are but hosts of fallen angels sworn to Lucifer's service. What better way to distract humanity from worshiping the true God then to provide substitutes that can assume human-like guises and perform great deeds and wonders?"

Black Adam and Isis found the notion repellant. Mary was even more confused so Pandora asked a simple question, "Why do you think your gifts remain inside Hell? And why do you believe the Greco-Roman gods disavowed Mary? They are in rebellion against their master and they were swiftly dealt with for causing doubt to creep into Mary's mind."

"How can you know that?" Isis wondered.

"I've dealt with Satan and his minions. For all their deceptions, they are fairly straightforward in dealing with one another," Pandora explained.

"But Billy and Freddy?" Mary looked panic stricken.

"I rather doubt they receive grants of power anymore," Pandora replied, "Didn't anyone find it odd that Osiris receives his power through Satanus and Blaze, who are undeniably demons?"

"This is madness!" Black Adam cried.

"No, _that's_ madness," Pandora pointed at Blackhawk, "And the greatest madness is that this fate could have been averted at any time in his life. But death seals your fate."

"She's telling the truth," Mary realized, "We just don't want to believe any of it."

"To surrender your life to God means you no longer have control of it. And that, above all else, keeps people from ever serving God," Pandora stated, "People prefer to be their own gods."

Even Black Adam seemed slapped by that declaration. Pandora ushered them on, "We have stayed still for too long. We need to get moving again before a demon patrol finds us here."

The Black Marvels followed their scout and each tried to cope with the revelations they had learned.

* * *

Dinah Lance and Nyssa Raatko flew to the island of St. Lawrence off the Alaskan coastline. Oliver Queen had purchased property on the island a decade ago. And he'd had it equipped and stocked as a last redoubt. Conner Hawke and Mia Deardon were already there. Or at least should have been based on Dinah's calculations.

The locals were not only surprised to be getting newcomers with case after case of luggage but Nyssa bought an SUV at double the market rate in cash. The women drove out to the Queen cabin and Nyssa studied it through a thermal imaging scope.

"Very clever. The cabin walls are a façade. Underneath there should be a pillbox type bunker given the heat dispersion," Nyssa reported to Dinah.

"Then I say we make our approach and knock on the front door," Dinah decided.

The door opened to reveal a very startled Mia, "Dinah?"

She looked over Dinah's shoulder to see Nyssa standing further back with her quiver on and bow in hand, "Oh, it's you."

"Can we come in?" Dinah asked.

"Um…sure," Mia allowed.

"And can you get young Mister Hawke to stand down?" Nyssa requested.

Mia swung the door further open and Conner was setting his bow and arrow aside as he shrugged out of his quiver, "I guess I'll help unload."

Upon arriving at the SUV, Conner began assisting Nyssa. And he recognized several cases meant for weapons, "And I thought Mia was paranoid."

"They will find you," Nyssa smiled coldly, "The question now is what kind of reception do you intend to give them when they arrive?"

"You have experience in being hunted, don't you?" Conner asked.

"A lifetime of it," Nyssa shared, thinking of Russian pogroms, Nazi extermination camps, and enemies earned working for the League of Assassins, "You have to convince your friend to let me help."

"I am so not looking forward that particular conversation," Conner confessed.

"Nevertheless, it needs to happen and swiftly," Nyssa urged him.

* * *

David Cain and the Injustice League had observed Baker Island for almost twenty-four hours with nothing to report. But he knew Dr. Mist had hidden the Ultramarine Corps on or underneath the island. So he took a dingy and went alone to the jetty to see if Mist would want to parlay.

* * *

Jessica Cruz began to explain her purpose for joining the assorted heroes at the Hall of Justice, "Something landed on Earth that Volthoom fears. He said it shares the same source of power as himself. He called it the 'Starheart'."

Several people rustled in the crowd and she looked hopeful, "I see that means something to some of you."

"The Starheart merged with an elemental force here on Earth and transformed into the Green Flame," Sentinel explained, "My power ring and my daughter's inborn power pulse receive their energy from it. Fire also receives power from the Green Flame in a different way."

"My power ring channels the same basic power as yours," Jessica explained.

"Mine doesn't try to consume my life force if I don't feed it a steady diet of fear," Sentinel differed.

"That aspect is a control measure built into the ring and its personality matrix. But if you learn to control the ring through sheer willpower you can overcome the ring's appetites. Mine only communicates with me when our mutual existence is threatened," Jessica revealed, "But unlike a Lantern Corps ring, mine is tied to my life force so I can't remove it without killing myself."

"So why have you come to us?" Superman challenged Jessica.

"Volthoom is power mad," Jessica shuddered, "He's trying to wage war against Darkseid for absolute dominion of the entirety of existence. But Volthoom isn't content to control people's actions; he wants to manipulate their minds and feelings."

"Control like suppression?" J'onn Jonzz asked.

"Simpler than that," Jessica revealed, "The Power Ring Corps will control the populaces through fears dredged up by the Rings of Volthoom and then Volthoom will shape them to push the populations in any direction he desires."

"Kyle?" Supergirl asked the resident White Lantern.

"It's an elegant approach compared to the Third Army," Kyle Rayner replied, "This way the strengths of diversity are retained."

"So where is Volthoom?" Barda asked the consensual question.

"He was in the Mojave but he seems to have moved on and my ring refuses to find him for me," Jessica hated to admit.

"Then we do it the old fashioned way," Sentinel interjected, "We search for him."

* * *

Cain rowed the dingy to the pier built atop the rock jetty. Atop it stood Dr. Mist. Cain tied on next to a ladder and climbed up to greet the infamous African sorcerer.

"Greetings Mist," Cain saluted him.

"David Cain," Dr. Mist chuckled, "Why am I not surprised? Gen. Lane told me what your people had done to his operation. I suppose you're here to dictate terms before you attack my people."

"Hardly. I was tasked with finding your base of operations," Cain revealed, "But I'm going to exceed my mandate slightly and ask what you and the Ultramarine Corps intend to do with this world?"

"We intend to make things right," Mist answered sincerely and solemnly.

"By whose definition of 'right'?" Cain was forced to ask.

"There is only one definition of right in this world," Mist answered philosophically, "All that differs is methodology."

"That's what I thought," Cain grimaced, "You're another vigilante force with delusions of godhood imbedded into your gene pool. You'll run around the world doing your good deeds and create more chaos than order."

"Unlike you and your Injusticers?" Mist scoffed.

"You held to the ideals represented by the League of Shadows at one time but then you broke faith and have been gathering your champions ever since while the League of Assassins has done the real work while you claim the credit for it," Cain accused, "So I'll leave you to it then."

As Cain climbed back down to his boat, Mist called after him, "But you'll be back, I fear."

* * *

Cain rowed off to rejoin the Injustice League on the League of Assassins yacht. Mist returned to the lighthouse keeper's home and took the elevator to the subterranean base underneath it. Volthoom stared down Mist who was impassive at best.

"And?" Volthoom impatiently demanded to know.

"They're leaving for now but they will be back and with greater numbers," Mist predicted.

"The real question is whether or not they ally themselves with the Justice Leagues again," Belphegor opined.

"I have faced them and found them lacking," Volthoom scoffed.

"Good, because we need a distraction," Dr. Mist told him.

And Volthoom stretched out his power and dispatched his Power Ring Corps to deal with the Justice Leagues and their allies.

* * *

"Why the hell did you call us back here?" Vapor grated at Claire Montgomery as she stormed into Claire's office in the 1WTC.

"Our sponsors kindly 'suggested' we focus on recovering the gold and leave cosmic threats to the JLU and JLA," Claire shared with her, "And I agree."

"Yeah," Vapor said dismally, "So do I."

"The NYPD has been getting reports of strangely dressed men sharing a home in Long Island. One even has a falcon," Claire handed Vapor the file; "The cops have the area cordoned off and are observing the suspects now."

"I'll get everyone moving," Vapor promised.

* * *

"They're not coming," Power Girl grimly assessed.

"Patience. The enemy will deploy his forces in a preemptive attack. When they do, we let the Power Rings wear themselves down before capturing one or more of them and interrogating them to ascertain the whereabouts of their master," Katana was seated, polishing the SoulTaker.

"And the Power Ring with the Justice Leagues?" Power Girl asked.

"A _ronin_ to be sure," Katana said with satisfaction, "She will be useful."

"We'll see," Power Girl's mood didn't lighten at the prospect.

Katana understood Galatea's hatred. Her own heart had been consumed by rage and anger until she avenged Maseo's death. But once Takeo died, her life was hers once again.

* * *

Devil Ray surfaced the _Nemo_ beside the Injusticers' yacht. They transferred to it and after they'd boarded, Devil Ray dived his submarine and allowed the yacht to get underway again. Cain met up with Devil Ray in the Conn.

"Thank you for this," Cain gratefully stated.

"I owed you," Devil Ray shrugged. He paused before asking, "But could tell me what Nyssa Raatko is even up to?"

"I wish I knew," Cain sadly admitted.

Cain returned a short time later, "Nyssa made contact. She's asking that we pick her up at St. Lawrence Island."

"I'll do it and I'll drop you off at one additional destination but then my debt is paid. My crew needs profitable enterprises not running a ferry service," Devil Ray warned Cain.

"Your offered help is even more than I could ask for," Cain admitted.

* * *

The JLU, JLA, and JSA All Stars all began planning a search to find Volthoom. But Jessica's ring briefly flared to life, "Volthoom is looking for me. He just learned that I'm here. He'll probably respond in force."

"Then we prepare for an attack," Steve Trevor decided for the group.

* * *

The Gang had asserted control over Intergang's 1000 operatives. Now they were seizing the reins from the 100 who comprised the regional directors. Once the regional directorate was under their control, they could pit Intergang against its own leadership. With Boss Moxie and Morgan Edge dead, the Intergang empire would be under the dominion of the Gang. And their deal with Luthor would be sealed.

Brains had deduced that Edge was receiving support from an external entity. Possibly a mystical one. So she recruited from the Legion of Doom's latest recruits to set a watch upon Edge. Dragonfly led the other surviving Black Seven members in that effort.

Intergang had crushed the Black Seven organization. Edge had orchestrated the defeat. So Dragonfly, Silken Spider, Tiger Moth, and Black Beetle took great malicious delight in their assigned task.

The 100's ranks had been pared down by the recent arrests of its most influential members. And Brains couldn't even take the credit for that turn of events. Gotham City Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon was proving to be every bit the crusader her father had been before her. The district attorney's office was requesting assistance from the state to process all of the pending court cases involving recently incarcerated criminals. Gordon had made herself a hero to the public.

So Brains decided it was up to the Gang to topple a heroic edifice. The 100 would be so grateful they'd cede control of their regions to the Gang. And Tobias Whale and his cohorts would owe the Gang their freedom so they'd have to play along as Boss Moxie and Edge were eliminated. Brains had already recruited Gun Moll Flanders to do the deed where Moxie was concerned. Edge was more…problematic.

"We'll deal with Gordon," Brains announced to the 100.

"We don't even know who you are," Stubs Ticket protested.

"Yeah, who are you anyway?" Moose Masserati demanded to know.

"Answer the man's question, Ms. Mesmer," Brains smiled

The "G" shaped emblem on the front of Ms. Mesmer's tunic began to spin and in short order, she'd hypnotized the entire room, "Boss Moxie is incompetent and should vacate his position."

No one stirred. Brains snickered, "Use smaller words."

"Boss Moxie is over the hill. You need a new leader. So have Gun Moll Flanders kill him," Ms. Mesmer ordered.

Everyone nodded so she continued, "We'll deal with Commissioner Gordon and with Moxie's silent partner, Morgan Edge. Afterwards, you'll owe us and we will collect."

Everyone nodded and Ms. Mesmer broke the trance. Masserati spoke up, "You guys handle Gordon. We'll take care of Moxie."

"Excellent suggestion," Brains was quite chipper, "I wish I would've thought of it myself. We'll be off to Gotham City then."

"What if Moxie don't step down?" Smalls Mousewitz asked.

"Then Gun Moll finally gets her chance to blow Moxie's dick off," Ticket chortled.

* * *

Sue Dibney made the announcement throughout the Hall of Justice through the loudspeaker system, "We have multiple energy signatures inbound from every direction. Estimate enemy contact within ten minutes."

"Everyone listen up and get your assignments," Trevor began issuing orders, "We are going to form a cordon around this building and defend it and the territories beyond in a zone defense. The JLU gets west. The All Stars get north. New Guardians, you have south. That leaves us JLA with east and the front doors. Now move out!"

Jessica joined up with the JLA and Jade went with the JLU. With Fire gone, that stretched those capable of meeting the Power Rings on their own terms to one person per team. Sentinel and White Lantern being the other two.

Inside her offices, Amanda Waller prepared for the worst.

* * *

"Now we're getting some action," Power Girl was almost gleeful.

"And now we move in closer," Katana instructed.

* * *

Vapor drifted into the suspect house as an acidic mist. When she solidified, she went out of the bedroom with the open window and crept down the hall until she found the Kings of Catastrophe gathered in three rooms.

Bird had Talon hooded but was feeding the raptor live bait in the kitchen. Kite Man had removed his glider wings and had draped himself in a sprawl across a recliner in the living groom. Dr. Doom and Polka Dot Man watched television with him. Tiger Shark, Mighty Bruce, Multi Man, and Cluemaster were still bemoaning the loss of the gold that they'd stolen.

Vapor used her throat mike to summon the rest of the Conglomerate. She watched in rapt attention as Multi Man segued from rage to sorrow back to depression and rounded out at giddiness. Tiger Shark and Mighty Bruce just seemed indignant.

Then Maxi-Man, Little Mermaid, and Matrix ripped the front end off the house. The rest of the Conglomerate stood ready for a fight. Vapor transformed back into her mist form to block a retreat.

"You can't get us on anything!" Cluemaster cackled, "There's no evidence."

"Mind explaining that one?" Blue Beetle wondered.

"Luthor stole the gold from us," Cluemaster was clearly unhinged at this point.

"Bag `em anyway," Vapor instructed.

* * *

The Gang flew by helicopter from Metropolis over New York's islands to head into Gotham. They witnessed the swarming arrival of the Power Rings as they flew by. Brains was rather philosophical about the timing.

"Seems we left town at the right moment," she mused.

"So, the Gordon broad. I smash her skull in or what?" Bulldozer asked.

She could see Kong was ramping up to rip Gordon's arms and legs off. She sighed. The boys preferred blunt trauma over surgery.

"Ms. Mesmer, you explain it," Brains groaned.

"It's simple boys," Ms. Mesmer promised them, "How do you dethrone a hero?"

Both men shrugged and Ms. Mesmer chuckled, "You turn them into a villain."

* * *

Carol Ferris was back to back with Hal Jordan as the entire Green Lantern and Star Sapphires Corps were engaged in holding the Red Lanterns and Fear Lanterns out of the Sol system.

"You ever wonder why we didn't make it?" Carol suddenly asked Hal.

"Because you broke it off," Hal retorted.

"You could never accept me as I am," Carol sighed, "I'm destined to be the Sapphire Queen just as you're fated to be the Green Lantern Commandant. The difference between us is that I was never threatened by your identity."

"We're quite a pair," Hal said glumly.

"We could be if you'd get the planet sized stick out of your ass," Carol huffed.

"If we survive this, we need to set down and have a very long conversation where we figure out just who we are individually and corporately," Hal decided.

"Hell, I'll live through this just to hear an apology," Carol promised.

* * *

Cupid was bored with watching the Injusticers. All they did was whine about training and not knowing where Nyssa was. There was knocking at her door and Cupid snatched up her bow and plucked an arrow out of her quiver.

"Yes?" she asked.

The door opened and Col. Rick Flagg entered in, "Easy with that."

"Who are you? I paid for this room in advance," Cupid didn't move.

"I represent an agency that could use your help," Flagg told her, "In exchange I'll give you what you want in return."

"What agency?" Cupid asked.

"Task Force X has been reactivated and is being reassembled," Flagg told her, "I'd like you to join. Serve your country with distinction and all your sins will be forgiven."

"They already have been. I'm dead," Cupid smirked.

"Even the dead can face death row," Flagg assured her.

"What happens if I just kill you and bury your body?" Cupid mused.

A red dot illuminated between her eyes and Flagg shrugged, "If you think you can. But if you even try, my associate called Deadshot will take you out."

Cupid had heard of Deadshot. She eased the tension off of her bowstring. But she didn't lay the implements down.

"What are my options?" Cupid asked.

"Join up or my agent kills you," Flagg laid it out.

"I'm rather hard to kill," Cupid warned him, "What is the incentive you mentioned?"

"You enlist and I give you Nyssa Raatko," Flagg promised.

Cupid's decision was an easy one.

* * *

Volthoom met with Lex Luthor outside the Hall of Doom situated in the heart of the Gobi Desert, "What can you possibly offer me?"

"A truce between you and Darkseid. Perhaps even a power sharing arrangement," Luthor told him.

"I don't share power. I am power itself," Volthoom bragged.

"Yet your entire Power Ring Corps is attacking the Hall of Justice because you don't fear the occupants," Luthor chuckled.

"I don't need this insolence," Volthoom sneered.

"I'll grant you this concession," Luthor offered, "Leave the Prime Universe to me and me alone and you and Darkseid can bloody each other until you both fade from existence."

"Why would I agree to this madness?" Volthoom exclaimed.

"Because otherwise I'll simply kill you," Luthor shrugged.

* * *

Saturn Queen opened her eyes, "Volthoom just received Luthor's demand. Now let's open a dialogue and show him we can be reasonable."

Libra prepared the damaged time bubble that had brought her, Lightning Lord, and Cosmic King to the 21st Century from their native 31st Century. The time travelling controls had been sabotaged to insure a one way trip. But it could travel spatially across the universe and possibly beyond.


	16. Chapter 16

15

At the rear entrance of the Hall of Justice laid a helipad and a VTOL landing pad as well as the vehicular garage and a small garden. It was here that the Justice League Unlimited met the Power Ring Corps.

Superman battled a dozen Power Rings alone. But Barda stood by his side and fought another dozen as well. The Rings of Volthoom reached into their psyches to plumb what terrors they could delve out.

But the rings were stonewalled. Kal-El of Krypton didn't have any fears he didn't see as insurmountable if and when they should occur. But then Jonathan Kent's death was shown in horrific adaptation and Superman went berserk.

Barda's only fear was that Scott Free would be killed and leave her alone. But Mr. Miracle was gone and while there was a tear in her heart and mind, she had hope for the future. So she employed her mega wand to maximum effect shattering constructs and blasting Power Rings back.

* * *

The Green Lantern named John Stewart and his Thanagarian wife, Shayera Hol, also were plumbed by the Rings of Volthoom. John had mastered his fear after his previous encounters with a Power Ring. He'd remembered that fear had no control over him. Events unfolded as they were meant to and he could affect those outcomes he was present to do so in.

Shayera had already faced a culmination of all her fears. She'd lost her name, her status, her people, her world, and her daughter. The only thing left to lose was John, and that was inevitable. So Shayera embraced her losses and learned to grow from them.

John's iron will made his ring equal to any three Rings of Volthoom and the Power Rings were all inexperienced in their use. Whereas John had been a Green Lantern for fifteen years now. Shayera's Nth metal mace disrupted constructs and with enough force could shatter them entirely.

* * *

The Flash named Wally West was truly the Fastest Man Alive. And as the Flash, Wally had come to grips with his inadequacies and inability to save everyone. In fact his sole remaining fear revolved around Vreti. It wasn't that he feared she'd be captured and killed by Darkseid's Elite. She ran that risk everyday just as he ran his. But he found he didn't want just a one night stand. He wanted something more, something greater. And he felt he could join her in a common cause. So he drew hope from that and the Power Rings had no hold over him.

J'onn Jonzz only had one fear left in his life. M'gann M'orzz presented herself as a Green Martian but in reality she was a White Martian exiled for opposing her race's plans to conquer the Earth the way they'd obliterated his native Green Martians. But if M'gann were to be discovered, certain humans would demand she stand trial for an invasion she helped end.

And J'onn would be alone once again and the sole representative of his planet on Earth. But J'onn and M'gann were peripherally aware of one another at all times. So he took comfort in her safety and instead rallied all of his considerable might against the Power Ring Corps.

* * *

There was little a man converted into nuclear energy could fear anymore. So Captain Atom resisted the terrors presented to him regarding Eve Eden and instead marshaled his quantum energy blasts into staggering Power Rings. And when they drew too close, his superhuman strength sent them packing.

Atom employed size changing tactics against the Power Rings. They continually swept the area with their rings but Atom generally hid inside someone's ear. And then he would bound out and ambush the Power Rings all over again. Instead of fear, he found strength in his renewed relationship with Jean Loring. And that rekindled love burned brighter than any fear he could have.

Jade's Power Pulse channeled the might of the Green Flame. It was a derivative of the merging of the Starheart with Earth's own elemental powers. The Power Rings were mystified and befuddled to face a power that sourced from the same avenue as their own and easily shattered their constructs and disrupted their power flow.

Jennie-Lynn Haden wasn't a veteran superhero but she faced equal odds with her foes. And that was about all Jade could really wish for.

* * *

The east side of the Hall of Justice spilled out from the main entrance into a courtyard. Here, the Justice League of America took a stand. The team had fanned out, usually in groups of two.

Col. Steve Trevor was paired with Wonder Woman. Trevor carried a polaron rifle of Almeracian origin. The discharges broke through Power Ring constructs and blasted the aliens out of the skies. When the Power Rings threatened to overwhelm Trevor and Artemis' position, he also carried photon grenades. Essentially a nuclear bomb housed in an indestructible alloy of Kryptonian origins, the bombs energies were harnessed through light emitters that yielded photons. These struck with both bone breaking force and energy.

Wonder Woman preferred a direct assault. Her wrought steel spear pierced defensive shields and bodies. When constructs stripped Artemis of her weapon, she drew her sword.

Utilizing the Sandals of Hermes, she flew. Using her sword forged by Hephaestus, she carved through constructs and flesh. Her shield, bequeathed her by Ares, was indestructible. And her Gauntlet of Hercules increased her strength by a factor of ten. Coupled with a lifetime of training in how to use these weapons, it was little wonder Artemis was proving her worth as Wonder Woman.

* * *

Starling and Bat-Girl also used polaron weapons and photon grenades. They would antagonize clusters of Power Rings to draw them in and then use a grenade to obliterate them. Many of the alien Power Rings wondered how such fragile creatures could bedevil them so.

Kathy Duquesne was the bearer of the Batwoman mantle that day. She paired with Spoiler and they eschewed the lethal weaponry carried by others. Instead they used leverage and mechanical advantage to confuse and baffle opponents.

Vibe shattered Power Ring constructs. And then he would sever the Rings of Volthoom from their source of power. Trajectory pummeled the stricken Power Rings into submission. With Vibe disrupting the Rings of Volthoom's powers, they couldn't probe either Vibe or Trajectory's psyches.

* * *

Hawkman found his Nth metal sword worked as effectively as Shayera's mace and nearly as efficiently as Artemis' sword. He drove a forward wedge into the Power Ring ranks. And he had no thought or cause for alarm as they collapsed in on him.

Troia had his back. And for the first time in millennia, the reincarnated spirit of Khufu was utterly confident that his partner was looking out for him in every conceivable way. Donna Troy had been born on Earth-52 but hers was a story of hope and redemption to rival his own.

Since the 4th Egyptian Dynasty, one reincarnation after another had sought to achieve what Carter Hall had gained: true abiding happiness. Carter knew Khufu had been destined to be with Cha'yera at one point, but even that beginning had been tainted by her infidelity. Her recent incarnation was Shayera Hol and the Thanagarian had found ultimate happiness with John Stewart. And now Carter Hall had a similar chance with Donna Troy.

So there was nothing the Power Rings could throw at them to hinder them in any way.

* * *

Vigilante and Vixen fought side by side. Vig was using experimental magnum hyperkinetic rounds. They could blow a hole in an armored bunker. He was using them to blast Power Rings.

Vixen transformed her animal totem derived powers so rapidly, no Power Ring had time to adapt before being mauled, trampled, or crushed by another manifestation. Mari McCabe felt about Greg Saunders the same way Carter felt about Troia. And that confidence was unwavering in the face of danger.

As the JLA's resident Fear Lantern, Guy Gardner knew something about mastering fear…and inciting it. His ring told him the Power Rings were controlled by their own rings through the manipulation of fear. So Guy used his expertise too traumatize Power Rings.

* * *

Donavan Wallace had his worst nightmares realized when he was shot on duty as a police officer and found himself a quadriplegic. But then Joe Jones had passed on the secrets of the Spirit of Lady Liberty. Lady Liberty had found Donavan to be a worthy successor to Joe and he became the second General Glory. General Glory knew that he would serve Lady Liberty until it was appointed to him to pass on the mantle and then he would return to being paralyzed Donavan Wallace. It was a certainty and he did not fear it at all. So the Power Rings held no terror for him.

Azrael leapt off the rooftop into a cluster of Power Rings. His fearsome armor, flaming gauntlet blades, and finely honed battle techniques frightened them more than they could ever terrorize him. Azrael began to prove why he was the generationally appointed Champion of the Order of St. Dumas and how centuries of selective breeding played out in creating a super warrior.

* * *

Jessica Cruz met the Power Rings as one of their own…and then began to obliterate them. Like the other Power Rings, Jessica had been chosen on the basis of her great fear but she also possessed a will worthy of a Green Lantern. So the Ring of Volthoom no longer controlled her but she controlled it.

There was a disconnect between the other Power Rings and the Rings of Volthoom. The rings decided what course of action was needed, then manipulated the Power Rings into carrying it out. At that point, the individual Power Ring would do so.

Jessica struck between those steps with devastating effects. The Rings of Volthoom cried out to their master. But he was strangely silent.

* * *

To the north of the Hall of Justice the JSA All Stars met the enemy's many faces. To the north, Brooklyn stretched forth and it was the All Stars' charge to keep the battle restricted to the Hall of Justice.

Sentinel's ring disrupted Rings of Volthoom even more effectively than his daughter's Power Pulse. Alan Scott's indomitable will had called across the universe to the Starheart and brought it to Earth so that he could master its power. Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner had all been considered the greatest Green Lanterns, but Earth's first Green Lantern still had an iron will that occluded all of them. And the Power Rings trembled before Sentinel's seemingly limitless power.

Wildcat seemed to be at a disadvantage at first glance. But his absolute mastery of every human fighting technique put him in good stead to fight the Power Ring menace. And his only fear had ever been that his friends from the Justice Society would never return from Limbo. But they had and now Ted Grant didn't fear anything.

Jay Garrick, the original Flash, hammered away at Power Rings at super speeds. His control over vibrating his body at different frequencies allowed him to carve through Power Ring constructs with ease. And so the Power Rings fled before him only to discover they couldn't outrun him.

* * *

Sand had already lived out his worst nightmare. Converted into a silicone life form, Sandy Hawkins had watched seventy years go by on a television screen while he struggled to regain his corporeal form. During those years, the Justice Society had vanished and returned forty years later.

When Sand finally emerged as a solid being who'd mastered his own silicate body and his geokinetic powers, his mentor, Wesley Dodds the Sandman, passed on his prophetic "gift" and then died. Sand was no longer Sandy the Golden Boy and took on his new sobriquet. He'd resurrected the JSA just to have it merge with the JLU only to reform again as the JSA All Stars.

There was nothing left for Sand to fear so the Power Rings could exert no mental power over him.

* * *

King Chimera threw illusions of Shadow Realms demons, Subtle Realms demons, and Surtur's demonic horde from Limbo at the Power Ring Corps. Meanwhile, Cyclone utilized brute force in the shape of tornadoes to hammer away at their foes.

Hourman's Miraclo gave him the strength to shatter Power Ring Constructs. And Jesse Quick's Speed Force driven fleet footedness and adrenalin enhanced super strength battered Power Rings her husband hadn't gotten to yet. Soon, they had the Power Rings in a rout.

Dr. Mid-Nite's blackout bombs occluded him from the Power Rings' vision. But when their ring sweeps cleared the dense darkness, it revealed Aztek waiting to be found. And his armor gave him every advantage he needed to press the attack against them.

* * *

The New Guardians defended the Hall of Justice's southern approach. This included the docks and the boat slips.

Supergirl joined White Lantern in the defense. Kyle's white power ring disrupted Rings of Volthoom and allowed him to control their constructs and turn them against the originating Power Ring. He'd only attempted this because Supergirl had reminded Kyle that Volthoom himself had suggested Kyle was limiting his own use of his ring.

Like Kal-El, Kara In-Ze was beating back the Power Rings through brute force. Those that didn't retreat before her, she beat into submission. And Kara had personal reasons for doing so.

Guy had brought her word of what happened to Blackhawk. Galatea and Kara had put their differences past them and looked beyond their genetic heritage to truly become sisters of the heart. And Kara was enraged that the Power Rings would take Galatea's husband from her. Supergirl wasn't certain how Power Girl would respond, but Kara was determined to make the Power Rings pay out of their very hides if need be.

* * *

Laira Omoto, the New Guardians' Green Lantern, was getting the hand of fighting Power Rings. Yrra Cyvil, the Star Sapphire formerly known as Fatality, had informed her partner that the hearts of the Power Ring Corps were filled with fear. And that fear drove their every action. So Laira and Yrra powered through the fears to overwhelm the Power Rings.

The Red Lantern called Bleez used her rage driven rampage to smash through Power Ring defenses and her acid blood vomit to scald and maim those that dared defy her. Alongside her, Arkillo, the Fear Lantern drill instructor, used his own ring to stir up the upswell of panic that the Rings of Volthoom created within their wearers and drove the Power Rings into a frenzy in their desire to escape. But neither Bleez nor Arkillo had any intention of letting them do so.

St. Walker tried to instill the hope of escaping the Rings of Volthoom in the Power Rings he faced but even the greatest of the Blue Lanterns couldn't manage it. Munk tried to infuse compassion into the Power Rings that he fought but the Indigo Tribesman couldn't get past the terror the Power Rings felt. But Munk found St. Walker's hope infectious and Munk compassion helped spur St. Walker on.

* * *

Black Hand and Larfleeze departed from Earth and made their way past the Lantern Corps surrounding the Sol system. Breaking loose from the battling Lanterns, the Black Lantern creator and the sole Orange Lantern, set course for Sector 666, where Black Lantern intended to raise an entire sector's worth of corpses and command a Black Lantern legion. Agent Orange accompanied him to protect Black Hand and to receive his own black power ring to add to his collection.

* * *

"The Power Rings are confused," Vreti advised Sue Dibney, "They must not be receiving instructions from Volthoom. Advise your people that as long as the Power Ring Corps is bereft of Volthoom's guidance their rings can only lead them so far."

"You're saying they lack internal guidance?" Sue asked.

"The last thing Volthoom wants is an independent Power Ring," Vreti chuckled, "Otherwise he gets a Jessica Cruz."

"What happens if Volthoom stops being distracted?" Hula Hula asked.

"Then this battle completely changes," Vreti warned them.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Hall of Justice, Question continued to pursue searching for Green Arrow and Speedy. Catwoman and Catgirl categorically opposed his obsessive quest. Huntress made certain they didn't interfere in his efforts. Plastic Man and Penny took Selina Kyle and Kitrina Falcone aside and had a quiet word with them.

Inside her fortress-like offices, Amanda Waller prepped the Freedom Fighters to intervene if necessary. She also received updates from Col. Rick Flagg as he reassembled a Task Force X squad and prepared to travel to St. Lawrence Island to apprehend Conner Hawke, Mia Deardon, Dinah Lance, and presumably, Nyssa Raatko.

* * *

Power Girl and Katana struck the Power Rings while the battle waged all around. Power Girl grabbed a Power Ring and threw s/he/it to the ground before landing on hir chest and beginning by trying to beat hir head stalk in with her fist. Katana intercepted the four Power Rings that came to hir assistance.

She simply beheaded the first intervener. The others were startled and dismayed to realize the SoulTaker could penetrate their personal shields. The second fell when Katana cleaved through his shields and down from his shoulder through his torso to slice him in half. The third lost all four of her tentacle appendages before her head trunk was sliced off.

Katana finished by stabbing a globular Power Ring dead center where its singular eye was fixed. It screamed and shattered windows across Brooklyn. Then it deflated and melted into the pavement. Katana cleaned the SoulTaker up and approached Power Girl.

Power Girl's glove dripped blood as she pulled her fist back and held it ready, "Where's Volthoom? Tell me and I'll make the pain stop."

S/he/it displayed a map of the Earth with hir ring and the Gobi Desert glowed. Power Girl kept her word and incinerated the alien into ashes with her heat vision. After all, ashes didn't feel pain.

"Go, I'll get us assistance," Katana urged.

Power Girl flew off cracking the sound barrier in seconds.

* * *

The Legion of Super Villains Time Bubble appeared on Baker Island before the lighthouse keeper's residence. Saturn Queen frowned, "This isn't right. Adjust to your left forty-five feet and then descend three hundred feet."

Libra didn't question her. He just manipulated controls she'd imprinted the knowledge of how to use into his mind. They reappeared in a large storage room and Dr. Mist and Belphegor awaited them.

"See?" Dr. Mist looked victorious.

Saturn Queen casually dismounted and approached the waiting Ultramarine Corps commanders. Libra hung back with his Energy Transmogrifier at the ready. Saturn Queen smiled as she stood beyond arm's reach.

"Very clever, Mist. It is Mist in this century, correct?" Saturn Queen asked, "I suppose this is payment for services duly rendered."

"I wouldn't know what you mean," Dr. Mist sniffed a tad defensively.

"Don't play coy with a master telepath," Saturn Queen warned him, "And, my dear, if you attempt to probe a fellow telepath, be certain you can slip past her defenses."

Belphegor dropped to the concrete floor like a discarded ragdoll. Saturn Queen wore a bright smile, "Now that we have some privacy, shall we negotiate?"

"What do you want?" Dr. Mist inquired sharply.

"First, let's establish our particulars. You have recently created your Ultramarine Corps. I have assembled a Secret Society of Super Villains," Saturn Queen explained, "You have second and third tier heroes and I have Ultraman. He worships at my feet as a dutiful son and will do anything I ask whenever I ask it. Until now, the poor dear has been limited by his rather regressive intelligence. But now he has my mind behind him."

"Go on," if Dr. Mist was intimidated, it didn't show.

"You wish to create a new world order. But wherever there is light there are also shadows. You wish to rule the light and I wish to control every aspect of the shadows," Saturn Queen told him, "I'll limit the scope of the illicit activities and I'll even give you rising threats to my dominion so you can display a show of enforcing law and order."

"And why would I agree to any of this?" Dr. Mist asked.

"You honestly believe Volthoom will give you a better offer?" Saturn Queen asked, "He is a galactic level threat to all life. Once he's disposed of, then plans can move forward. If you choose to agree to my terms, think about it to the exclusion of all else and I'll hear you and provide the next steps."

Saturn Queen turned and strolled back to the Time Bubble. Reaching it, she paused before climbing in, "That was the first and only time my back will ever be to you. So not striking me down convinces me you'll at least consider my offer."

Libra climbed in as well and the Time Bubble vanished from sight. Dr. Mist was suddenly convinced that Eve Aries was a galactic level threat herself.

* * *

Volthoom returned to the Hall of Doom. Brainiac projected Lex Luthor's image outside. Volthoom was already too irritated to be offended.

"Do your worst. I reject you and your offers entirely. The Multiverse will be mine, and mine alone. Every universe within existence will be mine alone," Volthoom declared, "But before I kill you, you will reveal how you cowed Darkseid into taking you on as one of his Elite."

Volthoom flew off at that point leaving Luthor's holographic image chuckling to itself.

* * *

Blue Beetle led the Conglomerate's analysis team as they inspected the communication devices taken from the Kings if Catastrophe. All of them had the hallmarks of the Legion of Doom's technical staff. But one oddity had been discovered. A communicator totally unlike any of the others yet bearing a sophistication to equal there's.

The signal transmissions matched those of Ambush Bug's teleport transceivers. Mr. Terrific had forwarded his results from his own investigation where he discovered Ambush Bug's teleport system was derived from his own failed research attempts in different avenues than his current T-Spheres.

Using corporate satellites, the hub of the transmissions was located in the jungles of Guatemala. So Claire Montgomery booked a flight for the Conglomerate team to fly to Central America as well as arrange for local resources to be made available to them in-country.

* * *

The GCPD was experiencing a rash of street crime incidents. With the battle waging in Brooklyn, small crimes and petty theft along with some looting were rampant in Gotham City. The beat cops were overwhelmed. The Robbery-Homicide detectives in charge of investigating the surge in crime were just grateful that things hadn't turned violent yet.

Vice and Narcotics were all experience an up swell in open crimes because with the patrols otherwise engaged, it seemed to everyone that no one was watching. And music to Commissioner Barbara Gordon's ears, and to every low level crook, there was no sign of the Batman anywhere. The GCPD Central Holding was a revolving door sending perps and suspects to County as soon as transportation could be filled.

County was bleeding off the excess to Blackgate, whose recently restored wings had been rebuilt after various super villain rampages. Beforehand, Blackgate had transferred hundreds of prisoners to Iron Heights and Belle Reeve after they'd divested all of their meta-human inmates to the GULAG. But Belle Reeve had secretly reopened their Meta Wing to handle the resurrected Suicide Squad program.

The Gang boldly strode into the GCPD's downtown headquarters. Their colorful costumes made them stand out amongst a sea of petitioners. Most were their waiting to file reports of crimes committed against them. Others were there to post bail for freshly arraigned perps awaiting transportation back to County or Blackgate.

The desk sergeant looked completely bored as he asked the newly arrived Gang, "Little late for Halloween, isn't it?"

"We have an appointment with Commissioner Gordon," Brains said forthrightly.

"I'll have to clear that," Sgt. Joel Aims warned her.

"Feel free," Brains knew Barbara's curiosity would bring her down from the lofty heights.

Some of the less savory customers began making vulgar comments about Brains and Ms. Mesmer's skintight apparel. Kong and Bulldozer offered to take care of the matter. Brains nodded towards Ms. Mesmer, who quickly cleared the room of the undesirables.

"Finesse, boys. An ounce of finesse will solve problems your blunt approaches will leave dangling," Brains admonished her lifelong friends.

"What the hell did you just do?" Aims protested.

"They were no account scofflaws, Sergeant. Pay their departure no heed," Brains advised him.

"Excuse me?" Barbara asked as she emerged from the station before Aims could utter another word.

"We have information of a vital sort regarding Intergang, Commissioner," Brains promised, "If you'd but give us a moment of your time."

"All right," Barb's curiosity was piqued as Brains had counted on.

"If we could just have a quiet word outside?" Brains requested.

Barbara assumed she could take them all down if she needed to so she went outside with the Gang. A moment later she reentered the squad room. And she drew her pistol and opened fire on detectives and civilians alike. Aims head the gunshots and almost lost bladder control. He quickly alerted dispatch. Dispatch in turn summoned SWAT and Lt. Harvey Bullock.

Bullock came through the garage to the rear of the squad room. There, SWAT had Barbara pinned down. She heard his approach and spun to shoot him. But the slide of her pistol was locked back indicating the clip was empty.

She ejected it and found no other clips were left to her. Bullock tased her before the former Batgirl decided to pretzel him. Swat Captain Moira Harden collected her own Commissioner.

"Put her in holdin' but clear a private cell," Bullock instructed.

"You bet," Moira agreed, "The prisoners would eat her alive."

"It ain't the Commish I'm worried `bout," Bullock advised Moira.

Then Harvey went to work trying to put the puzzle together. Security footage saw Barbara meet with the Gang and then step outside. Exterior cameras had her staring at the men and woman in colorful costumes and then she simply went back indoors and raided holy hell.

* * *

As for the Gang, after meeting with Gordon, they simply boarded a metro bus. Bullock sent detectives along the bus' route to gather information of where the quartet got off. He had no worries that a foursome dressed in spandex would be hard to remember. But he soon found out differently.

The Gang used their Intergang credentials to commander the same Galaxy Broadcasting helicopter that had brought them to Gotham. Setting forth to return to Metropolis, they wondered amongst themselves how the other assets were faring in their takeover of Intergang through the elimination of its two most powerful members.

* * *

The Black Seven survivors had tracked Morgan Edge to Dante's Inferno. He entered the nightclub hours before the club opened. They saw Edge enter Angelica Blaze's office but the windows were protected against whisker lasers so eavesdropping was impossible. So they stormed the place.

Tiger Moth went on a homicidal rampage as soon as she cleared the entrance. Black Beetle covered her backside while she practically frothed at the mouth. Silken Spider accompanied Dragonfly as they fought their way upstairs. Then Silken Spider remained behind to secure those same stairs while Dragonfly kicked in Blaze's office door.

"You want Edge?" Blaze was gleeful, "Take him. I'm bored with him anyway."

Dragonfly expertly put a bullet between his eyes. Then she aimed at Blaze. The nightclub's owner wore an expectant smile.

"Do it if you can," Blaze urged her.

Dragonfly fired but her bullet was incinerated in midair. Dragonfly had to admit she was impressed. Blaze looked at her expectantly.

"How would you like that kind of power?" Blaze asked seductively.

* * *

Mr. Terrific also had tracked the transmissions to Guatemala. He assembled a team to travel there and confront whoever had stolen his technology. He'd be taking Hawk and Dove, the Shining Knight, Goldilocks, Stargirl, Lightning, and Jakeem Thunder with him. He was blithely unaware of the Conglomerate's attentions but would learn of them soon enough.

* * *

The Power Ring Corps fled en masse to return to Baker Island. Katana approached Trevor, "Volthoom was last seen in the Gobi Desert."

"How do you know?" Trevor asked.

"Power Girl interrogated a Power Ring," Katana told him.

"Can we talk to this Power Ring?" Superman asked.

"No," Katana simply told him.

Trevor knew what that meant even if Superman was still puzzling it over, "We need to get everyone to the Invisible Jet."

"We need to leave," Kyle warned the other team leaders, "Black Hand and Larfleeze left during the fight. Usually that means bigger problems than Volthoom."

"Kara?" Superman questioned her choice.

"I helped start this group. I'll stick with them until they don't need me anymore," Supergirl chose.

"Good luck then," Superman respected her enough not to argue.

* * *

Dr. Mist signaled Saturn Queen his acceptance of her terms as Volthoom landed. She in turn telepathically relayed instructions of how to sway the Earth's defenders so they would never see his true intentions until it was too late.

* * *

The Invisible Jet landed near the Hall of Doom. Superman, Trevor, and Sentinel met Luthor outside of its maw. Luthor seemed amused.

"Strange you should be coming to me for help," he gloated.

"Where's Volthoom?" Superman barked the question.

"It just so happens we have a common foe in that one," Luthor shared, "He's gone to Baker Island. I believe he's looking for allies there."

Superman and Sentinel were clueless but Trevor knew who he referred to, "Understood."


	17. Chapter 17

18

"Milady, I have the report you requested," the general in charge of Almerac's Military Intelligence Division informed Kalea-El, "You wished us to monitor select individuals on the planet Earth and inform you of any significant changes in their circumstances."

"You mean the planet the natives call 'Dirt'?" Kalea mirthfully asked as she accepted the data slate and began to read, "General, inform the Naval Yards you require the use of their fastest courier boat."

"Will the Empress be informed of your departure?" the intelligence guru inquired.

"Lady Maxima is well aware of my movements. Probably to a greater degree than I am," Kalea said dryly, "Perhaps you should focus more on locating Lord Ultraa and less on my familial concerns."

"You truly wish to involve this…primitive…in our affairs?" the General asked.

"These 'primitives' as you call them repulsed one of our invasion fleets," Kalea reminded her, "So proceed with informed caution rather than prejudice. And this primitive in particular infiltrated the command ship and absconded with my prisoners. She's absolutely perfect for my plan."

"But she was raised in obscurity on Earth," the General argued, "How can she infiltrate Kandor?"

"Because I have the knowledge she needs to infiltrate New Krypton," Kalea replied, "And I hold the key to providing a new life and a new purpose for that life."

"But…" the general began to protest again.

"General Alura, I believe you have further monitoring of Earth and a galaxy-wide search for our Empire's greatest hero to conduct," Kalea reminded Alura, "And don't forget to requisition that courier. And leave my name out of it. I don't look forward to the Navy having access to my whereabouts or intended destinations."

"Yes, milady," General Alura bowed at the waist. Kalea wished she could get the hierarchy to stop doing that. She wasn't even a griffing citizen anymore much less a noble.

* * *

Penny did a flyby of Baker Island and John Stewart, Jade, Sentinel, and Jessica Cruz used constructs to get every non-flier on the ground. Once there, Col. Steve Trevor led the Justice League of America in support of Power Girl against the Power Ring Corps. The Justice League Unlimited united with the JSA All Stars to face Volthoom.

Several members of the JLA had remained behind in Brooklyn to conduct a further inquiry into the whereabouts of Green Arrow, Speedy, and Black Canary. The Question led that team, comprised of Huntress, Batwoman, Spoiler, Catwoman, Catgirl, Starling, Bat-Girl, as Animal Man and Crimson Fox rejoined them. Elongated Man coordinated the JLA's search with other federal agencies.

Trevor led Wonder Woman, General Glory, Azrael, Plastic Man, Vigilante, Vixen, Guy Gardner, Trajectory, Vibe, Hawkman, and Troia in aiding Power Girl. Katana seemed to be operating independently of Trevor's control and only in support of Galatea. And Power Girl's only motive was revenge.

Artemis seemed content to watch Trevor's back. A preoccupation of hers which was stirring up tensions between her and Selina Kyle. It seemed Catwoman's overt flirtations were an indication of a deeper intent.

Trevor himself was distracted by Power Girl's effortless capacity to kill or maim Power Rings. He was used to lethal propensities from Hawkman, Katana, and Azrael and even to a lesser degree from Starling and Bat-Girl. But none of them had Galatea's raw power at their disposal. And for the very first time, Power Girl terrified Trevor.

Vibe used his powers to cut off the Rings of Volthoom from their fount of energy. As they depleted themselves, they fell victim to Power Girl's rage as joined by Katana, Guy Gardner, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Troia, and Azrael.

* * *

Dr. Mist and the Ultramarine Corps presented themselves as allies to the JLU and All Stars. This was an affront to Volthoom; he planned a very special revenge to enact upon Mist. Jessica Cruz was also the very first Power Ring to ever defy Volthoom and break his control over her. And she was now standing against him with the combined force arrayed against him.

Everyone broke up in to smaller teams and came at Volthoom from every conceivable angle of attack. His energy whipped around him and dealt with the various heroes as though his constructs were alive with minds of their own.

Superman and Barda allied with Dr. Mist and Belphegor. John and Shayera Hol worked with Owlwoman and the new Jack O'Lantern. The Flash named Wally West and Atom were beside Man-of-Bats and Raven Red. J'onn Jonzz the Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom worked closely with the Knight and Squire. Sentinel and Sand led Dark Ranger and El Gaucho into the fray. The original Flash, Jay Garrick, and Wildcat stood united with Hood and Centrix. Aztek was delighted to work with Jade alongside Cascade and Kid Impala. Jessica Cruz was joined by Warmaker One, 4-D, and Glob. Goraiko was led by the Olympian, Pulse 8, and Nightrunner. And finally, Chrysalis worked with its teammates Fleur-de-Lis and Sandstorm.

Volthoom fought them in the skies, on the ground, and beneath it. And even having Sentinel, Jade and Jessica fighting him couldn't easily turn the tide. Sentinel believed Volthoom would eventually fall but it could take hours or even days to accomplish.

* * *

The surviving Power Ring Corpsmen who had energy left to expend, used the Rings of Volthoom to flee. Trevor was surprised to see Power Girl let them go. And then he saw her true target all along. The Power Rings had killed her husband, Blackhawk, but at the behest of their master, the First Lantern. The Power Ring Corps had merely been a warm up.

Power Girl raced in between Volthoom's defenses and engaged him directly. While he was startled by her purely physical attack, he prepared to gut her when he felt his connection with his omniversal energy source severed. And he began to panic as he was expending energy at a phenomenal rate and not replenishing any of it.

Guy backed the assembled heroes away from the battle while Vibe struggled to continually disrupt the other dimensional flow of energy. Trevor began to order the JLA to intervene on Volthoom's behalf when Wonder Woman gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Let it go. She needs justice after the death of her mate," Artemis warned him.

"Justice or revenge?" he asked her.

Artemis shrugged, "Is there really that great a difference at this point?"

"Let us through, Gardner," Superman demanded of Guy.

"Lay off, ya loser. This is Power Babe's fight now," Guy promised him.

* * *

As the teams gathered in one cluster, Power Girl systematically broke bones Volthoom had long forgotten he still had. He tried bravado, "I'll fillet every living creature on this planet to repay what you've done here today."

Power Girl's heat vision struck with such intensity it seared away his flesh. Soon his entire body was ashes and even his bones were melted. Superman was irate.

"Galatea! You're under arrest for murder!" he bellowed.

Power Girl disdainfully appraised him, "And which nation was he a citizen of?"

"What?" Superman was confused.

"Where did he live?" Power Girl was remorseless, "which set of laws was he bound by?"

"None. He was an alien," Superman thought she was addled.

"And an invader," Power Girl replied, "When you can reconcile those facts, find me."

She streaked off over the horizon

"This is a sovereign US Territory," Trevor reminded Superman, "We have jurisdiction here. We'll handle it internally."

"This isn't over," Superman grated.

"You've made that abundantly clear from the beginning," Trevor retorted.

* * *

The New Guardians reached the thick of the fighting beyond the Kuiper Belt and Kyle employed his white power ring to pulse every other Lantern Corps' rings, drawing the fighting to a close. Signaling through each ring bearer's ring, he explained the new peril, "Black Hand and Larfleeze escaped your notice so they can raise an army of one trillion Black Lanterns from Sector 666. Even with every Lantern Corps united, we can't beat that many. We need to stop it before it can begin."

"What need have we of a failed Red lantern?" Sinestro sneered over Supergirl's presence.

And then a white light began to emit from Kara In-Ze's ring finger and a white power ring formed there. Her uniform changed and Kara became the universe's second White Lantern. Kyle smirked at Sinestro.

"I think that answers every question," he informed the original Fear Lantern.

"I think we all know what needs to be done here," Hal Jordan assured Kyle on behalf of the Green Lanterns.

"We'll all follow your New Guardians into the fray," Carol Ferris promised.

And Kara knew there was no cause for jealousy anymore.

* * *

The Conglomerate landed in Guatemala to find the All Star Racer had arrived before their corporate jet flown by Lady Blackhawk. Zinda Blake had outlived two Blackhawks now. The first died in 1945 in the same accident that propelled her into a strange future and the second had just lost his life. Blackhawk Express had been handed to a United Nations operative named Andrew Lincoln. And upon learning of Zinda's defection, a new one-eyed mystery woman joined as well under the guise of being a new Lady Blackhawk.

Zinda was glad to have shed her Blackhawk ties and finally accepted Sand's standing offer to take her on as the air support personnel for the JSA All Stars. So while Mr. Terrific sought transportation into the jungle interior, Zinda walked the flight line and witnessed the Conglomerate off loading from a plane.

Negotiating an alliance, Zinda brought Vapor to speak with Mr. Terrific and they officially united the teams in a common effort. Zinda was miffed to learn she wasn't going into the jungle with either team but she understood that she could be called upon for an emergency evacuation at any time. So a little excitement was better than none.

Mr. Terrific gaped in surprise as a Ferris Aircraft built LexCorp heavy lift helicopter land between the Conglomerate jet and the All Star Racer. Vapor grinned, "It pays to know people who manufacture things."

* * *

The Nemo surfaced offshore and David Cain brought Major Disaster, Killer Frost, and Big Sir with him as he deployed the submarine's aquatic scout car. Driving ashore, Cain set out for the coordinates Nyssa Raatko had given him for her location. Dinah Lance was startled when Cain arrived to start loading Nyssa's belongings.

"Come with me," Nyssa begged Dinah.

"I don't even know what it is you're ultimately after," Dinah complained.

So Nyssa confided that secret with Black Canary.

Dinah grabbed her things and Mia Deardon stared at her in horror, "You're actually leaving here with her."

"I finally understand what motivates her," Dinah shared.

"She's motivated by your cunt," Mia sullenly snapped.

"Mia, her goals mirror my own but she has the means and motives to get them done," Dinah chastised her, "Look, Ollie would be proud of you. Be proud of yourself."

Dinah stopped at the door while she lugged her bags, "Take care of each other."

Black Canary loaded her gear aboard the scout car and Cain piloted it back to the open sea.

"I just can't believe any of this," Mia complained as Conner Hawke buttoned the cabin back up.

"She has the worst case of survivor's guilt I've ever seen or heard of," Conner replied, "She outlived a husband and Ollie."

"Jason felt the same way about a previous incarnation of the Teen Titans," Mia miserably recalled.

"Protector sounds like he was a wise man," Conner said slowly, "Loving you was his best decision ever."

"Conner…I…we…can't…" Mia stammered.

"I figured out you and Jason Hart were intimate and something happened and he contracted HIV too," Conner revealed, "There are worse things that could happen in the name of love."

"You don't know what you're saying," Mia warned him.

"You stood by me when it counted," Conner shared, "Not even Dad ever did that. Standing with you, being with you in any way you'll allow, that is my mission. I want to be there for you, Mia. In any way you'll let me."

Tears burst out of Mia's eyes, "God, I never thought anyone would ever say those things again after Jason died."

"Because no one ever meant them until now," Conner swore to her, "I know you're worth fighting for and worth dying for."

Mia collapsed into his arms and he held her while she cried tears of mixed joy and grief. Slowly, he lifted her chin. And then a Green Arrow kissed a Speedy for the very first time.

* * *

Amanda Waller had chosen a mixed bag of agents to fill Task Force X's ranks. There were the trustees. Super villains or heroes who had killed in the line of duty and been convicted for it. All of them had received full pardons already and continued to serve because they wanted to.

They included Black Orchid, Phantasm, Firehawk, Silver Swan, Savant, Puzzler, and Mayflower. Savant had recently undergone a process that made him as physically capable as his mental capacities. He could mirror any movement he witnessed and duplicate it exactly.

The newly arrived condemned prisoners included Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, New Wave, Cold Snap, Dust Devil, Heatstroke, Mudslide, and Shakedown. Most of whom had been members of the abortive Masters of Disaster. Other convicts included Afterthought, Crowbar, Iceberg, Lime and Light, Voltaic, and Yo-Yo.

The government's agents included Col. Rick Flagg, Nightshade, Katana as Flagg's personal protector, the Unknown Soldier, and the ex-Israeli Mossad agent called Warrant. The Unknown Soldier was a horribly disfigured experiment from World War II but his body and reflexes were augmented to the cusp of human perfection. Warrant had been disavowed by Israel for his assassinating terrorists threatening the 2008 Olympics. In order to get rid of him, they give him a "kill" list of super villains and let him loose.

* * *

Flagg lay across a snow covered grassy knoll half a mile from the Queen cabin. Task Force X was converging on every side. Beside Flagg, Katana studied the situation and occasionally advised Flagg based on her expertise. To Flagg's other side, Deadshot had linked his helmet scope to the targeting emitter of the high power sniper rifle he had trained on the front door.

Nightshade had a team comprised of trustees approaching from the rear of the building. Savant led Mayflower and a team of convicts approaching from the west. Warrant led the Masters of Disaster from the eastern approach. Unknown Soldier took a team, straight down the middle headed towards the front entrance.

"Looks quiet, Chief," Deadshot mused to Flagg. He found Floyd Lawton's inability to take any situation seriously a detrimental influence on the others. Captain Boomerang was another waste of space in Flagg's opinion. Yet each man brought a unique, and decidedly irreplaceable, skill set to the table.

"Eve, any signs of movement at your position?" Flagg spoke over the radio with Nightshade.

 _"Negative. There isn't a rear exit,"_ Eve Eden reported, _"I'm sending Valerie up to conduct a search of the area."_

"Roger that. Silver Swan is cleared to fly," Flagg felt better authorizing something that was going to happen anyway.

"Why not just have Nuclear Chick vaporize the walls?" Deadshot inquired.

"The Wall said 'no'," Flagg laid the blame on Waller but the truth was Firehawk's powers weren't anywhere near as powerful as Firestorm's. Even some of the third generation Nuclear Men and Woman were more powerful than Lorraine Reilly.

"Puzzler, any signs of movements or signals?" Flagg queried their tech support, who occupied a building in Florida.

 _"Negative, Colonel. I'm not even getting bio readings on infrared or ultraviolet. You're certain this site is occupied?"_ Puzzler wondered.

"That's for you to figure out," Flagg grated and then he signaled the Unknown Soldier, "You have a green light to breach."

* * *

Unknown Soldier and his squad cleared their blind and ran across the gravel road to reach the cabin's front door. Unknown Soldier kicked the door with all of his considerable strength and, although he expected it to simply cave in, he bounced off. Unknown Soldier briefly lost his composure.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"Lemme," Crowbar aimed his namesake at the door and flung power bolts at it. He ruined the façade on the door and surrounding it. Behind the ruined wood lay steel recessed in concrete.

"Colonel, we need Firehawk to breach this entrance," Unknown Soldier requested.

She flew into position and converted the door's atomic structure into that of helium. Unknown Soldier held back and drew the other two flanking units to the bunker disguised as a cabin. Meanwhile Cupid moved off and was spotted only by Katana, who slipped away from Flagg and decided to investigate the aberrant behavior.

* * *

Silver Swan was overhead, curious about a truck parked in front of a hill behind the cabin. And then a rocket sled delivered Green Arrow and Speedy to Mia's truck. Nyssa's SUV had been left in front of the building as a distraction. But before they could board the pickup truck, Silver Swan's Swan Song shredded it into wreckage. Both archers prepared to fire on her.

Cupid made the rise and aimed her own arrow down at the pair. Katana caught up and drew the SoulTaker from its scabbard, "Surrender. You have no hope of escape."

"We'll see about that," Speedy grated before a Nightforce portal delivered Nightshade, Black Orchid, and Phantasm to the scene.

"Reinforcements are on their way," Nightshade warned the archers.

Suddenly Green Arrow and Speedy's bows transformed into wet string. They each pulled an arrow from their quiver to find they were made of plastic with suction cup arrowheads. Firehawk snickered as she floated overhead. As Task Force X surrounded them, the young couple surrendered.

Cupid moved off and joined Unknown Soldier's team in investigating the bunker's interior. Not finding Nyssa Raatko, or any trace of her, she slowly simmered while Flagg requested a military extraction and the Suicide Squad prepared to fly back to Belle Reeve Prison.

The four helicopters unloaded the team so they could haul the prisoners aboard a C-130 transport plane. Green Arrow and Speedy each had a date with Amanda Waller while the convicts serving in Task Force X had to be returned to their cells. The trustees lived in separate residences near the prison.

* * *

"This is horseshit!" Cupid snarled at Flagg after she'd marched to his position aboard the plane. Katana was a study in focused poise.

"How do you mean? Flagg asked.

"You promised me Nyssa Raatko's head," Cupid reminded him.

"She wasn't there," Flagg shrugged, "But we know where she'll go to."

"You'd better deliver," Cupid warned him as she stomped off to her own seat.

"Cupid's unlucky in love," Deadshot snickered.

Flagg cast a worried glance Katana's way.

* * *

The Injustice Titans and Injustice Rogues were grateful to finally get word to exit Seattle and rendezvous with Nyssa and the Injustice League at a new location. When ARGUS arrived, replete with Black Razor teams, they found the Injusticers had checked out of their hotel and paid their bill. The warehouse site in Auburn had already been stripped apart leaving the bare walls abandoned and empty.

* * *

Mr. Terrific guided the LexCorp helicopter pilots deeper into the interior. Eventually they came to an ancient ziggurat pyramid that had been recently cleared from its overgrowth. A jungle path had been cut for the four jeeps that sat around the pyramid and a helicopter had landed in a larger field stripped of flora. It was a scene that would make Poison Ivy apoplectic.

After the LexCorp helicopter landed, the All Stars and Conglomerate forces fanned out expecting a reception. But nothing happened until Mr. Terrific's T-Spheres, which had formed a cordon around the ziggurat, all died at once. Mr. Terrific's mask also went blind and he had to manually deactivate its sensors and reset the optics to normal.

"Whoa!" Mr. Terrific blustered at the time.

"If you detecting a massive electromagnetic surge, so am I," Strange Visitor shared, "It's coming from that structure."

"And so was the signal from the communicator and Ambush Bug's teleportation relay," Vapor reminded them before issuing instructions, "Anyone that can fly, take a hard look at our surroundings and perimeter."

Starman, Little Mermaid, Fire, Red Tornado, Dr. Light, Rising Sun, Matrix, Dove, and Stargirl mapped out the area surrounding the pyramid. Not finding anything of serious interest, they returned to report their nebulous findings. Strange Visitor had remained with Vapor and Mr. Terrific to consult with them. Echo still hadn't revealed she and Reverb had discovered she could fly. It would lead to divulging the circumstances surrounding the discovery and she didn't feel like sharing that an orgasm had made her literally fly.

Hawk noted Dove was uneasy after her return, "What's up, Dawnie? Yer lookin' like ya could jump if a cricket sounded off."

"Nothing here is natural," Dove pointed out, "The foliage is afraid of the temple. There aren't any animals within a mile of this structure. Even the surrounding buildings and artifices surrounding this site aren't built within a half mile of it."

"Yer sure `bout that temple bit? Hawk asked.

"Positively," Dove confirmed it.

"Yer talkin' ta Mr. T, like, right now," Hawk insisted.

* * *

Dove consulted with the trio, "This place reeks of Chaos magic. This is a temple dedicated to the Lords of Chaos and they still protect it."

"Maybe I can get the T-Bolt to scout ahead," Jakeem Thunder offered from where he'd been eavesdropping.

"It's a good idea but it would place the Thunderbolt in danger," Dove warned Jakeem.

"Lemme see what he thinks `bout it," Jakeem offered, "Cei yu."

"What's up, Boss?" Thunderbolt asked as he suddenly appeared.

Jakeem explained. Thunderbolt looked torn, "I can't volunteer. You have to send me or not. But if I could, I would volunteer."

"That's whut I needed. Sick `em, T-Bolt. And scout the hell outta of `em," Jakeem ordered.

The Thunderbolt entered trough the apex of the temple where a discreet entrance lay hidden.

* * *

And he smashed away the alcove sheltering the hidden stairwell, screaming as he faded from sight. Jakeem panicked, "T-Bolt! Cei yu! Cei yu, man!"

There was no response. Jakeem was beside himself, pacing as he nervously fretted, "Damn."

"Courtney, Lightning, stay with him," Mr. Terrific motioned for the rest of his team to follow into the ziggurat.

"Reddy, you and Ulla stay behind with Izumi and Kimiyo," Vapor instructed, "Everyone else, you're with me."

Stargirl summed up everyone that had been left behind's feeling, "Well, this sucks."

"It is a logical decision. My tornado creating abilities are depilatory in closed confines. Little Mermaid's strength is waning as she sweats out fluids vital to her Atlantean heritage. Dr. Light and Rising Sun's abilities are duplicated by Starman and Strange Visitor. Lightning echoes Black Vulcan. In all of these cases, it is better to relegate the secondary option to a potential rescue party," Red Tornado explained.

"So where do Jakeem and I fit in, Mr. Spock?" Stargirl copped him an attitude.

"The Cosmic Rod is arguably the most powerful tool at our disposal with Jakeem Thunder's Thunderbolt seconding that," Red Tornado told her, "Keeping one's most powerful resources in reserve is the mark of an intelligent leader."

"But I ain't worth Jack without the T-Bolt," Jakeem miserably complained.

"He'll be back," Ulla promised him, "He's immortal. It makes him rather hard to kill."

"I hope so," Jakeem fervently wished.

* * *

What the investigative team found was that as they descended halfway down the stairwell, it split into three separate sections and explored different passages. Despite Blue Beetle's complaining about climbing stairs to reach the apex of the ziggurat just to climb down stairs again inside of the pyramid in order to reach its bowels, no one balked as the teams got split into three smaller groupings.

Mr. Terrific led Hawk, Dove, Starman, Blue Beetle, and Gypsy. Vapor led Echo, Reverb, Fire, Ice, and Strange Visitor. Apache Chief was delegated the responsibility of leading Samurai, Black Vulcan, Praxis, and Matrix.

Dove's hyperawareness was as effective as Mr. Terrific's usual sensors would have been. But she felt a great weight of distortion eating away at her usual seeming omniscience. Hawk was growing increasingly restless and agitated the deeper they descended into the ziggurat. Starman provided their illumination and Blue Beetle's strobe gun could flare to life and reveal larger sections ahead then Starman's miniature solar flare. Gypsy wondered why she was even with that team.

* * *

Fire provided the green tinged light for Vapor's tea. Vapor had specifically chosen Echo and Reverb to monitor their interactions and growing interdependence. She needed to know if it would help or hinder the Conglomerate as a whole. Ice seemed as twitchy and unnerved as Dove was becoming inside a different passage. Strange Visitor shielded them from the electromagnetism but couldn't protect them at all from the Chaos magic building as they descended further into the darkness.

* * *

Samurai produced a floating, torch-like flame that went ahead of his team. Praxis' growing unease kept Apache Chief and Black Vulcan wary of every twist and turn. Yet Matrix, arguably an equal psychokinetic, seemed blithely unaware of what pressured Praxis. Whether it was a result of her interdimensional origins, or the fact she was an artificial protoplasmic life form, no one dared venture a guess without further data.

* * *

"Why don't you try again?" Stargirl verbally nudged Jakeem.

"Whatever," he sullenly replied, "Cei yu."

The Thunderbolt suddenly appeared but he was ragged apparition compared to his usual appearance, "Sorry, Boss. I needed some time off."

"Just so you're alive!" Jakeem hugged the Thunderbolt. He warned Jakeem, "We got bigger problems, Boss. That ziggurat houses an ancient Chaos Engine. Anyone going in there is headed into a trap."

Ulla tried raising anyone she could over the radio, "The electromagnetic interference is still too high. All I'm getting back is static."

And all anyone inside received was a double portion of static.

* * *

Mr. Terrific shook his head in dismay as his earpiece erupted into static laden squawks. Obviously someone was trying to get through but it was useless. And then Dove froze in place.

"Oh no," she whispered before yelling, "Hang on!"

"Gah!" Hawk bellowed as Chaos magic swirled all around them and the stone comprising the pyramid also began to twirl and spin around them.

* * *

"What the hell?" Vapor's team also experienced the Chaos driven eruption of stonework around, above, and beneath them.

"Shit!" Reverb remarked, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Whatever this is, it isn't from anything on Earth."

And then everything collapsed all around them.

* * *

Praxis screamed as the Chaos Engine reached out. As the walls, floor, and ceiling came to life, Matrix knew she had to act.

* * *

Disco Mummy and her loyal followers exited the hidden tunnel leading away from the ziggurat through the trapdoor. Disco Mummy boarded her helicopter and the pilots primed its engines while the other loyalists boarded the jeeps and harassed the All Stars and Conglomerates on the ground.

Stargirl disabled a jeep. The Thunderbolt was too weak to assist. Dr. Light and Rising Sun harassed the harassers. Lightning stunned a jeep-full. Red Tornado found his ability stymied by the rising energies of the Chaos Engine. He sensed he would ultimately lose control of any tornado he created.

Disco Mummy escaped and the two remaining jeeps tore down the jungle path. Ulla pointed at the collapsed ziggurat, "We need to help however we can."

* * *

Hawk had braced the overhead stones as Dove blocked the side walls from caving in. Starman meted a path to freedom. After it cooled off, everyone climbed. Blue Beetle didn't complain about the distance this time.

* * *

Echo used her reflective repulsor field to create a bubble that saved lives. Reverb shook the stones loose and Vapors acidic mist form ate away at the opening until Strange Visitor could blast open a path to climb up through to open air.

* * *

Matrix's telekinetic powers combined with her near Kryptonian strength braced the building elements collapsing upon the Conglomerates. Apache Chief lowered his molecular density and scouted out how far they beneath the top of the rubble pile. He returned and made his report to Matrix.

Giving the ultimate effort, she drove herself up through the rubble and cleared a path for the others to climb out of. Afterwards, she collapsed onto the ground and passed out.

* * *

Mr. Terrific used the hidden escape tunnel to reach the ancient Chaos Engine and deactivate it. The Conglomerates flew out of the area aboard the LexCorp helicopter and they traced the jungle path in an effort to locate Disco Mummy's confederates. But they discovered they'd lost too much time so they returned to their jet to prepare to fly home.

Zinda flew the All Star Racer to the ruined pyramid. There, Mr. Terrific did his best to retrieve technological traces of the designs stolen from him. But all of the modern equipment had been destroyed by the Chaos Engine.

The All Stars contacted the United Nations and secured a quarantine zone around the ziggurat while SHADE investigated the Chaos Engine's nature and purpose. When SHADE had a team on the ground, Zinda flew the All Stars back to upstate New York.

* * *

A week passed without major incident. And then Waller received a distress call from Area 51. Sue dispatched Power Girl ahead of the JLA. Galatea had moved into Katana's warehouse in Japantown, San Francisco but still felt like a stranger with no life of her own anymore. Emil Hamilton had shared he felt much the same way when his wife died.

Since Power Girl was already in California, it took her less than ninety seconds to reach Nevada. Upon her arrival, she found military units surrounding the infamous storage facility and dozens of Military Police knocked unconscious all around the entrance. Power Girl landed and saw the massive sliding doors had simply been ripped open.

She went inside and peered around with her X-Ray Vision. She'd already found the walls were lined with lead and it prevented her from looking into the building. Whoever the intruder was, she knew how to mask herself from Power Girl's hearing. And now she'd learned the endless stacks of crates inside were also painted with lead based paint.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" Kalea asked from where she leaned against a support pillar.

"What are you doing here?" Power Girl had to ask.

"I came to talk with you, Galatea Hamilton," Kalea said simply.

"Why?" Tea wondered.

"To give you a new purpose in life," Kalea ventured, "I know from experience that personal losses can leave one bereft of meaning in life. I don't think you'll find that here on Earth. So I came to give you an off-world opportunity."

"To serve Almerac?" Galatea scoffed.

"Incidentally," Kalea told her, "There's a long lost Kryptonian colony. It's finally gone on the war path and devoured seven inhabited worlds, enslaving the native populations along the way. They've learned about Earth and they will be headed here."

"That doesn't explain your visit," Galatea reminded Kalea.

"The Kryptonians bioscan all visitors. Anyone found to be non-Kryptonian is immediately either executed or enslaved. I've lost entire infiltration teams that way," Kalea shared, "I can't pass the test either. But you can."

"I can't stop a planet," Galatea warned her.

"You don't need to," Kalea assured her, "You just need to learn the sum total of their invasion plans and get them to me. I'll stop them from there."

"I still don't see why I need to prevent anything," Galatea argued.

"Because Darkseid has approached them," Kalea shared, "That's how they learned about Earth. And Earth will be their very next target."

"Okay, now that's pretty persuasive," Galatea admitted, ""But I don't know Kryptonian or any of the native cultural nuances."

"I do," Kalea promised her, "And I'm willing to wager you learn just as fast as I do."

"I'm in," Tea promised.

"I thought you would be," Kalea smiled.

* * *

The JLU had decided to bolster their ranks before Volthoom acted. After a week of gathering potential recruits, the JLU offered their recruitment pitch to the candidates. Most were drawn in from the Conglomerate, a few from the JLA, and some independent operators. Blue Beetle, Fire, Ice, Apache Chief, Samurai, and Plastic Man all rejoined. Penny and Hula Hula came with Plas. Jessica Cruz decided to reclaim the Power Ring title and bring it honor rather than discord and the shame associated with it.

Matrix, Jade, and Gypsy all turned the Justice League down. J'onn was sorry to see Gypsy choose not to rejoin but she still harbored resentment over not being chosen for the JLU's UN incarnation. John was sorry Jade wouldn't join but Jennie-Lynn Haden self-professed to have had enough of cataclysmic crises. '

Superman understood Matrix's decision to remain with a "training squad" but it still saddened him that she wouldn't enlist with the JLU. But a recompense was that with Kara leaving Earth, and laying down her mantle of Supergirl, Matrix received Kal-El's blessing to assume the guise once again. The look of joy on her face more than counteracted his disappointment.

* * *

"I don't want you to leave," Flash admitted to Vreti.

"I must," Vreti looked pained as well. Which was a sign to Flash that she was feeling the same way as he was, "Darkseid plans to attack your world in every version it comes in across the fifty-two universes. Earth Prime is his lasting and ultimate target. Help me prevent that."

"Okay," Flash said readily.

"What?" Vreti blinked, not trusting her ears.

"I'll come with you to Apokolips," Flash pledged.

"You're serious," Vreti was still trying to wrap her mind around this.

"I've never been more serious in my life," Flash assured her.

"Okay…this could work," Vreti realized.

"Let me say goodbye and we can go," Flash requested.

J'onn was neutral. Captain Atom and Atom were supportive. Barda readily approved. Superman looked like he'd swallowed something sour. John and Shayera were supportive but reluctant to let Wally West go all at the same time.

"Keep your head down, kid," John advised.

"Be certain, that's all I ask," Shayera urged him.

"I've never been so certain of anything, Shay," Flash promised her.

"Then you have my blessing," Shayera vowed.

Vreti and Flash emerged from a boom tube hidden within one of Apokolips' massive fire pits. They climbed out of Himon's hidden network and Flash took a look around the bleak future awaiting him. Vreti squeezed his hand for support.

"Welcome to your new home," she said with an utter lack of irony.

* * *

 **Authors Footnote: No, you haven't imagined it. The Black Marvel Family's journey through Hell hasn't concluded and Shazam is still a prisoner. Barbara Gordon's legal troubles have merely begun. Intergang's internal strife is only going to increase.**

 **The rivalry between the Legion of Doom and the Secret Society of Super Villains has only begun. Dr. Mist's choice will have lingering consequences. And the Lantern Corps will wage a massive battle that won't be chronicled in this series.**

 **But next we explore the threat known as the Daemonites.**


End file.
